


#Ballum - Sexy Times

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Sexy Times [1]
Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Ben, Bottom!Callum, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Edging, Emotional Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 103,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: #Ballum - Sexy TimesA series of one shots focusing on Ballum.(What it says on the tin really!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note (updated 23.06.2020):  
I think the tags pretty much sum my fic up, but If you have you gotten this far without checking them, please go back and look at them - I update them as and when its needed 
> 
> I'm not going to apologise for writing sexy times (smut) so if this is not your thing please kindly retreat.

~ Inappropriate Places ~

Callum was bored. Jay had gone out to do a funeral somewhere and Callum was meant to be doing the paperwork, he had started, only now he really couldn't be bothered.   
He pulled out his phone from his suit jacket and scrolled though his contacts in till he landed on his boyfriends name. Callum smiled to himself, he loved calling Ben his boyfriend, he felt free for the first time in his life, and it felt good. 

He pressed the contact button and held the phone up to his ear.   
'Hello lover boy... how can I help ya?' Ben said answering the phone  
'I'm bored and I was thinking we could go and grab lunch?' Callum said confidently   
'Ah... no such luck babe, ya to late, I've just made plans for lunch.... I can bring ya something when I finish my meeting though, if ya like? 'Ben told him   
'Yeah... yeh that would be great thanks' Callu said light heartily 

He was a little bit diappointed, of all the people he thought would jump up at the chance of making him less bored he though it would be Ben, after all he didn't really know what Ben got up to on a daily basis, certainly not much work. 

Callum decided he was done doing the paperwork and put down his pen. he pushed the chair back and put his legs up on the table. It was quiet. 

He must had fallen asleep becuase the next thing he knew someone was pushing his legs off of the desk, which had woken him up.   
'Sleeping on the job now ay?' Ben teased. Coming to stand in front of Callum, leaning back onto the desk.   
'I'm not...' Callum stuttered  
'It's alright... I love the fact that I wore you out last night ' Ben said flirtatiously 

'Ben!' Callum cried out, a he pulled the chair close to where Ben was standing.   
'Thought you where going to bring me lunch?' Callum asked looking around for some food.   
'I have' Ben said bluntly  
'Where is it then?' Callum asked confused   
'In front of you... ' Ben told him matter of factly   
'You... Ben, I meant like actual food... ' Callum said, sighing   
'Well I thought maybe we could have a bit of fun first... and then I'll take you out for a late lunch? what do ya think?' Ben asked suggestively 

'What about ja.....' Callum started before Ben decided he had heard enough and proceeded to bend down so he could kiss Callum sensationally , shutting him up.   
Ben pushed his tongue into his boyfriends mouth as he put his palms flat against the lapels of Callum's suit. 

The broke apart for breath and Ben took this opportunity to pull Callum up from the chair. He pushed his jacket off and quickly pulled his tie over his head. Callum unbuttoned the buttons on the top of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Ben turned them round pushing Callum against the wall. He made hasty work of shutting the office door, before pining Callum against the wall again and kissing him like his heart depended on it. 

Callum eventually gave in and placed his hands on Ben's waist pulling him into him, as Ben explored his mouth.   
Callum moaned as Ben ground his clothed hard on into his, as his hands pulled on Callum's face bringing him down to his level. 

There kisses we fast and wet, and a bit sloppy but nether of then men cared. Ben was the first to pull his lips away. 'I need ya' Ben growled   
Callum sucked Ben's lips back into his. He loved it when Ben was in control, even though he was a bottom he was definatly a power!bottom and called all the shots when sex was concerned. Although Callum had demonstrated to Ben he wasnt about to take any shit he still was a bit naive in the bedroom department and was quite happy that Ben took the lead. 

'Fuck me' Ben growled in between frantic kisses.   
Callum took that as the command it was and pushed Ben away from him. He turned the tables so that Ben was now against the wall and he was in front of him. Ben wasted no time in unzipping his jeans, pushing them down to the floor and away from his body and hooking his leg around Callum's waist and letting Callum pull him into his arms. 

'Going comando I see?' Callum said looking down at Bens dick bouncing around before him.  
'Shut up and Fuck me already!' Ben moaned as he felt his cock harden.  
He wound his legs around Callum's waist, and let Callum un zip his own suit trousers, pulling out his erection.   
'I aint got any lube or a condom' Callum told him regrettably.

'Dont care... I need ya inside of me' Ben groaned as he fisted his own cock.   
Callum licked his palm as tried to awkwardly lube his cock up.   
Ben quickened the process up by slipping his index finger into Callum's mouth, getting it really wet before sticking it inside him, opening him up. He knew it wouldn't make much of a difference considering how massive Callum was, but it was better than nothing. 

As soon as Callum was done lubing up his own cock, Ben had pulled him close and kissed him again. Callum held onto his dick as he lined it up with Ben's entrance  
'Ready?' Callum breathed heavily   
'Do it' Ben cried out.   
'Fuck!' he shouted making no attempt at silencing his moans as Callum pushed into him hard and fast. It was painful.   
Ben felt Callum's cock literally ripping it's way though him, until it was completely inside. 

The pain didnt last very long however as Ben was so turned on my desire and want, he quickly found the pleasure. He wound his arms around Callum's neck as he pulled him in, with his arse and his mouth. 

'Fuck Ben!' Callum moaned. He one hand underneath Ben keeping him stuck to him and one hand on the wall between them bracing his weight.   
They had never done it like this before, but Callum quickly decided he liked this position, Ben in his arms and Callum all around him. 

With Ben's encouragement Callum began to thrust into his lover hard and fast, causing little moans to escape Ben everytime.   
'Fuck!' Ben yelled as Callum hit his sweet spot, over and over again. 

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!'   
A shout came from the door, which quickly pulled both Ben and Callum out of there little world, looking round to see Jay who was now standing in he door way, he had his hand covering his eyes, just standing there. 

'Fuck off!' Ben yelled at him, as he looked at Jay and then back at Callum who was now beet red from the embarrassment.   
Callum slowed his movements. 

'No... No... Keep Going.... I'm nearly there' Ben huffed in short pants   
'Ben... This is a funeral palor for fuck's sake!' Jay cried out   
'Just let me finish!' Ben shouted back.

Callum was unsure what to do...He was fucking his boyfriend in front of his boss who was his boyfriends brother and best friend, in his work place. This was defiantly an awkward situation to be in. Ben gripped his shoulders which pulled Callum back into the present day, his cock pulsed inside his lover, decision made he thought and went about fucking Ben for dear life. 

'You owe me' Jay shouted as he pulled the door shut loudly. 

'Yes! Fuck!, Cal!' Ben yelled as he dick spasmed with his orgasm.   
Callum was not far away, hoping to get it finished before he died of embarrassment.   
He collapsed into Ben as his body rocked with his own intense orgasm. He stood there for a moment catching his breath. as Ben's legs dropped from around Callum's waist, Callum moved slightly realising he was the only one holding Ben up. 

After a while Ben put his weight back on to his feet and stood up, he reached over for his jeans and pulled them back on. He then took hold of Callum's spent dick and wiped it with the hem of his t-shirt before pushing it back into Callum's trousers. 

Once all back in order Callum pulled Ben back into him and kissed him passionately.  
'You have 2 mins if your not out here in that time you are both for it!' Jay called from outside the door 

Ben giggled into Callum's neck. 'Whoops!' he laughed smiling   
'Ya know if I didn't know that Jay is going to kill us and hide our bodies in those coffins, when we walk outside I'd say I actually quite liked your idea of lunch' Callum told Ben, 'But maybe in future we could go somewhere that we wont get caught? '


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum feels he needs to practice his techniques to make Ben feel good in the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split into 2 parts as I got a bit carried away :)   
Thanks to Ballum-Fan-101 on Tumblr for the idea, I hope you like it!

~ Toys Part 1~ 

'I found this on the front step... it's for you apparently' Jay said as he walked through the office door holding a cardboard box.   
Callum was sitting on the office chair, one hand holding his mug to his lips and the other one trying to fish a biscuit out of the packet. 

Jay put the parcel down in front of Callum as he perched on the side of the desk, picking up his own mug.   
'err...oh thanks... didn't expect it this quickly' Callum stuttered in-between mouthful's of biscuit.   
'What is it then? and why did ya get it delivered down here... you have a flat don't ya?' Jay asked 

'Yeah but I didn't fancy Stuart or Raine opening it accidently' Callum told him bluntly then suddenly realising what he had said.  
'Egh... I don't wanna know what's in it do I?' Jay bit back realising what he had probably been holding. 

'Probably not' Callum said and chuckled at Jay's obvious disgust.  
'Your getting as bad as he is' Jay said and chuckled, obviously referring to Ben.   
Callum gave Jay one of his shy smiles as he picked up the box and placed it on the floor by his feet, continuing to eat and drink his tea before getting back to work. 

The box was now sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He had to wait for Stuart and Raine to go to the Vic before he sat down on the sofa, scissors in hand he started opening the box. 

He was a little scared as to what he would find in the box, this was so unlike him, but he opened it none the less.   
Inside there was a plastic packet that contained a flesh coloured 7" vainy dildo, that had a suction base and looked like the real thing. He felt his cheeks redden as he pulled it out of the box and felt it in his hand.  
When he was browsing the website he saw so many of these things but he was adamite he wanted something that looked as close to a match to Ben's as possible as after all that's why he brought it in the first place. To practice his technique on. 

He pulled himself up and pushed the box to the floor before walking to the dining table and sitting down. Dildo still in his hand, he made quick work unwrapping the plastic casing around it and discarding it. He also reached into his jacket pocket that was now draped over the chair and pulled out a small packet of flavoured lube. 

Firstly he spent a while feeling it up and down, getting the feel of the weight and texture, he had to admit he felt like a knob himself but he was determined to get better at pleasuring his boyfriend and he felt that this was the best way. He spat on the suction base and pushed it onto the top of the dining table, looking at it for a moment.   
He couldn't really believe he was about to do this but he often felt a bit embarrassed when he and Ben where together. Ben was so experienced in everything and he still couldn't really give a very good blow job, he tended to shy away from blowing Ben and instead gave Ben a hand job to get him off. Ben was so patient with him though and this made him upset that he couldn't please Ben like Ben please him, always encouraging calling him his pet names and crying those names out loudly when he came, This was why he had gone to drastic measures and brought the dildo, he wanted to make Ben feel as good as he made Callum feel. 

Callum ripped open the packet of lube and slathered the dildo with it... just to make it taste nicer. He then wrapped his right hand around the base and bent down to lick the head quickly. He had read an article on the art of giving blow jobs that morning to prepare himself and was trying to remember what it said as he licked underneath the head and down the vainly length, before he was rudely interrupted with a text message.

'Drinks in the Vic? now?'   
Ben had texted. Callum felt himself getting hot just from the sight of his boyfriend's name lighting up on the screen.   
'No can do... sorry... catching up on some work' he replied   
and went back to the task in hand. 

He brought his tongue up and down the length a few more times before he decided to try and take the dildo into his mouth. He lowered his head as he captured the silicone in his mouth.   
'Catching up on work eh?' 

Callum closed his eyes and once again felt himself get hot, this time however for a different reason all together. He pulled his head off of the dildo and turned around to see Ben leaning in the doorway of the flat, he was giving Callum a flirty smirk but was trying not to laugh at the same time. 

'How did you get in?' Callum asked   
'Who do ya think?' Ben replied and he stepped down into the flat.   
'So what's all this then?...'Getting tied of me?' Ben asked walking towards the table and glancing over the picture in front of him. 

'N...no.... its not like that....' Callum stuttered now very embarrassed.   
'I'm joking babe...' Ben told him and bent down so he could capture Callum's lips into a reassuring kiss.   
He was the first to pull back before it got to heated as it always did and pulled out a chair, sitting himself down next to Callum. 

'Spill... What are you up to then?' Ben asked smiling, looking directly into Callum's eyes.   
Callum felt so embarrassed his plan had completely back fired and it felt like he was being laughed at... Ben was never meant to know about it, he felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down to the table avoiding Ben's gaze. 

'Darling... I'm sorry... I'm not laughing at you... come on.... tell me?' Ben asked pushing his hand into Callum's so they where holding hands across the table.  
Callum brought his head back up and looked into Ben's eyes. 

'I....er wanted to make you feel good.... I thought maybe if I could practice my techniques on it... I could make you cum... like you make me' Callum whispered still not sure he even wanted to tell Ben his secret, he stopped talking an expected Ben to laugh at him... for his stupidity. Instead however Ben was pulling his head towards his. 

The kiss was frantic and hard full of want and passion, Ben was pushing his tongue deeper into Callum's mouth as if he needed Callum to breath.   
They broke apart naturally and Callum realised that Ben was not laughing at him, instead his pupils had gone dark and he was panting with want.   
'Fuck Callum!' Ben cried out looking from his boyfriend to the dildo as he got his breath back.

'Right I'll help ya learn some techniques, but I wanna make it clear before we go any further... you make me cum so hard I see stars... you don't have to prove ya self to me... do ya understand?... okay so your a bit inexperienced in certain aspects but that's what makes me hard... I get horny knowing I'm the person you trust enough to learn with... I almost came in my pants when I walked in and saw you hovered over that dick... believe me you are already amazing and you already make me feel so good... so this is going to be teaching you some skills... to make it even better right?' Ben finished his speech. 

Callum looked gobsmacked. He generally didn't think he was any good... he thought Ben made do with him... like others had. 

Callum reached out to catch Ben's hand in his again and squeezed it lovingly. 'Do ya mean it?' Callum asked in disbelief'   
'You know I do...' Ben told him.   
They sat like that for a few moments, just staring into each other. Ben broke the spell by pulling his had away and shuffling his chair around so he had better access to the Dildo still stuck firmly to the table.   
'Come here' Ben said quietly, Callum pulled his chair closer, Ben reached over and took one of Callum's hands, he then wrapped it round the base of the dildo like he had done before. 

'Ya need to start slowly, little kitten licks across the head and around the sides... like this' Ben told him, he then showed Callum how it was done on the dildo. He lifted off and nodded for Callum to try which he did, softly smiling as he mimicked what Ben had done. 

'When I blow you, I start with the kitten licks and then I move to kissing and licking your skin around your dick... get you really frustrated, I always have one hand clasped around the base and use my other hand to roll your balls, and trace the inside of ya thighs, make ya squirm' Ben told him smiling flirtatiously. he was getting hot and bothered just talking like this.   
'And then when ya least expecting it I go full plunge' Ben said, watching Callum as he squirmed in his seat. He giggled and then carried on. 

'So ya make sure ya use your tongue as much as possible cos it feels real good when you move up and down and ya cover your teeth... like this' Ben said and showed Callum how to cover his teeth and go down on the dildo in front of him.   
When Ben pulled off Callum tried it himself. He almost gagged as he 'plunged' as Ben had called it straight in, he pulled off coughing a little bit. 

'Okay so your dick is massive, now I have no gag reflex but even I cant get all of your monster cock in my mouth so you don't need to get all of mine in yours... and actually it makes me so much harder when I see some of my dick in ya mouth and some out of it covered in ya spit...oh fuck!' Ben moaned as he thought about his cock in Callum's mouth. 

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the task from a purely educational point of view.   
'Now that said... Ya might over excite me a little to much so I may force more into ya, so if ya want me to stop ya need to hold my hands down..... or better yet bind them before ya start' Ben told him.

Callum could feel his body getting hotter and hotter this time not from embarrassment but more from that fact that he was starting to get really horny, he felt his dick grow in the confines of his trousers as he wiggled to try and soften it. 

'When ya licking, and sucking me, you can also wank me with ya other hand, the one that's still on the base, or what would really get me going is if ya wank me with one hand and then use the other to stroke across my belly or thighs....' Ben said having to stop talking quickly. He was getting so aroused. Part of him wanted to stop talking, pull of his clothes and beg Callum to fuck him senseless over the table, but then the other part of him wanted to continue. 

'If ya just make sure while ya wanking and stroking ya use your tongue to swirl around the head, and up and down the sides, pushing ya tongue in the slit at the top gently has potential to push me over the edge' Ben carried on giving Callum a wink

'Ya good at the next step anyway... as ya always make sure I'm doing okay... and I'm a loud person so you'll know if I'm not enjoying it' Ben said and laughed.

'When I get close I'll let ya know... and then its your decision on what ya do to get me there... and when I cum ya can either spit it out of swallow. when I'm going down on you I prefer to swallow but if ya don't like it ya can spit it or pull off and I'll come on me belly cos that's hot too' 

The dildo had now been forgotten about and Callum was intently listening to Ben, his voice was thick with lust and it was really turning Callum on.   
Ben finished and looked across the table at Callum, he looked as bad as he did.

They stared at each other for what felt like a life time. 

'I need ya Baby' Ben moaned out first. He got up from his chair, and held his hand out for Callum to follow.   
'And bring that dildo with ya' he said as Callum got up.  
Callum turned back round and forcefully pulled the dildo off of the table, and took Ben's hand.   
Ben then lead him to the bedroom, smiling all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum puts his new skills to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Toys, there will be a third part, because as I expected I got carried away. Again Lol   
This part is also very NSFW

~ Toys P2 ~ 

Although Callum originally had the box room, After Stuart and Raine decided that they would work better together if Raine moved out of the flat and back in with Max and Jack (so there where always people around to watch her) Callum had asked if they could swap rooms. His main reason being he didn't want to ask Ben to be with him in the bedroom that once belonged to Paul, Once he explained this to Stuart his brother had reluctantly agreed. Anyway, he was going to need the bigger bed for what he had in mind. Thank you Ben, He thought for putting the idea in his head. 

Callum pulled Ben into the master bedroom and quickly shut the door behind them, Callum chucked the dildo on the bed as Ben started kissing him passionately once more. The kiss was wet and frantic, Ben was the first to undo Callum's jeans and pushed his hand inside them, he hastily rubbed Callum's length as much as he could whilst Callum's hand had found the buttons of Ben's shirt and was trying to unbutton them all at once. 

'Ben!' Callum cried out as Ben pulled his hand up and away from Callum instead choosing to walk him to the bed. He pushed Callum back onto the bed so he could pull the offending fabric from his legs. Callum pulled Ben on top of him so he could take of his shirt. They rolled around on the bed, kissing, hands touching everywhere they could reach in till they where both naked and rutting up against each other. 

Callum decided to take charge at this point, he rolled them on the bed so that Ben was on his back and in the perfect position. Callum pulled himself off of Ben's body and walked around the room, he made hasty work finding two of his ties and bringing them back to the bed. He looked up and down's Bens body, He was truly beautiful, no hair apart from the light trail from his belly button, he could see his spit already glistening upon his skin which made Callum smile just a little bit. He crawled back up Bens body and hovered over his mouth. He blew into Bens open mouth before kissing him again. Ben's hands found Callum's head and pushed him in deeper. 

Callum took Ben#s hands and pulled them roughly away from his head, he then pined them down above his head.   
'Stay where you are' Callum whispered as he tied Bens hand one by one to the wooden railings behind him, he didn't tie the ties too tightly but tight enough that Ben couldn't get out of them himself. After he had tied the ties he brought his hands down and ran them up and down Ben's sides, before resting on the top of Ben's stomach.   
'Ahh ' Ben groaned as he shivered from Callum's touch. He hated to admit it but feeling Callum's big hands resting on his belly was a massive turn on, he felt his cock grow hard against Callum's own taught stomach. 

'What's got into you baby?' Ben asked as Callum went about attacking his nipples, sucking them individually into is mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard nub, getting them wet.   
'Just thought I'd take your advice' Callum said smirking up at his lover, before he went back to attacking Ben's tit.   
Ben was already finding it hard not to have the use of his hands, as he tried his best to rut up against Callum, He needed friction on his dick and at the moment Callum was having none of it. 

He started to regret telling Callum all of his secrets and now he was using them against him.   
Callum finished with his assault and made his way down Ben's body, this time he started licking and nibbling the skin across Ben's stomach, knowing how much it drove the smaller man crazy. Callum took extra long teasing him here. He felt Ben shiver underneath him between his heated moans. 

'Fuck! Callum!' He cried out watching his lover, lick in and around his belly button, his hands resting on his sides.   
Ben was sweating now, he was so horny he couldn't stand it much longer, after another attempt to push his cock into Callum for something, anything he cried out instead.

'Please! Callum! Please! I need ya to... Fuck!' Ben yelled loudly   
'Need me to what?' Callum asked 'Do this?' Callum asked. He quickly pulled his body up and placed his large hand around Ben's leaking cock and squeezed ever so slightly   
'Ahhhhhh Yes!' Ben cried, his eyes rolling back in his head as he found relief in Callum's touch. 

'I thought I might test out some of my new skills, what do ya think?' Callum asked his hand still on Ben's cock.   
'Yeah... oh yeah... please!' Ben cried moving his head so he could look down at Callum.   
Callum moved so that he was now kneeling in between Bens legs, he looked down at his hand wrapped around Ben's dick and wanked him off.

Ben cried out so loud Callum thought he would go deaf. He moved his hand down so that It was at the base of Ben's cock just like he had been told.   
He then started exactly like Ben had showed him, little kitten licks to the spongy head, around it and then down the sides. Ben was trying his hardest not to push his cock into Callum's mouth but it was so hard. He was craving and ached for his boyfriend to forget what he had told him and just deep throat him. 

Callum held Ben's cock in one hand, he used his other hand to trace the inside of his thighs causing Ben to jump in surprise as he kept up the licking and sucking. He pushed his head down and took Ben's dick into his mouth suddenly causing Ben to once again roar with pleasure. Just the tip but oh my god, Callum could feel his cock slowly hardened against the duvet as he sucked on Ben's meaty cock. He felt perfect in his mouth, hot and hard. The hand on his thighs quickly made its way to fondle Bens heavy balls full of spunk. 

'Cal... Baby!' Ben cried out pulling at his restraints as he felt his cock head touch the inside of Callum's mouth.   
Callum sucked more of Ben's cock making sure he didn't take to much in, he swirled his tongue up and down and he used the hand on the base to wank Ben off. His other hand was still twisting and prodding Ben's heavy balls. He laughed to himself when he heard Ben's whimpers and moans. 

'Shit!.. I need more!' Ben yelled, it was starting to annoy him now that his hands where tied above his head and he couldn't do anything, he was literally laid bare for Callum to do as he wished.   
'Callum!' Ben roared again, When he felt Callum's tongue find his slit, he didn't press in, instead he felt a gentle prod but it felt like he was on fire. 

Callum pulled his head up so that he could make sure Ben was okay. He looked a absolute mess, sweat all over his body, he was flushed and tears had defiantly laid to rest on his cheeks.   
'How ya doing?' Callum asked, as he used his hands to play with Ben's hard, red cock, still making him squirm.

'I need more darling...' Ben groaned as he watched Callum's massive hands lightly touching his cock head.   
Callum grinned to himself,   
'Tell me what ya need?' Callum asked, he wanted to be in control but he also couldn't help him self, he loved hearing Ben talking dirty to him, earlier on had been one thing but this was so much different specially as he had Ben right where he wanted him. 

Ben panted a few times trying to catch his breath   
'I.. I need...' he started throwing his head back as Callum touched a particular sensitive part of his cock, just below the mushroom head.  
'Fuck! I need ya to shove that dildo up my ass and fuck me! Hard!' Ben screamed so loudly Callum swore the people on the street could hear. 

Callum laughed. He crawled back up Ben's body so he could kiss Bens now red lips, they swirled there tongues together giving Ben a little break. 'Ya sure?' He asked breathing heavily into Ben's mouth   
'I want..... I need you to fuck me with that bloody dildo! and when your though you can fuck me with ya monster cock... got it?' Ben growled into Callum's ear.  
'Okay' Callum said simply 

He gave Ben a smirk and then ran his hands down Ben's hot sweaty body. He found the dildo that was laying on the duvet next to them and got up from the bed once more, he fumbled in the draws looking for some lube before he found the little bottle. He smothered the fake dick with the lube before, he used his fingers to open his lover up. 

He prodded his fingers just inside Ben's tight hole, opening him up. it was incredible that he was still so tight. Ben moaned above him. Callum decided as this was a day of firsts he would try something he hadn't before. He moved his body so that he was laying in-between Ben's legs, taking hold of his ankles and pushing them up and apart so he hand better access to his prize. He then pulled himself nearer. Ben was taken by complete surprise when he felt the hot wetness of Callum's tongue push through his ring of muscle.

'Oh my god' Ben moaned letting his eyes roll back, he wished he could see but alas because of the way he arms where strung up he was at the wrong angle.   
Callum make quick work, licking inside and around Ben's hole, he had literally no idea what he was doing, but assumed he was doing something right from the way Bens body responded to him.   
After a few more licks, Callum decided he was ready, after all the dildo was actually quite small, well smaller that Callum's cock was anyway.

He picked the dildo back up and stared at Ben as pushed the tip against Ben's opening.   
'Do it' Ben told him urgently   
Callum looked up at Ben and then back to the task in hand, He used his fingers to stretch Ben's hole out and then slowly pushed the tip inside of his boyfriend. Ben yelled out when he felt the soft silicone dildo push inside of him, Callum had chosen a good one, even though it wasn't real he could feel the vainly texture against his insides. 

'More! Callum I mean it! shove it in deep!' Ben shouted, Callum giggled, Ben was such a cock whore. 

He pushed a little more into Ben's greedy hole in till he had the full length inside of him. Ben shivered when he felt Callum blowing on top of his forgotten about cock. He started gently again, working Ben back up to a point of no return. 

After what felt like an age, Callum started pumping the dildo hard inside his lover, as he took Ben's cock back inside of his mouth.   
Ben knew he couldn't stand it much more, the dildo drumming onto his prostrate as Callum pressed his tongue into his slit.

'Fucking hell! Callum! Baby! Shit!... I'm gonna! Oh my god! CalCalCalCAALLUM!!!: Ben roared as his spunk hit the back of Callum's throat as he came. 

Callum pulled off almost instantly, he swallowed a bit then kept the rest in his mouth, He pulled his sweaty body back over Ben's and pushed some of Bens seed into his mouth. Ben licked himself off of Callum's tongue as they kissed passionately again, The dildo now falling out of Ben's arse as Callum assaulted Ben's mouth. 

Ben was surprised when he felt Callum come onto his belly, without a single touch to his cock.   
'Ahh' Callum moaned as he rubbed himself against Ben's stomach. He felt a little bit embarrassed that he had come on Ben without the need to touch his cock. 

'Don't you dare' Ben said to him seriously as he felt Callum turn his head into himself   
''Can you feel that' Ben told him  
Callum concentrated on feeling Ben beneath him, his frown turned to a grin when he felt Ben's hard on grow once more.

'That is what you do to me...'Ben whispered   
Callum said no words, instead he nibbled Ben's lip before softly kissing them once more. They continued to gently kiss each other until Ben felt Callum's hard on also return.   
'Callum... I want ya' Ben whispered 'But I need my arms back' Ben asked 

Callum giggled, he pulled himself up so he could untie the ties, Ben pulled his arms free, and groaned out a sigh of relief, he then used them to pull Callum's head back towards him, pushing his tongue frantically into his hot wet mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of the Toys story.  
Please let me know what you think... or if you have any suggestions for future chapters!

~Toys P3 ~

Callum pulled his body up so he could see the state of them both, They had a mix of cum, sweat and spit all over there bodies which caused Callum to laugh to him self.  
'What's so funny?' Ben asked  
'Have you seen the state of us?' he asked  
'All Wet and Sticky, just how I like ya' Ben said smirking  
'Any way we're not done yet... ' Ben told him.

Now that he had full use of his arms once more he pulled Callum back into his body, kissed him and then flipped them over so Callum was now lying on his back. His eyes gazed towards the ties but decided he would rather feel Callum's hands on his thighs whilst he rode him.  
Ben mimicked what Callum had done earlier and pulled his hands down his side, gently stroking his skin, Causing Callum to shiver, He felt his cock grow beneath him as he rubbed them together.  
Ben was now straddling Callum, He could feel Callum's cock leaning against his arse hole, as his cock laid on his belly.  
'Pull ya legs up' Ben told his lover, Callum did what he was told and Ben lent his back on them, He liked to have Callum all around him.

He then leant down again to capture his lips in his. This time the kisses were gentle and soft and so far away from there frantic attacks earlier. Ben turned Callum's head in his hands and began nuzzling his neck as best he could before moving down to his nipples and then stomach. Callum currently had his hands on the duvet besides him, so Ben picked them up and placed them on his thighs. He'd worked out quiet early on in there relationship that he liked Callum touching him, and the senation was even better when there was no clothing barriers between them. 

After Ben had finished kissing and licking all that remained of the spunk on Callum's chest he pulled himself up again and adjusted him self, he then pulled himself up so he could grab the bottle of lube and poured alot on his fingers. He put his fingers behind him and used them to open himself up again. His hole was still wet and open from the dildo, but Callum's cock was a lot bigger. After he felt like he had a gallon of lube up his arse he turned his body around slightly so he could rub the remaining on Callum's cock. He slightly grazed callums slit which caused him to buck underneath him. Ben smiled. 

He rubbed the lube up and down Callum's cock in till he decided he needed more.  
He lifted him self up, and felt Callum's hands tighten on his thighs, he reached around the back of his body again and found Callum's dick, he then positioned himself over it and sat down, the tip of Callum's head pushed inside him. Ben groaned with the intuition. he then pushed himself down a little more, taking more of Callum's moster cock. 

He still had one hand on the middle of it when Callum sat up so he could reach around his boyfriend, His hand found his dick and he wrapped his hand around the base, making sure Ben didn't take to much.  
'No!... I want all of ya' Ben moaned when he realised what Callum was doing.  
'No!...I er... I wanna see' Callum whispered 'Oh fuck!; Ben whined as he pressed his body down in till his arse hit the top of callum's cock.  
He stilled for a moment, getting used to the feeling of Callum's big dick inside him, after the initial pain, Ben instantly felt pleasure. He leant back onto Callum's legs almost causing Callum's cock to pop out. He pulled back just in time and pushed down hard.

'Ben! Fucking Hell!' Callum moaned as Ben squeezed his hole around Callum. Ben pulled himself up and then slammed back down again causing Callum's cock head to prod his prostate, he placed his hands on his lovers stomach to steady him self and he repeated the steps.  
Pulling himself up and then slaming down over and over again. Callum's hand on his base didn't move in till Ben pulled it off and placed it on his hip, liking the way Callum's hand felt pining him down. 

He bounced up and down on Callum's dick, as he stared into his eyes. After a while Callum pulled himself up so that he was sitting upright against the pillows, this change in position caused his dick to gain a better angle. Ben yelled out as his dick hit his prostrate over and over again. Callum preferred this position as it meant Ben was closer to him, and he could kiss him as he fucked him.  
Ben giggled as Callum pulled out of there kiss to moan. loudly.  
'AHHHH' He yelled 

'Callum! Callum are you alright?' a voice called causing Ben to stop his movements. He glanced over to the door and then back to Callum who looked terrified.  
'I'm fine Stu... Er... Dont come in!' Callum yelled back causing Ben to giggle. Callum swatted his arse trying to get him to be quiet. Ben smirked. Callum swore this was something that turned Ben on.

'Well I just want to.....' He started as he pushed open the door. Stuart stood there in the door way eyes wide as he realised why Callum had been groaning.  
'Stuart! I told you not to come in!' Callum yelled, frantically trying to cover himself and his boyfriend up with anything he could find... which turned out to be nothing. 

'Like what ya see? maybe ya wanna threesome' Ben slurred. looking from Stuart to Callum, whilst he bit his lip.  
'No offence mate... but I'd rather not... Callum ere is enough to satify me' Ben told him flirtatously.  
'Ben!' Callum cried giving him a evil look. 

Stuart still hadnt moved. He looked like he had seen a ghost, not his brother fucking his very gay boyfriend for all to see and hear.  
'I...I...er.....' Stuart stuttered.  
'Look mate, If ya wanna watch... like thats fine but can you close the door, and sit down cos I need to move and I can feel the chill' Ben said again smirking. 

'Stuart! Fuck off!' Callum shouted as Ben started to trace his fingers up and down Callum's chest causing him to shiver.  
'Yep... Sorry... Sorry bruv' Stuart stuttered. He quickly backed out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
Once the interruption had departed Ben cried out laughing. 

'Oh god! you should see ya face!' he laughed pulling Callum's lips to his and planting a reassuring kiss on them.  
'Well I'm glad you enjoyed ya self' Callum told him pulling back from the kiss and placing his hands back around Ben's waist.  
'Come on babe... it was kinda funny!' He laughed  
Sensing Callum wasnt impressed, Ben changed his approach. He felt Callum's cock deflate a little and Ben was not having that lump ruin his sexy time with his boyfriend. 

He pulled himself up and slammed down once more causing Callum to jump in surprise.  
'Cal! I need ya to fuck me' he groaned in Callum's ear.  
'My brother's outside Ben!' Callum cried  
'I'll be quiet...promise..' Ben whispered licking Callum's ear lobe. 

Callum sighed. He started kissing Ben's neck slowly traveling back to his lips.  
Pulling away he saw Ben was giving him his famous pupy dog eyes and he couldn't resist. he kissed him harshly again, using his hands on his waist to ground his lover down on his cock. 

CAl!CAL!CAL! Ben moaned quietly as he fucked himself on the taller mans dick, his speed getting faster and faster as he felt Callum move his arms, one around his waist holding him down and the other resting on his cheek. he gave Ben a sweet smile.

'Ya Gorgeous babe' Callum whispered stroking his cheek.  
Ben smiled back, moving his hands do that they where linked around Callum's neck.  
They where so close to each other, they fitted into each other perfectly. They where perfect. 

'I'm gonna cum.... Ah! Fuck! Ben!' Callum grunted into Ben's ear as he held Ben close to him. Ben squeezed down, tightening his hole causing Callum to thrust his cock up as he came inside him.  
Ben ground his arse down, milking Callum's hot cum for all that he had. Shorty afterwards Ben came too, spraying his spunk over Callum's chest. He collapsed into his lover as he came done from his incredible high.  
'Fuck! that was amazing... You are amazing!' Ben whispered. 

All was quiet for a moment, all that they could hear was the voices on the TV in the living room.  
'Can I stay tonight?' Ben asked stroking his hand through Callum's now messy hair.  
'Of course ya can... anyway I dont fancy your chances out there with Stu...ya stuck with me' Callum told him giggling.  
'Just where I wanna be anyway.... don't worry babe... he'll soon forget about what he saw, he probably wont even mention it' Ben whispered sensing Callum's discomfort with the situation. 

Ben kissed Callum softly again, before yawning.  
'Tied?' Callum asked  
'Yeah' Ben nodded.  
'Come on then... lets get cleaned up' Callum said, starting to move  
'No!' Ben cried out quietly 'Can ya... Can ya stay inside me... ya know just for a little bit... ' he asked looking embarrassed  
Callum smiled. 

'Okay... but just un till you fall asleep' he replied. He did disconnect them for a moment so he could help Ben take out his contacts and place them in the solution he had started leaving at Callum's place, just in case. He then moved Ben so that he was lying on his side facing away from the door. The room had already gotten quite dark and they had only had the small bedside lamp on for most of there love making. Callum switched the light off as he wanked his dick a bit, getting back into bed next to Ben. He pumped it making it hard enough to slip back into Ben's body, causing Ben to sigh. 

Callum became the big spoon as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.  
It didn't take long for the younger man to fall asleep, when he did Callum carefully pulled out, he wiped his hand on the duvet before snuggling close to Ben and holding him against his chest as he too feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @ballum-fan-101 over on Tumblr.  
Hope this is what you where looking for, and thanks for the idea!

Callum is the first to wake, he opened his eyes slowly as he felt the warmth surround him. The warm scent of his lover mixed with the evidence of their love making the night before ran through his body. He looked down to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Ben completely vulnerable, all his walls down, sleeping peacefully.

He had one of his legs laying inside Callum's open ones, one arm across his waist holding him tightly and the other one sucking his thumb whist his head was against Callum's chest. Callum wished he could imprint the picture to his mind and never forget it. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to wake his baby. 

Callum couldn't help himself he carefully stroked back Ben's hair, loving the soft texture of it between his fingers, he felt Ben stir on top of him, as he moved wrapped his arms around Ben's smaller frame to stop him from moving.  
Callum watched the younger man pull out his thumb from his mouth, and try to stretch, but Callum was so wrapped up around him. Ben decided to nuzzle Callum's chest with his noise instead before he looked up and gave him the cutest smile. 

'Morning' He whispered. pulling his body up so he could place a kiss on Callum's lips.  
'How long have you been awake? He asked settling back down into Callum's arms.  
'Not long..' Callum told him, smiling.  
Ben yawned as he thought about the night before. he had loved how Callum had taken control, pining him up against the wall, there frantic kisses, and touching. he loved the way Callum's big hands cupped his face and held him to him, He had made him feel so special in his arms even though their love making was rough and hard and so intense he loved the way he felt when he was with Callum. 

'Are you working today?' Ben asked as if he didn't already know Callum's entire off by heart.  
'No..' Callum told him simply  
'That's good... So we can spend the whole day in bed?' He asked  
'If ya want' Callum told him  
He had never understood the appeal before about spending all day in bed, but now with Ben he couldn't think of anything better. 

'Hand me my contacts with ya?' Ben asked as he tried to move, still trapped in Callum's arms.  
Callum leant over so he could pick up the plastic case that was on the bedside table, he also grabbed the bottle of lube that had made its way there after the night before. He pushed the case into Ben's hands and watched him carefully put his contacts back in. He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to them before he handed the case back to Callum.  
'Lots and lots of practice' Ben told him grinning as he saw the look on Callum's face.  
'Well there is no time like the present' Ben smirked moving his body so that his morning hard on was rubbing up against Callum's leg.  
Callum grinned. He took control and pushed Ben onto his back, planting small kisses on to his cheek before nudging his body on its side. He shuffled himself behind Ben and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, before using them to gently open Ben up.

'Ahhhhhh' Ben sighed as he felt Callum's long fingers sink inside him. He hated to admit it but he loved the feel of Callum's hands and fingers touching his body inside and out, it was defiantly a kink Ben was realising he had.  
Callum added a second and a third finger as he grazed the numb inside Ben's body.  
'Fuck!' Ben yelled as he tried to push himself back on to Callum's fingers. 'Hey.. steady on..' Callum told him, as he put his other hand on Ben's hip to stop him from moving.  
Callum quickly fingered him again to make sure he was ready for him, and to stop Ben from taking more that he was ready for.  
'Ahh!' Ben groaned out again as Callum pulled out his fingers, He touched them to his lips, tasting the unique taste of Ben, before he picked up the bottle of lube once more and coated his dick with it.  
Chucking the bottle over the side of the bed, he pulled Bens body hard against him, his dick pressed between his cheeks, before he slowly pushed it inside the smaller man. 

'Callum!' Ben cried out as he pushed himself further back taking in more of Callum's cock. 'Ben!' Callum moaned, as he pushed his arm underneath Ben's body and around his waist, he laid he over hand on Ben's hip as he thrusted into him.  
'Baby!' Ben moaned as Callum found that special spot inside he once again, stabbing it hard with his dick. Callum shivered when he head Ben call him by one of his many pet names. he secretly loved it when Ben called him his baby, darling and sweetheart, it made his heart grow for this man.  
Callum pushed in as deep as this position would let him and he pushed in and out.  
'Ah Fuck!' Callum yelled feeling the tightness of Ben around his dick. He was starting to need more... He knew Ben liked it when he took control so he pushed Ben's body over so that he was now flat on his stomach. 

The sudden movement took Ben by surprised as he let out a gasp.  
'Cal....' he groaned into the sheets and tried to turn his head s that he could watch Callum get up on to his knees and fuck him from behind. They had never done it like this before, normally they where always facing each other, but with Callum taking control like this he decided he would like to try more positions like this, maybe even explore Callum's dominant side.  
Ben pulled his arm out from under him so he could hang on to the wooden headboard as Callum pounded into him.  
'Fuck! Fuck! AHHHH' Ben screamed as Callum's cock stabbed his prostate over and over again. he was showing no mercy as he slammed into him. Ben felt Callum lean over him so he could too use the top of the headboard as leverage. 

This movement however caused the whole bed to move in time with his thrusts  
'Callum! Fuck me!' Ben shouted loudly 'I need ya... Deeper! HARDER!' Ben screamed as Callum frantically thrust into him, enjoying the sounds that where coming out of his boyfriend underneath him. He was in a world of his own and all he could hear was the moans and groans of Ben and his own thrumming heartbeat as he took what he wanted.  
'Oh Ben... Fucking hell! you feel so good! so tight around me!' Callum moaned as he moved his hands so they where gripping Ben's hips, he was digging his fingernails into Ben's soft skin so hard he knew he had left marks. the thought of him marking Ben claiming him as he own brought out a side of him he didn't recognise.  
'Cal! Cal!' Ben groaned  
'Shut up!' Callum moaned back slamming into him faster  
'Ahh god! I love it when you get bossy!' Ben cried out, clenching his hole, He took one of his hands from Ben's hip and used it to pin Ben's body down onto the bed, forcing his arse in higher up giving Callum as deeper angle.  
He got lost in Ben's Body once again. 

'IF YOU TWO DONT GET OUT OF THAT BEDROOM RIGHT THIS MINUTE...CALLUM YOU FIRED!' A angry voice shouted over the top of there moans.  
'AND IF YOU THINK ABOUT COMING OUT OF HIS NAKED I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OF BEN!' the voice continued.  
Callum stopped thrusting. He sighed loudly. What was it with everybody thinking they had the right to interrupt them. Ben moaned into the sheet as he Felt Callum start to pull out. 

'Wait!... do ya think if we ignore him... he'll go away?' Ben asked  
'I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW.. AND NO HE WONT GO AWAY... IF YOU TWO DONT GET OUT HERE YOURLL HAVE NO HOME AND NO DICK SO MAKE YA MIND UP TIME!' Jay shouted back  
'Arrrr!' Ben moaned  
Callum closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gently pulled his swollen cock out of Ben before shuffling himself backwards and off of the bed. He held out his hand to help Ben get up himself. Ben swore he had become jelly. he could barely feel his legs and his hole stung. it sadden him when he felt his dick deflate.  
'IM WAITING' Jay shouted again  
'WERE COMING! JUST PUTTING SOME CLOTHES ON' Ben shouted back annoyed. 

Callum walked to the drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants for himself and a pair for Ben. he knew they where going to be too long for him but it was that or Ben was somehow going to have to squeeze his sweaty body back into the jeans he had been wearing last night. He then pulled on a hoodie and watched Ben shrug his maroon shirt back on. not bothering to do up any of the buttons 

Ben looked at Callum's face and was annoyed with Jay, his dominate Callum he had just had the pleasure of witnessing was now cowering back into his shell.  
Ben stood on his top toes to give Callum a kiss before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.  
Jay was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded looking ready to kill.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Ben asked coming to stand opposite his brother, and leading Callum to his side. still holding hands  
'Oh you don't know?' Jay asked  
'Mate you've completely lost me...' Ben said trying to ask cheery although he was cross.  
'Well boys, I've come to tell you, that you better start thinking about what you are going to say...' Jay started saying until Ben interrupted him. 

'Look mate, I don't have a clue what you are on about but if ya don't mind... we wanna finish' Ben told him pointing to Callum.  
'What do you mean what we are going to say? to who?' Callum asked 

'If you let me finish I was about to say.... you better start thinking about what you are going to tell Pam and Les when they ask why Cooker and Mitchell has just lost a very wealthy and well known public hero's funeral ... ya see we where highly recommended to them for our outstanding customer care and I was that close in securing the contract... until they heard my brother screaming for his boyfriend to fuck him.... and I quote 'deeper and harder' and then all that followed'

Ben turned around to see Callum's face grow red. He could feel Callum's hand heat up from his embarrassment. Ben avoided Jay's eyes.  
'Whoops... I was a bit loud then?' Ben asked squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his nose.  
'A bit loud? it sounded like a stampede running through the flat, specially after that lovely quote all I could hear was the bed slamming against the wall, I was scared that the floor would give in' Jay told him angrily

'Look bro... I'm sorry but I couldn't help it... Callum makes me loose my ability to control myself' Ben told Jay giving him a smirk  
'Somehow I don't think that excuse is going to work... do you? Jay said stiffly.  
'What are you going to do?' Calum interjected. He felt a little scared. he didn't want to loose his job or his home but equally why couldn't he fuck his boyfriend in his own home, they weren't really doing anything wrong

'Look Callum... I get this is new for you... and you want to be with my stupid brother but could you maybe shut him up a little bit or just don't screw him when the shops open... I'm going to have to make up a reason to satisfy Les and I don't think Ben's is going to work somehow do you?' Jay asked  
Callum nodded his head.  
'I'll let it go this time... but if I see or hear you to at it again I wont be so lenient' Jay told them. 'And Ben don't you have a home you can go too...maybe it would be better if you guys spent a bit of time apart...

'Hang on...' Callum said and stepped forward so that he was now between Jay and his Brother. 'Look I'm sorry Jay... I know ya my boss and mate and maybe today we could have been quieter but why is it different... I've spent time at Ben's and believe me you and Lola aren't very quiet at the best of times... You spend as much time there as Ben spends here so why cant we have what you have?' Callum asked he had gotten slightly annoyed when Jay had recommended they spend some time apart. 

Callum had spent the best part of his life alone and now he had found Ben, he loved spending time with him... and wasn't going to stop... and he defiantly didn't like it when his mate told him what to do in his own home. 

I'm not saying that... Callum... Its just that you live over a funeral parlour... and I cant have that happening again... its just different' Jay said  
'But it was fine when me and Whit lived here.... Why is it different now?' Callum asked standing up for his relationship. 

Ben felt his heart explode, Callum was coming out of his shell again, and Ben loved it.  
'Look its not... I shouldn't have... ' Jay started  
'No you shouldn't have... if I wanna screw your brother then I will... obviously we will try and be a bit more respectful but if ya don't like it turn the music up... I pay the rent... and Ben is welcome to spend as much time here as he wants.. and I'm not having you or anyone telling me anything different...ya got that?' Callum asked slowly walking towards Jay. 

Ben watched Jay unfold his arms.  
'Alright... Fine...' Jay said, he obviously felt quite intimidated and probably hadn't expected Callum to be the one getting in his space.  
'Now... if ya don't mind I'll have the key back you've got... you can get back to work and I Can finish Fucking my boyfriend' Callum told him holding out his hand and giving Jay a smirk.  
Jay handed over his key and they walked out of the flat. When they heard the front door slam shut Callum took a deep breath.  
'Wanna finish?'  
He asked turning to Face Ben.

Ben had never felt so horny. Callum's eyes where so full of lust and want Ben didn't even want to ask about what had just happened. Instead he once again let Callum take control.  
They ripped there clothes off and stood naked in the living room.  
Callum pulled Ben's body to him and planted juicy wet kisses on his lips. he forcefully pushed Ben backwards in till he had him pushed up against the nearest wall. Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's neck so he could pull his body up and wrap his legs around Callum's waist. Callum pulled away ever so slightly so he could watch himself line his cock with Ben's entrance.

'Oh fuck!' Ben moaned whacking his head back against the wall as Callum pushed in him completely.  
Callum slammed into Ben's body forcefully, causing his body to bang against the wall, Ben's fingers scratched there way across Callum's shoulders and upper back as he slammed into him hard and fast.  
Ben giggled as he moaned out once more. Callum pushed his cock so far inside Ben he thought he was going to feel it come back out his throat. He yelled again and flayed his arm causing the lamp to crash to the floor as Callum bit into his shoulder. 

'CALLUM!!!!' Ben yelled  
Forgetting about Jays warning although Ben thought that Callum was most probably trying to prove a point. not that he was going to complain.  
It didn't take long this time for Ben to reach breaking point, He tried to keep his body up but his limbs where failing as his body went into overdrive. He felt his body slip down Callum's sweaty stomach. Callum pulled him up with his strong arms and slammed into him again and again.

Cal! Babe!' Ben yelled  
'AHHH, FUCK!' Ben cried out as he came unexpectedly, hard and fast on Callum stomach.  
Callum slammed in one final time as he too came inside his lover. 

'Ahh' He sighed as he felt his realise leave him.  
They stood there for a while, Callum getting his breath back in till once again Ben felt his body slip. He pulled one of his legs from around Callum's waist so he didn't slip down completely.  
Callum however had over ideas, he pulled Ben's leg back around his waist, turned them around and sank down to the floor, Ben still in his lap. 

'Omg Cal... That was amazing!' Ben whispered as he laid his head on Callum's shoulder.  
'Apart from the bit when Jay interrupted us?' Callum asked laughing  
'Well yeah...' Ben replied smiling  
'We really need to sort out someplace we can go with out being interrupted' Callum said sighing  
'Ya know... I might have an idea' Ben replied The next morning, Callum got dressed for work silently, he looked over at Ben still asleep. He places a soft goodbye kiss on Ben's forehead before he headed downstairs. He walked in the parlour, hoping very much to avoid Jay however he wasn't that luckily. Jay was sitting in the office, in a meeting with a couple. 'Callum, just the man... I'd like you to meet Mr and Mrs Jones they where here YESTURDAY MORNING and after some consideration would like to go with us after all, would you mind giving them a taste of your expertise' Jay asked with a hint of sarcastic irony in his voice. He then gave Callum a smirk. Callum felt his face shine red and the heat build up in his cheeks. The situation was awkward to say the least and Callum instantly regretted making Jay cross. After all his boss was a Mitchell at heart. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @ballum-fan-101 over on Tumblr for another amazing idea!  
This one will be over 3 parts as there was two ideas rolled into one.... 
> 
> This Part is a build up for the next two so no sex unfortunately :(

~ The Contract Part 1 ~

Ben had tried ringing Callum several times, with no answer. He had been working at the arches and wanted to see whether they would have the flat to themselves that evening, because Ben was horny and if Stuart was going to be there they would have to make other arrangements and fast. However Callum wasn't picking up. He made a decision to walk to the flat regardless and hope to fuck that they where on there own. He pushed his key into the door and gently pushed it open, he walked in and shut it behind him. He then tip toed up the stairs, if Stuart was here he didn't want him to know he was there too. He sighed with relief as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Callum hunched over his laptop, fingers glancing over the keyboard.

'There you are babe!, I've been trying to call you all afternoon!' Ben said causing Callum to jump, he quickly slammed the lid on the laptop closed and looked to Ben shiftily.

'Sorry... Sorry working' Callum said quickly Ben smirked, he walked around the table and sat in the chair next to his boyfriend. He then pulled the laptop over to him and started to open the lid.

'Your not looking at porn again babe? ya know I don't mind' Ben teased

'No... no I'm not... Its work' Callum said defensively

'Lets have a look then' Ben said pulling open the lid.

'Oh... wow... this is work?' Ben asked looking at the screen and then towards Callum again. He couldn't help but giggle. Callum's face was picture perfect, he looked so red and embarrassed.

'Ben!' Callum cried, trying to take the laptop away from him.

'I told ya before, Ya know you can talk me about anything, ya don't have to hide it okay?' Ben told him shuffling forward so he could catch Callum's hand in his and squeeze it tightly.

'So what is this then... cos to me its looks like some sort of sex contract?' Ben asked opening the lid fully and reading some of the words on the page.

'Well that's because it is...' Callum whispered 'sort of'

'Come on babe... Tell me?' asked ' I just... I really enjoyed being in control the other night and I thought maybe I would do some research into it... ya know dom/sub, and then I saw all these contracts and I thought I'd take one and re-write it my self for us.... Like I don't wanna do it all the time... I just thought we could explore that scene sometimes...?' Callum told him shyly

'Well I'm always up for anything... so I'm in ... but ya do know we are going to have to talk about sex together right... and be completely honest..' Ben told him looking directly into Callum's eyes.

' I know... I know. I want to' Callum whispered smiling

'Alright then... Lets see what ya got' Ben said.

He picked up the laptop and headed to the bedroom, He dropped the laptop on the bed and walked back to tug Callum with him.

'Right now?' Callum asked 'Of course' Ben said smiling, they made a detour into the kitchen grabbed some beers and then headed into the bedroom. Callum got on to the bed first he pushed the pillows back and laid onto them. Ben passed him a beer and then sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed., he pulled the laptop onto his knees and then started to read, he skipped over the generic stuff in till he found something he liked:

**APPENDIX 3 **

**Soft Limits **

**_To be discussed and agreed between both parties:_ **

**_Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the submissive?_ **

'Just quickly... I'm guessing when we do this... Your going to be the Dom and I'm the sub right?' Ben asked he felt his cock harden already from just talking about it.

'Er... Yeah... If that's okay? i mean?' Callum asked 'Of course babe' Ben replied leaning over to kiss him quickly on the lips.

'Okay back to it' Ben said smiling****

_ ** * Masturbation ** _

_ *** Fellatio ** _

_ *** Anal Intercourse ** _

**_* Anal Fisting_ **

'Okay Well all of above... should I just tick em on here or what? Ben asked looking over his shoulder to Callum

'What's Fellatio?' Callum asked curiously

'Its a oral babe... ' Ben stated

'Oh right... Erm... Yeah I suppose... ya might have to put Y or N next to them as I don't think word gives ya an option to tick' Callum told him giggling at Bens lack of knowledge in simple word processing.

'Don't be a smart ass... ya do know what the rest of them mean don't ya?' Ben asked turning the tables

'I may be a baby gay Ben but I'm not stupid' Callum told him laughing. Ben gave him a smirk and then went back to reading out the list

_ *** Is swallowing semen acceptable to the submissive?** _

'Yes'

**_* Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the submissive?_ **

'Most defiantly'

** _* Vibrators, Dildos, Butt plugs, Other_ **

'All of the above' Ben said and he tapped on the keyboard

_ *** Is bondage acceptable to the submissive? ** _

_ ***Hands in front** _

_ ** *Hand behind back** _

_ ** * Ankles, Knees, Elbows ** _

_ *** Wrist to ankles ** _

_ ***Spreader bars ** _

_ ***Tied to furniture** _

'All of above' Ben said out loud.

**'**Is there anything you wont do?' Callum asked poking Ben in his side.

'I am open to anything at least once... If I don't want it, I'll tell ya... At the end of the day I like sex...' Ben replied he turning around to give Callum a sexy smirk 'Oooo it's getting interesting now' Ben said as he scrolled though the next part

_ *** Blindfolding ** _

_ *** Gagging ** _

_ *** Bondage with Rope** _

_ ** * Bondage with tape** _

_ ** * Bondage with leather cuffs ** _

_ *** Suspension ** _

_ *** Bondage with handcuffs, Metal restraints ** _

This part however Ben did not make a comment. He silently looked over the options. Callum pulled away from the pillows and pulled himself closer to Ben.

'You okay?' he asked quietly running his hands though Ben's hair.

'Yeah... was just remembering something... in my childhood' Ben whispered looking away for a moment

'We can stop if ya want' Callum told him gently, turning his face around and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'Nah... Its okay...' Ben replied 'Yes to everything apart from the Gagging, Suspension and Handcuffs... I don't mind the tape and the rope, but id rather be tied up with something I could get out of if I need to' Ben admitted

'You know I'd never hurt you... right?' Callum asked seriously

'Oh Babe.. I know... I know' He said looking into his eyes... 'you couldn't hurt a fly!' Ben teased bringing them out of the emotional turmoil they had been in. Ben smiled and Callum and he received one back.

'Do you want to carry on?... I can read the rest?' Callum asked Ben nodded his head.

Callum pushed himself back into the pillows, he stretched his legs out and placed the laptop on top of them. Ben followed suit and ended up wrapping his arm around Callum's waist and laid his head on his chest.

'Comfy?' Callum asked laughing

'Yep' Ben replied smiling Callum then read the rest of the questions

**_What is the submissive general attitude about receiving pain? 1 is intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely 1-2-3-4-5_ **

' erm... probably 3-4... it depends on the situation' Ben told him

_ **How much pain does the submissive want to receive? where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1-2-3-4-5** _

'2-3' Ben told him

'ya know you do surprise me sometimes I thought it would be 3-4' Callum said

'Yeah well... I get beaten up on a regular basis so I'd rather the pain be minimal in the bedroom' Ben replied honestly

'Fair point' Callum chuckled...

He was going to bring up the fact that Ben needed to stop causing fights but decided that was for another day.

_W**hich of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the submissive?' **_

_ ***spanking ** _

_ *** Paddling ** _

_ ***Whipping ** _

_ ***Caning** _

_ ** *Biting ** _

_ ***Nipple clamps ** _

_ ***Ice ** _

_ ***Hot Wax ** _

**_*Other_ **

Callum stopped he ran his fingers though Bens hair as he let Ben think about these ones.

'Yes to the Spanking, Nipple Clamps and Ice... but no to the rest... if that's okay?' Ben asked looking up to Callum

'It doesn't matter if that's okay for me Ben... the whole point of this is for you to decide what you are comfortable to do... ' Callum told him feeling suddenly very protective of the smaller man in his arms.

Ben pulled himself up at this point... he had had enough of talking and wanted to start doing. He pushed the laptop down Callum's legs so he could straddle them whilst he placed open mouth kisses onto Callum's face and lips.

'Can we maybe continue that another day... I really need you' Ben whispered

'Of course' Callum replied. He pushed Ben off of him, and picked up the laptop, placing in on the drawers on the other side of the room.

Callum got back on the bed and crawled up Ben body, he put his hand son either side of his face and bent down to kiss Ben passionately

'What do ya want?' Callum asked

'You..' Ben whispered

'I was thinking we could maybe... try something we've agreed to?' Callum asked

'Nothing to much...' Before kissing his lover again and grinding his hard on over the top of Bens.

'Ahhhhhh' Ben sighed

'?' Callum gave him a quizzical look

'Okay' Ben replied

'I know you didn't read the beginning bit but we can use the safe words if ya want...** Yellow** for when your close to your limit and** Red** when you want be to stop and I will' Callum told him

'Okay?' Callum asked

'Yep' Ben replied nodding his head too. Callum smiled and pressed another kiss to Ben's swollen lips He then pulled himself up so he was seated on Ben's thighs, and picked up his arms. he placed them over the top of Ben's head and encouraged him to hold onto the wooden headboard.

'Keep them there.. I'll be back' Callum told him

He watched Callum pull himself off of his body and walk out of the door. Ben shivered with anticipation. He really did love it when Callum took control... he felt his cock strain against the fabric of his jeans when he wondered what Callum was up to. Callum returned a while later with a bowl full of ice

'Ready?'


	7. Chapter 7

~ The Contract Part 2 ~ 

'Ready? Callum asked when he walked back into the room. He set the bowl of ice on the end of the bed, and pulled of his clothes leaving only his boxes on.   
He looked over to Ben who still had his arms above his head. He could see the outline of his lovers cock and grinned to himself. 

Callum moved overto the bed and helped Ben remove his jeans, and then pull his shirt from his body intill he was left naked.   
Ben shivered as he watched Callum look up and dwon his body smirking.   
He moved to bring his arm down only Callum caught him.

'No!.. If you move your arm, I'll tie you up and go watch TV do you want that?' Callum asked assertively   
'Er... No.... sir' Ben replied testing the waters slightly to see how much dom/sub Callum was prepared to go.   
'No Sir... Just Callum' Callum told him As much as he waned to be in control he always thought sir was cold, and anyway he was being slightly selfish as he loved to hear Ben call him by his name. 

Callum sat on the bed, he moved Ben's legs apart and to the side so he could lay in the middle of them. He then brought the bowl of ice next to him and picked up a piece with his mouth. It was bitterly cold against his sensitive teeth and it stung a little but he was determined.   
He placed the ice cube over the top of Ben's right hand nipple. The sudden coldness caused Ben to hiss.   
Callum then used his mouth to guide the ice cube down Ben's body leaving a trail of water behind it as it began to melt from the heat of Ben's hot body.   
Ben sighed as the cold ice cube made it way over all the sensitive parts of his body.   
His cock by this point was rock hard and standing tall, he was aching for Callum to touch it.   
Callum moved the ice cube down and around Ben's cock, avoiding it completely.

'Cal? please?' Ben moaned   
'Be quiet!' Callum said sterly  
Callum took the ice cube into his mouth pulled away and then placed it over Ben's hole. He felt Ben's body jump, as he placed his hands on his legs, steadying him.   
He then pushed the piece of ice, which was now considerably smaller than when he started into Ben's hole.   
'Oh Fucking hell. Callum' Ben moaned He unhooked one of his arms from the wooden headboard and moved to try and touch his cock.   
Callum although slightly ditracted caught his arm.

'If you try that again, I will spank you... hear me?' Callum asked   
Ben nodded his hand and let Callum take his arm and place it back over his head.   
Ben sighed as he felt Callum start to lick and nip his taugh skin around his hole, he rubbed his own cock against the duvet as he watched the water from the now melted ice cube leak from his lovers hole. 

He picked up another ice cube and this time put Ben out of his misery. He placed it fully inside his mouth and then took Ben's cock head into his mouth. rubbing the ice against the vainly skin.  
'Callum!.. OMFG' Ben yelled as he tried to thrust his cock up inside Callum's mouth.   
He stopped when he saw Callum look up to him  
'Please babe.... Callum' Ben whispered as Callum used the ice cube and his mouth to get Ben off. 

Callum had learnt quite early on in there relationship the tell tell signs when Ben was about to come. he would make these little weird moans that where actually really  
quiet you wouldn't know he was even making them if you weren't listening out for them   
Callum had started to hear these little moans. he bobbed up and down a few more times letting the ice cube melt before he popped off Bens dick completely   
'Oh....' Ben sighed as he watched Callum sit back on his knees. 

It was fast and frantic after that, Callum picked up the last few ice cubes and placed them over Ben's body turning his senses inside out. he then lubbed his own cock up and before Ben knew it Callum was slamming himself into Ben. Hard and fast and oh so dirty. Callum leant over Ben's smaller body he placed one of his massive hands over both of Ben's wrists and held them to the bed as he used them as leverage to thrust himself inside Ben's tight hole.  
'Cal.. Cal... Cal' Ben moaned as he Callum pushed inside of him again and again hitting his prosate on every time.

'Shit!' Callum roared as he felt himself go over the edge he knew he wouldn't last very long, and a few minutes later after hammering his cock into Ben he came deep inside him.  
'Callum!' Ben yelled as he followed suit with his own intense orgasm.   
Callum leant on Ben's body as he was getting his breath back, he laughed when he realised he too was now covered with icey water and cum. 

He let go of Ben's hands and brought them down so he could kiss each wrist  
Ben used them to pull Callum's head into his and kiss him deeply.  
'Wow that was amazing' Ben whispered as there foreheads touched   
'I hope it was okay... i wasnt really sure how dom/sub you wanted to go so i thought wed start small and work our way up?' Callum asked unsure of whether what he did was even considered as dom/sub.

'No it was perfect' Ben replied smiling   
'Like I said before i love it when you take control over me' Ben told him kissing him again and linking there hands together. 

'Although as much as i liked the ice cube idea.. next time could ya put something down to save the sheet as now its all wet and i dont wanna get up to change it' Ben told him giggling.   
'Well i think thats my job anyway as the dom.. I'm meant to take care of my sub' Callum told him he pulled himself up from Ben's body and off the bed. then began tidying iup and around the bedroom before heading back to Ben. he wiped up the water and cum with some babywipes and the lifted him into his arms he carried him over to the draws and placed him on top of it whilst he moved around the room quicky changing the sheets and making the bed. One finished he picked Ben back up and deposted him back on the newly made bed. 'There' Callum laughed

'ya know i could get used to this' Ben gigled and he felt the bed dip and Callum scoot over taking his smaller body into his arms 'Well ya never know when i might just want to reverse the contract! cant have you getting all the attention' Callum laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, This part contains Callum fisting Ben so if your not into that sort of thing you may want to skip it.   
Once again want to say thanks to Ballum-fan-101 on Tumblr for the amazing ideas :)

~ The Contract Part 3 ~ 

It was becoming habit now. If Callum couldn't sleep, he would softly wake Ben up, Roll his body over and fuck him senseless. Not that Ben was complaining, but it was the third night that week Callum had woken him up, and being fucked every night around midnight and then one before they got up and normally one before bed he was becoming quite sore, that coupled with the fact they had been experimenting with some Dob/sub themes Ben was experiencing a little more pain than usual 

He lay awake as he felt Callum move behind him, pulling himself up and leaning over Ben.   
'Ben? are you awake?' Callum whispered  
'Yeah Babe' Ben replied pulling himself up and reaching over to the bedside cabinet to put his glasses on.   
He looked over at Callum and smiled a sleepy smile.   
'I'm sorry' Callum whispered pulling Ben's face closer towards his so he could press a soft kiss on his lips.   
'Its alright' Ben whispered back as he felt Callum's hand travel to his cock rubbing it up and down a little.   
Ben moaned as he felt his cock harden, as much as he was tired he couldn't help it. Callum made him react like this every time.   
It was when Callum moved to gently touch Ben as his hole did he hiss.  
'Cal... stop... Baby' Ben whispered pulling his hand away underneath the duvet.   
Callum gave him a worried look. 

'Its not that I don't want ya... I really do... but I'm so sore, I don't think I can manage your monster cock inside me again' Ben admitted feeling a little ashamed  
'Oh shit... I'm so sorry Ben, I didn't realise... I shouldn't have woken you up' Callum whispered fretting   
'No... no Babe, its not you fault' Ben whispered stroking his cheek with the back of his hand   
'Shall we just go back to sleep?' Callum suggested   
'No I have a better idea... if your willing?' Ben told him   
'I'm listening' Callum said perking up a little as he felt his own hard on grow.   
'Well I was thinking you could fist me?'   
Callum stared at Ben, he didn't imagine that coming out of his lovers mouth.   
'Isn't that dangerous?' He asked   
'No... not it ya do it right' Ben told him smiling at Callum's innocents  
'I thought you where sore... wont that make it worse?' Callum asked   
'probably, but I cant stop thinking about it now... please? Ben whined

Callum hesitated not sure what to say  
'Look we don't have to if you don't feel comfortable, I honestly don't mind' Ben told him quietly, reaching up to stroke Callum's hair through with his hands.   
Callum thought about it, he had already worked out Ben had a size kink, and to be honest they had been closed to fisting before when Callum had had 4 fingers deep inside his lover and he knew that Ben loved using big dildos and butt plugs to stretch him out.   
'No lets do it...' Callum replied he worked out a plan in his head. He pulled the covers off of them and got up from the bed, he walked over to the draws and fumbled around to find one of Ben's favourite toys. It was a deep purple coloured teardrop shaped soft butt plug. he Pulled out the bottle of water based lube too and make quick work lubing it up. 

He then walked back to Ben on the bed.  
'Lay down' Callum told him Ben took one look from the plug in Callum's hand and his man and smirked. He then pulled himself on top of the covers and laid down, he bent his legs and opened them wide so that Callum had room.   
Callum smiled to himself as he sat on the bed, he worked the toy quickly into Ben's hole and started. he pushed the toy in all the way and then slowly pulled it out, in and out, in and out.   
'Callum!' Ben started groaning as he felt the head of the plug push into his hole and then be dragged out, the sensation was amazing. Callum slowly sped up his movements in till Ben was withering on the Bed softly moaning a combination of words ' Cal... More... Callum... Ahhhhhh.. fuck!'   
Once satisfied Callum pushed the plug in one more time he then left it inside as he got up from the bed. 

'Don't move... I'll be right back' Callum said to Ben sternly   
'No.., What you can't leave me like this?!' Ben cried out.   
'I can, and I'm going to... I'll only be a minute okay? don't move or there be trouble' Callum told his lover giving him a sexy smirk. He then pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt and walked out of the room.   
He couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought back to the picture that was now stuck to his brain, Ben laid out completely naked with a plug in his arse, waiting for him. 

He picked up his phone from the coffee table and did a bit of quick research into fisting. He had meant it to be quick anyway, but 15mins later he started to hear small moans from the bedroom.   
'Cal...Cal... ' Ben moaned as he laid on the bed trying not to move. his cock was rock hard and standing tall and the plug was still hanging in his arse, he squirmed on it trying to get some friction from something, anything. He said he was going to be a few minutes Ben huffed to himself. 

Callum dropped the phone and picked up his wallet and quickly ran downstairs, as he now needed some bits from the parlour and 24hour pharmacy. He returned a while later and walked back into the bed room.   
'Your still here' Callum said, a statement rather than a question.

'Where the fuck was I meant to go... I ask you to fist me and instead you shove a plug up my arse and then disappear for an hour!.... You woke me up!' Ben yelled Causing Callum to laugh at him.   
's'not funny' Ben said   
'It is... it really is. you should see ya self.. ' Callum giggled setting his supplies on the bedside table.   
Ben glanced over to them and stopped feeling grumpy and instead really horny.   
'Sorry babe, I had to do some research and collect some stuff' Callum told him pointing to the box of nitrile gloves he had pinched from downstairs (they where stronger than latex and the only ones they had as lanky was allergic to latex) he had also popped out to get some K-lube that was suitable for fisting.   
Ben grinned.

Callum pulled off his clothes and shut the door behind him as he got back onto the bed. He gently removed the plug and dropped it to the floor on the other side of the bed, he then picked up the bottle of lube poured some on his hand. he lubed up his long fingers and got to work.   
He pushed the first finger in, slowly. Letting Ben get used to the feeling of his long thick finger.   
'Oh... Callum' Ben cried out as he felt Callum push in the second finger along side the first. 'More!' Ben cried and he tried to push his body onto Callum's fingers.   
Callum quickly used more lube and pushed a third and a forth finger inside. he stilled his movements and let Ben adjust to him. He then pulled them out and pushed them in gently at first and the slightly harder. 

'Callum! Oh My... Fucking Hell!' Ben cried out  
Callum watched Ben chuck his head back in pure bliss and then decided it was time to get a bit more serious. He slowly pulled out his fingers.

'No...No...I'm not ready... keep them in' Ben whined as Callum withdrew his fingers. he wiped his hand on the duvet cover before getting up from the bed once more and walking out to the kitchen. He washed his hand and forearm before entering the bedroom again.  
Callum got back on to the bed, he leant over Ben's smaller body and placed small kisses on Ben's nose, and cheek and mouth.   
'Are ya sure?' He asked Ben seriously   
'Yes.. I want this... ' Ben told him he then pulled his head forward so he could claim Callum's mouth sensually.  
Callum smiled against Ben's lips and pulled back. He took the box of gloves and pulled out a pair, He decided he would only need on and pulled it on to his right hand.   
He then poured more lube on to his hand and Ben's hole, massaging the sticky texture into his skin and the material of the gloves. 

He started pushing his fingers back inside Ben this time with glove on in till he was at the moment he was earlier, four fingers inside his lover. He thought back to what the website had said and started to pull his little finger and ring finger into his palm.  
'Cal.!' Ben moaned as he felt Callum move his fingers inside him and twist them.   
Callum then pushed his thumb inside the still tight ring of muscle.   
'Ahh' Ben moaned as Callum breached his sore hole. 

'Well done baby... I've nearly got my thumb in... you can do it darlin' Callum cooed as he used his other hand to lightly stroke Ben's stomach.   
'Callum... ah god... ' Ben moaned as Callum twisted his hand to try and breach the hole with the widest part of his hand.   
He felt Ben still, and go quiet. He continued to stroke Bens tummy as he made sure to keep eye contact with his smaller lover.   
'Your doing so good baby... so good... I'm so proud of you' Callum whispered Calling little tears to drop down Ben's cheek.   
Callum pushed the rest of his hand inside Ben and then stopped moving. 

He looked at his hand deeply inside Ben and he couldn't help feel aroused. it was a beautiful sight.  
'How ya feeling?' Callum asked and looked up at his boyfriend.   
'Good... A little overwhelmed' Ben whispered more tears rolling down his cheeks  
'You should see it from my position, this is beautiful.. Us together... completely' Callum whispered back smiling.   
'Ready to continue?' Callum asked   
Ben nodded his head, and reached his arm down so that Callum look link there fingers together. 

He then, twisted his hand slightly again forming a first inside Ben. He pushed it against Ben's prostate, but instead of pulling out like he would normally do he couldn't. He understood what Ben meant about it being overwhelming.   
He gently rubbed Bens prostrate.   
'Callum! Oh God!' Ben groaned with the feeling.   
He did everything he could think off to cause Ben pleasure , he felt his own cock stiffen beneath him and was tempted to wank himself off, but Ben had his hand fully clasped in his spare hand now. anyway this was about Ben. 

'Cal!... I'm gonna!' Ben roared out Callum looked at Ben's stiff red cock, he let got of Ben's hand and gentle run it up and down his length.  
Ben was so sensitive one touch from Callum, the feeling and knowledge that Callum had his hand all the way inside him was enough to push him over the edge.   
Callum had never in his life heard anything like what was coming out of Ben's mouth. It was the most beautiful raw, guttural roar. He instantly loved it. He watched as Ben's intense orgasm flew through him an hit Callum's hand.   
This was enough to have him cumming on the sheets beneath him. He had never seen or heard anything quite like it. he was so overwhelmed by this feeling he had almost forgotten where he was. 

He took a deep breath as he let Ben come down from his high. He watched Bens eyes come to rest on his and realised he was crying. Callum's heart broke.   
'Its okay baby... Its okay...' Callum whispered   
'Callum..... I need ya' Ben whispered back trying to reach for him.   
'In a moment okay... I need to be carefull now' Callum told him.   
He twisted his hand as slowly as he could not wanting to hurt Ben, as he pulled out his thumb first, and then the rest of his fingers followed. He pulled off the glove and chucked it into the bin by the end of the bed. He then leant down to kiss Ben's hole before moving up to the top of the bed. 

'You are gorgeous, darlin... I'm so so proud of you' Callum whispered and he pulled Ben into his arms for a cuddle, Ben felt so vulnerable in that moment so open.   
He looked up at Callum through teary eyes.  
'Cal... Callum I Lo....'Ben started  
'Shhhh... Its okay... I know your not ready yet...' Callum interrupted as he gently stroked Ben hair pulling his body into his side.   
'Was that okay for you?' Ben asked taking off his glasses so he could wipe up his tears with the back of his hand.  
'More than okay... I cant even describe how it felt' Callum admitted pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head. 

'I feel like I should shower but I am so tied...' Ben whispered  
'You get to sleep baby, its almost 3am you can shower in the morning' Callum told him looking down to Ben who was already asleep in his arms. He took of his glasses gently and placed them on the bedside table. Ben looked so beautiful like this. His angel.   
Callum sighed to himself.

How had he got so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on writing a 4th part to the dom/sub storyline but this one would not leave me alone...

~ The Contract Part 4 - Roles Reversed ~ 

'You okay babe?' Ben asked as he walked into the bedroom, grinning.  
'What do you think?' Callum asked  
'I think you look fit and so beautiful. Laid out naked... Tied to the bed...aching for me... your aching for me aren't ya babe?' Ben asked walking over to Callum and running his finger down Callum's smooth stomach.   
'No..' Callum stuttered   
'Your cock tells me something different' Ben said flirtatiously as his trailed his fingers down to where Callum's massive cock was resting on his chest. He used his finger to ghost the tip before pulling away. Callum let out a growl and tried to move his body. 

'Ah... Ah.. No moving... remember what I said would happen if you did?' Ben asked seriously   
Callum stilled his body and gave Ben his puppy dog eyes  
'Nope.... not going to work babe...' Ben said giving him a smirk 

'Right well I'm just going to go to the pub... I said I'd meet Jay for a quick one... ' Ben started  
'What! No... You can't leave me here... like this?!' Callum cried out   
'Of course I can.. It's what you wanted after all... I'm taking care of my man' Ben told him coming to sit briefly on the bed next to Callum's body.   
'Now.. I wont be too long... so you just lay here and be a good little boy... understand?' Ben asked stroking his finger over Callum's nipple.   
Callum nodded  
'And then when I get back... if you've been good I'll give you your reward' Ben said smiling He got up from the bed and pressed a wet kiss to Callum's lips before retreating from the room. He pulled the door closed and locked it from the outside. He did not what Stuart walking in whilst he was out. He didn't really like that fact he had locked Callum in, but if anything was to happen he would see it, so knowing that made him feel better as he walked out of the flat. 

He made it to the pub in record Time and jay had already got him a pint.   
'Thanks mate.. I can only stay for a few though as I'm a bit tied up with something' Ben chucked as he took a sip of his pint.   
'I don't wanna know do I?' Jay asked seeing Ben's little smirk  
'Probably not...' Ben replied smiling to himself. He took of his jacket and pulled out a little black remote, which he laid on top of his phone. didn't want that to end up in the wrong hands.

They where on to there 2nd pint now, Jay had gone to the gents, so it was now the perfect time for Ben to put his plan into action. He picked up the remote and phone and pressed the play button. Laughing to himself he logged into his phone and located the app he needed. The most beautiful sight was brought up on his screen, of his boyfriend tied to the bed, vibrating butt plug in his arse, slowly withering on the bed. 

Yes Ben had hidden a small camera in the bedroom and was controlling the vibrations of the toy. He smirked to himself as he pressed the arrow button on the remote and watched as his boyfriend squirmed. it was a bit of a shame he didn't have any sound as he would have loved to hear Callum's screams.  
'What are you doing? Jay asked coming back to sit next to ben and picking up his beer.   
'Nothing' Ben said his eyes still focusing on the screen.   
'Wha...' Jay started at he tried to look at what was keeping Ben occupied  
'Oh!' Jay cried out giving Ben a disgusting look.  
''I did not want to see that... does he know your filming him?' Jay asked not really wanting to know

'One, that was your fault and two, or course he doesn't... where would the fun be in that?' Ben asked placing his phone face down onto the table and finishing his beer.  
After their third one Ben made his excuses and got up to leave. He took on more look at his phone and thought he better get home to put his boyfriend out of his misery. 

'See told you I wouldn't be too long' Ben said cheerfully as he walked into room.   
Callum's whole body was flushed a bright red colour, his eyes where cloudy and his cock was hard and standing tall. Ben smiled to himself and licked his lips  
'You where ages!' Callum yelled out as Ben pressed the arrow on the remote one more time.  
'OH FUCK!' Callum cried as his whole body shook 

'Are you alright babe?' Ben asked teasingly   
'Your a shit you know that....' Callum cried out.  
Ben took pity on his lover and lowered the vibrations of the plug he then perched on the side of the bed once more.   
'You should mind how you speak to me... after all I'm holding all the cards' Ben said smirking showing Callum the remote control he was holding in his hand.  
'If you wanted more... all you had to so was ask...?' Ben said pressing the up arrow once more.  
'No! Ben!' Callum whimpered   
'What was that?' Ben teased  
'Please! Ben.. I need...' Callum moaned as Ben ran his fingers up and down his chest.  
'What do you need babe?' Ben asked turning down the vibrations again.   
'You' Callum said deadly sure. 

Ben smirked and pressed the off button on the remote which stopped the plug.   
He pulled out his phone from his pocket and switched off the little camera that had been recording them, he couldn't have Callum knowing all his secrets.   
He placed his phone and remote on the bedside table, and undressed himself.   
'Turn yourself around, and get on your knees' Ben told him   
He watched as Callum tried to pull himself up to his knees with no luck.  
Callum gave Ben a pleading look.   
Ben nodded and moved over to him to help him move his body. Eventually they got Callum on his knees, his arms where out in front of him and his hands still tied together, he was on his knees with his head on resting on the bed. 

Ben climbed onto the bed, and surveyed the situation. He ran a finger around Callum's hole that was tight around the plug before he very gently pulled it out.   
'Ahhh' Callum winced as Ben pulled out the plug from his now very sensitive hole.   
Ben chucked the plug on the floor and instead picked up the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table. he poured some on his fingers and pushed them gently into Callum's red hole, he fingered him a little and then slathered lube on his own cock.   
'Ready for ya reward baby?' Ben asked   
Callum nodded   
'Cant hear ya' Ben tried again  
'Yes! Ben!' Callum cried out wiggling his body   
'Tell me what ya want babe?' Ben asked pulling himself on his knees and pressing his cock to the ring of muscle   
'You....To fuck me' Callum cried out 

Before he finished Ben had pushed himself all the way inside his boyfriend.   
'Ah! Ah!' Callum cried out as Ben slammed into him as best he could in the position they where in.   
They had only done it this way a number of times, and it had always been Ben on the bottom, so this was a new experience for them both. 

'Push back on me' Ben groaned as Callum did what he was told and pushed himself back onto Ben's cock as much as he could.   
'You look so pretty like this babe' Ben told him as he thrust inside Callum again and again hitting his prostate every time causing Callum to yell.   
It was only when Ben started a new rhythm of pulling out and pushing in slowly did he realise Callum was crying.

'Baby?' Ben asked completely stopping his movements. He ran his hand down Callum's spine relaxing him.   
'What's wrong?' Ben asked coming out of his dominant role.  
'I cant.... I cant...' Callum cried his body shaking   
'What do you mean baby? do you want me to stop?' Ben asked needing to know what his lover wanted.   
'no' Callum whispered  
'Callum?' Ben asked again getting ready to pull out and pull his lover into his arms. 

'I wanna see you' Callum said though his tears   
Ben smiled. He pulled out slowly and helped Callum turn his body around, he then leant over his lover so he could untie his wrists.   
Ben pulled down and kissed Callum's tears away and he crawled back down his body.   
He then took a new position and pressed his cock back in gently   
He began slowly pushing in and out, watching Callum closely. He was still crying softly. 

'Don't cry sweetheart... tell me what you need?' Ben asked him   
'I just need you...please' Callum begged  
'You've got me babe' Ben whispered back as he started the pace again.  
Soon Ben felt Callum's shiver all over.   
'Ben... Ben... Ben... Ben... Ben..' Callum moaned over and over again as Ben speed up his ministrations.   
'Baby' Ben moaned as he emptied himself inside his lover.   
'Fuck!' he roared as his body fell into Callum's.  
He felt Callum instantly use his hands to hold Ben into him.   
BEN!' Callum shouted as he felt himself explode, long thick ropes of cum shooting up and over Ben who was on his chest. 

Ben was the first to pull away, he pulled himself up a little bit and then threw his body back down on the bed next to Callum this time. He then clasped Callum's head into his and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.   
'Sorry' Callum whispered in-between there kisses.  
'What ya sorry for babe?' Ben asked seeing more tears roll down Callum's cheeks again.   
'I just got a bit overwhelmed' Callum told him  
Ben wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed Callum softly on the lips  
'Its okay ya know... and you don't have to say your sorry.... ' Ben told him smiling   
'I know but I wanted it to be good for you' Callum said quietly

'It was good for me... amazing in fact... I loved seeing you tied to the bed... aching just for me.... to know that I make you feel like that... and I've told you before Cal, if you don't like something or wanna do something different when it comes to sex you only need to ask... and you don't have to apologize... being with you is always good for me' Ben told him pulling him into his body. 

'How was I anyway?' Ben asked pulling away. He had never thought about being the dom with Callum, he liked the way Callum took charge and after what he did on a day to day basis he liked pulling back in the bedroom. 

'A natural babe... not surprising though is it?' Callum asked laughing   
Ben smiled   
'Though next time could you not leave me tied up for so long? and you can delete that video that's on your phone too....'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ballum-Fan-101 over on Tumblr of the amazing ideas once again, this was a combination of 3 of them. Hope you like it!   
I'd love to know what everyone thinks..?

Callum realised pretty early on in their sex life that Ben had a size kink. He loved the fact that Callum had a monster cock and liked to make sure he knew about it every time he fucked him.   
He had even gone as far as buying one of those clone-a-willy dildo kits so that Ben would always have something to satisfy his kink. He also loved it when Callum called him his baby or good little boy. He literally became a pile of goo.   
Callum loved that Ben was so very vocal with what he wanted and never got embarrassed, So he found it odd when he came in from work the next evening. He found Ben in the bedroom trying to fuck himself with Callum's 'Monster Cock Dildo' and his own fingers and when he asked if he was alright or why didn't he wait for him, Ben had got very embarrassed and was silence. 

'Baby?' Callum asked as he walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on top of one of Bens thighs.   
'I was just err...' Ben whispered tugging out the dildo and pulling put his fingers. he sighed feeling empty.   
'I wanted too...' He tried again but thought better of it. He knew that what he wanted to do in the grand scheme of things was actually quite vanilla but he was a little worried with what Callum would make of it. 

'Ben darling.... let me in... Ya know I wont judge ya... If ya wanted to just have some time on ya own.. get yourself off ya know I would understand ya just have to let me know.... if ya want me to go?' Callum told him as he gently stroked Ben's naked thigh.   
'No!' Ben cried out urgently making Callum jump.   
'No I don't want ya to go....and I didn't want to get myself off... I just... I was just practicing' Ben whispered taking hold of three of Callum's fingers and holding them tightly in his hand.   
'Practicing for what baby?' Callum asked 'come on... its unlike you to get embarrassed?' 

'I want to be double penetrated.... by you and the dildo... and for that I need to stretch myself out a bit.. But I wasn't sure what you'd say to it?' Ben said quietly   
'Well its not something I've ever done before... but I like the idea...' Callum admitted smiling  
'Ya do?' Ben asked surprised   
'Of course babe... I'll try anything you wanna do' Callum replied pulling Ben into his arms around a hug.   
Ben kissed Callum's neck and then pulled back...  
'There was something else' Ben said bring up his hand so he could bite his thumb. Callum had learnt this was something he did when he was nervous. 

'Well... ya know that I love it when ya call me your baby... or ya good little boy?' Ben started looking down at there hands that where entwined  
Callum nodded   
'Well.... ithoughtmaybeicouldcalyoudaddy' Ben asked quickly his body shivering  
'only sometimes though' Ben added as he looked up at Callum.

'Okay I didn't get any of that?' Callum said and laughed  
'Nah don't worry its stupid' Ben replied pulling himself away from Callum and settling himself back against the pillows of the bed.   
Callum watched Ben retreat backwards. He got up and turned around so that he could sit on the bed properly. He squeezed his body next to Ben and pulling him into his side.   
'Its not stupid... if its something you want' Callum told him, running his hand though his hair.   
'... I thought maybe when we are having sex that sometimes I could maybe call you daddy? ' Ben asked 'If that was okay?'   
Callum smiled captured Ben's lips with his. 'Yeah I think that would be just fine' Callum told him back. 

They sat together for a while in till Callum pulled himself off the bed so he could take of his work clothes.   
Ben watched him take of his clothes and push the door closed. He shivered with anticipation as he pulled of the tee shirt he was wearing. Callum was back and was now climbing on the bed. He pulled Ben's body down so that he was now laying on the bed. the dildo was to his side and Callum blanketed his body. His hands instantly moved to Ben's side as he kissed and licked and bite Ben's smooth skin.   
Ben licked his lips and moaned out as Callum sucked his skin. 

'Baby..' Callum whispered into his stomach as he looked up to make sure Ben was okay.   
He then moved up again so he could assault his nipples.   
'Cal' Ben groaned out as his hand found Callum's hair and ran his fingers through the gelled locks, pulling the strains of hair out of there place.   
Once Callum had finished he pushed Bens knees up and to the side so he could sit in-between Ben's legs.   
He leant down so that he could access Ben's hole, he used his fingers to part Ben's cheeks as he blew gently onto his lovers puckered entrance.   
'Oh!' Ben moaned   
'Your being such a good little boy for me aren't you baby... all laid out for me and open... your so beautiful like this' Callum whispered as he blew more air into him and this time a long thick finger.  
Ben moaned again when Callum entered a second and then a third.   
'Do you like that baby?' Callum asked as he thrust his fingers inside his lover  
'Yes!' Ben cried out as he tried to push his body further onto Callum's fingers  
'Do ya want more baby?' Callum cooed  
'Yes!' Ben cried out louder this time   
'Tell Daddy want ya need' Callum told him pushing his fingers in deeper. 

Ben shivered when he heard Callum use the word 'Daddy' he never knew he needed it in till just now. It turned him on so much.  
'You... and the dildo... together... I need ya to fuck me with ya monster cock... want ya to fill me up... daddy' Ben moaned  
Callum heart swelled when he heard Ben call him Daddy, he felt his cock grow even harder.  
Callum pulled out his fingers suddenly.   
'No... Daddy...' Ben moaned at the loss of his fingers

'Its okay baby...I'm just getting ready' Callum told him he leant down so he could take Ben's lips in his and kiss him passionately.  
Once satisfied he pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube and the monster dildo as Ben like to call it. He lubed it up getting it nice and wet before he pushed the head against Ben's open hole  
'You ready baby?' Callum asked as he stroked Ben's stomach with the hand that wasn't holding the dildo.  
'Fuck me' Ben yelled   
Callum smiled and pushed the dildo inside Ben.  
'Oh god!' Ben moaned as he felt his eyes roll back into his head as he felt the rubber dildo rub inside him. He felt so full, but it wasn't enough.   
'Need more Cal...Need ya to fill me up daddy' Ben sighed  
Callum kissed his lover again as he pushed the dildo in and out, in and out.

'Gotta make sure ya ready darling... don't wanna hurt ya' Callum whispered   
as he thrust the dildo in a few more times. He then let go of it but made sure it sayed inside his boyfriend.  
Callum then found the bottle of lube once more and poured some onto the top of his cock, he rubbed it up and down and then rubbed the excess around the outside of Ben's stretched hole.   
Callum then placed his cock head against Ben's entrance and pushed in ever so slightly besides the dildo.   
'Cal!' Ben yelled as his hole stretched to accommodate his lover, He felt tears roll down his check  
'Baby... Ben... your doing so good darling... I'm almost in ya... but if ya need to me to stop I will' Callum whispered as he let one of his hands rest on Bens stomach and the other one to keep the toy alongside his cock.   
'Keep going... I need ya' Ben whispered as he smiled   
Callum smiled back and pushed himself alongside of the toy once more, It was a tight squeeze but as soon as Ben relaxed he slid in comfortably.   
'Oh god baby! shit!. You feel so tight darling...' Callum yelled as he pushed himself and the dildo inside his lover causing Ben to cry out loudly

'CALLUM! OH FUCK!' Ben yelled as his hole stretched widely around Callum's cock and the dildo   
'Does it feel good baby?' Callum asked panting   
'Yeah!' Ben whined as more tears feel from his eyes.   
'Oh!' Ben moaned as Callum slammed himself and the dildo back inside his lover  
'More!' Ben yelled as Callum thrust in never really pulling out just rubbing his cock up against the rubber one. it was a really weird feeling, but he loved the idea of Ben being so full of him   
'You look so beautiful baby... so full of me... It feels so good sliding against the dildo that's inside of you... so good.. Your doing so well darling..' Callum cooed as he thrust inside again and again.   
'Callum! Daddy!' Ben yelled 'I'm gonna....!' Ben yelled   
'Come for me baby... be a good boy and come for your daddy' Callum cried out   
'Cal!' Ben yelled as he came, long thick ropes of pearly white cum poured out of Ben's cock that was laying on his stomach. 'Ahhh' he sighed as he looked down at his messy chest. 

Callum gently pulled out the dildo and then slammed into his lover, once, twice and then came so hard inside of him he saw stars.   
'Oh fuck! Ben!' He yelled as he fell on top of his lover   
Callum Laid on top of his lovers body for a while, feeling the rise and fall of his chest underneath him.   
'Callum' Ben whispered brining Callum back into the real world, he pulled his body up and rolled his body off of Ben so that his head was next to Ben's on the duvet.   
'You where so good baby' Callum whispered using his hand to stroke down Ben's cheek. 

'Thanks... It felt amazing... Although I reckon I'm gonna be pretty sore tomorrow' Ben laughed through the tears still falling.   
'Maybe ya can call a sickie and I can take care or ya' Callum whispered nuzzling his noise into Ben's neck,   
'Cal! What's got in to ya... That's normally something I would suggest!' Ben laughed  
'Your a bad influence on me' Callum told him laughing himself.  
'Yeah... But ya love me don't ya?' Ben asked he suddenly realised what he had said   
'I ... err... didn't, err' Ben mumbled  
'I do... ' Callum whispered smiling, before pulling Ben's body into his and kissing him once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for the idea from Ballum-Fan-101 on Tumblr  
I hope this is okay

~ Love Bites ~ 

Ben was sitting in the Mitchell's kitchen. He had texted Callum and asked him to come over as the house was unusually quiet, and at the moment having an empty house/flat was a novelty.

He was really craving Callum's touch, although they had seen each other quite a bit over the last few days they hadn't had sex in over a week and Ben was desperate for his boyfriend to fuck him.   
This morning he had spent extra long in the shower, gently touching himself imagining it was Callum's big hands instead of his own, pumping his cock whilst he pinched and twisted his nipples. He had come but it was nothing like what happened when Callum was around.  
He looked at his watch and then back at his phone hoping Callum would get here soon. 

'On my way x' 

Callum had replied 5 mins ago. Ben strummed his finger on the table as he waiting impatiently.   
'Sorry babe I..' Callum started as he pushed open the kitchen door and was meet by Ben flinging himself into his arms. Good job he was tall, and quite strong overwise they would have both fallen backwards. Ben's arms came to rest around Callum's neck whilst his legs slid around Callum's waist. 

Callum held Ben to him with his arms underneath his bum as he walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.   
as soon as the door was shut Ben attacked his mouth, pushing his tongue deep into Callum's throat, clicking there teeth together and they fought for dominance. Callum walked with Ben in his arms over to the nearest counter and settled him on to counter top.   
He pulled away momentarily so he could look at his boyfriend, dishevelled and eyes full of want and lust. He looked beautiful and Callum had been craving this all day. he stepped back into the v of Ben's open legs and pushed his fingers though Ben's hair. 

'Miss me?' Callum asked teasing as he placed small kisses on Ben's forehead, nose, cheek and then finally his mouth, before pulling away quickly.   
'Yes' Ben groaned as he pulled Callum's body into his. he took both of Callum's hands in each of is and treaded there fingers together.   
'Next time can we not leave it anymore that a couple of day's before we get together like this?' Ben asked seriously  
'I don't think I can bare it and neither can my dick' Ben whispered into Callum's ear.   
Callum blushed

'It was you who said we couldn't have sex in the car lot because it was your place of work and you don't know who might end up walking in on us' Callum told him laughing   
'I was all for it' he replied grinning  
'Well we will just have to make sure we lock the door' Ben sighed as he unhooked off of Callum's hand from his and used it to grab the front of Callum's shirt pulling him back towards him and his mouth. 

'Kiss me' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth as Callum kissed him passionately.   
It got frantic from there, Callum kissed him like his life depended on it and he needed Ben for air. There wet kissing noise's filling up the room.  
Callum was the one as usual to pull away from the kiss, he smiles when Ben hadn't moved. He then got stuck in to assaulting Ben's neck.   
He wanted to mark him, make sure everybody knew that Ben Mitchell was his, and his alone. He nibbled and sucked and kissed the skin on Ben's neck. He smiled to himself when he heard the little moans, Ben made. Callum loved hearing them, they where so quiet he knew they where just for him. 

He let his hands roam underneath the fabric of Ben's t-shirt, pushing against the skin exposed from his waist to his stomach.   
Callum pulled back to look at his handiwork, he gently brushed the growing red mark with his fingers before he pushed his tongue back into Ben's mouth.   
'Cal.. Need ya' Ben growled into Callum's mouth.   
Callum pulled away, he smiled and stepped backwards   
'What... no!' Ben moaned  
Callum just grinned as he used his hands to undo the top of Bens jeans. In no time at all he had undo them and managed to pull them underneath Ben's arse and pulled them down so that they where around Ben's ankles. He then crouched down on the floor so he could start marking Ben some more. He found a spot on the inside of Ben's thigh he liked the look off and started biting, and licking and sucking. 

'Oh Callum... Fuck' Ben moaned reaching down so he could pull one of Callum's hand into his. He was lucky Callum had long arms as he pulled the hand up into his mouth, gently sucking on one of his fingers muffling his moans.   
He looked down at where Callum knelt and watched him marking his thighs, so far he had 3 love bites, one on his neck and the other two on either thigh, as much as he knew it would be hard putting his jeans back on and it was going to hurt him tomorrow just walking around he loved the idea of Callum claiming him. He let go of Callum's hand and pushed his hands into his hair pulling him up.   
Callum grinned.

'Okay babe?' He asked   
Ben said nothing, instead he ground his ever growing hard on into Callum's body, causing his boyfriend to laugh.   
'Bit impatient aint we?' he teased  
'Ahh' Ben moaned as he felt Callum press his hand on top of the thin fabric of his boxers.   
'Fuck Babe' Ben moaned when Callum pushed the fabric barrier out of the way and pulled Ben's cock free. It sprang out like it had a life of its own, and Callum wrapped his massive hand around it. 

'Callum!' Ben screamed when his cock finally had Callum's hand around it, he had been waiting for his touch for so long. He leant forward and captured Callum's lips into his, nibbling his bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside the wet heat.  
Callum got to work, sliding his thumb over Ben's slit and pumping the vainly texture of his length with his hand. He pulled away from the kiss so he could spit on his hand before he used it to slid up and down Ben's cock once more. 

'Cal! Cal! oh fuck baby... it feels SOOO good' Ben yelled as Callum wanked him off. 

'What did you not understand when I told you not to ever bring your dirty lifestyle into this house!' Phil's voice roared over there moans.   
'Phil! That's enough.. this is not just your house... oh' Sharon started to say before he too walked into the kitchen and saw what Phil was seeing. 

'Come on, lets leave them too it' She said trying to pull Phil away.   
'No! I'm not having it Sharon... Not this time.. what if Denny would have walked in' Phil shouted  
'Have you got anything to say for ya self?' Phil asked directing his comment at Ben. 

Callum had let go of Ben's dick the moment he had heard Phil's voice, he bent down to pull up Ben's jeans and tucked his cock back inside. He then moved to one side, still in the v of bens legs, Letting Ben stare at his dad, turning around he could see Phil's very angry face looking back at them. 

'What would it have mattered if anyone had walked in... this is my house too.. isn't Dad?' Ben jibed   
'That is not the point.. I told you I didn't want to see it... and then I come home to find ya at it in the kitchen!' Phil yelled  
'Well its not like its a crime is it? what ya going to do have me arrested?' Ben asked   
Callum gave Ben a look

Ben could see his dad change colour and go red all over, he was in for it now.   
'Just leave it Phil, please' Sharon pleased with him although she knew he was a lost cause.   
'Just cos your a Mitchell, does not mean you have to right to do what ever you feel like...' Phil started.   
'That's rich coming from you' Ben mumbled under his breath  
'What did you say?' Phil growled  
'You don't talk to me like that in my own house! 

'We are really sorry Mr Mitchell, We will just leave ya too it' Callum told him  
'Come on Ben' He said and held out his hand for Ben to take and jump down off of the counter.   
'Well, least ya found someone with manners this time... maybe he can teach you a few things about family' Phil told him watching the two men approaching the door.

'No.. No I'm sorry...' Callum said and turned back, pulling Ben with him so he was by his side. Callum wrapped his arm around Ben waist. 

'I grew up in a similar situation than what Ben has, an alcoholic dad, no mum. I was always trying to prove myself to my dad, that's why I joined the army to make him proud of me... but ya know what... nothing I ever did was good enough for him. I got a girl, a job, a flat and it still weren't good enough. I didn't know what having a family really meant in till I meet ya son.   
He taught me that my dad was never going to be proud of me no matter what I did and actually it doesn't even matter, because family is what ya make it no who raised ya. I cant teach him anything about family because if ya stood and looked at him long enough you'd already know Ben is the biggest family man there is, he takes care of his own... unlike some.. now I'm sorry about this.. maybe we should have taken it to the bedroom but I'm not ashamed of me and Ben no more and I aint going to let people like you stop us from being together' Callum finished. He turned around to Ben and saw sweet eyes staring back at him. 

'Come on babe, we are going' Callum said as he took Ben's hand back into his.   
'It was nice of ya to have us... Mrs. Mitchell' Callum said as he looked back at Phil who was completely dumbstruck and then to Sharon who had a the biggest smile on her face. 

'Your welcome anytime, Callum.. You and Ben' She said smiling   
Ben gave her a wink and then followed his man out of the back door. 

They walked through the square unsure of where they where going in till Ben pulled at Callum's hand.  
He tugged his boyfriend in the direction of the car lot.   
'I thought you said no?' Callum asked confused

'Well I gotta show my boyfriend how proud I am of him, and I don't fancy Stuart walking in when I'm going down on ya...' Ben teased   
'Anyway... I gotta return the favour... its only fair' Ben laughed walking faster to their destination.   
'Return the favour?' Callum asked   
'Well everyone knows I'm yours don't they... but nobody knows ya mine' Ben said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the lovely Ballum-Fan-101 on Tumblr for this idea...
> 
> I also wanted to take the time to thank everyone for all the comments left on this series so far, I love hearing what you thought and you comments inspire me to write more. They make my day so thank you so much :)

~ Jiggle Balls ~ 

Jay walked into the car lot with a parcel in his hands.   
'I found this on the steps any idea why it's addressed to Callum? He said walked towards Ben, who was sitting in the office chair, feet up on the desk, dunking a biscuit into his coffee. 

'Nope' Ben said around chewing on his biscuit. He watched Jay walk towards him and perch on the desk in front of him pushing Ben's legs to the ground and placing the parcel in their place.   
'O!' Ben moaned pulling himself upright from the chair.   
'Shouldn't you be working anyway? Jay asked crossing his arms   
'I am working... its called a break' Ben told him smirking as he took a sip of his coffee, and pushing his hand in the packet of biscuits and the growling when there where none to pull out. 

'Oh well... your out of biscuits better go a sell a car instead' Jay teased  
'Nah its okay Callum's bringing me round some more' Ben smiled   
'Are you actually going to do any work today?' Jay asked seriously  
'Probably not' Ben teased 

Jay got up and sighed. He mumbled all the way out of the office whilst Ben just laughed to himself.   
After Jay had shut the door he pulled the parcel towards him He was curious now. What was Callum ordering and what was he ordering to the car lot or all places. 

He picked the box up and examined it, he jumped when the door re opened and Callum walked though it, packet of biscuits in his hand.   
'I'm not ya slave ya know' Callum said as he shut the door behind him.   
'I know... but ya my boyfriend... anyway the biscuits where a ploy to get ya here' Ben smirked getting up from the chair he rounded the desk   
and perched on the end of it pulling Callum by his tie to stand in front of him. 

He took the packet from Callum's hand and placed them behind him, he then pulled Callum roughly towards him and pressed their lips together in a wet kiss.   
'Someone's egar' Callum joked as they parted  
'I'm always egar for you darling' Ben said smiling before kissing his boyfriend again.  
Callum pushed him backwards on the desk as he assaulted his mouth, the movement pushed the parcel against the mug which jangled against the lamp causing Callum to pull away.   
'Sorry' He told him quietly Ben pulled himself back up and kissed Callum on the cheek before reaching behind him t pull the parcel into his lap. 

'This came for you this morning' Ben said cocking his eyebrow at Callum.   
'Oh.. Er.. Yeah.. sorry forgot to tell you I was expecting something' Callum said his ears turning the very distinctive red colour Ben had come to known as embarrassment   
'Oooo is it naughty?' Ben asked smirking  
'What? no... No' Callum stuttered  
'Its is! aint!... Oh wow babe... I'm defiantly a bad influence on you aint I? what is it?' Ben asked smiling he fumbled behind him again and found his keys, before using them to open the box. 

'No!.., Ben!' Callum said putting his large hands over the flaps of the box  
'Don't be shy babe... Let me look... please?' Ben asked looking up at Callum and using his best heart eyes.   
Callum sighed. nodded and stepped back.   
Ben opened the box, chucked the keys on the desk and pulled open the flaps, he discarded the purple tissue paper inside and pulled out another box which contained Anal Jiggle Balls 

'Oh Callum.., You naughty boy' Ben teased putting them back into the box and getting up from the desk, He stepped closer to Callum and stood on his tip toes.   
'But are they for you... or are they for me' Ben said breathing heavily into Callum's ear.   
Callum smirked down at Ben, which made Ben tingle all over.   
He picked up the parcel and put it under his arm, grabbed his phone and pushing it in his pocket the packet of biscuits and his keys before taking Callum's hand with his and pulling him out of the car lot.   
'Just going out for lunch' Ben cried out to Jay who was cleaning a car

Once in the flat Callum attacked Ben's mouth pushing him to the counters in the kitchenette, pulling at his jacket and clothes. he picked Ben up and placed him on top off one of the counters on the island.   
Ben pushed his hands inside Callum's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders before pulling hungrily at his tie. Callum pulled away and pulled out his shirt from his trousers and pulled it off including his tie. Ben pushed his hands on top of Callum's stomach feeling the taught muscles underneath he ran his hand up and down his chest loving the feel of his soft skin. Callum quickly undid Ben's shirt buttons and pushed his shirt off, he attached their mouths together once more as he fumbled with the top of Ben's jeans, pushing and pulling in till he could pull Ben's jeans down of off his legs and on to the floor. His hand's found Ben's hard on growing underneath the fabric of his boxers he slid them down and used his hand to feel Ben's cock. 

'Oh fuck' Ben sighed when Callum touched his cock. his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the pleasure steep though him. Callum kissed and licked Ben's lips a few more times before he stood back, let go of Bens cock and walked around the counters finding the box. He pulled out the beads and brought them back placing them on top of the counters next to Ben's now naked body.   
'Where did ya leave the lube?' Callum asked   
'2nd draw down' Ben gasped as he used his own hand to slowly wank himself off. Watching Callum lean down, his work trousers stretching tightly over his bubble butt. Ben couldn't help himself. Callum looked sexy in that suit and no body could tell him different.

Ben watched Callum bring back the lube and open it. He moved to the sink and ran the beads under the warm water.  
Callum stepped closer to Ben once more, He kissed his lips, once, twice and then placed his arms underman Ben's arms to pick him up and off of the counter.   
'Turn around' He whispered as Ben turned his body around and over the counter. He crossed his arms and held onto the back of the island counter.   
Ben moaned when he felt Callum push his legs apart, he felt air being blow onto his hole and it contracted, he then felt Callum's long fingers push into his hole. 

'Fuck!' He moaned as one finger became two. Callum pumped his fingers in and out stretching Ben's hole.   
Once he was ready Callum pulled his fingers out gently before opening the bottle of lube and coating the silicone balls with lots of it.   
He then used his fingers to open Ben's hole as he gently pushed the first ball inside.

'OH FUCKING HELL!' Ben yelled out as the first ball slid in easily  
'Fell good babe?' Callum asked as he let Ben's hungry hole take in another of the balls.   
'Oh god' Ben moaned as another ball was pushed inside   
'You're doing great baby..' Callum whispered as he let go of Ben's hole and used his hand to stroke Bens cock gently.   
'Callum!' Ben yelled as he thrusted his cock into Callum's hand as the balls moved around inside Time;   
'Feel's so fucking good' Ben moaned 

Callum let go of Ben's cock and traced his hole that was full of the balls.   
'You look beautiful baby..' Callum told him before attempting to push the 4th ball inside of his lover.   
'Oh... oh' Ben moaned   
'Relax darling... I know you can do it...' Callum cooed as he gently pushed the ball inside his man.   
'Oh Callum... Babe... So full' Ben moaned out as his hole squeezed, and the balls moved around with in him   
'I need... oh god babe' Ben moaned   
'Do you want the last one?' Callum asked pushing it against his hole.   
'Yes' Ben yelled  
'Ya gotta relax then baby' Callum said bending down so that he had full view off Ben's hole, He once again used his fingers to pull open his stretched hole and pushed the final ball inside, it was a tight fit but after more encouraging Callum managed to pushed the last ball inside him. 

'Babe' Ben whimpered as he moved gently feeling all the balls inside him. Callum held onto the ring at the end as he pressed his body over Ben.   
Ben gasped when he felt Callum's body wrap around him. He pulled an arm back from where it had been over the counter and reached back to find one of Callum's hands.   
'Need ya babe' Ben whispered as Callum took hold of his hand. Ben awkwardly turned his head around and gave Callum a sloppy kiss   
'Ahh' Ben moaned   
Callum pulled his hand away from Bens and instead used it to pump Ben's cock. 

'Cal! Oh fuck! Fuck!' Ben yelled as he trust his cock into the tight pull of Callum's hands as the balls inside him moved around, rubbing up against his walls.   
'Callum! I'm gonna!' Ben yelled 

Callum waited, He used his right hand to pump Ben's cock as he used his left to pull on the ring.   
He waited in till Ben was over the edge before he tugged on the ring pulling out the balls one by one. 

'FUCK FUCK FUCK CAL! OHHHH' Ben roared as his orgasm filled him, the feeling of the balls being pulled out only heighted the sensation as his cock spurted cum.   
After the last ball dropped out Callum pulled ben back into his arms as he pumped what remained of Ben's orgasm.   
He let go of Ben's cock as he felt Ben stumble back.   
Callum wrapped his arms around Ben's waist keeping him upright as he came down from his overwhelming orgasm. 

'Callum' Ben whispered as he relaxed into the older mans arms.  
Callum pulled Ben into a fireman's lift, as he walked his naked boy out of the kitchenette and into the living room. He placed Ben on the sofa and found and blanket to wrap around him.   
Callum cleaned up the kitchen, Washed the balls and placed them in there toy box under the bed before changing into sweat pants himself. He grabbed a pair for Ben and walked back into the living room finding Ben opening the packet of biscuits and quietly munching on a few.  
Callum couldn't help but laugh. 

'Here... ya better put these on' Callum said chucking the clothes onto his lover.   
'I haven't gotta go back to work have I?' Ben asked looking up at Callum   
'Nah... I thought if ya got comfy we could stay in and I'll make ya lunch' Callum told him as he potted around in the kitchen.  
Ben decided he liked that idea, Fuck Jay and the car lot. He thought lunch made by his boyfriend was well deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to themitchell-highways on Tumblr for the idea  
This one I just couldn't get right, I think I've re-written it about 3 times already, so I needed to post it before I re-wrote it again! lol  
Please let me know what you think...

'Oh fuck!' Ben yelled he was on his knees, straddling Callum as Callum fucked him. his arms wrapped around Callum's neck and Callum face in his neck.  
'Baby' Callum moaned as he thrust in to his lover one last time. He pulled Ben close into his arms when he came inside of him.  
'Babe' Ben whimpered into Callum's neck.  
He felt his limp body collapse into Callum's

Callum reached over to the side of the bed and picked up the vibrating plug that was laying there. He put one hand around Bens waist pulling him towards him slightly as he placed the plug near his entrance. He quickly pulled his cock out and instead replaced it with the plug. 

'Ah' Ben moaned into Callum's neck as he bite down with the sudden feeling of the plug inside him. It was wider than his boyfriend but he was so open from their morning fuck it fitted inside of him perfectly.  
Ben pulled back from Callum to look into his eyes.  
'Okay?' Callum asked  
'mmmm' Ben moaned leaning back down to kiss Callum passionately  
Callum stroked Ben's cheek when he pulled away  
'So beautiful... Full of my come... how does it feel?' Callum asked  
'Interesting' Ben smiles giggling 

'Never done this before' he added as he pressed another kiss to Callum's lips.  
His phone alarm rocked them out of their little world.  
Callum helped Ben climb off of him to retrieve his phone.  
'Sorry babe.. gotta go to work' Ben admitted he wished he could stay in Callum's arms forever.  
'What re you doing today? Ben asked watching Callum get dressed.  
'Not much.. gonna go and get breakfast and then might go and see Mick' Callum told him smiling  
'Well have a nice day at work babe' Callum said bending down to kiss Ben on his forehead, maybe if ya good I'll come and see ya later' Callum said giving him a look Ben laughed and then attempted to get dressed 

Ben sat on the chair in the car lot, he was now wishing he hadn't chosen to wear a tight suit but Jay had told him off for looking too casual compared to him, and anyway Callum liked him in a suit.  
Jay was outside cleaning down some of the Cars and Ben was making coffee. He was waiting for the kettle to boil and thinking about Callum. The plug felt really weird inside of him, rubbing up against his wet walls. he wasn't sure if he liked the sensation but then we he thought about the reason he felt it and that he was plugged up with Callum's cum he couldn't help but grin. 

'What are you looking so happy about?' Jay asked as he walked back into the lot.  
'Nothing' Ben said startled from his thoughts. he got up carefully and poured the water into the two mugs besides the kettle.  
He stirred one and added sugar to the other before handing one to Jay and taking a slip of his own. 

'So did ya wanna discuss the new intake of cars that are coming through? we need to work out prices' Jay told him taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk to Ben.  
Ben nodded he perched on the edge of the seat before shuffling back.  
Jay gave him a look  
'Callum practicing his police training on ya?' Jay asked giggling  
'No' Ben argued back good if he knew the real reason ben laughed to himself  
'I shouldn't have asked' Jay said shaking his head trying to get rid of the metal imagine of Callum and Ben.

Apart from the odd feeling sitting on a chair in the suit with the plug up his arse Ben's day was going quite well. He had thought that maybe Callum had forgotten about what the plug did or maybe he just didn't want to tease Ben like Ben liked to tease Callum.  
He was very much mistaken.

'So what do you think about this one?' Jay asked pushing over a document with a picture of a mini copper  
'Yeah... I like that one...but maybe..... Oh Fuck!' Ben almost jumped off of the chair  
'What wrong?' Jay asked shocked by Ben's sudden outburst  
'Ben breathed in and out heavily as he felt the plug send shocks of vibrations through his whole body.  
'Ben?' Jay asked clearly unsettled  
'I'm fine.. Fine' Ben said looking back down at the document in from of him.  
'I just think we ain't going to see much of a return' Ben breathed out passing the paper back to Jay. 

Ben winced when he felt the vibration speed up, he pulled himself up from the chair liking the different angle and moved to the filing cabinet. He opened on of the draws and fumbled about. He didn't actually need anything from inside but standing felt better.  
He pulled out some price breakdown sheets and handed them back to Jay  
'Ahh' Ben let out a involuntary moan.  
'Bro?' Jay questioned  
'S'right I'm fine... I'm just going for some fresh air...' Ben told him as he leaned over the filing Cabinet trying to catch his breath.  
Jay nodded, got up from the chair and walked to the front door opening it for Ben.  
Ben picked up his mobile and walked oddly to the door.

The vibrations changed again and Ben could feel his cock growing in his pants, He needed to get to Callum.  
He made it half way across the square before he had to stop and grab onto something. The vibrations and the plug making him feel so good. He needed to get fucked and fast. He almost ran the rest of the way to the flat and hoped to god that Callum was at home. 

He got to the top step and walked into the flat, spotting Callum on the sofa with the tv on eating.  
The vibrations were still going strong and Ben tried his hardest not to moan.  
'Shit' He breathed out heavily instead causing Callum to look around and towards him.  
'Oh sorry, babe didn't realise you where there, I was gonna come over the care lot in a bit' Callum told him

Ben smiled 'OOOOHHH FUCK' Ben yelled as he moved he caught hold of the arm of the sofa and let the sensation pass.  
'Now! I need ya now' Ben panted out as he literally threw himself onto Callum's lap and started rubbing his clothed arse on top of Callum's thighs.  
'ooo someone's egar' Callum laughed grabbing hold of Ben's blue tie and using it to tug Ben's body into his.  
He softly touched Ben's lips with his, once twice, until Ben started get impatient and closed the gap kissing Callum desperately.  
'You and this bloody plug..' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth  
'Ya like it then?' Callum asked calmly  
'Callum! Just fuck me!' Ben yelled slamming his lips onto Callum's again.  
Callum pulled out Ben's shirt from where it was tucked into his trousers, he then pushed off the suit jacket from his shoulders and unbuttoned the neck of the shirt keeping the tie in place but loosening it slightly.

'Get on the floor, on ya knees on all fours ' Callum told him  
Ben did as he was told he, go on the floor hands in front of him.  
Callum walked over, moved the coffee table out of the way and quickly unfastened Ben's suit trousers he pulled down exposing his arse. Callum started for a few moments, seeing the plug poking out from his prize. He traced Ben's hole that was stretched open around the small black plug.  
'Callum!' Ben yelled as he tried to push backwards. Callum's hand found his the top of hi arse and held him in place.  
He found the tip of the plug and very gently tugged it pulling it out. He dropped It on to the floor besides them. he pulled down his own sweatpants and started pumping his already hard cock, and then pushed it inside Ben in one thrust.

'Fuck! Cal!' Ben yelled as he felt Callum's monster cock enter him and press against his prostrate.  
The fuck was hard and fast, and Ben couldn't get enough, he could feel the wetness from inside him dribble down his legs. he bite his lip as he moaned.  
Callum thrust harder and harder.  
'ben!!' Callum yelled 'I'm so close' He moaned  
'Fuck Callum!, fuck me harder... want more!' Ben moaned as he pushed himself back against Callum cock

'Fuck Ben!' Callum yelled he thrust one, twice and then came deep inside his lover.  
'Callum!!!' Ben moaned as he came over the floor beneath him  
He almost blacked out from the sheer blinding pleasure he felt running through his veins.  
'Don't pull out' Ben whined he felt Callum go to pull himself out  
'Gotta babe' Callum whispered tracing his hand down Bens sweaty back before taking the plug that was laying then to them and bringing it to rest underneath his cock. 

He used his other hand to gently pull his dick out of Ben and quickly replaced it with the plug.  
;Oooo' Ben cooed as he felt the plug once again settle inside him.  
'Better?' Callum asked lightly slapping bens arse.  
'Thanks' Ben whispered puling himself up and turning around on his knees so he could press his lips on top of Callum's.  
'I suppose you have to go back to work now?' Callum sighed  
'No necessarily'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ben wearing that blue suit...  
I have a very long list of ideas that I will eventually get around to writing.  
This was one of those ideas that just would not leave me.. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

~Suit Kink Part 1~ 

It was no surprise to Ben that Callum had a thing for him in a suit, every time he had worn a suit since re-joining the car lot Callum had told him he looked Sexy and hot. It made him feel good, wanted. 

They'd woken up early that morning, well Ben had anyway, that was one of the downfalls of having a regular job he couldn't just rock up when he felt like it, and today he was expecting an important delivery of some high end cars that Jay has secured and he had asked that Ben be there to receive it, whilst he was covering Callum's day off.

He was already dressed in one of his new suits when Callum rolled over.   
'Oh wow' Callum said as he rolled over onto his stomach, pulling Ben's pillow underneath him and wrapping his arms around it.   
'What do you think? Do I look professional?' Ben asked giving Callum a twirl.   
'Mm mm You look tasty.... are ya sure you don't just wanna stay here?' Callum asked pulling himself into a seating position the pillow still on his lap.   
'As much as I'd love to... I cant.. Jay would kill me...and then you.. and then well be playing in an empty coffin for all eternity' Ben told his boyfriend

'Ben! your disgusting' Callum moaned making a face   
'You wouldn't have me any other way' Ben told him walking towards Callum, who was still sitting on the bed.   
He bent down, so he could kiss Callum on his lips.   
'Now help me choose a tie' Ben whispered after he pulled away. 

He walked over to the wardrobe and waited as Callum chucked the pillow behind him and pulled himself up off of the bed. He felt the chill and was glad he had boxers on.   
He walked over to Ben and looked through the ties available. He picked out a matching Blue silk tie that matched with the rest of the suit and that would stand out against the crisp white shirt underneath.   
Callum picked up the tie and walked towards Ben backing him up against the closed door.   
He wrapped the tie around Ben's neck and slowly tied it. Ben looked up at him with pure lust in his eyes. He watched Callum's big hands work around his neck, once he was done he ran his hand down the tie and let it rest on Ben's hip.

'There... perfect' Callum whispered leaning down to Kiss the younger man.   
As usual with there kisses, it deepen quickly, Ben's hands came to rest on Callum's cheek and the back of his head pulling him closer as Callum gripped his hips pushing him into the door.   
Ben's Phone snapped them out of their kisses.   
'Sorry babe... Gotta go' Ben said as he picked up the phone a message from Jay appearing on the screen asking if he was at the car lot yet.   
He reached up and gave Callum another quick kiss before pushing them forward to he could open the bedroom door.   
'See you later' Ben said smiling before grabbing his coat from where he had slug it the night before and leaving the Flat. 

*BEEP* 

Ben shrugged his jacket off as he chucked himself onto the chair. He had just made himself a coffee and was about to type up the agreement from the deal he had just made.   
He looked at his phone and opened up the message. 

CALLUM: You looked so sexy this morning, I cant wait for you to get home, so I can slowly peel that suit off of you ;)

Ben smirked, and everyone thought he was the tease

He looked down at his watch to check the time, it was even 11.30, Callum must have been bored. he laughed to himself and typed out his reply 

BEN: Your going to be waiting a while babe, why don't you tell me what your going to do to me? ;)

Two can play at that game, he thought to himself.

CALLUM: I'm going to take off every piece of your suit, SLOWLY and cherish every part of you that I uncover, Once you are naked, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to our bed, before I devour your gorgeous body and then I'm going to fuck you so slowly and so deeply that you'll cry for me.. you'll cry for me to enclose you in my body, so that all you can feel is me

Ben changed his mind... He was now so horny, he loved when they had sex and it was rough and fast and desperate but sometimes he liked the idea of being made love to, slowly, he wanted Callum so much.. He had a way of getting inside him that nobody else had, Ben wanted to feel so overwhelmed from feeling Callum inside him, around him that he cried.   
He wouldn't ever admit that to anyone but Callum, but he wanted to feel protected, safe and loved by Callum. 

BEN: I've changed my mind. I'm just finishing now... I'll be home in 10 xx  
Ben quickly typed back. He downed his now slightly luke warm coffee, shuffled the paperwork around so it looked like he may have done something and switched off the computer, before picking up his phone and keys and head out of the car lot.   
He was sure Jay wouldn't mind, after all he got the deal. 

'Callum?' Ben called out when he reached the flat, taking his coat of and chucking it over the side of the sofa.   
Callum appeared out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall like he had done earlier, He started to Kiss Ben, passionately   
'Bored where ya?' Ben asked they pulled away for air.   
'Nope... I've been thinking about it since in saw you this morning, I just didn't want to have to wait' Callum admitted, his hands wrapping around Bens waist pulling him into him so they could feel each others hard ons. 

'You play nasty' Ben sighed as Callum began to lick and suck at his neck   
Callum pulled away pretty quickly and tugged on Ben's hand for him to follow him into the bedroom  
Ben pushed Callum onto the bed as he turned around to shut the door he then walked back over and climbed onto Callum's lap straddling him.   
Callum used his hand to cup Ben's cheek 

'Your so fucking sexy babe' He growled before pulling Ben in with his tie and claiming his lips again. The kiss was wet like always, and needy. Callum pushed his tongue inside Ben's mouth exploring it as Ben did the same to his. Ben's hands came up to rest on Callum's neck and shoulder as they deepened the kiss. 

Callum was the first to pull away. He used his hands to take Bens tie in his hands and slowly unravel his work from that morning. He loved the deep blue colour, it brought out Ben's eyes so they glowed.   
Ben smiled as he watched Callum concentrating so hard with the simple task of taking off his tie. He shivered when he felt the fabric of the tie being pulled from around his neck. Callum undid the top button on Ben's crisp white shirt and then the one below, before he buried his head underneath Ben's chin, so he had access to his neck. He started pressing light kisses on his neck, which moved up to where his stubble started, he then grazed his teeth down the soft skin before licking the spots he had grazed. 

Ben moaned out, using his hands that where now holding Callum's thighs for litharge.   
Callum pulled away he put his hands on Ben's shoulders underneath the textured blue jacket and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders. Ben shrugged the Jacket off of his arms and let it drop to the floor. He then let his fingers undo the rest of the shirt buttons. He slowly pushed the fabric to one side to reveal Ben's chest.   
He was truly beautiful. he ran a finger from the top of Ben's chest down to his belly button and the belt of the trousers. 

'Touch me' Ben whined when he felt Callum's hands leave him.   
He loved the feel of Callum's large hands on his body, loved the gentle touch on his skin. He used one of his hands to catch Callum's and place it over the top of his beating heart. Callum pressed lightly before pulling that hand down letting it rest on his stomach. He kissed Ben's lips before he caught Ben's hand in his and wrapped them around his neck before he moved his hands underneath Ben's legs.   
He stood up and turned around gently placing Ben on the middle of the bed. He then joined the younger man on the bed, coming to lay in the middle of Ben's legs. He pushed the white fabric out of the way and started to lick and nibble Ben's nipples

'Oh Callum!' Ben moaned as Callum moved on to his other nipple. he didn't stay there for long instead Ben bucked up as he watched Callum leave a trail of his spit down the centre of Ben's chest, letting his tongue push into his belly button, before filling it with is spit and then sucking it out again. 

Callum felt Ben's hand grasp his hair pulling him back towards him. He climbed up Ben's body, and cupped his face with his hand, he pressed a small kiss to Ben's lips, and another to his nose and his eyelids. He then pulled himself back down so he could pull the last remains of the white fabric from Ben's body. 

He pressed more kisses to Ben's stomach, before pulling away. Ben looked so beautiful laid out in front of him.  
He shuffled backwards so he could unlace Ben's shoes and strip him of his socks, before pushing Ben's legs apart and settling himself in between them once more. He undid Ben's belt slowly and unbuttoned the suit trousers.

'Lift up' Callum whispered as Ben helped him remove the tight trousers.   
Callum began his torture by licking around the waist band of his tight boxer shorts the wisps of hair flattening against Ben's skin, He pressed his hand against Ben's clothed cock causing Ben to whine

Ben watched his boyfriend slowly move down his body licking and kissing every patch of skin he could find.   
'Oh' Ben moaned as he felt Callum nibble the skin on the insides of his thigh moving closer and closer to his prize.   
'Babe!' Ben yelled as he bucked his hips 

Callum smiled he bent down and peeled Bens boxers down and off of his legs. He then gazed down at his beautiful dick laying in front of him, For being small Ben was very well endorsed, His cock wasn't too long but it was thick. He was cut so you could see the gorgeous maroon coloured mushroom head leaking pre-cum on to his belly already. 

Callum picked up Ben's manhood, He ran his hand up and down it, causing Ben to moan loudly. He pressed his thumb into his wide slit on the top resulting in Ben bucking his hips once more. 

'Oh baby' Ben growled as Callum pumped his cock a few times with his hand. He bent down and licked the underside of the mushroom head. He licked up and down the length slowly, taking his time. 

'Callum!' Ben groaned as he watched Callum play with his dick. 

He used his mouth to make Ben moan, lapping up he pre-cum leaking heavily from the head, he used the cum to coat the length of his cock, before he deepthroated his man.   
'FUCK!' Ben yelled his eyes rolling to the back of his head 

Callum pulled his mouth off of Ben's dick just as quickly as he had deep throated it.   
Ben gave him an evil look causing Callum to smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part sort of ran away from me, it was meant to be more kinky than this but after seeing recent spoiler images (you all know the ones I mean) It turned out to be something different.   
I hope you all enjoy it!

~ Suit Kink Part 2 ~ 

Callum pulled himself off of the bed so he could un dress himself, he fumbled around in one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Ben watched Callum get back on the bed with a little bottle.   
'What's that?' Ben asked looking up from his position on the bed.   
'Just a little something special I picked up' Callum whispered climbing back onto the bed. He pulled Bens legs up and opened them so he could settle in the opening of his legs. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid on to his fingers he then pressed them gently at Bens entrance. 

'Fuck Callum' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's fingers smooth the liquid around his hole before pushing in two fingers.  
The liquid that Callum was using firstly gave him a tinging feeling and then he felt the most beautiful heat deep in side him. 

'Cal! fuck I cant!... Mmm' Ben moaned, his head wiggling on the pillow as he watched Callum finger him. The sensation was new, but felt amazing, Callum's long fingers slowly prodding inside of him whilst the lube turned his insides hot and tingly.  
'Yes ya can baby, your doing soo good' Callum cooed as he pushed another finger inside his lover, loving the feel of Ben's hole stretching around his fingers. 

He looked down at Ben's hole pulsating around him, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
'You look beautiful baby... so open for me' He whispered as he twisted and thrust his fingers in deeper.  
Callum didn't spend too long opening him, he used his fingers just enough so he could fit his cock inside his lover but for it too also sting slightly. 

Callum climbed up and over Ben's body so he could place a deep kiss on his lips.  
'Ready?' He whispered into Ben's mouth, as he stroked down Bens arms.   
Ben nodded, his breath warm against Callum's face. 

Callum smiled. He used one of his hands to travel down in-between their hot sweaty bodies to take hold of his cock. He placed it up against Ben's slick hole before slowly inching himself inside the younger man.   
'Cal!' Ben yelled as he felt Callum push himself inside him. He loved the stretch and slight sting of the intrusion, He ached for Callum. 

Ben panted as Callum pushed all of himself inside his lover. He wrapped his arms around Bens neck bringing one hand back up to Cup Ben's face. He tilted Bens head so he could look into his eyes as he stilled his movements.   
'Put your hands around me' Callum whispered, coaxing his boyfriend to move his arms. he wrapped them around Callum's waist as he felt the weight of his lover on top of him and around him.   
They held each other closely as Callum used his hips to slowly pull out and slam deeply back in. 

'Baby' Ben moaned as he looked into Callum's eyes. Callum was holding his head between his hands which meant Ben couldn't look anywhere else but into his boyfriends beautiful eyes 

This was what made him emotional. Although He loved feeling Callum's thick cock, thrusting slowly inside him, rubbing against his sensitive walls with this tingling/warming lube heightening his pleasure. He loved the feeling of Callum holding him close, feeling his boyfriend all around him and the look of pure admiration and love through his eyes.

Callum moved his hand so he could wipe up the tears Ben didn't even know he was crying as he slowly made love to his boyfriend.  
'Tell me what ya feeling?' Callum whispered as he pushed his cock deep inside Ben again, this time he didn't pull out just kept thrusting in. 

'Overwhelmed... I can only feel you, inside, around... ah! ah! FUCK!.. I can only feel ya but I still need more.. I need ya Callum' Ben told him whispered the last part  
Callum claimed Ben's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue inside his mouth exploring and battling with Ben's own tongue.   
'Ahh..Ah.. Ah' Ben moaned inside of Callum's mouth as Callum slammed himself inside him, he pulled out a few inches and then pushed back in, grazing against his prostate making the younger man whine. 

'You've got me baby, all of me.. you feel so beautiful, hot and tight around me... oh!' Callum yelled as he felt Ben squeezing around him.   
'Oh baby... Ben...' Callum moaned as he thrust over and over again inside, rocking himself into his lover.   
'Cal! Babe... I'm gonna cum...' Ben yelled as he tightened his hold around Callum's waist pushing his body against his. 

'Come for me darling' Callum cooed, holding Ben's face with both of his hands framing him.   
'OH fuck! it hurts!' Ben cried squeezing his eyes shut   
'Open your eyes beautiful... let me see them.., you can do it baby... just... a … few.. more' Callum groaned as he thrust once, twice and then for a final time before he came deep inside of Ben.   
Ben came suddenly. the moment he felt Callum's hot seed spill inside him. He cried out, hot tears falling from his glowing eyes.

*****

'Ben... sweetheart... you so beautiful... you did amazingly... just need ya to open you eyes now.. so I can make sure ya okay?' 

Ben felt his hair being stroked, and smelled his boyfriend around him. He let out a heavy breath before letting his eyes flutter open.   
He wasn't sure how long he had been out of it for, but he had defiantly blacked out. 

Callum was no longer inside of him, instead he was sitting next to him, the duvet had been pulled over his body and Callum had pulled him into his chest. He looked up and smiled at Callum who was stroking his head while whispering to him. 

'Your back?... You okay?' Callum asked   
He moved away so he could push Ben on to his back, he leant over him pressing sweet kisses on his lips.  
'Fuck! that was amazing... ' Ben whispered looking up at his boyfriend with adoring eyes. 

'God.. you where amazing... I thought I'd killed ya' Callum laughed   
'Us Mitchells are hard to get rid off' Ben said smiling. 

'I've never... I've never felt like that before... I don't know what it was but.... I do know.. that I Love you...I love you so much Callum' Ben told him seriously 

Callum looked down at Ben with tears in his eyes.

'I love you too baby' Callum whispered fighting the tears. He leant down at captured Ben's lips once more.  
They laid together, Callum holding Ben in his arms, whilst lazily kissing and stroking each others hot and sweaty skin.   
Ben was first to break the silence. 

'I've decided that if this is what I get from ya seeing me in a suit... I'm gonna wear them more often!' Ben told his lover, giving him the most blinding smile.   
Callum couldn't help thinking about how lucky his was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I had, hope you enjoy this part!

~ Home Alone ~ 

Ben was hot & horny. Callum had been texting him all day, some of the messages where normal how your day type of messages and some where on the dirty side. 

Callum had gone away for a few days for a police training course thingy, Ben hadn't really been listening, all he had heard was Callum was going on the Tuesday evening an was coming back Friday. 

It was Wednesday evening and Ben wanted Callum home now. He was planning on spending the night at the Beales but after realising he was not going to get any peace and quiet he decided to use the key Callum had given and let himself into his flat. 

He was now sitting on the bed he now shared most evenings with Callum naked. The pillows smelt of his lover and now all he could think about was how much he wanted his boyfriend.   
Ben leant over the side of the bed and pulled out a lock box that was residing beneath it, he opened it and pulled out something he hadnt used in a while.

It was a 9inch dildo that was a replica of Callum's own cock, he had been Ben's idea and after much persuading Callum had agreed so Ben had bought the kit and he now had the dildo in front of him.   
He pushed the box back underneath the bed, reached to the bedside table to pick up the laptop and bottle of lube they kept there. 

He opened the laptop and found some stuff from pornhub to watch in the background. He picked up the dildo, it was heavy and thick, and perfect, althought he ached for the real thing this would have to do. 

He put the dildo back onto the bed and picked up the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on to his   
fingers, he pulled his legs up and apart so he could reach between them and push a finger inside himself.

'Oh' He moaned as he pushed his finger in deeper, before pulling it out and replacing it with two fingers. He wished it was Callum's fingers prepping him, he just couldn't reach as deep as Callum could, his fingers felt nice but Callum could make him see stars, he would stretch him out completely, with just three of his long thick fingers.  
Ben pushed his third finger inside of himself slowly thrusting it in and out, he just couldn't find the right angle. Although he had the porn on, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend Callum was in the room with him, that it was Callums fingers lodged inside of him, making him feel good.

'Cal... Oh' Ben whimpered as he quickly jamed his fingers in and out of his hole   
After a while he pulled them out. He wiped them on the duvet beneath him and picked up the dildo pouring lube straight ontop of it. 

He opened his legs wide and placed the head of the dildo agaist his wet hole, before pushing it in hard.   
'Fuck!' Ben yelled as he pushed the dildo further inside him, he had his eyes closed and was trying to concentrate on pushing the dildo inside him. deep in concentration he didn't see the flashing light of the webcam come on and a video call via skype appearing on the screen. 

'Oh wow..' The Voice from the screen made Ben open his eyes suddenly.   
He hastily pulled the dildo out of his hole, hissing at the sting that came from pulling it out sharply, closing his legs and pulling his body up.   
'Callum?' Ben asked in disbelief.   
'Hi gorgeous.... why'd ya stop?' Callum asked smiling   
'Hi babe, i... er... didnt expect you to call... thought youd be busy' Ben told him completely avoiding the question 

'Nah... not busy to see my baby... Why'd ya stop?' Callum asked again   
Ben blushed, he didnt know what to say. They had used the dildo and other toys together a lot but never had Callum see Ben giving himself pleasure. 

'I... erm... thought maybe ya didnt wanna see it?' He asked not really knowing if what was asking or whether it was even a question.   
'Ben... baby... Course i want to see... do you have any idea how sexy you looked a moment ago, i almost came in my pants' Callum told him laughing.

'You like the idea then? or watching me...? i wasnt sure..' Ben asked very clearly embarrassed   
'Yes, very much baby... you shouldn't be embarrassed ... not with me' Callum told him sincerely.   
Ben smiled. 

'Come on open your legs for me again, let me see you' Callum told him   
Ben did as he was told and pulled his legs up and opened them again, letting Callum see his wet hole on the screen.

'Ohh so beautiful' Callum cooed as he sat watching Ben on the screen.   
'Pick up the dildo, babe, and push it back inside' Callum told him,   
Ben picked the the dildo, he wiped some more lube over it before pressing it against his open hole and slowly pushing it inside. 

He felt the sting once again and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to force it in further.   
'Baby.. baby, slow down... theres no hurry, just do what feel's good' Callum told him as Ben slowly opened his eyes, he released the dildo and let it hand inside him for a moment. 

'Ya know if i was there with you baby, i would be licking your nipples and rubbing your belly, imagine my hands on you ben, close ya eyes' Callum said   
'Can ya feel my hands on ya baby?' He asked  
'Yes..Yes' Ben moaned as he took hold of the dildo, and pushed it slowly inside him some more until he hand the whole length inside of him. 

'How does it feel baby..?' Callum asked   
'Ah! Good' Ben moaned as the tip of the dildo brushed against his prostate  
'I want you to take hold of the base for me, and pull it out a fraction before pushing it back in hard, just like i do... can ya do that for me baby?'   
'Mmm' Ben moaned breathly heavily   
He felt his eyes role back in his head when he felt the sensations of the dildo slaming into him.   
'Your doing so good baby, imagine that I'm there with you, i'm stroking your belly baby just how ya like it, my other hand is on your waist holding you against me.. ' 

'I... I need more Ben whimpered as he thrust the dildo in hard and harder.   
'Open your gorgeous eyes for me Ben, let me look at you'   
Ben opened his eyes and looked down at the screen, he felt his skin flush red and burn from the look Callum was giving him. He wanted him here so badly. 

'Put you hand around your dick Ben, pump it for me..'   
'Ah! Fuck! Callum! Ben shouted as he felt the dildo slam against his prostate as he tighted his hold around his dick. It was sloppy but fast.   
'Callum!' Ben yelled bucking up from the bed.   
'Come for me Baby, let me see it decorating your belly' Callum told him   
'FUCK! Ben yelled, he squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard over his stomach. He let go of the dildo letting it slip out as he came down from his high. 

'Baby? You okay?' Callum asked watching his boyfirend go limp on the bed, he watched the dildo slipping out of him.   
Ben picked up the dildo and chucked it to the other side of the bed. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. 

'Fuck... that was good' Ben told his lover   
'Better than me?' Callum asked  
'No where near as good as you make me feel babe.. this aint fair... i want ya here... I want my cuddles' Ben moaned pulling himself up to he could turn and lay down on his belly very aware that he was leaving traces of his cum on the duvet and not caring. 

'Aww sweetheart... I would love to be there with you too... I promise you when I'm back I'll spend the whole day giving you lots of cuddles... deal?' Callum told him   
'Deal... I'm holding you to that' Ben told him causing them both to laugh. 'Are you sure you cant come back earlier?' Ben asked 

'No such luck, unfortunately only another day... I promise ill be back for your morning shag on Friday morning.. okay?'   
Ben laughed 

'Okay!' he said smiling instantly feeling better.   
'So how's the training, any hot guys?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little follow up from the last chapter....

~ Morning Shag ~ 

Callum crept up the stairs of the flat being careful not to step on the creaky stair Pam had told him about. It was 5am on Friday morning. He had left super early as he had made a promise and was going to keep it. He walked into the flat putting his bag on the hook at the top of the stairs.

He heard a noise which made hm jump before he realised what or more like who it was. Ben was standing in a pair of his shorts and one of Callum's hoodies literally drowning his body at the kitchen. He had his back to him and looked like he was stirring a mug of coffee.   
'Miss me?' Callum asked causing Ben to almost jump out of his skin.   
'Fuck babe' Ben yelled as he turned around giving Callum a massive grin. 

It all happened very quickly after that. Ben ran into Callum's arms once he had turned around, his legs pulled up to wrap around Callum's waist and his arms around his neck. Callum instantly wound his arms around Ben's arse to hold him up.  
'I missed you soo much' Ben told him leaning his head down so he could kiss his boyfriend passionately.   
Callum pulled out of the kiss first as he bounced Ben up and down still wrapped around him. 

'What ya doing up so early? you do know what the time is dont ya?' Callum asked noticing Ben had his glasses on which meant he probably hadnt been up for very long.   
'Couldn't sleep... there's not much point with out ya there is there?' Ben told him quietly smiling a small smile   
Callum thought Ben's smile was beautiful and couldn't help but kiss it once more. 

'What are you doing back so early?' Ben asked looking down at Callum from his position   
'I promised I'd be back for ya morning shag didnt I... I know better than to break a promise like that' Callum told him laughing   
'Well ya better get moving then babe... ' Ben teased 

He hadn't actually believed that was what Callum would do. He was taken off guard slightly when Callum let go of his arse and Ben slid down back onto the floor. Callum then turned Ben around and pushed him over the side of the sofa arm. He made quick work at pulling down Ben's sleep shorts and undoing his own jeans and roughly pulling them down.   
He licked his hand wetting his cock before spitting on his finger and using it to breach Ben's hole. 

'Oh babe' Ben moaned as he clung onto the fabric of the sofa. He bent himself over the arm a little more so he could grip a pillow and pull it closer to his body.   
He felt another finger enter him, although it was wet it wasnt wet enough so Ben felt the sting of being opened even more, however he had craved this when he was on his own and was so glad Callum was back, His fingers and hand didnt even come close to what he felt when Callum touched him, undid him. 

Ben moaned at a third finger tried to push through his barrier.  
'Fuck' Ben cried out as he felt Callum use his other hand to stroke his lower belly. He purred from the sensations, the sting of another finger entering and the feeling of Callum stroking his sensitive belly.   
After awhile Callum pulled out all of his fingers 

'Oh' Ben cried trying to shove his arse back onto Callum's fingers unsuccessfully.  
'Steady' Callum whispered as he pushed Ben's arse back causing his cock to graze against the sofa.   
'Cal.. Need' Ben moaned as he rubbed himself over the fabric trying to gain some friction.

Callum stroked his cock getting it hard before he pushed it inside Ben quickly to disguise the pain with pleassure   
'Good boy... Your doing so good baby... let me in' Callum whispered 

'Babe!' Ben yelled as Callum pushed himself inside him. he sucked his finger and used it to trace Ben's stretched hole soothing the sting slightly  
Callum stilled for a moment letting Ben get used to the intrusion. He then began to thrust in and out of his lover quickly.   
'Baby... ' Callum cooed as he placed his hands on Ben's naked hips pulling his body to match his thrusts.   
'Missed you so much' he whispered   
Ben pulled his head around so that Callum could give Ben a sloppy side ways kiss as he thrust harder into his lover. 

'CALLUM!' Ben yelled as Callum thrust harder and harder 'I cant... I'm going to... OH FUCK!' Ben yelled coming all over the sofa and the pillows in front of him. Callum laughed as he sped up before coming hard into his lover. 

Callum took hold of his cock and pulled out Slowly before pulling Ben up and into his arms kissing him softly. He then rounded the room taking a seat in the blue covered rocking chair pulling Ben into his lap. Ben straddled him, once again wrapping his arms around Callum's neck and leaning in to him. 

'Wow.... That was amazing' Ben whispered kissing Callum sweetly   
'Ready to go again?' Ben asked causing Callum to laugh  
'Really you can go again that quickly?' he asked raising his eyebrow   
'Or course! I missed you' Ben said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He unwrapped one of his hands from Callum's neck and pushed his index finger into Callum's mouth. He smiled when he watched Callum suck Ben's finger weting it.  
Ben pulled it out slowly before smirking and reaching behind him to push it inside him. He was already wet and open from the previous fuck but he knew to sink onto Callum's cock he needed a bit more.   
He trust his finger inside and out a few times before he pulled himself up , holding Callum's cock which had risen and was hard again before slamming ontop of it.

'FUCK! BEN!' Callum yelled he loved when Ben rode him, he felt his cock reach deep inside the younger man ripping him open from the inside.   
'Cal... Cal... Cal... Call' Ben moaned as he pulled himself off and slammed back down again. This time was even faster than the last.   
Ben was so needly riding Callum's cock, bouncing up and down letting Callum's cock graze his prostate, in till he felt the familar feeling rise from deep in his belly. 

He leant foward so he could capture Callum's lips and pull them into his mouth, sucking his tongue.  
'AH' Ben yelled into Callum's mouth as Callum gripped his hips and pulled him down onto his cock before Callum came for the second time that morning deep inside his baby. 

Ben felt Callum come inside him as he continued to ride Callum's spent cock. Callum wrapped his hand around Ben's cock wanking him as he continued to bounce up and down before he too came over his belly and Callum's hand.  
Callum pulled his hand away from Ben's cock and reached up to mimic what Ben had done earlier and pushed his cum covered finger into Ben's mouth, letting him suck it clean. 

'Happy?' Callum asked smiling, Ben nodded licking his lips tasting the last remains of his cum on his lips. He pulled himself off of Callum's cock before climbing off his lap. Callum pulled himself up and pulled up the jeans that where still around his ankles. 

Ben pulled his shorts up and held out a hand from Callum pulling him up. 

'Where are we going? I want to cuddle' Callum said pulling his tired body up and reaching out to grasp Ben's smaller hand in his. 

'Bed Babe.. Where you can cuddle me for as long as you like and then we can go again!' Ben said laughed   
'What again!?'


	18. Chapter 18

~ Punishment ~ 

Ben creeped into the flat, he tried to be as quiet as he could, all he needed was his wallet and then he could go. 

'Ben?' Callum said sternly as heard Ben walk into the flat. He could tell his boyfriend was trying to be quite but Ben forgot that Callum had super sonic hearing and knew Ben had entered the flat the moment he stepped of the last step. Mainly because Ben made a little whizzing sound when he was trying to be quiet. 

'Hi babe! Ben cried out rounding the sofa, he leant down to where Callum was still sitting and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.   
'Just popped back to get my wallet' He said smiling  
'I saw Whitney on my way home' Callum told him.   
'oh yeah! how is she?' he asked almost too happily

'Like you care.. and she would be great if my boyfruend hadn't just blown up and her for no apparent reason' Callum said   
'Hang on! what do you mean for no apparent reason? she did tell ya what happened didnt she?... now dont get me wrong maybe i should have shouted but still!' Ben told him trying to defend his actions.

Callum said nothing instead gave Ben a look   
'Obvsuly not... well for your information she was telling Tiffany about how crap you where in Bed, that there must have been something wrong with you as you never seemed interested in it when you where with her... Obviously I know that's not the case. I just hated the way she was talking about you babe. So I may have given her a piece of my mind and some home truths. Like I said, maybe I shouldn't have, but she wound me up so much!' Ben told him, stepping forward so he could sit sideways on Callum's lap, winding his arms around his boyfriends neck. 

'So actually babe... I was defending you' Ben whispered and leant forward so he could lick and nibble Callum's neck.   
'So I see, but that still doesn't excuse the face that you made the situation worse by having a go at her, in front of the whole café. I think this means I need to punish you' Callum told him giving him a sexy smirk.   
'Yes please daddy' Ben moaned into Callum's ear, causing Callum to shiver with anticipation.   
'Get up... undo you trousers and lie over my lap' Callum told him sternly  
Ben did as he was told and stood, he undid his belt and shrugged the suit trousers down his hips so they bunched up around his ankles, he then moveed so he was laying over Callum's legs. 

'Good boy' Callum said  
He looked down at Ben seeing his pale arse staring back at him.   
'Going commando I see... tut...tut' Callum said lightly stroking Ben's smooth skin  
Ben wriggled his body as his boyfriend stroked his cheeks gently. it was a ghost of a touch but made him feel good.   
'Stay still...' Callum told him   
'Yes Daddy' Ben moaned trying to keep his body still.   
He felt Callum's hard on grown underneath him. 

Callum massaged Ben's arse cheeks before he pulled his hand down and slapped the flesh in front of him. Ben jerked forward from the force of the slap.   
Callum did it again and again using the same amout of force each time.   
'Cal!' Ben moaned bring his hands up to the sofa so he could grip onto the fabric in front of him.   
Callum slapped him again this time harder causing it to leave a faint red mark. 

'Fuck' Ben moaned as he jerked forward once again Callum spanked him a few more times in the same place which Ben could feel was starting to sting.   
Callum started to quicken the slaps and increased the force of them causing Ben to moan out loudly.   
'Ah... Ah! Callum! more!' Ben moaned deeply as the next slap forced his body to rub against Callum's clothed cock.   
'What was that?' the older man asked stopping his movements  
'Daddy!... more please?' Ben whimpered as Callum slapped him again hard. 

Callum looked down at Ben's arse... it was beautiful all red/pink it looked like a work of art literally. He gave the flesh a few more slaps before massaging the skin.   
' oh god!' Ben moaned into the fabric of the sofa, his spit running down out of the sides of his mouth   
'I need...oh fuck' Ben yelled as he felt the contrast betweeen his hot arse cheeks and Callum's cool hand. 

'oh wow... babe... ' Callum whispered when he removed his hands and could see the faint line of his handprint on the younger man's pink bum   
He felt Ben rutting up against his now painfully hard dick trying to get himself off.   
'Baby.... stop' He said simply   
'Daddy... oh god! I need more... need you' Ben groaned continuing to rut up against his boyfriend. Callum took his hands off of Bens arse and put them instead around his waist stopping his movements. He then pulled the smaller man up so he was now sitting on top of Callum's lap.

'Ah' Ben whispered as he felt his raw arse connect with Callum's rough jeans. He wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, pulling himself up so he was hovering over Callum's legs. Callum took in the situation and laughed to himself. 

'You should see ya self baby' Callum cooed looking up at Ben's face. He could see Ben's spit glistening around his lips and mouth. He leaned up so he could lick the spot up.   
'You look so sexy baby...' Callum told his boyfriend   
Ben looked down at Callum, he arse hurt and could feel the sting when it grazed againest anything, but he felt sexy... for Callum. 

'What do ya need?' Callum asked wrapping his arms around Ben's slender waist  
'You... daddy' Ben whispered   
'Go get on the floor for Daddy, take off ya shirt, i wanna see all of ya... on ya knees, with your arse in the air' Callum ordered him. He watched his boyfriend pull himself off of Callum's lap before he unbottoned his shirt and tore it off chukcing it across the room.   
He got down on he floor and pushed his arse up in the air, feeling the cool air sooth it. 

Callum got up from the sofa, he undid his jeans and pulled them off completely, undoing the cuffs of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, knowing exactly the affect this look would have on the younger man.   
He walked to the kitchen and fumbled about in one of the draws looking for the bottle of lube they stashed there.   
'No! No... Callum... dont...,I wanna feel ya.... just you...please i need it... punish me' Ben whimpered out as he watched Callum potter about in the kitchen.   
'I cant baby... dont wanna hurt you any more' Callum told him contiune to look for the bottle 

'Callum!' Ben breathed heavily   
'Please? Please daddy?' He whispered so quietly that Callum could barely hear him. He looked up and over to his boyfriend and saw streaks of glistening wet tears on Ben's cheeks. His boyfriend was so turned on the head of his cock was a dark burgundy colour hanging in between his legs. 

Callum sighed and walked back to his lover. He bent down and held Ben's face in his hand, wiping up the tears that had settled on Ben's flushed cheeks.,   
'Okay, But if it's too much you have got to tell me okay?' Callum told him.   
Ben nodded his head letting more salty tears fall over Callum's long fingers, He squeezed his eyes tight shut, took a deep breath and then opened them looking up at his boyfriend who was giving him the most beautiful soft smile.   
He smiled back and watched as Callum stood up and walked behind him. 

Ben felt Callum knee down, and softly massage his red raw cheeks before taking his own cock in his hands. It was hard as a rock and ready to be deep inside his lover.   
Callum used his fingers to pull open Ben's arse cheeks exposing his perfect pink hole, he then leant forward and placed the flat of his tongue against the rippled entrance.  
Ben felt the wetness of Callum's tongue up against his hole and leant forward pulling his body away.   
'No!' he cried out   
He wanted it to hurt, Needed it to hurt. He was so aroused he couldn't think straight . Callum had spanked him before but never as much as he had tonight, he had gotten so hard from the feeling and sensations of Callum's large hand coming into contact forcefully with his raw arse cheeks. All he knew that he needed his boyfriends cock deep inside him.

'Ben....' Callum said sternly   
'Just a little then' Ben said his voice breaking 

Callum got to work, pushing his tongue in a little... he just wanted to make your the smaller man's hole was a little wet... just enough. He pulled away once finished and used his one of his hands to pull apart his arse cheeks and the other to hold his cock, directing it to the opening. He took a deep breath and pushed in the head of his dick inside Ben. 

'Fuck!' Ben yelled out Callum moved his hands to around his lovers hips softly massaging the skin as he pushed himself deeper into his man.   
Callum stopped moving when he felt Ben's hole tightening up around him.

'You need to relax baby... if this is what ya need... i need ya to relax for me' Callum whispered, one of his hands moving to the younger mans belly, softly stroking it knowing this made him calm. 

'Callum! oh god! ah... ahah' Ben yelled He tried to relax himself so that Callum would push in deeper.  
'That's it baby... such a good boy for daddy' Callum whispered as he managed to push in completely, Ben felt so good around him, hot and tight and beautiful.   
He stilled all movements when he was seated fully inside of his baby. 

'Daddy... OH god... feel so full... stings... so good ' Ben mumbled as Callum began to slowly thrust his hips.  
He didn't want to cause anymore dis-comfort so instead of pulling out he trusted his hips and pushed his cock up against Ben's sweet spot time and again.   
Ben moaned and groand, spit once more leaking out of the corners of his mouth, he felt Callum's body blanket him from above, he turned his head up so that he could kiss his daddy. 

'Mmmmm you feel so good baby... ' Callum whispered against Ben's lips, his spit covering them both ad they kissed, Callum still jerking his hips forward, fucking his lover hard. 

'daddy... daddy... Cal... ah..fuck! i'm gonna.... oh GOD!' Ben yelled as he felt his cock leak pre-cum, wetting the insides of his thighs.  
Callum pulled back so he could reach in between Ben's legs and told hold of his hard hung cock. He wanked Ben off in time with his thrusts massaging the mushroom head, sliding his fingers through the pre-cum leaking out of the slit and using it to slick his hands and Ben's cock in the tight fist he had created. 

'SHIT! FUCK!' Ben yelled exploding, shooting thick lengths of roppy cum over Callums hands and the floor beneath him.   
Callum slammed inside of Ben a few times before emptying his load deep inside his boyfriend. 

'Baby! ah fucking hell' Callum moaned   
Ben felt his body give way and fell onto the floor, he felt so weak and spent.   
Callum used his hand to very gently pull out. He felt Ben clench around his head and hiss from the sting. 

'Baby... Ben... need you to relax again sweetheart... dont wanna hurt ya...' Callum cooed as he used his hand to stroke Ben's sweaty back.   
He eventually managed to pull out his spend cock from the younger man, he sat back on his knees and looked at his handy work  
God Ben was beautiful all laid out spent in front of him.   
He reached for his phone and took a few snaps before standing up, He walked into the bathroom and returned moments later with a damp cloth. He placed he cloth onto of Ben's red raw arse feeling guilty when he heard the hiss of pain leave his lover.   
Once he had cleaned the both up he placed the cloth on the coffee table and wound his arms around Ben's waist pulling him up and backwards into his arms. 

Ben felt his body moving. he opened his eyes and realised he must have blacked out. he felt Callum's arms around him, taking off his shoes and pulling the suit trousers away from where they had pooled around his ankles. He felt his body slip down Callum's lap so with all the energy he could muster he wound his arms around the taller mans neck before pushing his head into Callum's chest.   
Callum smiled sweetly and stood up, carrying Ben towards their bedroom. 

He awkwardly pulled the duvet off of the bed and placed his lover into the middle of it on his side, before stripping off the rest of his clothes and getting into the bed, laying opposite Ben. he brought the duvet back up so that it was covering the both of them, before placing his arms around Ben's waist and pulling him into his body.   
Ben felt Callum pull him into his arms, he looked up and saw his boyfriends eyebrow s twitch. 

'Stop feeling guilty. I asked you for it anyway. I deserved the pain, I should have done what I did and I am sorry' Ben whispered as he looked deep into his lovers eyes.   
'One, you didn't deserve it, so what you blew up at Whitney! to be honest if I had heard her talking about you like that I would have too. Thank you for defending me though, I love that you would do anything for me' Callum whispered back, giving Ben an eskimo kiss.

They laid in each others arms in silence for a moment before Ben whispered between them,  
'Thank you for making me yours' he said pulling Callum into him so he could press his lips onto his boyfriends.  
They fell asleep with Callum's arms around his waist and there lips pressed firmly together.   
For now he felt on fire, in a good way, the love of his life wrapped around him. He knew he would feel the ache in the morning... but it was definitely worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one started going in one direction and then ended up somewhere else...   
For all those people over on tumblr who where looking for Bottom!Callum hope this is okay?   
I just love the idea of Ben taking care of Callum for a change.

~Jealousy ~ 

They where on there date night at the Prince Albert, Ben had picked the bar this time as Callum had choosen last time. Callum didnt mind being at the Prince Albert however he was always a little worried about who Ben would bump into.  
They where sitting in a booth near the bar in the corner, Ben sat close next to Callum, there hands entwined ontop of the table, drinks in front of them as they kissed. 

It wasn't very busy for a Friday night, but the night was still young.

'Do ya wanna another?' Callum asked as he pulled away from Ben and his touch.   
'Yeh go on then... ' Ben replied smiling. He picked up his glass and downed the remaining liquid.   
Callum picked up the glass and his bottle and made his way to the bar.

'Another beer and one of those pink things for Ben Tina when your ready?' Callum called across the bar. he leant on the counter and picked up one of the brightly coloured cocktail stirrers from the pot and twirled it around his fingers as he waited for there drinks. 

'Hey.. you see that guy over there.. Ben Mitchell? God he used to be the best fuck round here.. now he's got a boyfriend can you believe that!'   
Callum's head shot up as he looked across the bar, seeing two blokes at the opposite end staring straight at Ben. He couldn't help but feel the jealousy rise inside of him. 

'I know what you mean... he literally fucked the life out of me once... it was amazing'   
The other guy said loudly over the music.   
Callum pulled himself up, he knew what Ben had done before they had got together, he didn't even really care but he definatly didn't wanna hear about it.

'Callum?'   
'Er what?' He said shaking his head, seeing Tina in front of him with their drinks  
she smiled   
'Don't let them get to ya... he's with you now..' she told him reaching across the bar to place her hand on his wrist.   
He nodded and went to get his wallet out  
'Dont worry about it... on the house' Tina told him 

Callum nodded his head and smiled thanking her, he then picked the up the beer bottle and the cocktail glass and walked back to their table.  
'Thanks babe' Ben said reaching over to give Callum a chaste kiss on his cheek, before taking a sip of his cocktail.

'No comment about how I drink this kind of thing?' Ben asked when he noticed the lack of snide comments coming his way. It was just what they did, it was a bit of banter. Callum would always ask how he could drink such a thing whenever Ben ordered some sort of brightly coloured cocktail, but this time no comment came his way.

'Callum?' Ben asked leaning forward to take Callum's hand in his ontop of the table   
'Babe?' he asked again trying to get Callum's attention.   
'Oh sorry what did ya say?' Callum asked blinking   
'Are you alright?.... ya seem a bit quiet... something happened?' Ben asked pulling his chair closer so he could place his over hand ontop of Callum's thigh.

'oh I'm fine... I er.. I er... Do you miss it?' Callum asked taking a swing from his beer bottle   
'Miss what darling?' Ben asked slowly stroking Callum's thigh under the table   
'Do you miss being with different guys? I dont want you to feel like ya settled for me' Callum told him honestly   
'What! no! were's this coming from?' Ben asked shocked my Callums admisson.   
Callum turned around and saw that the guys where still lerring at them from afar.

'I'll bloody kill em!' Ben growled moving to get up, Callum pressed his hand on top of Ben's on his thigh and pulled him back down on to the chair.   
'Don't... they ain't done anything wrong' Callum mumbled   
'What was it like?' he added looking directly at Ben   
'Different... nothing like what we've got... just a means to and end I suppose... nothing to get jealous ab-...' He stopped mid sentance and looked back at Callum. 

'Oh baby... are you jealous of them? you dont have to be... they mean nothing to me' Ben said softly, stroking his thumb over Callum's hand

'They get a side of you, that I dont' Callum whispered looking down to where there hands meet. he focused on the play of colours from the lights that danced ontop of there joint hands. 

'What do you mean darling?' Ben asked tightening his grip  
'They get you... You... have them' he whispered   
Ben takes a breath... he tried to work out what Callum was trying to tell him. It didnt take long.   
'Oh baby...' He whispered pulling the hand that was on Callum's thigh away and placing it on Callum's cheek, pulling his head up so that he could looking into the shinning depths of blue.   
'Callum, I love you.. all you need to do is ask, you know I would do anyting for you' Ben told him rubbing his thumb over Callums soft cheek.   
'Will you make love to me?' Callum whispered trying to will the tears from falling   
'Why are we still sitting here?' Ben asked him laughing.

'Come on... your pulled' He said pulling himself up from the chair, he picked up his glass and downed the rest of the liquid before he took hold of Callum's hand and pulled him out of the entrance. 

******

'Lay back darling, let me see ya' Ben cooed as he got onto the bed. He watched Callum pull himself backwards on the bed against the pillows, pulling his legs up so that he was laid bare and open for his lover. 

After an intense makeout session against the bedroom door Ben had stripped Callum off all his clothes and pushed him back onto the bed.   
Ben hastily undid his jeans and pulled them off chucking them in the pile that had formed on the floor containing both of there clothes. He then got onto the bed and shuffled himself foward so that he was closer to Callum. 

Ben's eyes widened as he watched Callum's cock expand in front of him.  
'Your so beautiful darling' Ben whispered reaching out to touch Callum's thick dick, he traced the muchroom head and softly stroked down the length causing Callum to sigh. 

Ben wanted to make sure Callum understood that this was different from all the times he had fucked guys on hookups. with Callum it was always different. it was beautiful.

Ben crawled in between Callum's open legs, he leant forward so he could press his lips against his boyfriends, he let some of his spit dribble down Callum's chin and caught it with his index finger, before pulling away. he shuffled backwards a little so he could gently push his wet finger around and inside Callum's tight hole.

'Ben!; Callum moaned as Ben;s finger breached his hole.   
'feel good baby?' Ben asked ducking his head so he could lick and nibble at the inside's of Callum's thighs as he pushed his fingers deeper, causing Callum to buck his hips forward with pleassure.

'Mmhm' Callum moaned, bringing his arm up so that he could push his fingers into Bens hair, as he assulted his thighs and hole.   
'Want you now' Callum whispered  
'Not yet darling... your not ready yet' Ben told him, pulling his body closer to Callum's. He used one of his hands to slowly wank Callum's cock as the other one opened Callum's hole, he used the flat of his tongue this time to wet around his openeing before pushing it in along sides   
his finger.

'Baby' Callum groaned as Ben made him wet. Ben added another finger stretching Callum's hole some more  
'Oh god babe you are so hot.. so sexy for me' Ben spoke against Callum's skin.

Callum felt his ears heat up, he loved when Ben called him sexy, he had never had anyone call him that before, not like Ben did it made him feel good about himself.   
Callum felt pre-cum leak out of the top of his cock, Ben used his hand that was wanking him to collect the sticky liquid and deposit it down the length of his cock.

'Ben!' Oh baby!' Callum yelled when he felt the mix of pleassure from Ben finigering him, rimming him and wanking his cock.   
'Ah,...Ah.. Ah' Callum breathed hashly   
'Ben! Fuck!... Please? I need ya' Callum cried out tears rolling down his cheek from the pleassure he was experiencing   
Ben pulled backwards, taking out his fingers and removing his hand from the taller man's length.   
He crawled back into Callum's space so he could run his wet fingers across Callum's lips.  
'Please?' Callum whispered against Ben's finger

Ben smiled sweetly, he pulled himself off of the bed so he could cross the room to the draws and take out the bottle of lube.   
Returning moments later he poured some on his fingers and used them to slowly pump his hard dick, giving Callum a show from where he lay. He then used his hand to pull open his lover hole and press his dick against Callum's entrance.

'Ready darling?' Ben asked pressing his over hand over Callum's stomach mimicking what Callum often did with him.   
Callum nodded his head and smiled as he felt Ben's cock push inside him.   
'Oh!' Callum moaned as Ben pushed himself slowly inside of his lover, even though he had gotten him wet Ben knew Callum was still going to be tight. He slowled his movements and allowed Callum to feel him.   
'Aright?' Ben asked   
'More... Need more baby' Callum moaed as Ben pushed himself all the way inside his man.

'Oh god darling, you feel beautiful all around me' Ben cfried out as he felt Callum's tight walls squeezed around him.   
'Ben!' Callum yelled as Ben started to thrust his hips.  
Ben used one of his arms to pull Callum's leg up and around his smaller waist, giving him a better angle. He thrust inside of Callum proding his prostate. 

'OH FUCK! HARDER!' Callum roared as Ben started slaming into him. So much for slow love making he thought   
'Ben! Ben! Ben! BEN!' Callum moaned as Ben started thrusting harder inside of his lover   
Ben felt Callum tighten around him which cuashed him to shiver with the tighness he was feeling. He felt his cock head press against Callum's sweet spot over and over again. 

'Oh daring! Callum!...' Ben yelled pulling Callum's leg up higher so he could deepen his thrusts.   
'Ben! I'm gonna! OH FUCK' Callum yelled, his cock spurting out his hot cum, over his chest.

'Oh baby' He sighed as he felt Ben slamming into him, over and over again, faster and faster intill he too came deep inside his lover, coating his walls with his spunk. Ben let go of Callums legs and collapsed onto the taller mans chest.   
'Omg' Ben whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

Callum wound his arm around Ben, letting it settle on his sweatly shoulder  
'Was that okay?' Ben asked whispering into Callum's chest   
'More that okay... Amazing' Callum told him looking down at his baby in his arms.   
'You are incredible, you know that?' He said softly stroking Ben's skin   
'I aim to please' Ben laughed pulled his body up, he pulled himself further up Callum;s body so he could nuzle his nose into Callum's neck.

'Love you' Ben whispered as he wraed his arms around Callums torso.   
'Love you too' Callum said leaning down so he could press a kiss into Ben's wet hair.

How he had felt jealous earlier he didnt know.., he had nothing to be jealous of, Ben loved him and had just proved how much. it was the best feeling in the world, holding his lover all wet and sticky from there love making.


	20. Chapter 20

~ Only for you ~   
Requesteed by anon 

'What are we doing here babe? I though we where just having dinner?' Ben asked as he looked around the reception. 

It was like nothing he had ever seen before, huge chandeliers hanging from the cellings, dripping in gold, plush carpet, guys holding trays walking around offering guests champange. FREE!  
There was a piano in the far corner and lots of little sofa booths, in the middle of the floor was a huge water fountain.  
Realising Callum was now not by his side, and instead had walked to the reception desk Ben decided to look around, he ended up at the fountain running his fingers across the cold black marble. 

'Ready?' Callum said walking up behind him making him jump.   
'For what?' Ben asked confused   
'Come on' Callum said giving nothing away. He took hold of Ben's hand and lead him to the lift.

Callum had waited along time to be able to do this, everytime he had wanted to whisk Ben away there was some work problem or family problem that normally ended up with Ben taking the brunt of it, he would deny himself pleassure thinking it was not what he deserved. Callum had tried to tell him many times how beautiful, gorgeous he was, how much he deserved to have pleassure.  
This was why this time he wasn't taking no for an answer, he had arranged it with Lola and Jay and had booked dinner and the room at one of the top hotels in london, it had cost a bomb but he didn't care, all he wanted was to make sure his boyfriend felt wanted and loved and that he deserved to be.

Once inside the room Callum let Ben take in his surrondings whilst Callum checked out the bedroom. The bag that he had left at the reception earlier on in the evening was on the chair in the corner. He looked around making sure the room had what he had asked for. 

'Babe this is incredible! How the fuck can you afford this?' Ben asked poking his head into the bedroom. The first thing he noticed in the bedroom was the bed, it was a large four poster bed, with light silver drapes, the headboard was a mirror and there where floor length mirrors on each walls framing the bed. he couldn't help but feel excited over what was to come. 

'Don't worry about that... Just thought you deserved some time away' Callum told him walking towards the younger man.   
Ben was caught of guard as Callum grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head into his. Callum caught Ben's lips in his mouth, used his tongue to battle with Ben's. He arms wrapped around Ben, hands settling on his waist pulling him intio his own body.

He smiled into the kiss when he felt Ben's hardon on rub against his, he sucked Ben's mouth into him frantically kissing him, letting there spit leak out of the corners of their mouths, he wanted Ben so much, he felt like he was on fire. 

Ben brought his hand up to Callum's head pulling it forward so he tongue could push deeper into Callum's. He couldn't get enough of kissing Callum, he was addicted. He let his over hand disappear between the two bodys so he could grope Callum's hard ]on beneath the fabric of his jeans.   
Callum felt Ben's hand cup his cock, he jerked his hips forward trying to gain friction for his growing member. He heard Ben's little moans and pressed his lips harder againest the younger mans. 

He started to walk backwards pulling Ben with him to the bed, turning around so that it was Ben's legs that hit the edge of the bed first. Callum pulled apart for a moment to push Ben on to the bed on his back, he pushed Ben backwards so that he was laying in the middle of the bed before laying back down in the middle of his legs, he felt Ben's legs come up framing Callum's body as he attacked his lips once more. 

Callum was again the first to pull away, he pulled himself up so that he was kneeling , Ben's legs wrapped around his waist.

'You look so sexy baby' Callum told him, rubbing his hand over Ben's clothed chest  
'Do you feel sexy baby?' Callum asked leaning down to lick Ben's neck.   
'Mmhm' Ben mumbled as he felt Callum's hand rest in his growing length

Callum pulled away again and started unbuttoning Ben's shirt buttons. He looked down at the sight underneath him, Ben's lips where red and puffy, his chin was wet from the spit that had dribbled from his mouth.

'So pretty for me' He told him, unbuttoning the last of the shirt buttons before peeling it off and chucking it over the side of the bed.   
He then pressed the palm of his hands on the top of Ben's smooth chest, he slowly stroked them down his chest, stopping at his belly, and using his hand to massage it a little knowing it was something that made Ben moan

'Ah... ah' Ben groaned as he watched Callum's massage his stomach, he then watched his hands rubbing up and down his length before tackling his belt. 

After tugging the belt off followed my his suit trousers, shoes and boxers Callum shuffled back admiring the beautiful man in front of him.   
'So sexy.. baby...' Callum cooed pressing his hand over Ben's cock   
Ben bucked his hips up, as his cock rubbed against Callum's massive hand

'Oo so egar for me as well...but you'll have to wait baby... I wanna burn your hot little body into my brain' Callum whispered tracing Ben's body with his eyes.   
Ben shook his head and sighed 

'Dont shake your head at me baby. You are hot and sexy and all mine arent ya?'   
Ben nodded this time watch Callum stroke his hands down Ben's naked chest. 

Callum ran his fingers through the hair that was framing Ben's hard cock, as Ben once again jerked his hips foward  
'Oh.!' He moaned   
'Your such a slut for me arent you baby... want me so much you cant control it' Callum told him leaning down once more to capture Ben's swollen lips into his.   
He then shuffled his body back down so that he could capture Ben's cock in his hand, lightly scraping the mushroom head that was now oozing pre-cum

'Who is this for darling?' Callum asked massaging the the cum into the top of Ben's swollen head.   
'Ahhh!' Ben moaned  
'Is it for me darling?' Callum asked swiping some of it with his finger and placing it in his mouth to taste.  
'Mmm' He moaned   
'You taste so good for me' Callum cooed   
'Fuck!' Ben moaned as he jerked his hips up once more.  
'Not yet' Callum told him shuffling away from his man and off of the bed. 

'What! no!' Ben moaned shaking his head as le laid on the bed naked and bare. 

Callum returned moments later with a spreader bar and a pair of leather handcuffs. He attached the two cuffs on the spreader bar to both of Ben's ankles before he pulled the bar open spreading his legs wide, he then blanketed Ben's small body again pining his arms over his head and cuffing them together with the handcuffs.  
He was now naked too and Ben opned his eyes widly when they settled on his body.

'Cal! Callum!' Ben moaned as he tried to reach out to touch Callum in some way, realising then what Callum had done. he tried to pull his hands apart but hissed instead at the pain   
'Need' he mumbled   
'What do you need baby?' Callum asked climbing back onto the bed and crawling up Ben's smaller body intill he was hovering above it. His hand found the back of Ben's head, he gripped it tightly pulling it close to his. 

'You' Ben breath up into him Callum breathed healivly onto Ben's face   
'What do you want me to do darling?, you need to tell me' Callum whispered  
Ben kicked out his legs that where strapped to the bar.

'Need.. Need you to fuck me... need to feel ya deep inside me' Ben moaned leaning forward as much as he could so he could lick Callum's lips.   
'How much do ya need me?' Callum asked licking Ben's lips himself this time   
Ben breathed heavily in and out  
'I.. I cant... Need' Ben mumbled, he squeezed his eyes shut which caused Callum to smile. He shuffled his body back down Bens and sat in the made my the bar.   
'Look at you baby, all laid out for me, your such a slut for me arent ya baby, so horny, you want me so much it hurts... am I right?' Callum asked  
Ben nodded his head 

'Tell me darling? tell me' Callum moaned  
'OH fuck!? It hurt's daddy! I need ya...' Ben roared 

'Your doing so well baby... so well... soon I promise'   
Ben looked down and watched as Callum grabbed the bottle of lube he had obviously slung on the bed earlier. He opened the bottle and poured liberal abouts on his fingers, he then got to work with spreading the cool liquid over his raw cock 'Monster cock' as Ben liked to call it.

He then poured some more on to his fingers reaching downwards he spread the oube around the outside of Ben's hole before pushing two fingers inside.   
'OH FUCK!' Ben yelled as Callum pushed his long fingers up against his prostate.   
'Feel good?' Callum asked 

Ben nodded his head as his spit ran down his chin he squeezed his eyes shut again before thowing his head back in pleassure  
Callum laughed to himself, he added more lube letting it run down his fingers, against Ben's skin and onto the duvet beneath them, he then added another finger inside the younger man causing Ben to moan loudly again 

'Look up for me baby?' Callum cooed 

Ben looked towards the celing of the four poster bed, he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, the whole top of the bed was a mirror, he saw himself spread out by the spreader, his hands cuffed tightly together over the top of his head, his lips where red and swollen. He noticed the light sparkle of his spit that had rolled down his cheek and the light flush of red across his body. 

He focused on Callum, who looked beautiful and had three of his long fingers insde him, he didnt think he had ever seen something so hot, he watched as Callum slowly thrusting his fingers inside his body

'ah..ah' Ben moaned keeping his eyes glued to the mirror above him.   
'Look at how hot you are for me... dont ya look beautiful' Callum told him, he used his over hand to massage Ben's full balls as he opened his hole.   
'Callum!' Ben yelled  
'Nearly there baby, nearly there, doing so good for me aint ya' Callum told him, pushing his fingers in the abused hole deeper. 

Once satified he was open enough Callum took his hand away from Ben's balls and used it to wank his cock, he then pulled out the three fingers that had been lodged inside out. he licked the tips of those fingers before wiping them on the duvet.   
Ben bucked his hips, his hands twisting in the fabric of the duvet where they lay above his head, as he tried to kick his legs out again, unsucessfully. He was being pulled so wide.   
Callum moved his body closer to his lover, he wanked his dick a few times and added some more lube before bending over so he could rest it against Ben's entrance.  
'Now Callum!' Ben yelled out lifting himself of the bed again 

'In a moment, I need ya to do something for me okay?.. I want you to watch yourself... watch me fuck you deeply, I want you to see my cock disappear inside of you, I want you to see how fucking stunning you are okay?' Callum asked licking and nibbling Ben's belly button

'Yes! Oh god Daddy' Ben yelled as he tried to push his arse uo asif to nidge Callums cock inside him. 

'Good boy' Callum whispered before pulling himself away he gave Ben a look before he leant backwards on his knees so Ben could watch his cock push inside him.   
'I'm gonna fuck your tight little hole so deeply you'll see stars baby... so fucking goregous for me aint ya' Callum whispered as he pushed his large cock inside of Ben's sweet hole.

Ben felt his eyes roll back in his head when he saw Callum's dick slip effortlessly inside of him, it was such a beautiful sight, there bodies meeting as one.   
'Callum! daddy! not gonna last' Ben cried out as he watched Callum's cock slam into him slowly

Callum pulled back out so that Ben could see and then slammed himself back in, he stayed in that position for a few seconds before pulling out almost all the way again and slamming back in. He was determind to give Ben the deep hard fuck he so despeartly needed, take him away from all the shit going on at the moment and make sure he knew he was cared for.

'Your doing so good baby, your so perfect for me...' Callum told him thrustng in again.  
'Ah! OH FUCK! I CANT!' Ben yelled loudly as he willed himself to keep looking at the mirror, he watched Callum's cock disappear inside him slowly again and again he felt his monster cock stab his prosate causing the bundle of nerves to explode with pleassure.

He wasn't even sure what had happened intill he felt Callum's body lean over him. He heard the click of the handcuffs opening and the pull of his hands down.   
he looked up and then down at his now cum covered belly. 

'Fuck... I didnt... not ready' Ben cried out tears running down his cheeks   
Callum smiled at him from above   
'Its okay darling' he cooed whilst bring Ben's hand down with him   
'Lean forward for me a bit baby' Callum whispered 

He watched Ben lean forward as much as he could, Callum stabled him as he tighten his grip on his wrist pulling it down past Ben's spent cock and empty balls so that his fingers could brush across the part fo callum's cock that was still exposed. 

Callum joined there fingers together and pressed them against Ben's hole where the two of the joined.   
'Fuck darling.. I'm so close' Callum moaned as he watched Ben's fingers flutter around his hole and Callum's dick.

'Daddy' Ben mumbled as he felt Callum's cock thurst in a few more times, he felt his puffy hole expand to make room for Callum's dick as he plowed it inside of him more gently this time. Callum leant forward so he could capture Ben's soft lips in his as he came deep inside of his lover.

After he came down from his high, Callum made quick work unbuckling the cuffs off the spreader bar and pushing in to the end of the bed, he then Pulled Ben's body into his and gentle laid down on the bed.

He softly stroked Ben's hair as he cuddled him to his chest.

'Do ya see now, how bloody gorgeous you are? Callum asked   
'Only for you' Ben replied snuggling back into Callum's warm safe arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to those of you who are also reading my fic Change of heart, I have written the next chapter in my journal just need to write it up on here, so should be up by the weekend.

~ Grease Monkey ~  
Requested by Anon on Tumblr

'Fucking hell, look at you!' Callum cried out looking up at Ben from where he was sitting on the dining table at the Beales house studying.   
Callum checked out his boyfriend as he walked further into the living room. 

He had clearly just come from the arches as he was wearing the dark grey overalls, his face was sweaty and had steaks of grease down his cheeks, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his arms where also covered in grease and oil. He looked so fucking sexy, Callum felt his hard on grow by the sight. 

'I can't stay long, gotta get changed and head back to the car lot, I didnt think you'd be here' Ben told him   
'I couldn't get any peace at home' He said looking down at the open texbook and notebook in front of him 

'I was going to go sit in the cafe but Kathy told me nobody was here and to let myself in, Glad I did now, even if it was only to see you like this' Callum told him.  
He pushed the chair backwards and stood up, standing in front of Ben and running his fingers up and down his grease covered arms. 

'My little sexy grease monkey' Callum cooed, pullinh Ben into his arms so that he could press a kiss to his mouth.   
'Hey not so little... and thats my line' Ben said laughing as he pulled away. 

'Little enough for me to this though' Callum laughed as he bent down to place his arms around Ben's arse picking him up in to his arms.   
Ben laughed as he wrapped his legs around Callum's waist and his arms around his neck. Callum bounced him up and down in his arms as he kissed him again, deeply thrusting his tongue into Ben's hot mouth.

After pulling away for air Ben laughed, he gripped Callum's neck tighter with one of his hands so he could use the other one to wipe up the grease that had transfered onto Callum's cheek. 

'You'll have to be careful, soon you will be covered in grease too' Ben laughed as he wrapped his arm back around Callum's neck.   
'Well we best go clean you up then aint we' Callum told him, He held onto Ben tightly as he started to walk, up the narrow twisty stairs and into the bathroom. 

He kicked the door shut behind them and pushed the lock across. He then deposited Ben back onto the floor so he could pull of the overalls.   
Callum stood naked in front of Ben as he watched him discard the grey overalls, he chucked them in the washing basket and stood in front of the taller man. 

'Fuck, you look bloody gorgeous' Callum told him, reaching for him again, kissing and nibbling his neck.   
They stumbled into the small shower, lips still locked together as Callum fumbled with the knobs of the shower. 

Once the water was flowing, Callum pulled away, letting the water flow over his body, He shook his head as to try and rid the water from his eyes as he ran his hands through Ben's now wet hair. 

Callum got to work, uncapping the shower gel and pouring some onto their sponge, he then pressed the sponge to the top of Ben's shoulders gently massaging the soap studs into his skin, down his arms, over his chest and across his belly. 

He let Ben lean against the shower wall as he slowly cleaned the grease, oil and sweat from his body, he laughed when he heard little moans break out of Ben, as the sponge grazed his stomach. He then bent down as much as he could in the small space and gently brushed the sponge down his legs, giving the inside of Ben's thighs special attention. 

He heard a little groan escape Ben as he let the sponge drag across the skin beneath his hard cock. He smilled as he used the remaining soap left on the sponge to very gentle wipe down Ben's face and neck, trying to avoid getting any in his eyes or mouth.   
Once he was satified he located Ben's shampoo from the shelf and poured a genourous amount into the palm of his hands before rubbing them together and slidingthem through Ben's wet hair. 

'Oh' He heard Ben moan as he softly massaged the shampoo into his hair, lightly grazing his fingertips over his scalp. He loved the affect having his fingers in Ben's hair had on him, Ben always said it was him that had the kink, although Callum knew that to be correct Ben loved it just as much as he did. 

'Fuck Cal' Ben whispered as Callum removed his hands and looked down at his lover who had his eyes tightly shut, his mouth was open slighty. He looked so beautiful. 

'Come on baby, lets wash you off' He said, pulling Ben into his arms again and moved them both completely under the shower. Callum continued to massage Ben's hair untill all of the soap had disappeared. 

'Fuck Callum, not going to last' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's fingers massage his scalp. 

Callum looked down, he was taken back by the sight he saw, Ben had his hand tightly clasped around his cock, softly stroking himself. He had been so distracted in cleaning the younger man he had completely overlooked Ben's need. 

He turned them around and pushed Ben against the wall, Before cupping his arse in his hands once more and pushing him further up the wall. 

'Wrap your arms around my neck baby' Callum whispered and he used his arms to pull Ben's legs open to make room for him.   
'Callum' Ben moaned as he felt the tip of Callum's cock push up agaist his hole. Callum shook his head to clear the water that had dripped down into his eyes, he held his hard cock and pushed it inside of Ben's tight hole. 

'FUCK' Ben groaned as he felt his hole stretch around Callum's monster cock, he was so desperate for his lover he didnt care how much it hurt. He opened his eyes when he felt Callum stop pushing. 

'you okay? Am I hurting you?' Callum asked concerned.   
'No.. keep going' Ben moaned as he pushed his head into Callum's wet neck.   
Callum took that as all the permission he needed to quickly thrust inside his lover. 

'Ah.. Ah...Ah...Ah' Ben moaned into Callum's neck, Callum used his hands keep Ben's legs open as he thrust up inside of him watching his cock disappearing into the younger man over and over again. 

'Callum! close' Ben moaned as he watched his cock bonce in between there chests.  
Callum pushed his cock in and out of Ben's tight hole, he unloaded all of his weight onto one of the hands holding Ben's leg up and used the other one to slowly wank Ben's cock. 

He misjudged the movement through and lost his balance, causing Ben to cling onto him for dear life as Callum managed to at least not injure the smaller man as they pratically fell to the floor. 

Callum cried out when his knees hit the hard titled floor, He felt tears stinging his eyes and he moved to pull out.   
'No! keep going please' Ben yelled as Callum wound his arms around Ben's body and head making sure it didnt bang on the hard floor   
Ben reached up so he could sooth Callum's pain by kissing him senseless. 

Callum thrust inside Ben again, he used his hand to clasp around Ben's cock between them both again, wanking him. 

'FUCK! FUCK! CAL!' Ben screamed as his hot cum covered Callum's hand and their chests.   
Callum thrust once more before he came inside of his younger lover. 

Ah fuck! Ben!' Callum moaned as he felt his cum leaking out of Ben and being washed away by the water still hamering down from the shower head above them. 

Ben breathed heavily, as Callum pulled out gently. He then just about managed to pull himself up so he could turn off the water.

He bent down and picked up Ben in his arms, bridal style, as he walked out of the shower. He chucked a towel from the rack over the toilet seat as he placed Ben down on top of it. 

'how are ya knees?' Ben asked trying not to laugh   
'I'll be fine.. ' Callum told him   
'Not so little now am I?' Ben asked laughing,


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TotallyObssesedWithBallum for the request, I hope this is what you wanted? 
> 
> Love to know what you think?   
xx

~ Distraction ~ 

Ben pressed his phone down onto the desk after trying to negotiate a big deal, a legit deal at that. Callum would be proud. He lent back on the chair and lifted his legs up resting them on the table. He yawned.

'Sleeping on the job?' Callum's voice waking him up.

He opened his eyes and then squeezed them shut again.   
On opening them for a second time he saw Callum standing in front of him, two coffee cups in his hands, and a small paper bag which he hoped contained an iced bun or two. 

'Oh sorry... must have dosed off..' Ben admited pulling his legs down from the desk so that Callum could place the cups and bag down.   
'You okay?' Callum asked coming around the desk, he pushed the cups further towards the computer so he could perch on the end. He reached down and pushed his fingers through Ben's hair gently. 

'Yeah just tied..... thanks' Ben told him smiling before picking up one of the cups and taking a sip. 

'Is that an iced bun in there my any chance? I could really do with something sweet before Jay comes round to talk shop' Ben asked putting the cup down and gesturing to the bag. 

'It might be.. however I can think of something sweeter we can be doing with our time, something that will wake ya up a bit too' Callum told him giving him a wink, or in Callum's case a wonky one. 

'You getting a bad as I am... and people say I'm a bad influence on you!' Ben told him laughing  
'Go on then... get to it' He said flirtatously 

Callum pushed Ben and the chair backwards so that he could knee on the floor in front of the desk, he then pulled the chair back towards him so that he was now kneeling in the small gap between Ben's legs.   
He ran his large hands up and down Ben's thighs, pressing lightly over his growing cock and earning a quiet moan from Ben. Callum pushed Bens legs outwards, he used his nimble fingers to carefully unzip Ben's suit trousers, whilst lightly stroking up and down the length covered witht the tight fabric. 

Ben reached down and pressed his own fingers ontop of Callum's trying to gain some more friction, He threw this head back as he felt Callum's cold fingers pull his cock out of his trousers.

'Naughty' Callum smirked as he realised Ben had gone commando.   
'They get in the way' Ben told him bringing his head back down and winking at his boyfriend between his legs. 

Callum let go of Ben's cock and instead slid both of his hands underneath Ben's arse to pull him forward on the chair, His legs now framing Callum's head as his hard cock bounced in front of him. 

Callum ran his fingers up and down the skin covering his length, smiling as he felt it grow even more in his hand. He pressed his thumb over Ben's slit causing Ben to moan out again. He liked it when Callum pressed his fingers over the top of the mushroom head, pressed into his sensitive slit. 

'Cal!' He cried out as he felt Callum tighten his hold on his cock, wrapping his whole hand around the length. He used his hand to slowly wank Ben's dick using his other hand to pull out Ben's full balls from there confines.  
'Ah.. Cal!' Ben sighed as he tried to push his dick more forcefully up into Callum's hand. 

'Shhh' Callum whispered as he heard voices outside of the cabin. He shuffled himself backwards underneath the desk, it was a tight squeeze specially as he was so tall, he eneded up sitting completely on the floor, he pulled The chair forward, so that Ben's knees hit the underside of the desk, and so that his cock was literally in Callum's face. Callum breathed Ben's scent in, as he held the thick cock in his hand. 

Ben shook his head and tried to compose himself as the office door flew open. 

'Sorry, got held up at the parlor, sent Callum out for his lunch ages ago, he was meant to come back to relieve me but didnt, so I had to locate shrimpy... You aint seen him have ya?' Jay asked walking into the cabin and shutting the door behind him. 

'Nah... he brought coffee in a while ago.. said somthing about needing to service someone' Ben told him trying to disguise the face that Callum was currently underneath that very desk, with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. 

'So did ya get the deal?' Jay asked pulling a chair up to the other side of the desk.   
'Er what?' Ben asked as he felt Callum's tongue dart out and softly lick the top of his cock.   
'The deal Ben, ya know they called this morning?' Jay asked 

'Oh!' Ben cried out as Callum deep throated him. He felt Callum wrap his hand around the base of his cock as he sucked on the rest.   
Jay gave him an odd look

... oh yeah sorry... yeah there in' Ben told him half heartly, trying to remember where he was and what was happening. He tried to move in the chair but Callum had him pinned to it, instead he leaned over a pulled a piece of paper and pushed it towards Jay. 

Callum laughed to himself as he continured to suck on Ben's fat cock, he pressed his tongue flat against the hot flesh as he used his hand to wank the part that wasnt in his mouth. He wasnt being very careful, he was suprised Jay couldnt hear all the wimpers he was making, let alone the sounds Ben was. 

'So what do you think?' Jay asked   
'Ah' Ben groaned as he was pulled further into Callum's hot mouth. he felt his boyfriend remove his hand from his cock and instead use it to pull Ben forward again, so he could discreetly pull the suit trousers down giving him access to Ben's soft arse. 

'Ben!' Jay shouted causing Ben to literally jump from his seat, Callum smiled as he tugged Ben's suit trousers down.   
'What!' Ben shouted back   
'What is the fucking matter with you?' Jay asked confused by Ben's weird attitude. 

'Nothing, Nothing... sorry just pre-occupied' Ben said raising his hands up and picking up a pen, he leant over the desk and scribbled some workings out on the paper.   
'I thought we could offer this? what do you think?' Ben asked trying to distract Jay   
Callum used his hands to slide over Ben's exposed arse cheeks as he continued to suck and lick and nibble Ben's cock, tasting his salty pre-cum on the tip of his tongue as he worked it over his length. 

He could feel Ben getting close now, he felt his legs tremble around his head. He pulled Ben down the chair so he could push one of his fingers into Bens tight arse. 

'Oh' Ben moaned as he slipped down the chair, feeling Callum's finger in his arse made him feel hot all over, he wanted Jay to fuck off at this point, but it didnt look like he was going anywhere.

'Ben?...are you sure your okay?' Jay asked pulling himself to his feet so he could bend over the desk and look at Ben who was now slumped in the chair. 

'I...er' Ben started lost for words. they where interupted when Jay's phone beeped. He pulled back and pulled out his phone. 

'I don't know what's going on with you Ben, but I gotta go... Callum's at the parlour we got a problem with some flowers.. I'll have to catch up with you later' Jay told him giving him another odd look before walking out of the cabin. 

The moment the door was slammed shut Callum pushed the chair backwards so he could come out behind the desk, he placed Ben's legs on his shoulder so he could lift his small body off of the chair and press another finger inside of him. 

Ben began panting when he felt another long finger press fully inside of him with no lube, His cock was still firmly inisde of Callum's mouth. 

'Callum!' Ben roared as he pressed both of his hands into Callum's hair encouraging him to move on his cock.   
'I'm gonna! OH FUCK!' Ben yelled as his come splatted the walls of Callum's mouth. 

Callum drank Ben's salty sweet cum down his throat, before he pulled his mouth off of it, he opened his mouth and used his tongue to lick up the rest that had leaked from his mouth onto Bens dick. He also pulled his fingers slowly from Ben's hole, letting him lay boneless in the chair. 

'Fucking hell Callum!' Ben sighed as he looked at his now soft spent cock laying on his thigh.   
'That was fucking amazing...' he told him smiling.   
'Glad ya enjoyed it' Callum said smiling, as he pushed off Ben's legs from his shoulders. He pulled himself up and corrected his clothes. 

'God Jay's gonna kill me when he finds out!' Ben laughed not really caring at all what Jay did to him.   
'Well he's gonna kill me too when he gets to the parlor and realises nothings going on' Callum said laughing with him. 

'Well we better get you hid then...' Ben said as he pushed his spent cock back into his suit trousers, pulling them back up over his arse.   
'It's alright you can hide with me' Ben told him pulling his self up. He pressed his body against Callum's as he stood on his tip toes so he could at long last press a kiss to Callum's swollen lips. 

Callum smiled as Ben gave him a wink before heading towards the door. 

'Dont forget the buns!' he cried back 'We're gonna need them for what I've got planned!' 

Callum laughed and nodded his head, he leant over the desk and grabbed the paper bag, before following Ben out of the car lot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ballumm for the request   
Hope you like it? xx

Ben picked up his fork and twirled the spaghetti onto it flirtatously, he glared at Callum from across the table as he pressed the folk full of food into his mouth. He chewed the soft pasta slowly as he pushed the folk back in for some more.

Callum watched on from the opposite side of the table, he was so memerized he had long forgotten about the food in front of him and instead had his eyes transfixed on Ben.

'Babe?' Ben asked 'Do you not like ya food?' Ben asked   
'Oh what?' Callum asked shaking his head realising where they where  
Ben put down his folk and picked up his glass taking a long sip.   
Callum picked up his own folk and started eating his food. 

'Nah its good, sorry spaced out then' Callum told him smiling at Ben   
'Do ya wanna try the rosa? Ben asked pushing he glass in Callum direction 

'No thanks, how can you drink that anyway? its Pink?!' Callum asked making a face 

'And. I drink you too and I share... you never seem to complain about the colour then' Ben replied back smirking  
'Ben!' Callum cried very obviously embarrassed

'Dont worry, nobody's listening... But if they where... I'd definitely wanna go into to detail about how you love it with I stick two fingers up your hole whilst I'm drinking you dry' He told him, flirtatously 

Callum looked down at his food feeling the top of his ears go from white to a hot pink colour. He looked up at Ben not sure what to even say to that. 

'Dont be shy baby, its sexy. The way you moan for my fingers, I know how much you like it when I stroke over your hole, tease you before I press them inside, I love it when you fuck my face as I'm coaxing your hot cum out through your monster cock' Ben told him reaching over to push his fingers into Callum's hand that was shaking softly ontop of the table. 

'Are you hard for me darling?' Ben asked seriously as he ate more of his food. 

Callum blushed as he held onto Ben's fingers tightly. He used it over hand pick up his own glass and take sip of his own wine.   
'You look beautiful when you blush baby' Ben told him reaching over so he could stroke the back of his fingers down Callums red hot cheek.   
Ben pulled back after he was rewarded with a smile from his lover. He picked up his folk again and began eating like nothing had happened. 

Callum let a tiny moan escape his lips, all of that for nothing, He sighed and continued to eat his own food.

After finishing their mains, they ordered desserts. Ben a large piece of chocolate fudge cake and Callum new york cheesecake.   
Ben tucked in first as usual, only this time like with his main began licking it of the folk in a seductive manner. Callum felt his body temperature rise again when started into Ben's eyes. 

'Sure ya dont want any?' Ben asked holding out his folk.   
'Alright' Callum whispered in defeat as he felt Ben's eyes bore into him Instead of letting Callum take the cake off of the folk however he pushed it back into his mouth.   
'I though you wanted to share?' Callum asked shaking his head

'I do.. come here baby' Ben whispered he leant over the table and found Callum's lips with his. He pushed the half eaten cake into Callum's mouth, before sucking the chocolate sauce off of his lips. 

'Thats disgusting' Callum laughed as he chewed the dessert on his tongue  
'I know' Ben said cocking his head grinning  
Callum was caught off gaurd when he felt Ben's small socked foot press firmly against his hard on over the top of his suit trousers. 

'Ben!' he hissed trying to push Ben's food away from him   
'What baby? dont tell me ya dont want it? ' Ben asked him pressing his the flat of his foot over his clothed cock once more smiling when he heard a little tiny involuntary moan escape from Callum's lips.   
'Because you dont sound like you dont want it' Ben whispered rubbing his food now rather aggressively around and on his hard on.   
'Ah' Callum moaned as he let go of the folk letting it drop and clang on the wooden table 

'What do you want baby?' Ben asked   
Callum thrust his hips upwards trying to gain greater friction between them. He felt so embarassed as he looked over at Ben who seemed to be enjoying himself.   
'Do you want to fuck me?' Ben whispered as he leant over the table once more.   
Callum squeezed his eyes shut as he shock his head

'No... you dont wanna stick your cock inside me, have your wicked way with me?, punish me?' Ben asked slowly biting his lip, pulling Callum;s head further towards him closing the gap between them. 

'Ben' Callum moaned as he felt Ben push his foot against his cock again   
Ben bit his lips again and closed his eyes as he felt Callum breathing heavily 

'Tell me what you want baby?' Ben whispered running his fingers across Callum's cheek again simultatiously with his foot underneath the table.   
'I want you to fuck me' Callum moaned quitely  
'What?' Ben asked shocked opening his eyes and staring at the mess Callum was in front of him   
'I want you inside of me' Callum whispered

'Oh fuck baby... tell me you want my thick cock lodged up inside of you, tell me you wanna bounce on it as you spill your load' Ben whispered pushing his tongue into Callum;s mouth again tasting a mix of wine, chcolate and lemon cheesecake. 

'I need it' Callum moaned into Ben's mouth   
Ben was so glad he had chosen a table far awy from most of the guest as Callum had become such a mess. He loved seeing him like this so turned on he didnt know what to do anymore, the only thing he could do was hang on to every word Ben said.   
Ben pressed his heel into Callums groin as he pulled away from his mouth

He blew air between them as he started to talk again.   
' bet you wanna push your fingers into my hair as I fuck up into your tight hole, I can hold onto your meaty thighs... you like that dont ya?'   
'Your so horny for me aint ya baby... I love it when I get the chance to fuck ya, explode inside you, let it dribble out when youve rolled off of me' 

'OH GOD' Callum moaned as he came inside his pants and suit trouser, he felt Ben kiss him once more as he came down from his high.

'Come on baby... gotta go' Ben said loudly breaking him out of the world he had gone too. He shock his head and bliniked open his eyes.   
'What the fuck?' He asked as he felt the mess he had made in his pants.   
Ben was now standing in front of him, pulling out a handful of notes from his jacket pocket placing them in the middle of the table whilst he tried to coax Callum out of his chair. 

'Come on baby..' Ben said as Callum pulled himself out of te chair.   
He took the hand Ben had held out for him 

'Ben?' He asked giving him a disgusted look   
'God I'm so embarassed, I cant belive you let me do that?' Callum asked looing down at his boyfriend who looked rather smug as they walked out of the restaurant and over the road to the train station. 

'Dont be embarassed darling, you dont know how hot you make me feel seeing you like that, so gorgeous baby' Ben told him smiling up at him 

'Did ya mean what ya said in there though? about me fucking you? do ya want that?' Ben asked unsure at whether he had only said it in the heat of the moment.   
'Oh god yes' Callum groaned before bursting out laughing. 

'Come on then, better hurry up and get me home.. I'm not sure I can wait much longer sexy... If ya carry on looking at me like that I may jusy come in my pants' Ben told him laughing as Callum gave him a look not to be messed with


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to TotallyObsessedwith Ballum for the request, I've taken some liberties with this one so I hope you like it?

Callum had just finished going through the last of the paperwork in his file. Although Stuart and Rainie had pretty much taken over he still needed money so did a few shifts mainly doing the job everybody hated the paper work. His phone beeped in his pocket just as he put his pen down. 

  
He pushed the chair backwards so that he could pull himself up and walked over to the filing cabinet, he let the kettle boil and finished making himself a coffee before he walked back to the desk and made himself comfortable.

  
His phone beeped again as he leand back. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled it out and opened the conversation window, as he picked up the coffee mug and went to take a sip. 

  
'Fucking hell' He growled as he spat out the sip of coffee. He pulled a few tissues from the box in front of him before cleaning him self and the desk up. He then picked up his phone again and studied the picture. 

  
It was Ben, completely naked lying on their bed. One of this legs was lying flat and streched out, his other was bent and drawn up to his chest so that Callum could see his fat hard cock against his stomach. he looked up at his face, his eyes where dark and glistening with pure lust and he had his thumb in his mouth. He looked fucking gorgeous. Callum dragged his eyes from the picture in front of him to look at the message underneath it. 

  
**Ben: like what you see daddy? **  
Callum rolled his eyes before replying 

**Callum: are you at home?**   
**Ben: No, I'm at work, like a good little boy ;)**

  
**Callum: Where did the picture come from? **

  
**Ben: Did ya like it?**

  
**Callum: You know I did Sexy, when did you take the picture?**

  
**Ben: a few days ago **

  
**Callum: So you took a picture of yourself like that, and decided to wait a few days before you sent it. Are you trying to tease me baby?**

  
**Ben: No daddy, I just thought you'd like to see me, I'm your sexy little boy ;)**

  
**Callum: My naughty little boy is more accurate ;) **

  
**Ben: I'm not naughty daddy, I didnt touch myself I promise! **

Callum laughed. He could just imagine Ben sitting int he carlot writing the messages back. He thought it was time to take it up a notch 

  
**Callum: So when are you gonna come over here and let Daddy have some of your sexy little body? **

  
**Ben: I told ya daddy I'm at work. I'm not aloud to leave yet, that would be naughty **

  
Ben sighed when he heard the landline phone ring on his desk. He was enjoying himself and didnt really wanna stop. 

  
'Hey Ben! ya gonna anwser that?' Jay cried out chucking a highlighter at him   
He sighed again and picked up the phone.

  
'Hello Square deals' He said unhappily into the phone  
'Is that anyway to greet your daddy?' Callums voice said causing Ben to sit up in his chair in shock.   
'I cant' He hissed on the phone glancing up at Jay who was busy typing away on his computer.

  
'You cant what baby? talk to daddy? You didnt seem to have a problem a moment ago. Sending the picture to me, teasing me. You knew I was at work didnt ya? and ya still sent it' Callum told him   
'Yes' Ben replied 

  
'I thought so..'   
'So now I think Daddy's going to have to punish you'

  
'No... Da- Er I mean... Unfortunatly I am unable to leave today however my COLLEGUE would be delighted to come to you...' Ben told Callum trying to mask what he was going to say 

  
'Naughty boy, I thought you where being good..' Callum told him trying not to laugh himself   
'Excuse me a moment' Ben said and took the phone from his ear

  
'Oi, Jay! I need ya to go up west, there is a guy with some cars to sell, dont worry everything is legit, I got the address, I would but I need to be back for 4.00 as i promised Mum I'd help her at the albert' Ben lied 

  
'Oh alright, I'm just going now' Jay told him sighing and walking over to Bens desk   
Ben made quick work in writing down a address of a dealer he knew off in the location, and pushed it into his brothers hands.   
'See ya later' 

  
Ben nodded and retunred the phone to his ear.   
'Daddy, please dont punish me, I have been a good boy!' Ben told him   
'Why dont you make it up to me then, tell me what you want me to do to you?' Callum asked 

  
'I want you to take care of me daddy, I need ya to, I'm aching so much without you inside me daddy' Ben told Callum   
'You want me inside of you baby, want me to push my monster cock into your little tight hole, make you sqirum with need for me darling?'   
'Yes daddy'   
'Are you hard for me baby?' Callum asked  
'Yes daddy, I can feel it' Ben cooed 

  
'Take it out baby, put your hand around it for me, I promise I'll make you feel so good darling, put the phone done darling on loud speaker'   
'are you holidng it baby?' Callum asked when he didnt hear anything   
'I'm holding it daddy, I'm so hard for you, I need you daddy' 

  
'I know you do baby, but daddy's at work, Can you lean back on the chair for me baby, play with your cock for me, put your thumb in your mouth darling like in the picture Are you ready darling?' 

  
'Mhm' Ben told him around his thumb. He took hold of his cock in his other hand and started to play with his length, stroking it, wanking it. 

  
'Your so perfect darling, so good for me, Your my sexy little boy aint ya, I love your hot little body, love sucking you sweet pink nipples intill they are hard for me, traling my hands over you stomach. you love me touching your belly dont you baby, it gets you hard juts thinking about it'

  
'Ahhh' Ben moaned as he thought about Callum touching his belly he felt his pre-cum leak out of his slit dribbling down his lengh

  
'You love it when I hold your cock in my hand, making it wet with my spit, You gorgeous cock all red and hard for your daddy. Daddy loves your tight hole too, love how it feels when push my finger inside, love how you moan for me are you close baby?' 

  
'Mmmmm' Ben cried out around his thumb

  
'Thats my boy, my beautiful sexy baby, Come for your daddy darling, let me hear how much you need me' 

  
Ben furiosuly wanked his dick he took away his hand as he cock spurted his cum all over his belly, and the shirt he had rolled up around his waist.   
He took his thumb out of his mouth as he let out a moan

  
'Daddy?' Ben asked once he had come down   
'What is it darling?' Callum asked  
'I need my cuddle' Ben whispered 

  
Callum didnt reply instead he switched off the call and let himself into the car lot, locking the door behind him.   
'God you've made such a mess baby' He laughed as he walked over to Ben still stitting in the chair. 

  
'Come here' He said and leant down so that Ben could hook his arms around his neck. He lifted him up off the chair and carried him over to the sofa. Tucking his cock back into his trousers, he took a lick of his fingers tasting Ben;s salty cum on them. 

  
Ben nuzzled his head into Callums neck, whilst Callum wound his arms around Ben's sweaty body   
'Thank you Daddy' 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day smut requested my Anon on Tumblr.   
Hope you enjoy it!

~ Valentines Day ~

Ben woke up alone. He pulled himself out of the bed and picked up his dressing gown from the floor where it had fallen the night before. He slowly opened the door and walked into the main room of the flat. 

'What the fuck?' Ben asked as he looked around the flat. There where red heart ballooms everywhere, streamers, heart shapes fairy lights, the radio was on, playing some cheesy love songs. He notced a few teddy bears sitting on the counter where his boyfriend was leaning with a mug of coffee in his hands. 

'Your already dressed... thats a shame' Ben joked as he walked towards Callum. Callum put the mug down and pulled Ben in to his arms.   
'Happy Valentines day baby!' he cried pulling Ben in for a kiss 

'Please dont tell me you did this?' Ben asked breaking the kiss and pointing to all the decorations   
'Nah Stuart and Rainie, however I did get ya something - ' Callum started  
'Please dont tell me you buy into all of this crap? its just another way to make money' Ben told him

Callum stepped away from Ben feeling raw, He had woken up in a great mood and now Ben was making it sour.   
'Even if it is, I dont care I just wanted to spend the day with the person I love, What so wrong about that? bring able to do what everyone can? 'Callum asks picking up his mug again

'Nothing is wrong with that babe... I just dont need someone to tell me to spend the day with the guy I Love... anyway I've got to get to work' Ben told him, He walked around Callum to pick up a slice of toast from the rack before shuffing it into his mouth. He stood on his tip toes so he could kiss Callum on his cheek.   
He smiled and walked back into the bedroom to get ready for work.   
Callum hid his disappointment and decided now probably wasnt the best time to give Ben his present.

***

Do you have to keep going on about it?' Ben sighed as Jay continued to tell him about what Lola had done for him that morning and that they had decided to give each other their presents over dinner that evening.

'Just cos you dont like it doesnt mean other people cant celebrate!, stop being a dick' Jay told him   
'Dont talk to me about dicks! I may have put my foot in it this morning... I don't reckon I'll be getting any tonight!' Ben told him   
'Ben!' Jay cried out  
'What?' Ben cried back pushing the chair back so he could put his legs on the table, he grabbed a couple of biscuits out of the open packet on the desk and proceed to shove them into his mouth.

'You know, you could fix it? why cant you just celebrate it? its one day and it obviously means something to Callum, ya know you dont have to go all out with the roses, and the teddies and the dinner plans.. you could just do someting thats special to you and him..?' Jay told him

Ben put the half eaten biscuit down on the keyboard as he thought about what Jay had just said. He was right it didnt have to be cliche, he could make it something special for the two of them. It was a potential win win situation Ben could get his leg over and Callum could get his valentines days.

'Gotta go!' Ben cried out pulling himself off of the chair and pushing the half eaten biscuit into his mouth before picking up his keys and phone.  
'Oi! where are you going? you only just got here? 'Jay shouted as the door of the car lot slammed shut.

***

Ben was pleased with himself, he had managed to get Stuart and Rainie to disappear for the day, it did cost him £100 but it was definatly worth it, He then did a bit more shopping before he finially made it back to the flat after lunch, luckily Callum was out at the time so it gave him time to remove all of the cheesy decorations, in its place he dimmed the lights and placed a few candles on the mantle piece, He had brought his own balloon which he placed in the corner followed my a card which he had put on the coffee table with a bottle of bubbly, Chocolate sause and a bowls of strawberries. Okay so this was still quite cliche but after doing some research he decided it was something he really really wanted to try. 

'Ben, I got your message I - ' Callum started as he walked into the flat he was cut off by Ben's lips attatching them to his own, he pushed his tonuge into Ben's hot mouth and wound his arms around his neck pulling him into his body. Ben was first to pull away he smiled up at Callum, as he ran his fingers over Callum's red lips.

'I'm sorry about earlier... I was being unfair, I love you and you deserve the world not just a day...Its not dinner, and there are no roses but I thought we could do something together, thats just us' Ben told Callum 

Callum smiled and pressed another short kiss on Ben's lips   
'I'd like that... and by the way I never expected roses, and dinner, that wouldnt be us would it?' Callum told him winking  
He walked out of Ben's arms and down the step. He stood in the centre to see what Ben had in mind

'Nice balloon' Callum said turning around to Ben, giving him a face causing them both to laugh.   
He then walked over to the sofa and sat down before inspecting the very expensive bottle of bubbly in front of him, the jar of chocolate sauce and the plate of fruit.   
'What's all this for then?' Callum asked already knowing the answer

'I thought we could have some fun?' Ben asked knocking his head to the side and giving Callum a sexy wink.   
'You'd better open your present then' Callum told him directing his eyes to the box that was neatly wrapped and was still sitting on the kitchen counter.   
Ben walked over and picked up the parcel and then walked back to where Callum was sitting on the sofa. He pushed Callum back onto the sofa so he could perch on Callum's lap. 

Biting his lip he pulled the bow from the box and carefully opened the wrapping paper.   
Inside was a black box, he took the lid off and pushed throught the silver tissue paper that was laid on the top of the box.   
He pushed back the silver paper and pulled out a pair of lacy boxers. They where short, very short and where black and lacely all over, Nothing to hide.   
'Fuck Babe' Ben said as he looked at them in more detail.   
'Do you like them?' He asked wrapping his arm around Ben's small waist.

'I think these are more of a gift to you than me babe...' Ben told him looking down at him.   
'And hear I thought you where going to give me something overly romantic... I obviously dont know you as well as I thought I did.... may have to take some time to get to know you better' Ben told him flirtatiously as he ran his hand over Callum's chest and down to his hard on.

'Why dont ya go and put them on first...?' Callum told him pushing him up and off of his lap.   
Ben returned moments later compeletly naked apart from the lacy boxers.   
Callum could not take his eyes off them. they fitted him perfectly, he looks gorgeous.   
'Wow baby, You look so fucking sexy... I could eat you up right here' Callum told Ben   
'Get to it then' Ben told him giving him a sexy grin. 

'Go and get on the bed, pull of the duvet, lay down in the middle' CAllum told him whislt getting up and walking towards him. He slapped Ben's arse pushing him to start walking before doubling back to pick up the bottle, chocolate and the fruit. 

He walked into the bedroom, his mouth watered as he saw Ben on the bed, legs stretched out, one bent and pulled towards his chest. He could see his hard cock resting against the black lace. He walked to the bed and placed the items on the bedside table, before getting naked himself.

Ben looked over and watched the older man climb on the to the bed, he leant over a picked up the jar of chocolate sauce placing it next tot them on the bed before lifting his leg and straddling Ben. Brushing his fingers over Ben's clothed hard on.

'Fuck' Ben shivered as he felt the cool air run over his cock. He watched as Callum opened the jar and pushed his finger into the creamy chocolate sauce. He pulled them up and dripped the chocolate over Ben's stomach and chest.   
He used his fingers to smother the chocolate into Ben's skin, causing the younger man to whimper, he ran them down the insides of his thighs. He wiped his fingers on the sheet beneath him before gazing over Ben's body, now painted with the thick chocolatly sauce.   
He leant over and picked up a couple of the strawberries, he placed one in his mouth and then dropped his head so he cold use his mouth to swirl the fruit in the pool of chocolate he had made in the middle of Bens stomach. 

Once satified with he first one he leant up and hooveed the fruit over Ben's mouth. Ben opened his mouh so that Callum could push the gooey mess passed his red lips. Ben took a bite off of the end of the fruit chewing it quikcly before reaching his head up for more. Callum feed him the rest of the fruit before pulling himself backwards.   
He put the 2nd piece of fruit in his mouth and this time ran it over Ben's sensitive dick that was covered with the thin lacy material. Callum smiled when he felt the damp fabric beneath his hand as he traced the outline of Ben's cock.

Ben bucked up as he felt the fruit trace over the top of his mushroom head, and then though the chocolate on the insides of his thighs.

'Cal!' Ben yelled.  
Callum smiled as much as he could with the strawberry still in his mouth. He once again leant forward so he could brush the covered fruit against Ben's lips. The fruit this time was more juicier than the first so the red liquid leaked over Ben's lips down his chin as he opened his mouth and to lick at the fruit. Callum pulled away slightly teasing the younger man. Ben growled as he bucked up catching the small fruit into his mouth and tugging it from Callum's lips He tasted the tangness of the fruit missed with the sweetness of the chocolate.

'Callum!' Ben moaned once he had finshed the fruit. Callum smirked and leant down so he could capture Bens soft lips in his. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and could taste the remaints of the fruit. He sucked on Ben;s tonuge letting his spit leak out of his mouth and fall onto Ben's skin.   
Callum pulled away first and looked down at the mess he had made on Ben's body.

He pressed his hand on the top of the lacy boxers, lightly stroking the meat that laid underneath   
'Callum!' Ben moaned as he bucked up in to Callum's large hand.

Callum smiled and reached into the boxers, pulling out his hard dick, he used his hand to wank it a few times before leaning down to swipe his tongue arcross the mushrrom head. He hollowed his cheeks so he could deepthroat Ben's cock cuasing the smaller man to moan loudly.

'AHH FUCK!' Ben shouted as Callum sucked on his cock.   
Callum laughed around the meat in his mouth before pulling back, he heard Ben let out a sigh.   
He made quick work at locating Ben's hole through the lacy briefs. As much as he loved teasing the younger man he was now started to get impatient and just wanted in the smaller man.   
He pushed his finger inside Ben, thrusting it in and out watching Ben's cock grow in front of him.   
'OH! Callum! Babe!' Ben moaned as he felt Callum play with his hole with his finger.

Callum pulled it out before collecting some of the excess chocolate onto his fingers, he he found the hole in the briefs he had used last time and pressed two of his fingers into Ben;s hole coaxing Ben;s insides with the chocolatly sauce.

'Cal! please!'   
'Fuck me!' Ben shouted as Callum laughed at his deperate tone

'Well considering you asked me so nicely' Callum said smiling 

He pulled the boxers off of Ben harshly, capturing his legs with his hands and placing them ontop of his shoulders. He wiped up some more of the chocolate left over from there fun earlier and stroked it up and down his own hard cock. He pushed his fingers into his mouth and wanked his dick. the spit and chcoolate mixing together becoming a lubrication. 

He then moved forward and pushed his fat dick into Ben's open hole  
'OH GOD!' Ben yelled as he felt Callum push his monster dick inside him

'Cal! Cal! Cal! Cal!' Ben screamed as Callum began to harshly thrust himself into Ben's body.   
He leant over the smaller man, pinning his wrists to the side of his body and he thrust inside him. Ben pulled his head up so he could kiss Callum. There tongues competed in battle as there spit leaked out of there mouths. 

The sex was dirty and messy and Ben loved it. He pushed his tongue up in to Callum's mouth as his body met with Callum's thrusts.

'Ben! Baby! oh god!I cant!' Callum moaned not making any sense instead he thrust his cock inside Ben's hole faster and harder intll he felt his balls pull up tightly and his spunk painted Ben's insides. 

'OH fucking hell!' Callum shouted as he let go of Ben's legs letting them to fall to the side of his body as he own body fell into Ben's smaller one.   
Ben came shortly afterwards coating his chest with the hot white liquid. 

'Wow!' Ben whispered as he pushed his fingers through Callum's sweaty hair.   
Callum pressed small kisses into Ben's shoulder before he pulled himself up. He looked down at the mess of there two bodies laughing. He pulled himself up from the bed pulling Ben into his arms. He carried the younger man into the shower. 

****

A while later the bed had been stripped and they where both clean of sweat, chocolate and cum.   
Callum was in the middle of the bed with Ben tucked into the side of his body, they had opened the bottle of champange and was taking it in turns to take sips from it. 

'That was the best valentines day I've ever had!' Ben told him stroking his hand up and down Callum's waist.   
'I'm glad you finally decided to celebrate it! not as bad as you thought was it?' Callum asked placing the bottle back on the bedside table.   
'I take it back... it wasnt as bad... it was special just like us' Ben whispered he leant over to the other side of the bed and brought back a red card.   
'This is for you' Ben whispered 

Callum smiled sweetly before taking the card and opening it.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the card Ben had brought. It had a hotdog that looked like a cock that was wedge between a bread roll and above the picture it had the words 'Come slip your hot dog between my buns!' 

'Your such a romantic babe' Cqllum laughed turning to the younger man and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.   
'I try' Ben told him smiling 

Callum opened the card and read what he had written inside.

'I may joke around, and sometimes you may hate me for it but I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything and I would do anything to make you happy even if its celebrating this crummey day with you ;)   
Love Ben xx' 

Callum giggled as he put the card on the bedside table he pulled Ben down so they wher both laying on the bed and wound his arms around the smaller man.  
'I love you too... you big softy'


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Smugdendingle for the falied sex idea for this one.  
Hope this is what you where thinking of?

'Babe' Ben moaned, chucking his head backwards into the pile of pillows behind him, he kicked his leg open so that Callum had move space between them. 

Callum pulled the duvet up higher over his head, as he pushed his tongue inside Ben's wet hole, his hands tightening around Ben's waist as he pinned him to the bed. Ben licked his lips as he felt pleassure run through his body.   
'Ah fuck' Ben cried out as Callum continued to play with his hole, he gently stroked his fingers up and down Ben's cock causing the younger man to sigh 

'Ben!? Ben!? are you awake?' Lola's loud voice sounded through the bedroom as well as mutiple bangs on the door.   
'What do ya want?' Ben cried back his eyes looking over to the door.   
'its 8.00 you said you'd take Lexi to school today... shes waiting for you donwstairs' Lola told him through the door  
'Oh shit!' Ben mumbled under his breath, he sighed when Callum pulled away from his arse and climbed up his body pushing the duvet off of his head. 

'I'll be down in a minute' Ben cried back giving Callum an upset look.   
'Sorry babe... looks like I gotta go' Ben told him, reaching down to brush some of Callum's hair that had rested on his forehead.   
'It's okay' Callum told leaning up so he could press a short kiss to his lips. 

He was the first to get up and off of the bed, leaving Ben to stretch out.   
He returned moments later, pulling off the duvet revealing Ben's naked body.

'Come on sexy ya got to get up' Callum told him before sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning over the smaller man.   
Ben was taken by surprise when Callum started rubbing lubericate up and down his hard cock.   
'Babe' Ben told him seriously as to not start anything he couldnt finish   
Callum laughed as he pushed down a black silicone cock ring on Ben's dick stopping when it had reached the base.   
'Hurry back' Callum whispered before pulling Ben up by his arms and giving his arse a slap. 

***

'I thought you where going to wait for me, naked in bed?' Ben's voice took his off guard as he turned around to face the back door.   
He smiled when he suddenly had an arm full of horny Ben. He wrapped is arm around Callum's neck as there lips connected hungrily. Ben felt himself being lifted into Callum's arms, he wrapped his leg tightly around Callum's waist as he tried to rub his aching cock against Callum's body.

Callum clung on to Ben as he pushed his tongue inside Ben's willing mouth as he turned them around and placed the smaller man onto of the kitchen counter. 

Ben unwound his legs from Callum's waist and instead opened them out so thet Callum could stand in between them. Callum pulled away first, he smirked down at Ben, pressing his hand up against Ben's jean covered hard on.   
'This for me?' Callum whispered as he used his other hand to cup Ben's face directing it upwards.   
'You know it is baby... I'm so hard for you' Ben groaned

Callum squeezed Ben's dick gently as he pressed his lips back onto Ben's   
Ben sighed when he heard the zipper on his jeans being pulled down and the cold air hitting his cock. He then felt Callum's large hand wrap around it. he groaned into Callum's mouth knocking his head back pulling Callum's lips with him as he felt Callum's hand start to stroke up and down his length. 

'Oh for gods sake.... do you have to' Jays voice interrupted them. Callum hasitity pulled away from Ben, but staying where he was between Ben's legs. 

'Its my house!' Ben cried. He sighed once more when he felt Callum tucking his dick back into his jeans and zipping them up. Lola followed in behind him walking to the sick to pick up a mug from the draining board. 

'In the kitchen off all places though Ben' Jay asked looking over to Lola as if for some backup   
'What's wrong?' she asked oblivious to what Jay had caught them doing   
'Well if people didnt keep interupted us you would have to walk into it.. Come babe were going' Ben told Jay before looking back over at Callum. he hopped off the counter picking up Callum's jacket that he had hung over one of the chairs the night before and pressing into Callum's chest before pulling at his hand, leading him out of the back door.

***

'Dont wait...just do it' Ben breathed heavily   
'I need ya babe... it hurts so much ' Ben cried out as Callum took out his cock for the second time that day, Ben's cock was rock hard. he glazed down at it and saw that it was now a pink colour, he undid his own jeans pulling out his thick manhood before wrapping his large hand around them both, quickly wanking them up and down, rubbing up against each other. he held Ben's head in his hand so that he wouldnt wack it against the brick wall of the alley they where currently standing in.

'Fuck Ben' Callum groaned as he pressed his body closer to Ben's, his hand still stuck between them playing with there dicks.   
'Callum!' Ben sighed trying not to moan to loudly   
'Need to cum' Ben whispered as he bit his lips, callum pushed his body up impossibly close to Ben as he brought his head closer to his so he could shove his tonuge back into Ben's mouth.   
'Please' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth.   
Callum fiddled with Ben cock, pulling the cock ring up Ben's length.

'Callum? Bruv is that you?'

'OH FOR FUCK SAKE!!!' Ben growled as Callum let go of their cocks, he pushed the cock ring back down Ben's dick and tucked it back inside of his jeans again.   
He then quickly pushed his own hard on inside his jeans, before pulling way from Ben.   
'Hi stu' Callum said walking away from Ben giving him a little smile.

***

'CALLUM!' Ben moaned as he pumped his dick up and down   
'Ben? are ya here?' Callum asked puling open the door to the arches.

'Oh fuck' he sighed as he saw the younger man. He quickly pulled the door shut and pulled the bar across locking them in. he then walked over to the chair that Ben was sitting in. His legs where spread, his jeans completly off and his hand was wrapped around his cock, his face was littered with angry tears as he harshly wanked his dick.

Callum walked towards him, he swatted Ben's hand away from his dick and instead pulled the smaller man into his arms, he picked him up from the chair, pushed off the paperwork from the metal desk and laid Ben ontop of it.

He quickly shed himself of his jeans, wrapped his hand around his own monster cock, wanked it a few times before walking back to Ben. he pushed Ben's leg apart before sinking into him.   
'OH FUCK!' Ben cried out as he pulled Callum down for a kiss.   
there tongues slipped against each other, spit leaking down there lips as Callum fucked Ben hard.

'not gonna last... need ya! Need to come' Ben moaned   
'Callum' Ben sighed 

Callum pulled off the cock ring hard and fast, wanking his dick a few times before Ben exploded and came over his stomach and Callum's hand.

He shook from the force of his orgasm as Callum filled Ben with his own hot cum.   
Ben breathed in and out as more tears fell down his cheeks. 

Callum pulled out slowly as he pulled Ben's small body into his arms, he carried him to the desk chair sitting down himself, as he cradled Ben on his lap. 

'God, I've waited all day for that' Ben sighed as he tucked his head into Callum's neck.   
'Was it worth the wait? Callum asked 

'It always is with you... though I think next time you should be the one wearing the cock ring!'


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Smugdendingle   
Thanks for the idea, I've merged two of your ideas together as it thought they worked really well.. I hope you like it!
> 
> I love hearing all of your ideas, I have got a little list going but if anyone has anymore I'd love to hear them :)   
I'm off from work this week so have got more time to write.. yay! So there should be a few more chapters posted soon,

'What the hell has happened to you?!' Ben cried out from his position in the kitchen. He let go of the spoon he had been using to stir his hot chocolate and moved so he could stand in front of Callum. 

He was covered in cuts and brusies, defintly had a black eyes forming and he was holding his ribs as he carefully walked down the step and into the flat.   
'Callum?!' Ben panicked as Callum wobbled in front of him

'Was doing funeral, and some guys tried to nick Mrs. Turners hand bag... the widow.. so I ran after them and Er.... Got the handbag back but they decided to have a go' Callum told him 

'Have a go! Babe it looks like they've beaten the shit out of ya!' Ben cried out angerily   
'Its not that bad' Callum told him trying to hide how much he was hurting  
Ben gave him a look, and decided to drop it for now... he could see Callum was in pain, there was so many times when Callum had patched him up and looked after him now it was his turn. 

'Come sit down' Ben said quietly taking hold of Callum's hand and leading him to the sofa.   
'Ah' Callum sighed as he walked towards the sofa and finally sat down. Ben brought over his hot chocolate to callum and placed it in his hands.  
'But you made this for you' Callum said trying to push the mug back into Ben's hands.  
'Its okay babe, your need is greater than mine... I'll just make myself another one later' Ben replied as he walked into the bathroom. He crashed around a bit until he found what he was looking for. 

Once back he pulled the coffee table closer to the Callum who was sstill sitting on the sofa, he now had a small first aid kit in his hand. opening it up he pulled out some anti-bac wipes and proceeded to gently rub the cuts on Callum's face, cleaning them of dirt. 

'There's not much more i can do I'm afraid, nothings bleeding ya just going to have to grin and bare it babe' Ben smiled   
'I'll just have to take a leaf outta your book then and milk it for all its worth!' Callum gigged  
'Oi i do not' Ben repiled back bursting into a fit of giggles

'Anyway before you literally insulted me I was going to run ya a nice hot bath... but I dont reckon you deserve that now' Ben told him giving him a serious look   
'I'm sorry baby... didnt mean it' Callum said quickly, god he needed one of those

'Good' Ben replied he leant forward and pressed a kiss on Callum's bruised lip gently  
'Just sit still and I'll go get it started' Ben told him before getting up and walkiing towards the bathroom.

He started running the bath as he looked through the cupboards, eventually finding a bath bomb of some sort... he'd deny it if anyone asked but he loved using them in his baths. He placed it on the side of the bath, as he swished the water adding some more bubble bath as he went. 

A few minutes later he walked back out to the living room walking towards the sofa and putting a hand out so Callum could pulled himsef into a standing position.   
'Come babe' Ben coaxed he lead Callum into the bathroom and pushed the door shut, locking it too.   
He helped Callum get rid of his suit before helping him get into the bath. 

'Fuck thats good' Callum sighed as he got down and into the hot water. Ben pulled up his shirt sleeves and knelt down next to the side of the bath. He pushed the bath bomb in and let it fiz around Callum's lanky limbs.   
'Where'd you get that from?' Callum asked   
'I have a stash' Ben told him slightly embaressed  
'I learn something knew about ya every day dont I' Callum laughed, pulling Ben's face into his so he could press his lips against the younger mans. 

Ben pulled away first, he picked up Callum's sponge and began moving it around in the now purpley/blue water before bringing it up and squeezing it over Callum's shoulders. He did it a few more times gently moving the sponge in circles. 

Once he was satified with washing Callum's body he placed the sponge back in the water and pressed his hands over Callum's newly washed body.   
'You can come with in with me if ya like?' Callum asked looking at Ben who was now leaning on his arm on the rim of the bath.   
'Nah its okay... I'm enjoying myself here' Ben told him rubbing his fingers hrough his hair.   
'Did ya want me to wash your hair too?' Ben asked 

'Nah its okay.. I'll wash it tomorrow morning... All i want now it you' Callum said giving him a flirtatous smile  
'Babe... your hurt... I dont wanna hurt ya anymore' Ben said senseing exactly what his boyfriend was hinting   
this time Callum pulled himself to lean into Ben, 

'you wont... please... I need ya so much' Callum whispered running his own hand through Ben's hair leaving dribbles of water in its wake.   
Ben looked at Callum, he sighed and nodded his head. 

Ben helped Callum get out of the bath, he took the opptunity to dry Callum's body before following him to the bedroom, riding himself of his own clothes in the process.

****

'Lay on the bed babe' Ben whispered as they entered the bedroom. He helped Callum on the bed and to lay down, before he got onto the bed himself.  
He straddled the older man's thighs, bending down to kiss along Callum's collerbone, down his chest. He pressed his hands to his sides and slowly massaged   
Callum's bruised skin. 

'Your beautiful, you know that baby?' Ben told him as he pressed a kiss to Callum's swollen lips.   
Callum blushed leaning into the kiss, he wound his arms around Ben's small waist as he grounded down onto his lap, letting out a cry 

'Fuck babe! your hurt and I'm taking care of you' Ben told him smiling. as Callum loosened his grip.   
'I need ya ben' Callum whispered 'I want me to make me yours' 

'Fuck darling' Ben growled, he pushed himself down Callum's body so that he was now laying in between his legs, he pushed them up and out so he had room to move.   
He looked up at Callum once more before he shuffled forward and let his tongue lick a line over his hole causing the older man to shiver with need.   
Ben did it again liking the reaction he had got from Callum the first time, he used his fingers to pull open his tight hole so he could push his tongue inside the warm canal. 

'Fuck!' Callum cried out from above him. Ben giggled into the inside of Callum's thigh as he pushed his tongue deeper getting his hole nice and wet, he pushed his index finger in slowly stretching his lover. 

'How does it feel baby?' Ben asked pulling himself backwards so that he could see Callum's response   
'Ben!.. Ah so good' Callum moaned as Ben pushed in another finger. This time he speed up his thrusts with it, he watched Callum;s eyes roll back in his head and he was finger fucked.

'God darling your so tight' Ben cooed 'So gorgeous for me' He thrust his finger in twice more before he pulled it out satified.   
'Ben...' Callum breathed heavily   
Ben smiled as he crawled up Callum's body gently letting Callum hold him as they kissed some more.   
'Please Ben' Callum whispered into his mouth   
'If its too much, tell me okay babe?' Ben told him 

Callum nodded as Ben pushed his body back down inbetween Callum legs. He found the bottle of lube he had hidden under the duvet, opening it and pouring a sizeable amount of his hand, he used it to to lube up his cock before he pressed it against Callum's open hole. 

'Ben!' Callum shouted out getting impatient   
Ben smiled he pushed into Callum slowly.   
'Ahhhh' Callum groaned as Ben pushed his all of his cock inside the taller man. 

'Fucking hell baby... you feel amazing.. so tight for me aint ya, so sexy... I'm so lucky baby to have you in this way... The only one who will ever see you like this.. so pretty for me darling' Ben told him as he gently thrust in and out of Callum. 

'I wish you could see it babe, my cock pushing in and out of ya, we looks so perfect together...' Ben told him. 'Love seeing your hole tight around my cock.. It turns me on so much baby' 

'Who's are ya darling?' Ben asked now slamming his cock firmly into Callum's body, he was now leaning forward so he could wank Callum's huge cock in time with his thrusts, Callum stretched his arm out so he could clasp Ben's smaller hand into his, keeping them connected in every which way.

'Yours Ben, I'm all your baby... always' Callum cried out as he felt Ben slam against his prostate.   
'Ben.. Ben Ben Ben Ben' Callum panted as he felt his ball tighten as Ben took him over the edge. He dick exploded, spurting hot ropes of creamy cum over his body and Ben's hand. Ben pulled his hand back fom Callum's cock so that he could lick and suck Callum's seed off of his fingers.   
He slammed back into the taller man once more before coming deep inside his lover. 

'Oh wow baby..' Ben whispered as he collapsed onto Callum's chest.   
'Ow' Callum cried out as he felt Ben's weight upon his brused chest.  
'Woops, sorry babe' he whispered pressing a kiss to the patch of skin next to his lips 

He slowly pulled out of Callum and rolled off of his body, and onto his back completly spent. 

'You know you look very sexy all bruised up.. my big strong man defending old ladies everywhere!' Ben said causing them both to laugh together. 

Callum felt a burn in his chest from his injuries, he pushed the pain away turning his body into Ben's so he could snuggle into this man who made him feel safe and warm and like nothing in the whole worlds could touch him, as long as Ben had his back and his heart. 

'I love you' he whispered into Ben's chest as he felt Ben;s hand sqeeze tightly in his.   
'Me too baby, my brave hero'


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum_2611   
Thank you for your idea! I hope this is okay?

'Its a deal then?' Ben asked using his best sale's patter   
'Yeah, go on then' the Man said shaking his hand

'Well if you'd like to go inside my colleague will get all the paperwork for you' Ben told the customer. He gave him a sharp nod of the head before watching the man walk around him and the car and head into the cabin. Ben picked up the for sale sign and turned it around before shutting the doors and locking them up. He was just about to got back into the cabin when he saw a very angry looking Callum marching towards him. 

Ben thought back to the last couple of days, could he remember doing anything wrong?  
'Hi babe!' Ben cried out as Callum walked up to him, decided he'd soon find out what he had done and was best to pled ignorance at this moment.   
'Don't' babe me' Callum told him firmly   
'Why what have I done?' Ben asked   
'You know what you've done Mr.' Callum told him 

'Ooooo Role play... ' Ben teased 'Are you going to arrest me, Mr Copper' Ben asked flirtatously   
'Don't try and flirt you way out of it Ben' Callum told him   
He walked up to Ben and bent down.   
Ben looked at him confused as to where this was going   
Callum wound his arms around Ben's body and literally threw him over his shoulder.  
The manhandling of his body took him completely of guard.

'WTF Callum! you cant... I'm working' Ben yelled trying to get Callum to put him down   
'Should have thought of that earlier' Callum told him laughing to himself

****

After the most embarrassing walk back to the flat through the square Ben was finally put back onto his feet.   
'Jay's gonna kill you for this!' Ben told him,   
Callum smirked at Ben before walking around him not saying anything. Instead he forcefully pulled off his suit jacket, he then walked around to Ben's front and began to roughly un button and unzip his suit trousers. 

'So you have brought me home for some kinky role play.. all ya needed to do was ask baby.. I would have come willingly ya didn't have to manhandle me here' Ben told him giving him a wink.

He went to wrap his arms around Callum's neck as Callum helped him take off his trousers, only instead of pulling Ben into his arms like he normally did he pulled away harshly.   
He pushed Ben's body over to the dining table and forcefully pushed him over it, pressing his finger to the top of Ben's face firmly dragging it down over his shirt covered back and naked lower back and arse. 

'I'll give you one last chance to explain' Callum told him as he squeezed his arse   
'Explain what babe? I honestly don't know what you are talking about!' Ben told him 

He racked his brain again trying to think about what he had done... and suddenly he remembered about that one saucepan he may have got a bit rough with when he was trying to make dinner the other night and the handle may have accidently unstuck it self from the actual pan and the way it may have been pushed to the back of the cabinet in hope that nobody would find it... It probably didn't help that it was one of Callum's expensive ones either...   
Ben thought of his options and decided it was probably best to keep quiet 

Callum clutched Ben's arse cheek with his hand before pulling it back and slapping it firmly back down causing Ben to moan and push himself forward.  
'Fuck!' Ben yelled as Callum did it again and again. He felt the heat grow from his arse to his balls and lastly his cock.   
Callum slapped Ben again, this time he could start to see a soft red tinge appear on the skin of Ben's arse, he was so cross at this point he didn't really care if he left marks.   
He slapped him again and again loving the sound that was coming from his boyfriend underneath him. 

Ben was desperate now, he had attempted to pump his cock however Callum had slapped his hand away and gave him a firm hard slap causing Ben to literally jump out of his skin in surprise.   
'Fucking Hell Babe!' Ben moaned as Callum spanked him harder.

Ben was a moaning mess when Callum eventually stopped his spanking, He could feel his pre-cum leaking out of his cock and running down his length. His arse was stinging so much it would have been painful if he wasn't so fucking horny 

Callum took a step back and admired his handy work, he smiled looking at his hand print that had appeared on Ben's backside.   
The plan was just to spank Ben but as he still hadn't owned up Callum decided to go the next step. 

'Stay still.. DO NOT MOVE A MUSCLE' Callum told him loudly   
Ben opened his hand that had been in a tight fist as he had clung to the hard table. he let his arms relax on the table as he took some deep breaths. His cock was still rock solid and his arse still stung but Ben felt good. 

Callum returned moments later with a bottle of lube, a huge black butt plug and a matching cock ring.   
Callum pressed his hand onto Ben's raw arse as he found Ben's hole and stated stretching it out with his fingers.   
'Oh baby... so good' Ben moaned as he felt Callum twist and turn his fingers inside his hole.  
Callum slapped him on the arse with his other hand   
'Your not supposed to me enjoying this' Callum told him   
'Sorry' Ben said quickly as he pressed his fingers against his mouth trying to stop anymore sounds coming out.   
Callum pushed his fingers in and out a few more times before picking up the bottle of lube and pouring a lot of it on the butt plug. He carefully massaged the lube on the plug before starting to gently push the plug into Ben's arse.   
Ben moaned loudly into his fingers as the plug intruded his tight hole. 

Once fully inside of his Ben let out a huge sigh. He felt the plug rub against his insides and he couldn't help but groan.   
'Get up and turn around' Callum told him   
Ben pulled himself up using the edge of the table for balance. Callum walked around Ben and knelt down in front of him.  
He wanted to make a remark however quickly thought better off it. 

Callum used some more lube and stroked it up and down Ben's cock, softly pressing a fingertip to the top Ben's slit causing the younger man to buck up into the sensation. Callum smiled allowing Ben to have a small amount of pleasure before he picked up the cock ring and pushed it down Ben's dick.

'No... Callum No... Please' Ben moaned as Callum pushed the cock ting down his length.   
They didn't get it out very often because Ben didn't like wearing it.. he hated having to give up all his control, specially when Ben had a sinking feeling Callum wouldn't be fucking him any time soon. He was right. 

Callum leant forward he placed a soft kiss on the top of Ben's mushroom head before finding his suit trousers and pressing them into Ben's hands.  
'you can get dressed now. I've got to go back to work.. So I'll see you later yeah?' Callum asked voice softer this time 

Ben didn't know what had just happened Callum had gone from being so angry to suddenly being the softest boyfriend ever.   
He watched Callum give him a smile and walked back out of the flat, leaving Ben standing half naked with a butt plug up his arse and a cock ring around his leaking cock. 

Callum walked back down to the parlor, he wasn't even meant to be at work today he pressed his face to the door to see whether Jay was in, it turned out it was just Rainie, Callum made a quick decision and decided to go to the albert for a drink instead. 

****

It was a couple of hours later when Ben texted Callum. He had felt a bit bad for the younger man when he thought about what he was going through back at the car lot, but it was his fault. He had expected Ben to own up after the spanking but he misjudged Ben's stubbornness.   
He pulled out his phone and looked down at the message Ben had sent. 

'Baby... I'm really really sorry for what I did... I want to explain, Can I meet you at home in 5? Bx'

Callum smiled to himself as he replied to his boyfriend.

'See you in 5 xx' 

He then pushed his phone back into his pocket, downed the rest of his beer and got up from where he was sitting, practically running to the flat. 

Callum was first there as he expected he got comfy on the sofa and waited for his younger lover to arrive.  
Ben walked into the living room moments later, he had tears running down his face and his hands where shaking. He walked in front of Callum and stood still. 

'I wanted to say I'm sorry... I may have accidently broken the handle of your favourite saucepan.. and instead of telling you I hid it. I'm really sorry' Ben cried as he looked up and into Callum's eyes  
'Why didn't you tell me this earlier?' Callum asked   
'I wasn't sure what it was you where angry about... when I realised I wanted to see how far you where going to go.... Callum, Baby... Please.. I need ya' Ben cried trying to catch his breath. 

Callum pulled himself up from the sofa and slowly walked over to the smaller man, he ran his hand through Ben's hair and softly let it rest on Ben's wet cheek.   
'Thank you for being honest' Callum told him pulling him up and in for a soft kiss.   
'Please' Ben moaned into the kiss

Callum smiled and pulled away he took hold of Ben's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. once there he quickly pulled at Ben's clothes getting him naked, he let Ben get onto the bed as he pulled off his own clothes and straddled the smaller man. 

He stroked his hand up and down Ben's incredible hard dick, as Ben moaned loudly he then shuffled down his body and pulled his legs up and wide so that he could slowly pull out the wet plug, Ben sighed in relive, as soon as the plug had been pulled out Callum pushed his dick inside Ben, hard and fast. Ben was already so open he didn't need any lube at all as he quickly thrust into his lover. 

He knew there was no time for fore-play this time this was going to be hard and fast and over well too soon.   
Ben moaned with want as Callum thrust into him, he tightly wrapped his fists around the duvet besides him as he squeezed his eyes shut feeling the pleasure rise up from is insides.  
'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' he chanted as Callum slammed his hips against Ben's arse, slamming his cock head against Ben's prostate over and over again. Ben started crying again when he could feel himself getting close but the tight cock ring was now unbearably tight around the base of his cock. 

'Callum! Baby please' Ben whined as hot tears ran down his red cheeks.   
Callum came out of his trance and realised Ben was begging for him again, slammed back in once more before taking hold of the cock ring around Ben's base and pulling it off, he flung it to the other side of the room before he took Ben's dick n his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. 

'Baby...I cant... I - OH FUCK!' Ben screamed as he exploded all over Callum's hand.   
Callum laughed as he too came inside of Ben's abused hole. 

He pulled himself out carefully and pressed a kiss to Ben's nose before pulling himself off of the bed.   
'No.. Cal... stay' Ben cried again when he realised Callum had gotten off the bed.   
'Don't worry baby... just popping to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute' Callum told him he walked out to the bathroom, picked up the small tube of antiseptic cream and some pain killers he then walked into the kitchen. he waited in the kitchen for the kettle to boil before he made himself and Ben a cup of tea before returning to the bedroom. Ben was still in the same position he had left him in, he was breathing heavily as his spent cock laid against his stomach. 

Callum laughed to himself he put the mugs on the bedside table and shut the door behind him, he then moved to ben and carefully helped him to lay on his stomach. he gently massaged the crème into Ben's raw backside before pulling him up and into his arms. He placed Ben on the floor whilst he re-arranged the pillows and the duvet pushing Ben back into the bed. He laughed when Ben winced as he sat down in the middle of the bed pushing his back up against the pillows and puling the covers over his body. 

Callum came and sat impossibly close to his younger lover, he passed him a mug of tea and the two painkillers before wrapping his arms around Ben's small waist and pulling him close to him.   
'You alright?' Callum asked softly  
Ben pushed the pills into his mouth washing the down with a sip of tea, he then looked up at Callum  
'Yeah.. exhausted though.. I really am sorry for what I did... I can buy you a new one if you like?' Ben told him taking more of his tea

'Its not about that Ben, I was just annoyed that you hid it... next time just tell me.. I don't mind.. I'm sorry if I was a little rough.. you gonna feel that in the morning' Callum told him pressing a kiss to the top of Ben's head

'S'kay... I enjoyed most of it anyway!' Ben smiled giggling to himself   
'If that is what it takes to get you all riled up, I might have to be naughty more often!... I've never seen you like that babe, it was so hot!' Ben told him smiling 

Callum decided not to answer and instead pulled the man closer to him, pulling his head into the crook of his neck and letting him relax into him.  
He had hoped Ben had learnt his lesson.. apparently not, but he wouldnt change it for the world.


	29. Chapter 29

Callum sat in the middle of the booth at the Vic surrounded by Jay and Lola as Ben was at the bar getting there next round of drinks. He almost stumbled over as he put the drinks in the middle of the table pretty clearly sloshed himself. He pushed past Jay so he could sit impossibly close to Callum, rubbing up against his side as Callum's arms wound around Ben's shoulders. 

'God ya so clingy when your drunk mate!' Jay told him jabbing him in the ribs as he picked up a shot. 

'Am not' Ben replied as he nuzzled his nose into Callum's chest causing Lola to laugh at him. Callum smiled as he looked down at his little kitten, He thought Ben was adorable when he was drunk, Jay was right he did get a bit clingy but in a good way, he would rub his face and hands along Callum's body and Callum had to admit he loved it, it also helped that it made him horny as hell. 

He was a bit tipsy himself but no where near as much as Ben even though they had had the same about of booze.   
'What ya waiting for?' Lola asked as Jay passed Lola a shot glass filled with neon blue liquid.   
'I'm waiting for the birthday boys to sort themselves out!' Jay told her pulling her in for a kiss.   
'Sorry' Callum chucked leaning over to the middle of the table taking a glass himself and pushing one close to Ben.   
Ben pulled his head away, he clung to Callum's waist with one of his arms and used the other to pick up his shot glass.   
'1...2..3' Ben cried out as they all took the shot

'Fuck' Callum moaned as the liquid hit the back of his throat, leaning back in the booth.   
'So what did ya get each other?' Lola asked as she let Jay out of the booth so he could get some more beers in.   
'Get what?' Ben asked as he nuzzled his head into the side of Callum's chest again, pulling his arm down from around his shoulder so that he could wound it tightly around his waist. 

'For ya birthdays? what did ya get each other?' Lola asked  
'Ooooo lookie...' Ben said as he started unbuttoning his black shirt   
'No...No Ben... ya don't have to take ya shirt off' Callum said laughing as he pressed his hands over Bens hands stopping him from undoing any more.   
'You like me better when I take my shirt off though' Ben told him looking up at Callum smiling  
Callum didn't say anything instead he pushed his hand underneath Ben's shirt and pulled out a simple silver chain that had a smaller circular pendant on the end of it. 

'See! He engraved it and everything! But ya don't wanna see what it says... its a secret' Ben told her pushing the pendant back down inside his shirt.   
Lola laughed at him   
'Oh god your such a lightweight Ben!' She cried out as she let Jay pass around the drinks and sat back down.   
'What did he get you babe?' Lola asked Callum   
Callum stretched his arm out to point out the new watch that was now sitting on his wrist.   
'My old one broke... It was actually a really thoughtful gift I was surprised' Callum told her looking down at to Ben 

'I did good!' Ben told her and Jay. He then pulled himself up from where he had slid down the seat a little so he could wrap his arms around Callum's neck leaning in trying to get Callum to kiss him. 

'Kiss me' He told him pushing his Lips against Callums. Callum pulled Ben onto his lap so he had better access to his lips as they kissed. The kiss was sloppy and off centre but neither of them seemed to mind.   
'Come on guys do ya have to!' Jay butted in half way through   
Ben gave him the finger before pulling away, he decided to stay on Callum's lap though as it meant he would be closer to his boyfriend. 

They where one there forth round of shots when Ben decided he would announce to the whole pub he needed to take a waz. Callum laughed as he pushed Ben off of his lap and onto the floor. 

'Come with me' Ben whispered into Callum's ear as he stood up   
'Ya don't need me baby' Callum told him quietly   
'I do.. I do... need ya to hold me' Ben told him   
'Nah ya don't' Callum told him now slightly drunk himself   
'Do too... Please Please Please' Ben chanted trying to pull Callum up.   
'I come get ya in a minute' Callum told him finally nudging Ben forward so he had no choice but to keep walking. 

Not trusting his boyfriend at all in his state Callum followed a few minutes later. Luckily my that point the pub had gotten busier and karaoke had started so no one saw him slipping away. 

'Ben?' Callum asked as he walked into the toilets   
He saw Ben sitting up on the counter where the sinks where swinging his legs and looking at Callum smiling the cutest smile ever.  
'Took your time you said minute' Ben told him mumbling his words 

'Had to make sure the coast as clear didn't I' Callum told him shutting the bathroom door and using the bolt at the top of the door to lock it shut from the inside, a little trick he had learnt when he had lived here. 

He then walked over to Ben and pushed his legs widely apart making room for him to stand in-between them.   
Ben pulled his head forward and nuzzled his head into the crook of Callum's neck, he pushed his tongue out a little so he could lick the smooth skin there. 

'What do ya want kitten?' Callum asked as he pulled away, Ben looked at him tongue half out still.   
'told ya earlier... need ya to hold me' Ben mumbled as he took hold of Callum's hands and pressed them around his waist.   
'I am holding ya' Callum told him seriously  
'Nooooo Ya need to hold me when ya dick's inside of me... ' Ben told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Callum couldn't help but smile and feel his own dick rise in his boxers.  
'I ain't got no lube kitten' Callum told him as he leaned in to Ben and started nipping at his lips   
'Please... Please' Ben told him as he licked Callum's lips   
'Okay' Callum said giving in, he knew he could never say no to Ben. 

He started unbuckling Ben's jeans and soon pulled them off chucking them over the bin next to the counter so they didn't get dirty on the floor. He then unzipped his own jeans pulling them down to just under his bum as he pulled Ben's body closer so that he was now perched at the very end of the counter. 

Callum turned the tap on so he could wet his fingers before pushing them inside of Ben's small tight hole  
'Ooooo feels good baby' Ben cooed into Callum's neck as he started licking and nibbling Callum's neck again. 

Callum quickly prodded his finger in and out, they had been gone a while now and he was very aware that someone may either come looking for them soon or actually need to use the bathroom.   
He pulled his finger out and pushed it inside Ben's mouth. 

'Taste good kitten?' Callum asked watching Ben lap up the juices from Callum's long finger.   
'Mmhm' Ben told him sucking Callum's finger properly   
Callum pressed a small kiss onto Ben's lip after he took his finger away.   
He then stroked his dick with his hand a few times before pushing it against Ben's entrance. 

'Ready kitten?' Callum asked   
Ben nodded as he gripped hold of the front of Callum's shirt pulling his body close to his still in-between his legs.   
Callum pushed his dick inside of Ben, and slammed it against his prostate.

'Ah! Fuck! OH WOWO' Ben screamed as Callum slammed his dick inside Ben again and again  
'Callum! Harder!' Ben moaned as Callum thrust his cock firmly inside of his younger lover.   
'Oh!' Ben moaned when Callum began to fuck him harder, he tightened his hold on Ben's waist and he thrusted his hips forward pulling back and then snapping forward again. 

'Such a good little kitten aint ya' Callum whispered into Ben's ear before he captured his lips in a passionate kiss.   
Ben moaned into Callum's mouth, he felt so naughty, legs spread wide around his gorgeous boyfriend as he was fucking him deeply in a public toliet with there friends on the other side none the wiser. 

Callum gripped hold of Ben's hips as he thrust faster and harder until he spilt his load deep inside his kitten.   
'ah! fuck!' Ben yelled as his cock spurted his thick creamy spunk all over his shirt. 

Callum laughed as he pulled out, he wiped his cock with his finger collecting his cum and using the same fingers to wipe over Ben's lips   
'Ya reward' He told Ben as he licked his lips and opened his mouth again wanting more.   
Callum collected some more but this time tried to wipe up Ben's own cum from his shirt before feeding it to his lover. 

'FUCKING HELL!!!'

'MY EYES!'

'HALFWAY MATE DID YA HAVE TO?!!!' 

'DIDNT THINK YA HAD IT IN YA HALFWIT'

'What's all the fuss about, we got the door open didn't we- oh...' 

Callum locked eyes with Ben as Ben looked over his shoulder seeing Mick, Shirley, Jay and Lola all standing in the door way, Mick had a crowbar in his hand after successfully pulling the door open. 

'Do ya mind?' Ben asked over Callum's shoulder   
Callum remained where he was, he felt the embarrassment seep through his body, he hastily pulled up his jeans but staying exactly where he was to protect Ben's modesty, not that he probably gave a shit. 

'MICK!' Callum shouted looking over his shoulder  
'Yeah right..' Mick said turning around and walking back to the bar  
Lola giggled to herself as she pulled Jay away leaving Shirley staring at the boys

'Did ya want something, I'm busy' Ben mumbled in her direction   
'Yeah in my toliet' Shirley told them crossing her arms and standing her ground

'Well Its me... my birthday... I'm the birthday boy and my Callum… he's the birthday boy too! hehe So we can do what we want! aint that right my Callum?' Ben said stumbling on his words  
'What ever you say kitten' Callum cooed.

'God I feel sick' Shirley told them walking out of the room   
'ha! I told her' Ben told Callum patting his cheeks 

'Come on Kitten, lets get you cleaned up' Callum told Ben as he found some tissue and used it to wipe of the remaining sticky cum.   
'Not much I can do about the shirt...' Callum told him standing back so he could pick up Bens jeans and push them into Ben's lap.   
'Come on' Callum told him stepping back and letting Ben jump off of the counter, he clung onto Callum as he tried to put his jeans back on and pull them up. 

'Need help' Ben told his boyfriend as he looked down at the zipper of his jeans.   
Callum laughed and helped him do up his jeans, he buttoned his shirt back up and looked at the mess they had made on it.   
'I think maybe we should go home' Callum told him seriously  
'Oh.. but..' Ben started feeling his head drop and his body weaken

'I am getting a bit tied... if we go home will you tuck me into bed?' Ben asked as he attached himself to Callum's side once more   
'I'll even chuck in a snuggle on the sofa.. if that's alright with you kitten?' Callum asked wrapping his arm around Ben's waist

'I like it when you call me your kitten, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside' Ben told him completely bypassing the question   
'Home then?' Callum asked   
Ben pulled back and nodded

'Great now we just have to work out a way to get you out of here without anyone noticing your wearing your own cum' Callum said laughing   
'I'm wearing it proudly... anyway Lola still has my coat' 

Callum sighed, he tighten his arm around Ben and walked them out of the room.   
They walked around the bar Callum pushing Ben just out of the door whilst he doubled back to where Lola and Jay where still sitting. 

'Thanks for the drinks.. We err… we are gonna go.. do us a favour though? don't mention this to him tomorrow.. you know what he's like' Callum told them grabbing his and Ben's coats 

Jay gave him a nod and Lola wished him goodnight and happy birthday before he walked out of the pub to join Ben. He pushed his coat into his hands as Ben pulled it back on before once again pressing himself into Callum's side. 

'Thanks for tonight my Callum… Love you' Ben mumbled into the fabric of Callum's coat.   
'Love you too kitten'


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration taken from Monday nights scene at the Prince Albert...   
If anyone has any requests or ideas for future chapters I'd love to hear them.. as my ideas list is almost empty. Thanks

The albert was packed out, they where lucky they had managed to get a table. It was date night and Ben's turn to choose where they went, normally they went to the Vic or E20 or sometimes even Walford east for dinner they rarely went to the Prince Albert as Ben was still very aware that Callum wasn't completely confident specially in a place where a lot of Ben's past hookups frequented.

Ben sat on the chair, his phone out on the table and his eyes watching Callum's every move at the bar below them, it made him laugh at how socially awkward Callum was around people of is own sort, let alone everyone else.   
He had lost Callum for a moment as he walked into the crowd of people, he pulled himself off of his seat just a little until his eyes secured his prey once more. Smiling he sat back down and watched as Callum walked towards him. 

'God its busy tonight' Callum told him as he passed over the bottle and took a seat in the chair, he scooted it over a little so that he was sitting closer to his boyfriend. 

'We can go if its too busy for ya?' Ben asked giving a look to the older man   
'Nah its fine, nice to be somewhere different' Callum told him taking a sip of his beer.   
He looked around noticing the people literally standing over them, He didn't mind it here, not normally but when it was busy like this he couldn't help but feel slightly insecure, he noticed in the corner some familiar faces he'd seen before that where staring at Ben. He knew Ben was his and those faces had no chance in hell but it didn't help him feel quite possessive. 

He took another sip of his beer before looking at Ben himself. He was so sexy, sitting on the chair legs wide open, wearing his favourite tight gray suit trousers, Callum couldn't help but stare. 

Callum moved his hand, pressing it over the top of Ben's thigh and squeezing the muscle. He felt Ben jump at the touch as he let his hand linger. 

Ben looked down at this thigh, he defiantly wasn't imagining it, Callums large hand was firmly placed on the top of his thigh. It wasn't a totally new feeling as Callum often pressed his hands against his thigh in the bedroom but out in public it was new, different.   
Ben felt the heat rising up through his body as he felt the hand tighten around his leg.   
God he shouldn't find this so fucking hot, but he does, he feels his cock start to grow in the tight confides of his suit trousers. He blinks his eyes before locking them with Callum's.   
He feel want, lust and desire soaking through him as Callum moves his hand up Ben's thigh even more. 

He almost forgets where they are for a moment as he is transported into his own little world that only consists of him and Callum and the weight of Callum's hand on the inside of his thigh, someone knocking Ben's chair woke him up, he looked back towards Callum who had a smirk on his face. 

'You okay baby?' Callum asked Ben, scooting his chair forward so that he could reach more of Ben's meaty thigh   
'Err... Yea.. yeah I'm fine' Ben mumbled leaning forward to reach for his beer, he took a big sip before he looked back at his boyfriend 

Callum smiled at Ben, he was so gorgeous, obviously heavily affected by his hand sliding up his thigh and Callum was enjoying himself, he looked to the side of the club witnessing some of Ben's past hookups had moved on. He focused his attention back on the smaller man as he rubbed his hand up and down the inside of Ben's thigh slowly getting higher and higher. He brushed his little finger over Ben's clothed cock earning a tiny sigh from above him.

Ben was so horny now, his cock was becoming increasing painful trapped in his trousers instantly regretting wearing a pair this tight, he felt hot all over and couldn't help tiny moans leaving his mouth as Callum brushed his fingers up against his cock. 

Callum laughed as he took another drink, he pressed his thumb this time against Ben's crotch earning a whine from Ben and a thrust of his hips. 

'Are you sure your okay baby?' Callum asked again smiling knowing exactly how the younger man as feeling   
'You seem awfully quiet' Callum continued   
Ben glared at him and made a point in not replying

Not getting the response he wanted Callum went to move his hand away from Ben's thigh only to have it captured by Ben and placed completely over his clothed dick

'Don't you even think about it' Ben told him firmly thrusting up against Callum's hand  
Callum giggled as he watch Ben's eyes roll back, moaning out loud this time as pleasure ran through his body.   
Callum finished his drink and pulled his hand away as he stood up

'Wha? What?' Ben asked he felt like crying a the loss of Callum's hand   
'Come on... Need ya' Callum told him holding out his hand for Ben to take. Ben took the offering hand and grabbed his jacket before Callum lead him in the directions of the toilets. 

Ben couldn't quite believe it, he was so certain he would be lead back to the flat, not tonight apparently.   
Once in the bathroom, Callum pulled Ben into one of the cubicles and locked the door hard and fast. He then turned around and pushed the smaller man against the wall, and started attacking his mouth. 

Ben was taken by surprise as Callum wound one of his large hands around his face and one was back on his thigh keeping him still. He sighed into Callum's mouth as he felt his tongue battle with his. His lips felt raw when Callum pulled away attacking his neck this time instead. Ben pulled Callum's head closer to his skin, moaning every time Callum bit or nibbled his neck. instantly soothing them with his hot wet tongue. 

Callum pulled away so he could check out the dark bruise now forming on Ben's neck.   
He laughed again before falling to his knees. 

'Oh God' Ben sighed as he watched with hooded eyes as Callum got to his knees, he watched the taller man start to undo his belt buckle and unzip his trousers letting his hard cock pop out of its confines. 

Callum smiled as he pulled the suit trousers down lower enough so that he could continue to tease Ben by playing with his thighs. He started licking and nibbling on the taught skin of the insides of Ben's thigh he literally could not get enough and from the intense moans coming from Ben he couldn't either. 

If he had known how much of a turn on him touching Bens thighs could be he would have started touching them in public sooner and more often

He pressed his hand further up Ben's thighs, until they where almost touching his balls, Ben was a whining mess now, the noises coming out of his boyfriend went directly to his own cock as he brushed his fingers across Ben's heavy balls.

'Please... Please' Ben moaned as Callum took pity on him and wrapped one of his hands around the base of Ben's thick meaty cock 

'What do you want baby?' Callum asked flirtatously  
'Need you... Please.... just need ya to touch my dick' Ben moaned as Callum smiled looking up at the mess that was his boyfriend. He tightened his grip before deep throating Ben's cock fully. 

'Oh fuck!' Ben whined as he thrust his hips and his cock into the back of Callum's throat that was literally made for cock sucking. Callum was on a mission this time and there was apparently no time for foreplay instead he held Ben's thighs wide apart as he sucked his cock from root to tip, lightly running his tongue over his slit each time. 

Ben wound his small hand into Callum's now messy hair and he thrust firmly into his lover mouth.   
'Cant.. I' Ben moaned hitting his head back against the side of the cubicle as Callum sucked his cock, Callum felt Ben grip his hair tighter as he thrust into his mouth, Callum pulled back slightly to look up at Ben, he was shaking uncontrollable now so close to his realise. 

Callum pulled off completely this time causing Ben to groan out loud as he unloaded him self over Callum's lips and face. 'OH FUCK! CALLUM' he yelled as his orgasm subsided  
He opened his eyes as he came down from his high, looking down at Callum who was now licking his cream off of his face. 

'Oh shit... sorry' Ben said as he realised what he had done, although he hadn't meant to give Callum a facial he found it so fucking hot witnessing Callum licking his load off of his face.   
Callum let go of Ben's thighs so he pull himself away from the wall He leant down so he could press his lips against Callum's licking off his cum and pushing it back into Callum's mouth before most of it had disappeared. 

Callum pulled himself up first, grabbing some tissue so he could wipe away the rest of Ben;s cum from his face flushing it down the toliet before pushing Ben against the wall again and kissing him. 

'You where so fucking hot... darling, so sexy for me.. whining so loudly for everybody to hear ya...Oh god baby...' Callum whispered pressing there foreheads together 

'What about you?' Ben breathed heavily between them   
'You have no idea what you do to me do ya?' Callum asked grabbing hold of Ben's hand and pulling it down to press it against his own clothes crotch. Feeling the wetness forming there.   
'Oh god' Ben groaned as he pushed his head back onto the wall pulling Callum into another heated kiss.   
Callum pulled away and took a deep breath

'Come on then babe, better get you home and cleaned up, I wanna taste you' Ben said smirking at his man.   
Callum smiled he bent down to pull Ben's trousers back up, and did them back up quickly before grabbing Ben's jacket from where it as on the top of the toliet and taking his hand in his once more. 

Ben took hold of Ben hand once more and allowed himself to be lead out of the toliets and back into the over crowded bar. He was lucky it was so busy as otherwise he had no doubt that everyone would have know what they had gotten up too, although from the state of Callum's jeans they probably had already guessed. 

Callum saw the men who had been staring at Ben earlier at the edge of the bar, now staring for a different reason. 4Callum gave them a smile before he dragged Ben into his arms, wrapping his arm tight around his waist and leading him out of the bar making sure the love bite he had left on Ben's neck was in full view, showing them who Ben now belonged to.


	31. Chapter 31

Ben laid back on the bed, he had a new opened bottle of silicone lube sitting next to his body whilst his hand was slowly stroking up and down his hard cock. 

He had been reading up on this technique and practising for some time. He had relaxed his whole body as he tried to focus on the sensation and feeling of his hands and fingers running up and down his hard length. He had read that at the beginning he wasn't supposed to touch the head or the underside of the head so he continued to slowly trace his fingers up and down his length. 

Once he felt the begins of his arousal he wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base of his cock and tightened it slowly pulling it up and pushing it down the meaty flesh. 

'Ben?' Callum cried out as he opened the door. He had just come in from his run and was hoping Ben would agree to taking a hot shower with him as a reward, upon walking into the flat his boyfriend was no where to be found. He then heard sighs coming from the bedroom, he opened the door slowly before walking in. 

'Oh fucking hell' Callum sighed as he quickly pushed the door closed behind him  
Ben quickly took his hand away from his cock and opened his eyes, looking directly into Callum's eyes. 

'What are you doing darling?' Callum asked when Ben made no attempt to move, instead he carried on stroking his fingers up his length.

'I've been practicing for a while, can get up to level 8 now... Just wanted to see whether I could make it to the point of no return' Ben told him closing his eyes once more so he could concentrate on the feelings.   
Callum gave him a look not having any idea what he was going on about. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge before reaching out to gently touch Ben's leg. 

'Baby?' He asked   
'Phone' Ben said as he breathed in heavily and then out as he continued to stroke his dick. 

Callum picked up Ben's phone from the bedside table, he quickly logged in knowing his passcode, the first thing that popped up was an article on Edging and how to achieve it. Callum scrolled through the page giving it a good read before putting it down. He turned around so he could remove Ben's hand from around his cock. Instead he placed his own hand in its place. 

He didn't move it just let it sit at the base of his length   
Callum used his over hand to scroll through the steps on Ben's phone that was now laying on the bed to make sure he was doing it correctly.   
He moved his fingers from the base towards the top tightening as he pulled up and then once again as he pushed down. he then removed his fingers and stroked down the length just as Ben had done earlier only this time added some more pressure to the pads of his fingers. 

'Ah.. Stop' Ben cried out as he squeezed his eyes together and tightened his grip on the duvet underneath him.   
Callum pulled his hand away and let Ben control his breathing, he remembered what it had said and tried to feel the sensations course through his body as his orgasm subsided.   
He nodded his head again when he was ready. 

This time Callum took hold of Ben's dick with the whole of his hand, he started wanking the meat slowly until he fasten the pace knocking the underneath of the head with his thumb every time he pulled it away. He smiled as he watched the colour of Ben's dick slowly get redder and redder and his balls had almost doubled in size. 

'Ahh... Ahhhh....Ahhhh....Ahhhh' Ben moaned out as Callum fastened his movements.   
'Stop!... please' Ben cried again forcing Callum to take his hand away from Ben's rock hard dick.   
Ben breathed in deeply, he felt the rippling heat run through his veins as he focused on what his body was telling him. He breathed in and out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

'Ben?' Callum asked leaning up to stroke the back of his hand across Ben's hot cheek.   
'I'm ready' Ben whispered opening his eyes and giving Callum a smile  
Callum pumped some more lube on his hands before taking Ben's cock one more, he slowly ran his thumb over the top of Ben's slit causing him to arch up into the touch Callum smiled and then started wanking Ben's dick one more this time a lot faster than before. 

He wanked it up and down and then removed his hand before tightening his fist and pushing it back onto Ben's cock. He repeated his movements again and again, feeling Ben's legs start to shake he pulled away.

'Cal! Oh God!' Ben cried out as he watched his dick bob up and down. He didn't think he had ever seen it this hard and this red, it was like it had a mind of his own. His mushroom head was swollen and a dark maroon in colour.   
He nodded and watched Callum start to play with it again, He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as it became impossible to keep himself from cumming. 

'Cal.. I cant.. I cant!' Ben cried out as he felt his body arch up from the bed and his legs start to shake again.   
'You can baby, You can... Your so close darling.. Your doing to well, I'm so proud of you baby, just a little bit more' Callum told him as he played with Ben's mushroom head.

He made his hand into another tight fist before pumping Ben's cock, once, twice and a third time before removing his hand as Ben came hard. 

Callum found himself watching the most beautiful sight as Ben's come dribbled down his length, pooling on his skin underneath, it was wet and creamy just kept coming. 

Ben sighed with relief as he felt himself cumming, It was the most intense orgasm of his life and brought more tears to his eyes as his dick finally stopped spurting. 

Ben breathed in and out heavily again as his body dropped to the bed. Callum scooped up some of his spunk with his finger before climbing up Ben's body and feeding it to him, running his finger over Ben's swallowed lips. he pressed his other hand to Bens forehead, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he bent down to press a kiss to his salty skin. 

'You okay baby?' Callum asked from above looking down at his younger lover.   
'Yeah... I just... OH god that was so intense I don't... I don't know' Ben mumbled fresh tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

'Hey.. Hey.. Hey darling, your okay.. I've got you' Callum whispered as he stroked his fingers down Ben's wet cheek, before leaning down so he could pressed a soft kiss to Ben's lips, tasting the remains of Ben's come along with his salty tears.

'Callum... Cramps.. ahh' Ben moaned as he rocked his body feeling his stomach cramp up. He had read that cramps could be an after effect he really hoped he would get them but apparently that was not to be the case. 

Callum rolled Ben over to his side, as he pulled himself up and walked out of the room.

Ben moaned out in discomfort as he glanced up at the clock. On positive note he had managed to go 40mins which was by far his best. He smiled to himself before feeling the pain rise through him again.   
'Callum!' he cried out rolling himself into the futile position 

'Its okay baby, I'm here' Callum whispered and he pushed the door shut behind him and pulled the duvet from underneath Ben, placing it on top of the smaller man. 

He stripped off down to his boxers and got into the bed besides his lover. Ben felt sudden heat against his stomach and realised Callum had left him to get a hot water bottle.   
He smiled to himself, he really did have the best boyfriend ever.   
Callum wrapped his arms around Ben's stomach holding the bottle against him as he pressed up against is body from behind. 

'Thanks' Ben whispered and he turned his head so he could look up at Callum.  
'Your amazing you know that' Ben told him sincerely  
'So are you darling' Callum replied leaning down to kiss Ben softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think in the comments and if you have any requests for future chapters?  
xx


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aimee for the request, hope this is okay?

~ Happy Birthday ~

They where at the Albert celebrating Callum's birthday, he had been really reluctant to go but Lola had persuaded him, Ben however was not in a very good mood.   
He had brought Callum some new designer jeans for his birthday, they where dark blue and oh so tight around his arse and thighs, and Callum not realising the affect they would have decided he'd wear them on their night out. 

Callum and Lola where at the bar waiting for there drinks whilst Ben and Jay where around a table in the corner. Ben's eyes hadn't left Callum since he had gone to get drinks.   
'Will you lighten up.. Its your boyfriends birthday and your sitting here like someone's drowned your cat' Jay told him giving him a thump on the arm 

'Yeah well, Are you seeing what I am, All those men staring at his arse, I don't like it' Ben told him as he flicked a cocktail stick across the table 

'Aww I think its cute, he doesn't even realise the attentions he's getting does he?' Jay said eyeing up Callum himself  
'How would you like it if they where looking up Lola ay? nah didn't think so' Ben told him he crossed his arms and glared at Callum across the bar.

Ben was so caught up in his own jealousy he didn't even realise that Callum and Lola had returned until he felt Callum's hand resting on his thigh as he pushed over the pink cocktail in front of him 

'You okay baby?' Callum asked noticing Ben's posture   
'What?' Ben shook his head 'Oh yeah, Yeah I'm fine' Ben said as he pulled his body up from his slouching position on the chair he gave Callum a grin before picking up his cocktail.   
'Thanks babe' He said taking a sip.

He looked around the club and noticed a few of the men around him giving Callum the eye once more, he was beyond pissed off now, he placed his glass back on the table and shuffled his chair closer to Callum so he could press his hand firmly upon Callum's thigh. He ran his fingers up and down before pulling Callum into a rough kiss. Callum was taken back by the sudden onslaught of Ben's lips. He breathed into the kiss, swirling his tongue around Bens mouth tasting the sweet/tart flavour from the cocktail he had just consumed and something that was entirely Ben. 

Callum was the first to pull back  
'What was that for?' He asked smiling   
'Does there have to be a reason to kiss the birthday boy?' Ben asked looking to the men that had been staring in the corner, he gave them a smirk before focusing his attention back onto Callum. 

'Anyway do you realise how tasty you look in those jeans? I got eat you up for all to see right here, right now... Its a shame my mum didn't end up putting in a darkroom, it would have been nice to have you spread out just for me' Ben whispered into Callum's ear, biting his lip as he pulled away. 

'err' Callum mumbled completely speechless, normally it was the other way around, he could wind Ben up so much he was desperate for a nice hard fuck but this time the shoe was on the other foot. 

'Hey Cal, you want a dance?' Lola asked as she stood up and pulled Jay up with her  
'Nah...I'm good thanks, you go though' Callum told her giving her a smile   
Ben watched as Lola and Jay get up and walk to the dance floor. Ben shuffled his seat even closer so he could press a passionate kiss to Callum's lips again

'Mmm you taste nice as well, and all mine' Ben told him gripping hold of his thigh

Callum pressed his hand over the top of Ben's as he drank his beer, looking over to see Lola and Jay dancing   
'I cant wait to get you home, I wanna pin you up against the wall and feel you up, before I slowly strip those tight jeans off of your gorgeous arse and thighs. Good I cant wait to taste you, I'll lead you into the bedroom and push you onto the bed, you love it when I take charge don't ya baby?' Ben asked as he licked Callum's ear causing the older man to shake

'Ben' Callum moaned as he tightened his grip on Ben's hand on hos thigh as he felt his dick stiffen. 

'Once ya all laid out for me I'm gonna touch your body everywhere, tease ya nipples with my tongue, until I get to ya cock, standing hard all for me, me only, I'm gonna kiss the tip just how ya like it and let my spit leak down the length before I eat it all up' Ben whispered he own dick growing as he smirked into Callum's ear.   
He felt Callum shudder with want as he continued with his teasing

'Once ya cock is all wet for me, I'm gonna have to move on and give ya balls some attention, they'll be full for me by now, full of your gorgeous spunk, I'd run my fingers over them squeezing them lightly before pushing them both into my mouth, would you like that seeing my mouth full or your large heavy balls?' Ben asked as he once again licked the top of Callum's ear. 

He pulled away then so he could take a sip of his drink. He watched Callum besides him. Ben could see beads of sweat pooling on his forehead as he tried to distract himself by picking up his beer.   
Ben smirked as he removed his hand from Callum's meaty thigh and instead pressed it over Callum's cock that felt even harder than it was before. Callum practically jumped out of his seat as he felt Ben's small hand press against him.   
Callum looked around to watch Ben give him a smirk.

'Although I'd save the best till last, I'd push your legs even further apart so I could lick your tight greedy little hole, get you ready for my cock, I know you love it when I push my fingers inside you, One first or all and then two and then three until you where wet and so open for me, and then finally I'd slick my cock up and fuck you so hard you'd pass out, crying out my name, only mine' Ben finished bringing Callum's face to his again, kissing him with force, bruising his lips.

'We need to go home... NOW' Callum breathed out, He got up on shaky legs and started pulling his jacket on.   
Ben giggled he finished his drink and pulled himself up from the chair, obviously extremely pleased with himself.   
He waved over to Lola and Jay as they walked back towards them.

'We are going to go...But you stay... Have a nice night' Ben told them as he linked his hand with Callum, pulling him out of the bar. 

**** 

It was fast and hard and frantic once they got home, Ben had Callum pined up against the door as he had planned, His coat and shirt where on the floor as where Callums.   
He pressed short sloppy kisses to Callum's lips as he fumbled quickly with the zipper of Callum's jeans before tugging them off. 

'Just need you... Ben.. Just you' Callum breathed out as he pulled away from the kiss   
Ben smirked, he took Callum's hand and lead him to the bedroom, pushing him backwards on the bed and stripping himself of his own jeans. He fumbled around in the bedside table looking for the bottle of lube stashed there. Once he found it he poured a generous amount on his fingers before pushing Callum's legs apart so he could push his fingers inside of him. 

'Ben!' Callum moaned as he felt the sudden intrusion of the cold lube contrasting with the hot heat of Ben's fingers, he squirmed on the bed as he let Ben open him up 

Ben added another finger, as he quickly thrust it in and out until he was satisfied.  
He poured some more lube onto his cock and stroked it up and down before he pressed it up against Callum's wet hole. 

'Do it... Fuck me!' Callum groaned as he pushed his arse against Ben's cock.  
'Oh someone's a little desperate' Ben laughed as he slowly pushed himself inside of his boyfriend, stopping once he was about half way in letting Callum adjust. Once ready he then slid the rest of his way in. 

'Oh god' They sighed in unison as Ben sunk himself fully inside of Callum, he felt his wet heat all around him as he started to thrust his hips. 

'I want it hard... I need ya Baby' Callum cried out at Ben snapped his hips slamming his cock against Callum's prostate causing the older man to roar with pleasure below him. 

'More! BEN MORE!' Callum screamed as Ben slammed into him faster and harder.   
Ben laughed as he quicken his thrusts, he reached out of capture Callum's hands in his either side of there joined bodies.   
'Oh Fuck' Ben groaned as he felt Callum tighten around him. 

'I'm gonna cum!' Ben moaned as he felt his balls tighten as his cock found pleasure in Callum's tight arse.   
'OH!' Callum cried out when he felt his own cock explode between them, he pulled his legs up so he could wrap them around Ben's arse keeping him from pulling out as Ben came hard inside of him. 

Once Ben came back from his high he slowly pulled out letting his juices dribble down Callum's arse as he collapsed on his boyfriends chest. 

'Wow' Callum sighed running his hands through Ben's sweaty hair  
'Happy Birthday baby' Ben whispered pressing a kiss to his chest 'Did ya like your present?' Ben asked 

'I love it baby, thanks' Callum replied reaching his head down so he could kiss Ben softly. 

'and don't think your off the hook... I'm still waiting for my birthday surprise!, ya don't get out of it that easily!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has anymore ideas/requests I'd love to hear them?


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Smugdendingle for the idea!  
I hope you don't mind I've used your idea and mixed it up with something I wanted to write for a while..   
I'd Love to know what you think?

Ben was starting to get worried, Callum had started to pull away and he wasn't sure why. it started off with little things, things normal people wouldn't have noticed like Callum's pet names for him.   
He used to call him his baby, or his baby boy, or even things like sweetheart and angel and suddenly he's gone back to just calling him Ben. Then there where things such as Callum holding Ben in his lap whilst they watch TV, picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom, holding him in his arms whilst they where in bed, little things to most but to Ben they where what made him feel safe and loved and suddenly nothing. 

They still had sex, lots of it, it just wasn't the same. 

Callum was sitting on the sofa when he returned from work, a beer in his hand and one left out for Ben. Ben took of his jacket and walked around to the side of the sofa that was free, he then sat down carefully. He'd been thinking about what he was going to say all day. 

'Callum… Can I talk to you about something?' Ben asked pressing his hand on Callums leg.   
'Of course you can' Callum said giving him a smile and turning around to face his younger lover. 

'I err… I don't really know what to say.. but I'm getting vibes from you, vibes that you might not want to be with me anymore?' Ben asked trying to clear the cloudiness of tears pooling in his eyes. 

'What?! Of course I want to be with you... Where has all this come from?' Callum asked suddenly, he pulled his body closer to Ben's and took hold of his hands. 'Baby?' 

Ben couldn't help but let the tears fall

'You never call me that anymore... you never call me your baby, or your sweetheart' Ben told him 'You don't hold me anymore, let me sit in your lap, take care of me... I want you so much to look after me but I don't think you want to anymore and I don't know what to do...' Ben cried pulling his hands from Callum so he could use the back of his hand to harshly wipe his tears away. 

'Is it me? have I done something wrong?' Ben asked quietly

'No.. No darling... You haven't done anything wrong... ' Callum told him 

'Come here sweetheart' He whispered as he took Ben's hands once more, he pulled him up and back into his lap, letting Ben's legs hand in the v of his legs, wrapping his arm around Ben's small waist and kissing his forehead. 

Callum felt bad, really bad. He thought that what he was doing was the right thing, what he had read he didn't like and he didn't want Ben to ever feel uncomfortable by what he said of did. 

'I err.. I brought you something a while ago, something yo could wear whilst we have sex.. Nothing like that' Callum said smiling when he saw Ben cock his eyebrow 

'It sounds really silly but I love seeing my baby boy all soft and warm and playful, so I brought you a fluffy onesie, Its got a little hood and everything.. I just thought you'd look cute and we could have some fun.... But then I was looking for some ideas online and I read that what we do... our kink was wrong, and weird and a lot of people don't like it.. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, I think maybe I should know you better than that, but.. I dunno it made me re-think about what I do' Callum finished 

Ben was surprised, It had been Callum's idea in the first place when they started all this, He was shy about it then too, but they slotted into there roles perfectly and Ben loved Callum being his protector, He was surprised that reading something online had rocked Callum so much, all he knew is that he loved the idea and he needed Callum to realise that it didn't matter what they did it wasn't anybody else's business. 

'Callum… Its not weird at all... Believe me what we do is nothing compare to hardcore baby/daddy scenarios, You've seen the stuff I've shown you... What we do is us and we both enjoy it, and it doesn't matter what anyone thinks.   
I love it when you call me your baby, or your sweetheart, I get so turned on when you pick me up and carry me to the bedroom, I love it when you look after me, when you hold me like this, It makes me feel safe and loved... I've never really had that before.   
You shouldn't feel like what you like it wrong... remember we've both been there before... Just next time talk to me okay?' Ben finished looking up a Callum. 

'Okay baby, I promise... I love you so much' Callum told him dropping his head so that he could give Ben an esximo kiss, tightening his hold around Ben's waist. 

'Have you still got the onesie?' Ben whispered   
'Yeah' Callum told him smiling.   
'Maybe I could try it on?' Ben asked 

Callum smiled and nodded. He pulled himself up from the sofa, and moved Ben so that now both of his legs where wrapped tightly around Callum's waist, and his arms around his neck. Callum carried him towards the bedroom. 

Ben wasn't the lightest thing in the world, and sometimes his arms strained a bit when he carried him like this, but he liked the feeling of Ben in his arms so he ignored it. He walked them into the bedroom and gently placed Ben on the bed, before he opened the wardrobe and pulled a bag out from behind the clothes.

He pulled out the onesie, it was a brown fluffy material with a light brown over he belly, the hood was the same darker brown with little tiny ears on the top.   
Ben leaned up so he could feel the material. 

'Why don't you wait outside' Ben told him flirtatiously   
Callum gave him a look and then retreated to the living room, sitting down and taking a sip of the now luke warm beer. 

'You can come in now' Ben called out from the bedroom. Callum got up and pushed through the bedroom door. He found Ben sitting on the edge of the bed, in the fluffy onesie, he had pulled the hood up and was giving Callum the most adorable smile

'Wow, you look beautiful baby' Callum cooed as he came to stand in front of Ben.   
'Does it feel nice?' He asked stroking the back of his fingers over Ben's hot cheek

'Its fluffy inside too, and it feel so nice against my skin, so soft' Ben told him as he stood up and stood on tiptoes so he could wrap his arms around Callum's neck and kiss his lips. 

'Thank you daddy' He whispered 

Callum walked Ben back to the bed and pushed him gently on to the bed, He maneuvered Ben's small body into the middle of the bed, before stripping off his clothes and getting o the bed himself.   
He reached for Ben's ankles and pulled him apart so he could sit in the middle of his legs, he pressed his hand over Ben's now fluffy crotch causing Ben to whimper 

'Callum! Want you' Ben moaned as he felt Callum rubbed his hands over his stiffening cock   
'Does it feel good baby? Callum asked  
'Feels so good daddy, so good' Ben moaned 'Want more... Please' Ben asked 

Callum pushes his hand underneath Ben's arse so he could pull on a secret zip that was there, he pulled it down exposing Ben's arse and cock. 

'How?' Ben asked confused as he felt the cool breeze dance across his arse, balls and now hard cock.   
'That's why I was researching... Had to work out how to do it... Borrowed Whitney's sewin machine... Is it too weird?' Callum asked reaching out so he could hold Bens hands in his. 

'You don't know how horny I am right now Babe, Its not weird at all' Ben told him   
Callum smiled and took his hands away from Ben's, he leant over Ben and fumbled around in the bedside drawer locating the lube.   
He then sat back down in between Ben's legs, He pumped a small amount of lube on his hand as he wrapped it around Ben's cock, slowly stroking it up and down, loving listening to Ben's little moans.

'You've been so good baby, So good for daddy, haven't you my little sweetheart, tell daddy want you need' Callum told him, as he teased Ben. 

Ben shuddered with want, as Callum called him his little sweetheart, he felt so aroused, he just wanted his Callum to love him.

'Please.. Daddy, Cal... Please I just want you... Want you to look after me like you used to' Ben whispered tears rolling down his cheeks once more as he felt Callum move his hand away from his cock. He felt Callum's weight over him and Callum's lips on his cheek, nose and lips. 

'I Love you darling' Callum whispered he then pulled his body back down and picked up the lube again, this time pouring a little of his fingers so he could get him ready. 

Once satisfied Callum wiped the remainder on his now rock solid cock, before pushing it slowly inside his boy. 

'Callum!' Ben roared as he felt Callum push slowly inside of him, it felt odd, being fully dressed in the fluffy onesie whilst Callum was fully naked, but he loved the heat growing around him, love the fell of the soft material rubbing up against his skin, loved the feel of Callum making him his again.   
He reached down so he could hold onto Callum's hand as he was slowly fucked. 

'Your gorgeous darling... laying like this underneath me, so beautiful, and all for me' Callum moaned as he thrust agonizingly slowly into Ben. 

'Please! More!' Ben cried out as he felt Callum's cock scrape against his prostate.   
Callum moved faster, snapping his hips backwards and forwards, and he leant over Ben. He tightened his hold on his hands either side of Ben's body as he slammed inside Ben's hot body. 

'Tell your daddy how you feel baby' Callum groaned as Ben squeezed his muscles around Callum's cock.   
'Oh fuck!' Callum yelled as Ben did it again and again meeting Callum's thrust's.

'Amazing, You are amazing daddy, I feel so good, all hot and soft... I'm not going to last!' Ben shouted as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

'Oh god baby' Callum moaned as he came, letting his body drop onto of Ben's.   
'Callum!' Ben cried out as he came, come dribbling down his length. 

After a moment Callum carefully pulled out, pulling his juices out with him. He smiled to himself as he bent over the bed and picked up his shirt using it to wipe up the mess he has made. He wiped up Ben's spent cock before pushing it back within the fluffy confines of the onesie and zipping it back up. 

'How was that sweetheart?' Callum asked as he rolled over Ben's body and pulled him in for a cuddle.   
'I love you' Ben whispered   
'I love you too sweetheart' Callum whispered back giggling as he ran his hand over Ben's fluffy belly   
'You look so adorable' Callum told him stroking his cheek and earning him a smile and a nuzzle from Ben. 

'You made a really good choice babe... I just wish you let me wear it sooner' Ben told him sadly  
'I know, I'm so sorry I let it get to a point you thought I didn't want you anymore... I'll always want you sweetheart, Always love you, all I want to do is cuddle you close and never let you go' 

'I think that's the best Idea you've had all day... Well apart from the sex' Ben giggled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After staring at a blank word document for about 3 days I've finally finished something and I actually quite like this one!
> 
> I really would love to know what you think?

They where in a world of there own, Callum head bent down so he could press long wet kisses into Ben's mouth, one arm wrapped around Bens waist and the over one firmly pressed against Ben's arse pulling his body so close into his, Ben grinding his hard cock against Callums body as his arms where wrapped tightly around Callum's neck, gently swaying to the loud thumpa thumpa of the music flooding the dance floor at the Albert. 

They didn't normally do this, They where normally sat around a table drink, chatting, but tonight the albert was so busy there where no tables. They had already had quite a few drinks, standing at the bar and around the dance floor until Ben had insisted that they dance, Although he didn't think they could call what they where doing dancing, more like humping on the dance floor. 

'Cal' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth as Callum pulled back biting Ben's lip before letting go and looking down in into is lust filled eyes. 

Callum removed his hand from Ben's waist and slipped it in between them, lightly grazing Ben's hard cock trapped inside his super tight skinny jeans.   
Ben jerked his hips into Callum's hand, tightening his hold on Callums neck literally keeping him upright, as Callum rubbed him. 

He leant his head down once more to capture Ben's swollen lips in his as he brought his other hand from Ben's arse to the back of his head, smashing there hot wet mouths together. 

'ahh' Ben moaned as he grounded himself against Callum's large hands, he was so close.  
'Callum!' Ben cried out pulling back from there kiss so he could lean his head on Callum's neck. Callum rubbed him a few more times before he felt Ben collapse into him. 

'Oh god' Ben moaned as he pulled Back letting Callum move his hand back around Ben's waist, steadying him as he came down from his orgasm. 

'Fuck! I've just come in my pants' Ben moaned slightly embarrassed   
'Yeah and it was fucking hot' Callum blurted out   
'Really?' Ben asked looking up at Callum who had a big grin on his face.   
'So fucking sexy baby' Callum whispered as ne ran his arms down Bens body. 

'You owe me' Ben told him 'Cos now my jeans are all wet, I better not have a wet patch' Ben groaned 

'Hey, Why don't we go and get some chips, I'll pay?' Callum asked trying to distract him from the present problem.   
'Fine... But don't think your off the hook' Ben told him. Callum laughed as he took hold of Ben's hand and let him over to the bar where Tina was holding there jackets.

'God, you two where hot tonight... you should consider charging people for the pleasure' Tina shouted over the music as he passed them there coats. 

'DON'T get any ideas' Callum said sharply as he watch Ben's facial expression change.  
Ben laughed as he pulled on his leather jacket.   
'Come on then you promised me chips' 

***

'Don't you just love my sausage?' Ben asked as he picked up the battered sausage from the container that was sitting on the grass in between them, taking a bite and then offering it to Callum

'Ben!' Callum cried out bending towards the meat and taking a bite Ben had offered.   
Ben giggled clearly the fresh air outside had not sobered him up but in face made him worst. 

'Not as good as yours' Ben giggled as he chewed.   
'Your disgusting' Callum told him picking up some more chips  
'But ya love me for it' Ben asked him dropping the half eaten sausage back into the container and leaning over so he could steal the chip Callum had in his hands.

'Oi! that was mine' Callum said. he smirked at Ben as he crawled towards where Ben sat.   
Ben was taken off guard when Callum launched himself over Ben's body pinning him to the grassy floor beneath them. 

'Ooooo I think some ones excited for round 2?' Ben teased leaning up so he could lick whatever he could reach.   
'Only if you are a good boy' Callum whispered as he leant down to bite Ben's lower lip   
'Can you even go again?' Callum asked pulling away. 

'For you I can' Ben whispered, Callum let go of Ben's hands, he shuffled down Bens body as he placed his hands over Ben's chest, pulling up his shirt so he could feel up his soft belly. 

'Mmm' Ben moaned as Callum moved his hands further down until they rested once again over Ben's cock, which was now rock hard for the second time that evening. 

'Callum, Please... Just fuck me!' Ben moaned as Callum smiled a shit eating grin.   
He shuffled down even further so he could undo Ben's jeans, pulling them down as much a he could in the position they where in but also making sure he had enough room to probably fuck Ben. 

'Lube?' Callum asked causing Ben to grin, he knew he way to well   
'Back pocket' Ben told him 

Callum pushed his hand behind ben so he could take out the small packet of lube Ben had stashed in is jeans. He quickly unzipped his own jeans and pulled out his solid cock before opening the packet and covering his cock with it.   
He scooped up a little bit from his cock and pressed his fingers outside Ben's rim and then inside his hole causing Ben to buck his hips up.

'Come on' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's fingers stretching his needy hole.   
Callum ignored Ben as he continued to finger fuck him until he was ready. He pulled his fingers out slowly before quickly replacing them with his cock.

He rammed his dick inside Ben, not giving him a chance to adjust before he thrust in hard.   
'Yes!' Ben moaned as Callum slammed inside of Ben, he pressed his weight onto his hands that where either side of Ben gripping into the grass as he fucked Ben within an inch of his life. 

'Oh God! Oh Fuck! Your so good baby, feel so good inside me' Ben moaned throwing his heed back onto the grass.   
He grabbed Callum's forearms with his hands and gripped them as his let out more moans. 

'Callum! Fuck me!, Fuck my tight little hole!' Ben groaned   
Callum slammed into his before moving one of his hands and placing it firmly over Ben's mouth stopping him from shouting out as he slammed into his lover. 

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Callum moaned as he felt his balls tighten still trapped with his jeans.   
Ben licked Callum's fingers that where covering his mouth as he cried out again 

'Oh God baby... I'm so close, so close!' Callum groaned leaning down to lick and nip Ben's neck.  
He bit down hard as he came deep inside of Ben, before collapsing on his hot little body. 

Ben breathed heavily as he too came between there bodies, leaving a trail of cum on his belly and Callum's shirt.   
'Wow' Ben sighed as Callum removed his hand from his mouth. Ben pulled himself up so he could take Callum's lips in his. He groaned into his mouth when he felt Callum's now soft dick slip out of him. 

Callum pulled away and pushed his body up, he took hold of his cock and used his now soiled shirt to clean up the remains of cum left before pushing it back inside of his jeans. He got onto his knees and pulled Ben's legs up so he could lick up his come from Ben's arsehole, Before pulling up his now even more impossibly tight jeans up and over his arse, tucking his cock neatly back into the material. He pressed a final kiss to Ben's red lips before helping him up, picking up the left over chips. 

Ben dropped to Callum's side, holding his waist as an anchor to keep him upright. 

'Tied?' Callum asked as he binned the container.   
'Yeah' Ben whispered as he leant his head into Callum's chest. 

'Come on then lightweight, better get you home, I don't think that squirrel over there wants another show' Callum said laughing

'Ya never know he might have been enjoying himself' Ben mumbled looking up at Callum with heart eyes   
Callum gave him a look before walking back through the park. 

'You know I think Tina may have been on to something!'


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests/ideas you can either leave them in the comments or send me an ask over on tumblr @TotallyRadioactive15 
> 
> This chapter was meant to be something completely different but I got a little carried away, I'd love to know what you guys think of it?

'What is it about my hands you like so much?' Callum asked.   
They where laying in bed after an intense make out session Callum laid in the middle of the bed, and Ben had half his body other him. Ben had picked up Callum's hand a while ago and was playing with it, stroking each finger, studying the lines on his palm, feeling his fingers in his own. 

'I dont really know... I've just got a thing about them, there so big, specially compared to mine, I like how they are so much bigger, I love it when you hold my head in them as we kiss, they are so strong and make me feel safe, but there also so sexy.   
The way you stroke me with your fingers literally leaves me shivering with want, the way they run through my hair, stroke and hold my belly, open my legs and hold them apart. I love the fact your hand wraps around my hard cock completely, love the friction and tightness they give me as you wank me off. Most of all I love the feeling of your fingers as they open me up, I don't really know why but I ache for them sometimes, all I want to feel is them around me and inside me.... Is that weird?' Ben asked as he finished talking, not letting go off Callum's hand instead dragging his eyes away from them so he could look into Callum's eyes. 

'No, I don't think that's weird at all, anyway if it makes you smile, if it makes you feel good why would it be weird' Callum told him using his over hand to softy run his fingers through Ben's hair as Ben continued to play with his other. 

They laid in silence for a while just listening to the other breath. 

'Do you ache?' Callum asked quietly  
'Its like a build up of want somewhere inside me, it tingles every time you place your hand on me' Ben told Callum honestly   
'Can you feel it now.... the ache inside?' Callum asked again   
Ben nodded his head as he looked back down to Callum's hand, bending his head down so he could press little kisses to each of Callum's fingers before letting him pulled them away. 

Callum pushed Ben off of him so he now lay in the middle of the bed. He quickly stripped Ben of the clothes that where remaining, until he was laying completely naked in front of him. Callum straddled Ben and leant down.

He used his hand first to stroke down Ben's face, cupping his jaw with one, Ben smiled as he melted into the feeling of Callum being all around him. He felt Callum move one of his hands down to Bens neck softly stroking it before moving slowly down Ben's body. He leant down to give Ben a kiss before shuffling his body backwards. He felt Ben shiver as his hands dragged down Ben's chest, resting just above his stomach. He used his fingers to trace love hearts against Ben's chest, rubbing soft circles around Ben's hard nipples, dropping his head to place kisses on top of them too. 

'Does it feel nice?' Callum asked as he moved his hands from the top of Ben's chest to the sides of his body.   
'Yeah' Ben breathed as he felt his body shiver once more.   
Callum moved his fingers up and down Ben's sides causing Ben to let out a little moan, feeling a tingle inside his body. 

Once finished Callum moved his hands down to Ben's stomach. He knew this area of skin was super sensitive to Ben, he loved it when Callum stroked and rubbed his belly and Callum loved Ben's stomach. It wasn't taught and muscly like his, but he loved it just the same. He massaged the skin underneath his hands as he rubbed his belly gently. 

'ahh' Ben sighed feeling the sensations of Callum's hands on his stomach.   
'Cal?' Ben moaned   
'What is it darling?' Callum asked stilling his hands   
'Need more... ' Ben moaned

Callum smiled removing his hands completely so he could pull himself back off of Ben's body. He pressed his hands around Ben's thigh as he pulled his legs apart, knelling into the gap he created.   
He ran his index fingers from the inside of Ben's knee to his crotch. 

'Oh' Ben moaned as he bucked up causing Callum to laugh. He still didn't really understand why his hands made Ben feel like they did but he loved the fact that they made Ben feel so good, he was literally putty in his hands

'Callum!' Ben yelled as his ache grew 'Please touch me' he whimpered  
'I am touching you baby' He told him running his hands up and down Ben's meaty thighs   
'Need to feel more' Ben moaned   
'Where do you want my hands darling?' Callum asked 

'On my hole... Inside me.... I ache so much for you...' Ben groaned lifting his head so he could see Callum in-between his legs.   
'Oh baby' Callum whispered as he pushed Ben's legs open some more before leaning down himself, he made himself comfortable laying on his stomach as he pressed his fingers against Ben's wrinkled hole. 

'Oh god' Ben cried out as he felt the soft pads of Callum's fingers against his acheing hole.   
Callum traced his hole with one of his fingers before pulling away. 

'No Callum, Please' Ben moaned as he watched Callum get off of the bed  
'Where are you going?' Ben asked desperately, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.   
'Don't worry darling... I'm just getting some lube' Callum whispered as he searched in the bedside table for a bottle. not finding any he walked over to the other side of the room looking in another draw, sighing when he found a new bottle. quickly moving back to the bed he undid the bottle and pumped some on to his fingers before resuming his earlier position. 

He stroked his index finger around Ben's hole once more before carefully pushing the tip of the finger inside of Ben.   
'Callum!' Ben moaned as he felt the sensations of Callum's finger inside of him. He felt his body tingle and his body shake with want as Callum pushed in another one. 

'Fuck!' Ben breathed loudly as Callum found his prostate, he used his fingers to softly stroke across the gland causing Ben to squeeze his hole around Callum's knuckles. 

'Ah Ah Ah Ah' Ben moaned when Callum started to use his fingers to play with his prostate. It was so intense, he felt a overwhelming flash of pleasure dance through his body as he concentrated on the feelings. More tears ran down his face as Callum prodded and stroked.   
He felt his body shake uncontrollably.

'Callum!' he yelled as he had the most mind blowing prostate orgasm he had ever had. He saw stars in front of his eyes as his untouched cock spurted ropes of creamy cum over his stomach. 

Callum gently removed his fingers before Ben got to sensitive, he wiped the lube off of them on the duvet before pressing him to Ben's side once more, holding his waist as his cock continued to spurt cum over his skin. 

A while later Ben finally opened his eyes and looked around. He found Callum laying close against his side. he looked down and was surprised with the amount of cum that had pooled on his stomach. 

'Shit' He mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again and turning to look at Callum.

'I lost you for a while there' Callum smiled 'You okay?' he asked  
'Yeah.... just feel completely overwhelmed, I don't think I've ever cummed that hard before' Ben admitted bringing his hand up so he could wipe up his tears. 

Callum moved his hand down Ben's body once more and used his finger to scoop up some of his cum before bringing it back and pressing it into Ben's mouth. Ben sucked on his finger, cleaning it of his own salty liquid.

Callum pulled his finger out of his mouth, he used the wet wipes he had picked up whilst Ben was out of it to clean his lover up, before turning Ben on his side.   
He wiggled himself out of the shorts he still had one before pressing his body against Ben's back and pulling the duvet up over them both. 

'Do you still ache?' Callum asked as he ran his fingers through Ben's hair.   
'I'll always ache for you Callum... you should know that by now' Ben said smiling


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commination of two requests on Tumblr from Anons:  
Ben tying Callum up and wrecking him & Jealous Ben showing Callum who he belongs to

'He hasn't even noticed me! Why hasn't he noticed me? I'm his boyfriend for fucks sake!' Ben whined as he took a gulp of his beer staring over to the other side of the bar watching Callum laugh and joke with his new friends. 

'He's out with his friends Ben, I'm sure he'll come over when he's ready' Lola told him looking over to where Callum was sitting. 

'Yeah but he could have told me he would be here, I asked him if he wanted to come for a drink with us and he told me he couldn't because he was working... does that look like work to you? He knew we were coming here... the least he could do is say hello!' Ben told her getting angry 

'Oh stop whining will you!, He probably was at work and then they invited him for a drink... Its what people do with there work collogues, its no different from me going out with Denise and Chantelle after work... Just because your only work collogue is technically your own brother and you go out with him most nights anyway doesn't mean you can get jealous of your boyfriend!' Lola told him giggling to herself   
'You should be glad he has made some friends of his own, rather than hanging out with his boyfriends family' 

'I'm not jealous' Ben told her 'I just don't like the fact he 1. felt like he had to lie and 2. knows where here and couldn't even be bothered to say hello, its like I suddenly don't even exist' Ben told her 

'Whatever Ben, I know you better than you know yourself, you are so jealous!' Lola laughed finishing off her drink and handing her empty glass to Ben.   
'Err.. I don't think so' Ben told her giving her a look 

'Oh come on spoil sport! don't be like that!' Lola laughed   
Ben stood his ground and instead picked up his bottle and drank some more. 

'Oh for gods sake, some friend you are!' Lola told him pulling herself up from the corner seat and walking to the bar, the other side of the bar. 

Ben pulled out his phone to check his messages, maybe he had missed something, he refreshed the conversation window, still nothing. He then looked up over his phone. His rage pooled in his stomach as he witnessed Callum approaching the bar next to Lola, pulling her in for a hug and buying her, her flippng drink! Ben was beyond angry

Lola turned around and gave Ben an evil grin before turning back to Callum having a chat with him. 

'Why don't ya come and join us?' Callum asked as he looked over Lola's head seeing Ben siting there, anger in his eyes.   
'Oh I better not... The lord and master is other there and I really don't wanna get on the wrong side of the mood he is in right now... ' Lola told him as she waited for her drink

'He's jealous' Callum told her making a statement   
Lola laughed   
'How do ya know?' She asked turning to face him   
'I know him' Callum told her glancing over the top of her head to see Ben looking straight at them, rage misting over his body. 

'Shirl, can I get another beer and a packet of cheese and onion too please' Callum called out prompting Shirley to nod as he reached out to take the money from Callum's hand.   
'Take these other to misery guts over there... I'll come over in a bit' Callum told her giving her a smile   
'Thanks Callum' Lola said smiling, she leant up so she could kiss him on the cheek before taking the bottle of beer, packet of crisps and her own drink back over to Ben.

'These are for you, from Callum' Lola told him as she sat back down   
'Why couldn't he have brought them over himself?' Ben asked now in a definite strop.   
He didn't really want to take the gifts given but he was quite hungry so he begrudgingly opened the packet of crisps, pulling one out as he continued staring over at his boyfriend and his "friends". 

About an hour later Callum stood up as his friends said goodbye, once they had all gone he walked over to the bar to buy another round of drinks before walking over to where Ben and Lola still sat, He passed the glass of wine to Lola and walked around the table so he could sit next to Ben. 

He pushed Ben over in the seat, and wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulders as Ben pulled away   
'Ya friends left ya so now your decide your going to come and say hello to your boyfriend! I've been sitting here all night! you could have come over at any time!' Ben told him taking the beer Callum had got him and taking a sip. 

'I'm sorry okay, I just wanted some time where I was Callum Highway not Callum, Ben Mitchell's boyfriend, anyway I'm here now' Callum told him leaning in so he could press a kiss to Ben's cheek. 

Lola gave Ben a wink as Ben sighed.   
'Don't think your off the hook that quickly!' Ben told him angrily, turning to look away from Callum and drinking his beer.   
Callum looked over at Lola giving her a look like maybe he was in more trouble that he initially thought. 

****

Callum woke up confused. He swore he only laid down a few minutes ago but now looking over at the clock is was over an hour later, he went to move his hand suddenly realising he couldn't. 

'Ben!' Callum yelled wiggling his body around as he looked up realising each of his wrists had a silky smooth black leather cuff wrapped around it, the cuff had a metal clip which held both of his hands together which was then attached to another contraption on the headboard. 

'Ben! GET IN HERE NOW!!!' Callum cried  
'You called honey?' Ben 

'What's this for?' Callum asked looking over to Ben who had walked into the room looking very pleased with himself.   
'What do ya think?' Ben told him smirking as he walked around the bed. 

Callum hook his head, and rolled his eyes back as he realised what Ben was punishing him for.  
'Your a bastard ya know that!, A jealous one at that!' Callum told him. 

'Dirty words, coming from a dirty slut' Ben said walking back around the bed to sit on the side. He leant over and pushed his index finger inside of Callum's mouth allowing the older man to suck it before taking it out and using his wet finger to trail over Callum's chin, down his neck seductively.

'You've been a very naughty boy aint ya' Ben told him as he go up ono the bed ad straddled Callum's body. He ran his jean covered crotch against Callum's belly, pushing down and dragging it over the firm bulge of Callum's hard cock. 

He reached down and ripped Callum's shirt apart, causing the buttons to fly across the room.   
'Ben!' Callum yelled as he watched the small buttons fling off the bed and roll onto the floor.   
Ben ignored his boyfriends outrage and continued to push the shirt fabric off of his chest. He leant forward to unclasp Callum's restraints so he could pull the shirt off, quickly replacing them just as fast before giving Callum a smirk. 

He sucked on his own fingers this time and pulled them out with a pop. He proceeded to pull down the pads of his fingers from the top of Callum's collarbone, down over his erect nipples and over his ripped stomach, causing Callum to shiver underneath him 

Ben then shuffled down Callum's body pressing the heel of his palm over Callum's growing erection as Callum moaned above him. He smirked and dragged his palm over it, unbuttoning the metal button and roughly pulling the stiff material over Callum's arse and legs.

He hooked his fingers inside of Callum's tight boxers and slowly pulled them off of Callum, smiling when he witnessed Callum's long thick cock spring to attention.   
He leant down to press a kiss to the top of Callum's spongey mushroom head causing Callum to jerk his hip forward and whine. 

Callum closed his eyes and he moans with pleasure causing Ben to tease him more. He silently pulled a clear cock ring out of his pocket before bending down to lick the sensitive slit, pushing the ring onto and down Callum's cock. 

Ben looked up and giggled before pulling himself off of Callum's body and without a word walking out of the door.   
'BEN!!' WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!!!' Callum yelled trying to move his body in order to gain some friction to his hard aching cock 

'Your such a whore for me aint ya' Ben told him walking back into his the room  
'Just had to get this' He whispered showing Callum his phone. He unlocked and located the camera app, taking a few snaps of Callum laying naked, tied up just for him. 

'You belong to me sexy...' Ben told him walking back over to his body. He let Callum watch him as he quickly stripped himself off his clothes, he placed his phone on the bedside table before picking up a bottle of lube. He returned to the bed and resumed his position on top of Callum.

'What do ya want?' Ben asked leaning down, he stuck his tongue out and ran it slowly over Callum's lips.  
'You' Callum told him sticking his own tongue out to try and capture Bens.   
'Uh uh... I don't think so' Ben told him pulling away and licking his own lips teasing Callum.   
'What do you want me to do to you slut?' 

'Fuck me!' Callum moaned as Ben dragged his hard length over Callums once more. Callum shivered as he tried to pull at the restraints. 

'See this is meant to be a punishment... And I don't think me fucking your tight little hole is punishment enough specially because you want it..., I think I might take what I want from you instead' Ben told him firmly running the palms of his hands over Callum's hard body.   
He smiled once more before leaning back and pulling Callum's legs out and bending them upright so he could lean back against them. 

He let his legs hang wide and used his hands to locate the bottle of lube. pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching around and pushing them into his own hole, he made a show of slamming his wet fingers in and out of his tight hole.   
Callum watched Ben play with his hole, rolling his eyes back as he watched his boyfriend's fingers disappear inside him. It was one of the hottest things he had witnessed. 

'Ben... Oh god baby... You look so fuck sexy feeding ya hole with ya fingers, all wet and slippery' Callum whined. Ben closed his eyes and he prodded his hole a few more times before pulling his fingers out.   
Ben opened his eyes, he shook his head regretting getting lost in the moment. He leaned down and pressed his wet fingers against Callum's lips letting him lick them clean. 

Ben pulled his body up and wound his arm behind him, finding Callum's impossibly hard dick, he pushed his arse down so that the tip of Callum's cock rested against his wet hole. 

'Ben!' Callum moaned as Ben pushed himself down onto the thick meat. He moaned when it became fully seated inside of him.   
'Fuck darling, your so hard for me... you feel so slight inside my wet hole' Ben moaned as he bounced on Callum's cock, placing all of his weight on his knees either side of Callum's body. 

'How do ya feel... Completely at my mercy... Your hot dick inside of me and there is nothing whatsoever you can do about it.... I... could... do... anything' Ben groaned as he slammed his hips down onto Callum's cock slowly fucking himself on the specimen. 

'Ahhhh' Callum yelled as he felt Ben tighten his hole around his pole.   
'Your such a little whore for me... whining for me with your hands tied and a ring around your dick... God! I wish I'd gagged you too! that would have been so fucking hot!' Ben groaned as he contained to bonce on the larger mans cock. 

'Ben! Ben! Ben! Need oh god!' Callum whined   
'What do you want darling... Do you want to cum? spill your seed inside of me, paint my walls with your spunk?' Ben moaned

'Oh god' Callum moaned loudly slamming his head back into the pillows at the thought of painting Ben's insides with his cum.   
'I'm not sure I want that today ya know... ' Ben teased getting close himself. 

He slammed down on Callum's cock a few more times before his own hard dick exploded. his seed drenching both of their stomachs.   
Ben yelled out as he shot the last remains of his cum over himself before carefully removing himself from Callum's dick. 

He laid his body in the insides of Callum's legs. so that his face was mere centimetres away from Callum's still solid wet cock, he placed his fingers around the sides of the rubber cock ring as he teased the red head some more with his other hand. He leant in giving it a long lick from the top to the bottom where the ring sat snuggly

'Do you want to come baby?' Ben asked looking up at Callum who was a mess. Sweat rolling down his cheeks, there was a layer of cooling water on his chest, he watched as it mixed with his cum.   
'Please Ben Please' Callum begged and Ben ran his tongue over his slit.   
'OH god please!' Callum yelled jerking his hips upwards

'What do you need to say first?' Ben asked removing his mouth and hands   
'Sorry' Callum whispered  
'Ya need to speak up baby' Ben teased giving him a smirk  
'I'm sorry... I'm SORRY okay! I'm sorry for ignoring you and making you jealous' Callum shouted giving Ben one of his silly winks with the last word   
'I was not jealous... Do you wanna cum of not?' He asked getting impatient  
Callum laughed.... 'Okay okay I'm sorry' Callum pleaded 

'Thank you' Ben told him smiling before taking the cock ring in his hand and sharply pulling it up and over Callums dick. He chucked it over to the other side of the bed before taking Callum's cock into his palm again. 

'OH FUCK! BEN!' Callum yelled as he dick exploded. Ben moved his head into the path of cum that was spurting in the air, covering himself with Callum's creamy deposit.   
He pulled away licking his lips and tasting the older mans seed.

'Mmmm' Ben moaned as he watched the last of Callum's orgasm rip through him. He smiled satified once Callum had finished, laying there spent. He moved up the bed, laying on Callum's body so he could reach his lips. pressing his own on top for a searing kiss, the first one that evening. Pushing his cum covered tongue inside of Callum's mouth. 

Ben pulled back almost as quickly, he leant over Callum and unclipped the cuffs, stripping them off of his wrists. He kissed his warm wrists before pushing his hands into Callums. 

'We stink.. And I'm now covered completely in mine and your cum' Ben told him giggling  
'And as much as I love the feel... I could really do with a shower... Perhaps you could further make it up to me by keeping be company?' Ben asked pressing small kisses to Callum's lips and cheeks

'Further?' Callum asked   
'Afraid so baby' Ben told him before they both bust out laughing.   
'Come on then misery guts... I'm sure I can keep ya company... Just no funny business, I don't think I could go again just yet'   
'Hmmm Well we'll see about that' Ben smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say hello to anyone who had recently found this fic, and thank you to all of those who already follow it! It means so much to me that people enjoy it! <3 
> 
> I would really love to know what you think?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr, Who asked for Ben leaving Callum a note which leads him into the bedroom, where he finds rose petals everywhere and Ben lying naked on the bed, a spreader bar keeping his legs open an his favourite butt plug in in arse. 
> 
> This part completely ran away from me, its got all the key elements in it but it turned it do something else... However I do really like how its turned out! so I hope this is okay and I'd love to know what you think?

Callum walked into the flat with heavy feet, he looked around for signs of the younger man but he'd not in the living area nor the kitchen. Callum sighs, He'd had a long and very stressful day and all he wanted to do was lay down with his man and have a cuddle.   
He had been working non stop recently as he tried to impress the police captain, there where a few promotions available and he wanted one of them, that meant he had to work all the hours under the sun and prove he was worth taking a chance on. 

He knew however that the consequences of this was that he was neglecting Ben, he wondered if Ben had gone out, seeking company elsewhere. 

He placed his rucksack besides the dining table and shrugged his coat off, hanging it up near the entrance. He then walked to the kitchen, opening the cupboards in search of a mug.   
He placed the mug down and walked to fill the kettle up. Stopping in his tracks when he noticed a folded piece of paper leaning up against the jar of coffee next to the kettle.   
He picked it up between his fingers, noticing Ben's curly writing on the outside. He smiled to himself before unfolding he paper. 

He read Ben's note before placing it back down on the counter, mug forgotten as he pushed open the bedroom door, stepping through it and shutting it just as quickly. 

'Wow' Callum moaned as he saw Ben laid out in the middle of the bed, there where hundreds of pink and red rose petals scattered on the bed and the floor around him. LED candles sitting on the bedside tables, creating an soothing atmosphere (they had used real candles once, but as there sex was normally quick & rough, Ben had accidently knocked one over once and nearly burnt the flat down so they had decided to replace them with battery powered) 

His eyes followed the line of rose petals back to the bed, back to Ben who was naked, He had a spreader bar attached to his ankles and was pulled out as wide as it went, pulling his legs apart, showing off Ben's favourite butt plug, protruding from his arse as he rocked it into his body slowly.  
The butt plug was of a dark blue colour with specs of gold glitter in it, Ben had fallen in love with it ever since they had first experimented with it. 

Callum moved to sit down on the bed next to Ben's body. He ran his fingers over the base of the butt plug pushing it in ever so slightly causing Ben to realise a moan before dragging the finger up over Ben's hard cock, through the small curly hairs at the base of his stomach up to his rosy nipples. He stopped for a moment before continuing the length of Ben's body finishing on Ben's bottom lip, it was then that he noticed dried tear tracks on his cheeks that must have been from earlier that evening.

He suddenly felt very ashamed with himself, knowing that he was the cause of them   
'What's all this for?' Callum asked as he gently ran his finger over Ben's lips. 

'I just really needed to feel something...real... I wasn't sure if you'd be home tonight.. I just needed to feel something' Ben told him, turning his head around so he could look directly at Callum, letting Callum see stray tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes creating new tracks joining the old. 

'What do you mean by that sweetheart?'' Callum asked a little bit worried 

'I'm just feeling a little lonely... I know you've been working really hard for the promotion and I love how passionate you are about it, and I don't want you to stop... But I feel like your never here anymore.. Never with me. You told me you'd finish early tonight, and I wanted to make an effort for the both of us, but then you didn't come and I started without you' Ben whispered his voice breaking 

'Baby...I'm sorry... I really am... You are so beautiful baby, my sweet little boy' Callum whispered   
'Cal-'   
'Shh, Just relax okay... I'm going to make you feel so good, make you cum... I don't want you feeling lonely anymore' Callum whispered tears clouding his own eyes. He pressed his index finger onto Ben's bottom lip, dipping it into Ben's mouth briefly, Before pulling backwards so he could undress himself. He got back onto the bed in record time and laid to Ben's side so that he could whisper in his ear.

He ran his finger up and down Ben's stomach, feeling Ben shiver underneath him, as he relaxed his body to Callum's touch. He watched as Ben used his hand to reach down and push the plug firmly inside him once more moaning in sync as he pressured himself. 

'God baby, your so fucking beautiful, your hot little body all laid out for me.. just for me. Your my sexy little angel aren't you baby' Callum whispered into Ben's ear.  
Ben shivered when he felt Callum's hot breath on his skin.

'Oh god, daddy' Ben moaned as he pushed his hand to pumped the plug into his arse.   
He felt the smooth silicone tip his is prostate causing him to moan and press his head back into the pillow.   
Callum hooked his leg over Ben's and twisted them together, He reached down and pressed his hand over Ben's against the soft base, pressing it inside his boy 

'Do you like that honey, do you like the feel of it inside you?' Callum asked as he pulled the base out slightly and pushed it back in hard. 

'Yes... It makes me feel all gooey inside... Not like you though. Your cock feels perfect inside me, I miss it' Ben whispered as he pushed his head back and moved his eyes to the side so he could look into Callum's now lust filled eyes. 

'God baby, do you know what you do to me when you say things like that... Your making me so hard.. darling' Callum whispered leaning his head over to he could press his wet lips on to Ben's pushing his tongue inside softly letting Ben suck on it. 

Callum began to push the plug in quickly.   
'Daddy!' Ben moaned every time the plug scrapped his insides. He felt the heat inside him rise and his balls fill as he fucked his tongue into Callum's hot mouth, one hand staying inside Callum's hand on the plug and the other one coming to rest on the back of Callum's head. 

Ben pulled away from the kiss as he looked up into Callum's eyes, he suddenly felt very vulnerable, and overwhelmed as Callum stared into his soul. 

'Callum… I need to feel you inside me' Ben whispered hesitating he bit his lip as Callum did nothing but stare down at him 'Please' Ben cried a solo tear running down his cheek. 

Callum let go of the plug and let it drop out of Ben's wet hole as he continued to stare into Ben's pools of blue.   
'You don't ever... Ever have to say please darling' Callum whispered bending his head down so he could kiss away his baby's tears. 

'I'm so sorry you feel so neglected you have to say please' Callum whispered tears running down his own cheek as he pressed his lips softly against Ben's. 

Callum brought his hand down to Ben's now destroyed hole, he pressed his fingers inside just a little, he was still so wet with the lube Ben had used on the butt plug. he pressed the tip of two of his fingers inside the rim getting them wet with the lube and Ben's juices before pulling them out and wiping them over his cock, preparing himself for his baby. 

He moved again, quickly undoing the spreader bar from each ankle and moving it so it wasn't in the way, he wanted to feel Ben's legs wrapped around him.

Callum bent his head down so he could make sure he wasn't hurting Ben. He pushed his cock up against Ben's hole before slowly pushing his monster cock inside. Despite the fact that mere moments ago Ben had been so open from having the butt plug destroy his hole he was still so incredibly tight and felt like the most perfect vice around Callum's hard prick. 

'Callum… Don't move' Ben moaned out as he felt Callums cock breach his hole.   
'Baby? Am I hurting you?' Callum asked stilling his movements   
'No... I just... I just wanna feel you for a moment.. Feel you inside me' Ben moaned as he concentrated on Feeling Callum's beautiful dick, filling him up, pressing softy against his walls. 

He loved the feeling so much and had missed it, Callum was on top of him, around him and inside him, he felt complete.   
'Ahh' Ben moaned as he felt Callum inch into him, letting him feel all of him.   
Ben smiled up at him once Callum was fully inside of him   
'You know, making you horny and making you smile are my two favourite things' Callum whispered leaning down once more pressing small kisses over Ben's smile.   
Ben nodded his head motioning to Callum he could finally move, he bent down and pressed his stomach onto Ben's blanketing him.

'Hold on to me darling' he whispers wrapping his arms around Bens body as Ben did the same to his, pressing himself inside Ben at a different angle causing the young man to groan. 

'I want you to look into my eyes whilst I fuck you deeply, I want you to see how much I love you' Callum whispered   
He pulled his hips back pulling out his cock before gently pushing it back in he set a pace as he gently fucked the smaller man.

'Your being so well behaved sweetie, I love it when your all warm and soft in my arms, you are so gorgeous baby, I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful smart man in my life' Callum cooed as he slowly fucked into Ben, rocking there bodies together. 

Ben squeezed his hole around Callum's monster dick as he rocked into him.   
'Daddy!' Ben moaned as he looked up into Callum's eyes, he didn't care about anything but Callum, he just wanted to feel his man all around him, he loved it when Callum whispered in his ear whether it was filthy dirty talk or sweet nothings or a combination of each it made him feel so special. 

Callum shivered, the love that was radiating from Ben was absolutely beautiful.   
'Its okay baby... Your doing so well... I'm going to fill you with love... my sweet baby boy' 

Ben felt Callum drag his cock across his prostate as he pumped inside of him, he felt so raw with want and love for the man around him, he didn't realise it but he had started to cry with the overwhelming sensation inside of him.  
The scrapping of his prostate mixed with the feeling of Callum's full dick filling him up, his body covering him, arms that had moved up to frame his face, big hands stroking his cheeks and Callum's big eyes looking into his. 

'Ahhhh' they moaned in unison, Callum feeling the heat of intense pleasure building up around him and Ben much the same. It had been hours since they started and Ben was beginning to completely lost himself.  
'Cal... Cal... Cal' Ben moaned as Callum began to quicken his pace 

'I love you darling.... I love you so much, my sweet sticky little baby, being so good for daddy, You feel so warm around me... So gorgeous.. I'm sorry for making you feel lonely... I don't ever wanna make you feel like that again my sweetheart, Oh God' Callum moaned, breathing heavily as he felt his balls swell up 

'Callum! I cant' Ben moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeing heat pool in his own chest, he started to feel Callum's stomach grazing over the tip of his stomach causing him to yell out with need  
'You can baby... Come for me darling Callum whispered as he pressed his cock against Bens prostate once last time before he came deep inside of his baby boy.   
Feeling Callum's come pooling inside of him caused Ben to shot his seed over Callum's stomach   
'CALLUM!!' He yelled out as he cam harder than he had ever before.   
'I'm here baby' Callum whispered kissing Ben's pink lips, tasting a mix of salt from his tears and something that was only Ben. 

'I love you Callum, God I love you so much...' Ben cried pulling away from the kiss, leaning up so he could bury his head into the crook of Callum's neck.   
Callum hugged him close feeling his cock start to soften and slip out of Ben's abused hole dragging is love with it.   
Callum held Ben as he cried into his shoulder he let his own tears run down his cheeks as he soothed the younger man in his arms. 

Once the tears subsided Ben pulled back   
'Thank you for making me feel special' Ben whispered biting his lip 

'Don't ever thank me, for something I should have been doing anyway, that's my job to make you feel special...'  
Calum whispered as he reluctantly unstuck there bodies, he pulled himself off of Ben, leaning down to pick up his shirt and used it to wipe Ben clean, he wiped away the cum that had started to harden on his and Ben's chest before chucking it over the side of the bed.   
He then moved his body so that he was spooned around Ben, pulling the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapping it around the both of them. 

'I think I'm going to cut down on a few of my shifts' Callum told him quietly as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.  
'No.. Callum… You want that job so much... I don't want to get in the way of that' Ben told him turning around so that he could see him. 

'Yeah I do, but no job is worth making you feel like that, You are worth more than the whole force to me... anyway I've been thinking about it for a while, My body's just not cut out for all the time I've put in, all the super late nights and early mornings.. I don't feel like myself anymore...' Callum admitted   
'As long as I'm not the only reason...' Ben told him giving him a tied smile 

They laid in silence for a while until Ben yawning broke the silence.   
'Go to sleep baby, I've got you' Callum whispered as he pulled Ben's head into the crook of his neck knowing being able to smell him would calm Ben into sleep. 

He rubbed his hand up and down Ben's back until he feel asleep himself, wrapped up in the most important person in the world.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr who requested Callum choking Ben..

Ben felt Callum's hands tightly around his neck, his nails almost puckering his skin underneath as he squeezed. He took a deep breath before Callum squeezed tighter. He felt his cock grow impossibly hard as Callum contiuned to choke him. 

They where both naked on the bed, Callum body draped over Ben's like a blanket as his hands tightened around Ben's neck. 

He wasn't sure about the idea when Callum first mentioned it. They had been laying lazly in bed, just talking about general day to day stuff until Ben asked Callum if he had any fantasy's in the bedroom department. This was one of them. Ben had declined the idea almost as soon as it was mentioned he had enough of people chocking him whilst trying to kill him/injure him in his life he wasn't sure if he really wanted to recreate the scene in the bedroom.   
Although slightly dishearten Callum had withdrawn the idea and continued discussing fantasies   
Ben however couldn't now stop thinking about the idea, once the conversation had died down he asked Callum about it again. After much more discussion and a safe word in place Ben had agreed. 

Which is why he now found himself Naked, Hard, With Callum's large hands around his neck gently squeezing. 

Callum found Ben's lips bending his head down in order to lick the top of Ben's pink lips. He licks again before slowly dipping his tongue inside. 

'Are you turned on baby?' Callum asked as he pressed his thumbs softly into Ben's throat, He un tightened his hands slightly so that Ben could reply.   
'Callum!' Ben moaned as he nodded his head. 

'God darling, your so hard, I can feel you growing underneath me' Callum told him and he squeezed his hands a little more.   
Ben jerked his hips up so that his cock grazed against Callums.

After a few more minutes Callum let go of Ben's neck. Giving his younger lover a chance to relax a little before he started again. He gave Ben a short kiss before moved his body down, knelling in-between Ben's legs. 

He ran his hand up and down Ben's cock earning him a guttural moan from Ben, he wiped his thumb over the top of Ben's slit picking up the pre-cum and rubbing it over and underneath the head. 

'Callum!' Ben moaned as his dick leaked more pre-cum.   
'Fucking hell baby!' Callum moaned as he watched Ben's cock. He bent down in-between Ben's legs, pushing them up and apart so he had access to Ben's tight hole. He pressed his tongue forcefully inside, laughing as Ben moaned out loudly above him.   
He licked around Ben's hole, pushing his tongue in and then pulling it out quickly in order to get Ben riled up. 

'Cal, Cal, Cal' Ben moaned in time with Callum's thrusts. 

He pulled his tongue out just as forcefully as he pushed it in. He pulled himself up back to his knelling position before leaning forward to scoop some of Ben's pre-cum up. He then used it to lube his dick up. 

He lined his cock up to Ben's hole, laying back into Ben's body before wrapping his arms around Ben's throat again. This time with one hand, the other hold his monster cock.   
Be moaned once more before Callum slammed his cock inside him perfectly timing it with a squeeze around his neck. 

He couldn't believe how fucking turned on he was, his breath was laboured and heavy as he moaned, he felt Callum's hot breath dance across his lips and cheeks. 

'Look at you, moaning and groaning for me... You love the feeling of my cock deep inside you and my hands around your neck..' Callum cooed as he slammed into Ben 

'AH!' Ben yelled as Callum started to thrust with earnest, opening his hands around Ben's neck and then tightening them again in time with his heavy thrust's. 

'Please!' Ben yelled in-between thrusts as he moved his own hands in-between there bodies, he found his cock and gave it a pump. Callum unwrapped one hands from around Ben's neck so he too could reach down between them, he slapped Bens hand away and instead replaced it with his own.

Quickly wanking his prick whilst grazing his prostate with his own monster cock, with his hand still wound around Ben's throat. 

'AH! Cal! Fuck!' Ben yelled as he felt Callum's thumb dig into his slit simultaneously with his dick pressing up against his prostate, Callum tightened his hand on Ben's throat as his lover came hard between them, sending hot cum across his and Callum's stomach.

Callum tightened his hold on Ben's neck as he slammed hard into the smaller man, realising his own seed deep within his lover. 

'Wow!' Callum moaned as he gently unclasped his hands   
'Happy?' Ben asked looked up at Callum who was still buried deep inside him   
'Ecstatic, You are amazing, you where so hot wiggling underneath me..' Callum told him leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

'How was it for you?' Callum asked running his hand through Ben's wet hair   
'Good' Ben whispered giving Callum a sweet smile   
'I wasn't too rough?' Callum asked tracing his fingers lightly over Ben's jaw and upper neck.   
'You where perfect like usual, Love you' Ben told him leaning it up to kiss Callum passionately once more

'Mmmm' Callum moaned into the kiss   
Callum pulled away from the kiss and very gently pulled out his now soft dick from Ben's wet hole. He rolled over Ben so he was lying on his back. Like clockwork Ben rolled to his size and laid his head on top of Callum's chest.

Callum wound his arms around Ben's back resting around his body.

'Are you not going to clean me up... I swear you mentioned something about after care earlier?' Ben asked looked up at Callum with big round eyes, fluttering his eyelashes innocently

'This is part of my fantasy you see... Holding you all wet and sticky' Callum giggled dropping a kiss to Ben's forehead before snuggling into his wet boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Guernsey-Girl on Tumblr who requested: I'd love to see something like them both being in the Vic and one of them being really horny and get wanked off with people around them, under the table etc. 
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

Callum shivered with want as he watched Ben lick his lips seductively once more, He turned away looking around the pub trying to distract himself from the wicked noises Ben had started to make. 

'Are you hard for me Officer Highway?' Ben moaned into Callum's head, dragging his tongue slowly over the shell of Callum's ear before dipping it inside

'I can feel your hard prick underneath my hand, filling up with you hot creamy seed, just for me.. Aren't I a naughty boy... Officer?' Ben groaned breathing hot and heavily into his ear. 

Callum turned around meeting Ben's eye as he picked up his beer and took a long sip.   
'Why don't we take this home?' Callum asked turning his head around watching Ben's eyes fill with lust 

'I want to be your naughty boy, Cant do that at home can I?' Ben told him scooting up close to Callum's side and pressed his hand firmly on Callum's meaty thigh, rubbing it up and down feeling Callums cock grow even more.   
'Ben' Callum said in a warning tone 

'What are you going to do... arrest me for interfering with an officer in pub-lic?' Ben asked seductively over pronouncing his words to get a rise out of Callum, Who was now sweating slightly as he felt his cock strain against the rough fabric of his tight jeans. 

'Thing is Officer... this is not the first time I've interfered... I think your forgetting that only a couple of hours ago my legs where wrapped around your arse as your hard prick was logged inside of me... Fuck-ing me.... Oh god Officer I can still feel you inside me' Ben moaned into Callums ear, pushing Callum's thighs apart underneath the table and pressed his fingers firmly to his huge bulge

'Its a shame you cant bring your handcuffs home... God What I wouldn't give for you to handcuff me, feel me up and down making sure I'm not concealing any weapons...' Ben whispered slowly pulling down the zip of Callum's jeans. 

'Going commando I see... Who is the naughty boy now?' Ben asked pulling back so he could look into Callum's eyes once more, biting his lip flirtatiously as they both watch Ben pull out Callum thick cock.   
Callum looked around nervously, luckily the pub was quite busy 

'Pay attention to me Mr Policeman... Your mine' Ben whispered running his fingers gently over the sides of Callum cock, he ran his index finger lightly across Callum's slit biting his lip again as he felt Callum jerk his hips up

'Do you like that Officer? Like my fingers running across your gorgeous dick, wish I could suck it... take it so far into my mouth you literally choke me with your cock... oh god I love the taste of it, my mouth is watering just thinking about it' Ben moaned as his fingers fluttered against Callum's thick meat.   
Callum took another drink before taking a deep breath. He looked around the pub before settling his eyes on Ben 

'You've you a very dirty mouth little boy' Callum groaned, taking hole of Ben's jaw and forcefully pulling it towards him. He pressed his lips against his mouth, softly at first before forcing his tongue into Ben's mouth.   
As the kiss got deeper Ben tightened his hold on Callum's dick, pumping it up and down as he pushed his tongue into Callum's mouth, tasting Callum spit and letting it leak out of the corners of his mouth. 

'Oi oi!... Get a room!' Lola's voice sounded from across the room causing Ben to break away and look over at her. He gave her the finger before getting back to the task in hand. He pressed another kiss to Callum's lips, twisting his head so he could start suckling at Callum's neck. 

Ben pressed his thumb across Callum's slit again causing him to buck uncontrollably as a spurt of pre-cum erupted from his cock coating his fingers. He pulled away from Callum's neck picking up his beer with his other hand and taking a long sip.  
He began to pump Callums meat hard, staring deep into his eyes, biting his lip and moaning. 

'Oh Officer... I Love feeling your thick monster cock in my hand' Ben moaned linking his hand with Callums and pulling it with his underneath the table and over Bens hard jean clad dick. 

He quicken his pace wanking Callum's prick until he could hear the little moans Callum made when he was close. He pressed his hand over Callums that was covering Ben;s cock down firmly as he stroked his finger around the underside of Callum's spongy mushroom head resting it on his slit.  
'Ben' Callum moaned quietly as he came, hard and fast. 

'Is all of you creamy seed for me Officer?' Ben asked innocently   
'Its always for you' Callum moaned as he locked there lips together once more for a heated kiss. 

Ben let go of his cock and brought his fingers to Callum's lips dragging his finger across Callum's bottom lip before pushing it inside of his mouth. He pulled it away just as quickly wiping what remains on the bottom of his shirt before picking up his beer bottle and draining the rest of it. 

Callum pushed his soft dick back into his jeans as his licked his lips tasting himself on them. he pressed his fingers against Ben's hard on.   
'I think I'm going to need to punish my naughty little boy' Callum whispered 

Ben felt his dick grow. He slammed the bottle down on the table before pulling himself out of the booth.   
'Come on... Were going home' Ben quickly flashing Callum a grin before taking his hand and pulling him up. 

'You an tell me what your going to do to me on the walk back' Ben told him as he dragged him out of the pub.   
'Who says I'm going to wait until we get home?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 chapters in, over 70k written, 500+ kudos and 34638 hits and I still cant believe its liked by so many! its so surreal for me and to get this far and still going is such an achievement for me!   
So I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone who reads/comments and enjoys this fic! I love you all so much <3 
> 
> Chapter 40: Requested by Anon on tumblr who wanted: Callum fucks Ben in the middle of the night whilst they’re spooning   
Hope this is okay?

Ben woke with a start and a jerk of his hips. He looked around realising it was very much still dark and glancing at the clock the middle of the night. He felt a wetness under the duvet and sighed to himself when he realised what it was.

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he looked down at the mess he had made on the sheets. He felt Callums arm tighten around his body as he wiggled trying to move away from the wet patch, he felt his cock grown once more when his arse slid against Callum's soft cock casually, sending out an involuntary moan. 

'Ben?' Callum asked slowly opening his own eyes, looking down   
'You okay? your wiggling alot' Callum asked   
'Hmm... Yeah, Yeah fine Ben whispered

'Ben... what's wrong?' Callum asked seeing straight through the younger mans words  
'Nothing' Ben said quickly embarrassed

Callum hesitated, he used the arms around Bens waist to roll him over, he backed up slightly to make room for Ben in the space left. 

'What's wrong?' Callum asked looking down at Ben who was now facing him, meaning he couldn't hide his embarrassment.   
'Don't worry about it... Its just... silly' Ben told him leaning forward trying to capture Callums lips in his.   
Callum pulled back giving Ben a look 

'I had a wet dream okay... Now you can laugh' Ben told him, dropping his eye down   
'Why would I laugh baby?' Callum asked looking down at the man in his arms  
'Dunno' Ben whispered 

Callum dropped his arms from around Ben's waist instead resting them over Ben's arse and pulling him into his body.   
'That is literally the hottest thing I think you have told me' Callum growled pulling Ben against him again.   
'Yeah?' Ben asked surprised looking back up  
Callum nodded leaning his head down so he could give Ben a kiss

'What did you dream about?'' Callum asked staring intently into Ben's eyes  
'You...spooning me... fucking me awake' Ben told him  
'But your already awake?' Callum teased  
'Well I am now!... maybe you can fuck me back to sleep?' Ben asked giving Callum his best puppy dog eyes   
'Mmmm, I like that idea' Callum whispered  
He pressed another kiss to Ben's lips, and another one before he slowly manovered Ben back to the position he had been previously. one his side whilst Callum was behind him. 

Callum twisted they're legs together, as he wound one of his arms around Ben's waist, he used the other to push two of his fingers into Ben's mouth, getting it nice and wet with his spit before pushing them gently into Ben's hole. 

'Callum' Ben whimpered as Callum pushed and prodded his fingers inside Ben, getting him ready, pulling out his fingers he stuck them into his won mouth, sucking Ben off of him and coating them with his own saliva. 

Once finished he wrapped them around his soft cock that was growing fast at the thought of being inside his man, gently pumping it, getting it wet and hard for Ben.   
Ben grounded his arse backwards trying to find Callum's cock. He pressed against it causing a grown to escape Callum's lips 

'Ben' Callum whispered as he felt his dick grow underneath his finger tips.   
He used his fingers to find Ben's hole and to hold it open whilst he guided his cock to it.   
'Ready?' He asked, as Ben nodded his head.   
Callum smiled as he pushed his cock into Ben's tight hole, he stopped halfway in letting Ben adjust as he was very aware of the fact that they weren't using any lube 

'Callum… move' Ben breathed heavily   
Callum chuckled as he pushed the rest of him inside the smaller man, he sighed as he slid home.   
'Oh god' Callum moaned as he wrapped his other hand around Ben's waist pulling him back, forcing his cock further inside. 

'You feel amazing baby' Callum whispered, moving one of his hands from Ben's waist and stroking up and down Ben's chest as he gently thrust in and out   
Ben whimpered, he placed one of his hands over the top of Callum's on his waist as the other one reached up over his shoulder pulling Callums face down indicating he wanted Callum to kiss and suck his neck. 

Callum sucked the skin on Ben's neck, pulling away to lick the same spot before pressing soft kisses around it.   
'Cal! Oh.. Fuck' Ben moaned as he felt Callum all around him, his hands on his hot skin, his lips on his pulse points and his hard cock grazing his prostate on every thrust. 

'Close' Callum whispered as continued his steady pace, pushing inside Ben, prodding his prostate, pulling out slightly and then slamming back in. He felt his heavy balls pull up as he jerked his hips painting Ben's walls with his cum. 

'Oh fuck' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's hot cum splash inside him, Callum jerked forward again causing Ben to whine as he came himself, painting the sheets beneath them.   
'Oh' Ben whispered as he leaned back against Callum, getting his breath back   
Callum stroked Ben's stomach as he pulled out his spent cock  
'Shit Ben' He moaned watching his cum dribble out with it. 

They laid in silence for a while, Callum moved first rolling away to see the state of the sheet beneath them. 

'Ben...' He whispered trying to get the younger mans attention, they where going to have to get up to change the sheet for sure. 

'Ben?' He asked again, rolling back towards the smaller man.   
He watched the mans eyes flutter in his sleep, as he breathed in and out deeply 

Smiling to himself he pushed Ben's body gently forward so that he missed his own wet patch as he laid back down behind the younger man, wrapping his arms back around Ben's body he fell back to sleep himself, deciding he would leave the sheets to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr who wanted: Callum winds Ben up by continually putting the tip of his MONSTER cock in Ben and taking it out seconds later..
> 
> I hope this is okay?

'Ben! Shut up!' Lola shouted at him from across the living room. 

They where at the Mitchells, Lexi had insisted Ben and Callum come over to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy she had recently discovered only yo fall asleep half way through the first one, after much persuasion by Callum and Lola they had decided to stay the night and carry on watching the rest of the films. 

Ben gave Lola a shrug as he snuggled further into Callum's body. 

They had managed to claim the large sofa thanks to Lexi who had insisted she sit with them, only now it was just the two of them huddled in the middle together, whilst Jay and Lola shared the armchair. 

'What? Its true...' Ben told them smiling   
Callum shook his head as he watched Ben sniggle his head further into his side.   
All was silent for a while until Ben started talking again 

'Ben!' Callum said firmly  
I'm only stating my opinion… if she don't want him, I'll have him... he is FIT!' Ben told them   
'For gods sake Ben... you already told us your thoughts on William Turners physique in the first film, we don't need to hear it again!' Lola cried out   
'Well Its not like you haven't seen it before...' Ben told her waving his arms around   
'I am right thought aint I Cal? He hot?' Ben asked looking up at Callum 

Callum looked at him giving him an evil smirk, ignoring him and focusing his eyes on the tv.   
They where a third way through the 3rd film when Callum noticed Ben had fallen asleep and jay and Lola had disappeared, probably to bed themselves. 

He leaned across the sofa picking up the remote and stopping the film before switching off the tv. He picked Ben up bridal style and slowly walked up the stairs with the smaller man in his arms.   
Once in Ben's room he laid the boy in the middle of the bed, he make quick work of stripping Ben leaving him laying naked. 

It was then Callum had an idea, smirking to himself he took of his own clothes and getting up on the bed.   
He gently reached over to the bedside table careful not to wake Ben as he picked up the bottle of lube, he pumped some directly on his cock and used his hand to wank it, feeling it grow underneath his large hand. 

Making sure his mushroom head was thoroughly covered he pushed Ben's legs up and out leaving enough space for him to shuffle in-between them. He smirked again when he pressed the head of his cock to Ben's hole. He used his hand to rub it against the wrinkling skin, transferring some of the lube onto the rim of his hole, before pushing the tip of his dick inside Ben.

He stayed still for a moment before pulling back, sitting on his knees as he watched the rise and fall of his chest indicating he was still asleep. 

Callum smiled as he repeated the motion. pushing the tip of his cock just inside Ben;s tight little hole. He let it rest there was a little while longer this time, feeling Ben's hole flutter around him. He shuffled back and let his cock drop out of Ben's hole, diverting his eyes back up to Ben who was still sound asleep. 

He decided that this time he wanted Ben to wake up, he pushed his dick inside before jerking his hips and slamming his head against Ben's prostate causing a loud moan to escape Ben's lips before pulling completely out again. 

'Babe?' Ben asked opening his eyes, looking around and realising where they now where. He was naked in the middle for the bed and Callum was sitting on his knees in-between his legs looking far to smug. 

'What are you doing?' Ben asked completely oblivious to what Callum had been doing.   
Callum smirked, he moved forward once again and pressed his cock head to Ben's hole, pushing the head in and then stilling. 

'Oh God babe!' Ben whimpered as he felt Callum's cock breach his wide awake hole.   
He braced himself preparing for Callum cock to slid further inside him  
'Callum?' Ben asked when Callum didn't move   
Ben widened his legs in attempt to prompt Callum to move, only inside of pushing fully inside of him he felt Callum's cock retract and drop out. 

'What?' Ben moaning, very confused  
'This' Callum started pacing the tip back inside of the younger man, feeling his hole tighten around him   
'Is... for... being..' Callum said slowly pulling his cock out again   
'annoying' Callum told him pressing his dick once more to Ben's hole, rubbing it against it. 

'When have I ever been annoying!' Ben cried out as he felt Callum's dick brush his hole.   
Callum gave him a look before laughing.

'There are so many moments I could bring up right now... but just cast your mind back a few hour ago and what you where doing...' Callum told him   
'Oh' Ben said biting his lip.   
'Yeah... Oh..' Callum said smiling 

Callum pushed his head in again, causing Ben to groan and chucked his head back against the pillows  
'Well you can stop teasing now babe... I think I've been punished enough' Ben moaned as once more he felt the sudden emptiness of Callums cock retreating from his hole. 

'Hmmm... Nope I don't think so' Callum told him giving him a smirk before getting up and off of the bed. He walked to the door and pulled down his dressing gown from the back of the door. 

'Cal... Cal where are you going?' Ben asked frantically as he watched Callum as he pulled on his dressing gown.   
'Don't go back to sleep... I'm not finished with you yet... and if you even dare touch your dick there will be trouble' 

Callum told him as he watched Ben nod his head.   
He smiled to himself and left the room. 

He had no real intention of going any ware of doing anything.. he just wanted Ben to suffer for a bit.   
He walked downstairs getting a glass of water before heading back to Ben. 

Ben was wiggling his body around the bed when he returned, his cock was rock hard, and hands where now gripping the wooden slats of the bed. 

'What where you doing! you where ages!' Ben whined as his eyes followed Callum from the door and back around until he was once more in the middle of the bed. 

Callum picked up the lube once more and prepped his cock once more before teasing Ben once more, this time he pushed his mushroom head in a tiny bit more than before, and then pulling out once again.

'Please Babe' Ben cried out as Callum did it again, only this time he had found the right angle and grazed Ben's prostate as he pushed in causing another groan to escape from Ben's mouth.   
'Ah, Ah, Ah' Ben whimpered as he tried to squeeze down on Callum's cock to try and keep it inside of him. 

After what seemed like hours of torture, Ben was between Falling asleep on Callum or telling him to go fuck himself and getting himself off. 

'Callum.. Please... Please Can you just fuck me... I cant take anymore' Ben whispered tear running down his cheek. 

Callum leant over so he could capture Ben's lips in his, pushing his tongue inside and tasting the younger man, he wiped the tear up with his thumb before pulling away  
'Hard and fast?' He asked quietly   
Ben nodded his head as he watched Callum retreat back down his body. 

He slicked his cock up once more before pushing it inside Ben's now very wet hole.   
'Ah!' Ben cried out as he finally felt Callum's cock completely inside him and dragging against his prostate.   
Callum slammed his dick inside Ben hard and fast like he wanted, leaning over him so he could place his the palm of his hand over Ben's mouth to muffle the noise he was now making.

Callum thrust in and out of Ben, whilst he used the hand not across Ben's mouth to wank his dick up and down, using the salty pre-cum as lube as he got Ben off.   
He exploded in Callum's hand a while later, with a muffled groan. 

Callum came moments later deep inside of the smaller man, he literally collapsed onto Ben's sweaty body as he game down from his high. 

'Oh baby... that was...' Callum breathed   
'Yeah..' Ben finished breathing heavily himself as he looked up at Callum who pushed his hand through his sweaty hair. 

Callum pulled out and cleaned them up as much as he could before feeling his body hitting the mattress next to Ben and pulling the duvet up over the both of them. 

'Can I go back to sleep now?' Ben asked as he snugged his back into Callum's body.   
Callum laughed   
'Course ya can baby' Callum told him 

'I'm exhausted' Ben whispered   
'Well next time don't keep talking over the film and you wouldn't be so exhausted!' Callum said laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are appreciated  
xx


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested: Jay walks into the car lot and sees ben on his back with his legs spread and Callum between them fucking his brains out. Jay just quietly backout out the cabin and locks the door. 
> 
> I have taken a few liberties on this one and changed a few things so I hope you still enjoy it.. This part is slightly shorter than normal but I will have another longer part up by Sunday evening

Ben stretched his legs around Callum's as he bounced up and down using his thighs as leverage. He leant his head back so that Callum could press kisses on his shoulder before looking up at him through lust filled eyes. His large hands where everywhere, stroking and feeling his chest, nipples, stomach, causing his insides to turn to jelly, Ben pressed his palms on top of Callum's thighs to push himself up and down some more as Callum's fat cock breached his tight hole. 

'Oh god!' Ben moaned as he felt the familiar scrape of his prostate sending sparks through his body.   
'Callum!' He moaned as Callum bit down into the skin of his shoulder.   
He kept one hand on Ben's chest rubbing his fingers over his sensitive spots whilst his over wound around his waist, still the younger mans movements so he could thrust his cock deep inside of him, just the way Ben liked it. 

'God baby.. You are so fucking hot!' Callum moaned into Bens neck as he continued to bounce, Ben's own cock flapping about against his stomach   
'Callum!' Ben groaned as his head feel back onto Callum's shoulder 

'What do you want baby?' Callum asked, twisting Ben's small nipple between his fingers   
Ben said nothing, instead he pulled Callum's hand off of his waist and lead it down to where their bodies joined, he pressed Callum's fingers against his stretched hole   
'Ahh Yeah' Ben groaned feeling Callum's cock thrust inside of him and his fingers play with his hole.  
'Do you like that baby, do you like me touching you here.. Your such a little slut for me aint ya? ya need me so much... need me to fill you up with my thick cock' Callum growled as he jerked hiss hips forcing his cock deeper into the smaller man. 

'Just want your fingers touching me there, I love your fingers touching me everywhere' Ben moaned reaching down so he could press his own fingers against Callums  
'Oh god baby, you feel so good... Love when you squeeze your hole around me' Callum moaned as he thrust his cock hard inside of his boy.   
'Daddy!...Oh god! Fuck me!' Ben moaned as he bounced up and down, moving his hand to claw around Callum's meaty thigh 

'ah.. ah..ah' Ben moaned as he slammed himself down on top of Callum's big cock, fucking himself as Callum held him down. 

'CALLUM!! FUCK ME HARD, NEED MORE! FUCK!' Ben yelled as he felt his insides turned to slush, his balls tightened as his hard cock leaked precum over his stomach. Callum brought his hand around started to wank Ben's cock, massaging his pre-cum into his mushroom head as he slammed into Ben, over and over again.   
'Ah! Fuck!' Ben yelled as he came hard over Callum's hand. 

He stilled his movements for a moment until he felt Callum start to thrust up into his tight oversensitive hole.   
'Oh god baby' Callum moaned as he continued to thrust inside of his younger lover. 

'Fuck!' Callum yelled as he came, he felt his cum dribble out Ben's hole back down his cock as he thrust the last of his seed inside Ben.  
Ben leant backwards as Callum gently pulled his cock out, he turned Ben around in his lap so he could cuddle into Callum's side and wrap his arms around his neck.   
Callum leant in and pressed small lazy kisses to his lips ad he came down from his high. 

'Hey what's that over there?' Callum asked looking over to the door of the cabin.   
'Err... Looks like a note' Ben told him as he continued to kiss the older man.   
Callum laughed. He picked up Ben in his arms and walked him over to the sofa, putting him down on top of it before walking naked to the door and picking up a folded piece of paper. 

*Next time you are going to use the car lot as your own personal darkroom, do you think you could remember to locked the door? I will never ever be able to erase what I saw from my eyes... You've scared me for life and Ben... You can pay for the therapy bill! *

The note read 

Callum walked back to Ben and pushed the note into his hands.   
'Whoops?' Ben said laughing, he got up so he could sit back onto Callum's lap to contiune where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated x


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr Requested: At Albert - Ben recognizes some old hookups and distracts Callum by sitting on his lap, moving Callum's hand down so that they are on his arse and grinds into him. 
> 
> I want to apologize for not posting this sooner however after everything that happened on twitter and what some people have been saying about 50+ chapters of Ballum smut it knocked my confidence a little bit.   
Part of me is still a little bit anxious about posting a new chapter, but then equally another part of me doesn't care! 
> 
> It would be really lovely to hear what you think of this one as I'm not sure about it myself... It started off in one direction and then finished in another lol 
> 
> I hope this is okay for you anon?

Ben watched Callum from the bar, He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to bag such a sexy man.  
Although now he wished he'd taken him to a different bar, somewhere where nobody knew them so Callum could get the recognition he deserved.   
He deseved men checking him out, deserved getting brought drinks and for once in his life Ben wanted to be the jealous one. 

The problem with the Prince Albert is that everybody knew him, some more intimately than others, and he hated how uncomfortable it made Callum. Whenever they where out and Callum noticed the men around him he would retreat into his shell, Ben hated that more than anything.

He thanked Tina for the drinks before heading back to their table, pushing the beer over to Callum before sitting next to him with his own drink.

It was a while later Ben started to notice the guys around him trying to catch his eye, it shouldn't be him they where looking at, Callum was way more sexy than he was.   
He tried to distract him by changing the subject but it was to late, Callum's smile left his face as he noticed the guys checking out his boyfriend. 

Ben pulled his chair backwards so he could stand up, he walked over to Callum and climbed into his lap focusing his attention on Ben. 

'You are so fucking gorgeous, you know that... I've been wanting to sit on your lap all evening' Ben whispered wrapping his arms around Callum's neck.   
'and you look so sexy when you blush' Ben finished causing Callum to blush even more.   
'Ben' Callum smiled looking up at his boyfriend not knowing what else to say   
'I want to feel your hands on me, Want you to hold me' Ben whispered into his ear as he rook hold of Callum's hands and pulled them around his waist. 

He was so glad he had decided to wear a thin shirt, it was burgundy which was Callum's favourite colour on him and meant he could feel Callums warm large hands around his body. 

He felt Callum gently rubbing his fingers over his waist, causing Ben's temperature to rise. He rocked his body against Callum dropping his head down so he could lick Callum's lips. 

'Want you to finger me daddy... Wanna show everyone that I'm yours, want them to be jealous of me, for having such a sexy man like you loving me' Ben growled.   
'Here?' Callum asked   
Ben nodded giving him a sexy smirk 

He used his arms around Callum's neck to pull himself up as Callum made work unbuttoning his jeans, before settling himself back onto Callums lap. Callum pushed his fingers into his mouth getting them nice and wet before pushing them in through the unbuttoned fly, grazing them against Ben's hole.

'Oh god' Ben moaned into Callum's ear.   
Callum pushed his finger against Ben's hole again this time inserting the tip of his finger inside.   
'You like that?' Called asked as he used his finger to play with Ben's tight little hole 

'Mmmm Feels good sexy' Ben moaned pressing his lap down in order to push Callum's finger further inside of him.   
Ben took hold of Callums hand that was around his waist and instead placed it on his arse, so he could grid his clothed cock against Callum's thigh 

'Touch me daddy' Ben moaned as Callum squeezed the palm of his hand around one of Ben's arse cheeks,   
'So sexy' Callum whispered as Ben rocked into him. Callum pushed his finger deeper inside Ben causing the younger man to whimper

'Wish you could fuck me daddy, Love the feeling of your fat cock deep inside me' Ben moaned as he fucked himself on Callum's long finger.   
I fill so full when your inside me, Wanna feel you for days.. My big strong sexy man' Ben told Callum, as he kissed down the side of Callum's face 

'Oh god' Ben moaned as he felt Callum add a second finger   
'You want me to fuck you baby? Want be to show everyone here your mine?' Callum growled as he tightened his hold on Ben's backside, he pushed his fingers inside Ben angling them so he hit the small buddle of nerves deep inside his boyfriend on every thrusts, He felt Ben shake in his arms as he added another. 

'You love that don't you baby, love my fingering you with no lube, just my spit opening you up, stretching your tight little hole, God I love it so much, wish I could taste it now... I'd run my tongue over it before using it to fuck you... Love how you taste.. so sweet... God your so needy baby' Callum growled as he pleasured Ben. 

'Need more daddy, wanna fill full, need to feel you all around me' Ben whimpered into Callum's neck before he started to lock and kiss the skin there.

Callum smiled, he pushed his forth finger alongside the others slowly, letting Ben adjust to the sensation. Ben pushed himself down hard fucking himself on all four of Callums dry fingers 

'Oh fuck daddy... Need you to fuck me... oh daddy.. you feel so good inside me.. Want to show everyone how fucking amazing my sexy man makes me feel... Hoe hard you make me cum...I wanna shoot all over my clothes... Oh god... I'm so hard' Ben moaned as he fucked himself faster on Callum's fingers.   
This time not caring how discreet they where not being... All he wanted was for people to realise how sexy Callum was, wanted them to be jealous of him having Callum all to himself. 

'Your so sexy baby, withering around on my lap, for all to see... I think you like it don't you...' Callum asked as he pushed his fingers deeper into Ben, fucking his prostate as his other hand continued to massage his arse allowing Ben to grind his hard jean covered cock against his thigh. 

'Close Daddy... need to cum' Ben moaned he brought his hand down between their bodies, he pulled his cock out of the confines of his jeans and started stroking it fast, in time with Callum's fingers pumping inside of him. 

'Oh daddy... ah...ah...oh fuck!' Ben moaned sucking on Callum's neck as he felt his sticky cum coat his hand and shirt.   
Callum smirked as he slowly pulled out his fingers one at a time for Ben's stretched out hole.

He brought his fingers up to Ben's lips coating them with his own juices before kissing it them, tasting Ben on his lips.   
'Mmmm' Callum moaned as he bounced Ben on his lap. 

'Cant move' Ben whispered pulling his hand away form his spent cock.   
'You where amazing' Callum whispered back against Ben's ear so he could still hear him over the loud music. 

'You where too... Love you' Ben said kissing Callum passionately again as Callum took hold of Ben's soft cock and pushed him back inside of his jeans, before re-buttoning them.   
He was very aware that they now had Ben's come on both of there shirts. 

'Right how are we going to get out of this one?' Callum asked looking down between then and then back up to Ben.   
'It was your fault' Ben told him giggling

'You started it!'


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I thought about on the way to work one morning, inspired by 'I was just trying to survive the night' by Icantdowithoutyou (Chapter 5) and the latest chapter from bookl0ver's 'Big book of Ballum smut'

'Why do you insist on sitting in the back every time I pick up Lola? Ben asked throwing his head back as they waited for Lola to come out of front door. 

She had been going to evening classes at a local collage and Ben had offered taking her every week, mainly so he could get out of work early. Callum had started joining him the last few times. 

'You know if you had sat in the front you could be touching me inappropriately right now, you cant do that from behind me' Ben told him giving him a sexy smirk 

Callum smirked back as he leant forward. Luckily Ben sat quite far back from the steering wheel so there was enough room between the seat and the door for him to slip his hand in. He pressed his right hand on Ben's thigh as he rested his chin on the top of the seat close to Ben's ear 

'Wanna bet' He smirked as he squeezed his thigh inching his hand closer and closer to Bens already semi hard cock. He breathed a hot breath into his ear as he licked the ear lobe gently. 

'I want you to fuck me... I want to bonce up and down on your cock, want to feel you pulsing inside of me, want to feel your hands holding my thighs apart as you take me apart...thrust...by....thrust' Callum whispered feeling his own cock harden at the though of Ben fucking him in the backseat. 

'Is that inappropriate enough for you?' Callum asked as he moved his tongue to the inside of Ben;s ear leaving a trail of saliva inside and down his ear. 

'Yep, point taken' Ben said quickly as he watched Lola walk out of the door and open the passenger.   
He didn't think he had ever been more excited to see Lola than in that moment, He even let her chat to him about hair and makeup the whole way to the collage, as he begged his hard on and arousal to back down. 

Once they had dropped Lola off Ben decided to take a detour, he knew a spot where they could park up and nobody would disturb them. 

'Where are you going?' Callum asked as he realised this was not the way back to the square.   
'We are going to a little spot I know, not far from here, where I can have my way with you' Ben told him   
They parked up in a secluded car park, hidden behind some trees, Ben got out of the driver side and had a look around before getting in the back with Callum. 

'We're good, don't think many people know about this spot so its just you and me here' Ben told him giving him a wink before leaning over to Kiss Callum hard. 

What Callum had whispered to him had majorly turned him on and Callum knew it. He used his upper body strength to push Ben backwards so he was laying on the backseat as they continued to kiss passionately, hands finding buttons and zippers and franticly pulling each others tight jeans down legs and off of their bodies shoes swiftly following. Callum cried out when he felt his hard cock trapped between their bodies, rubbing against Bens, as he deepened there connection. 

Ben was first to break away, wiping his spit that had dribbled down his chin away with his hand before pushing back so that Callum was the one laying on his back.   
He was so please he had chosen this car today for the car lot, he liked to chose different cars each time, but this one was quite spacious and allowed Callum to almost lay fully on the seat, his legs ended up framing Ben's body and feet rested on the door but it was better than being in one of the smaller cars.   
This car also had black out windows so even if there where any passers by no body could see in. 

Ben leant over Callum talking hold of his cock and pressing it against Callum's cock head, letting his cock kiss Callums, he did it a few times before shuffling back down Callums body and settling between his legs.   
Ben leant over the side of the seat and felt around for his jeans, picking them up and pulling a small packet of lube from the back pocket.

Callum gave him a surprised look  
'What? always gotta be prepared around you don't I! never know what might happen' Ben told him giving him a grin before opening the packet carefully, he poured a little on his fingers before placing the packet in the drinks holder in the middle of the car. He spread the cold lube on his fingers warming it up before taking his index finger and gently tracing it around Callum's tight hole. 

'Ahhhh' Callum breathed as he felt the tip of Ben's fingers trace the outside rim of his hole, they didn't do it this way very often so when they did it felt so intense. 

'Well done baby' Ben whispered as he slowly pushed his finger inside of Callum, causing another moan to escape the older mans mouth   
'your doing so well daring' Ben cooed as he added another finger inside. Ben wasn't as big as Callum but Callum was so tight it was a tight squeeze getting two of his fingers inside let alone his cock.

He watched memorized as Callum squirmed around on the seat as Ben played with his hole, He looked so gorgeous, his shirt now unbuttoned open wide exposing his toned chest. Ben loved seeing Callum like this, he was certain no one had ever seen this side of Callum ever not even Whitney. This was all for him, because of the things he was doing to the man laid out in front of him. 

He knew from very early on that Callum had a praise kink, and Ben loved seeing his cock grow a little bit more every time Ben gave him praise. This time was no different. 

'Ah god' Callum moaned as he felt Ben insert a third finger.  
'Oh baby, look at you swallowing 3 of my fingers, you look so gorgeous baby, your doing such a good job taking so many.. gotta get ya nice and wet for my cock... don't wanna hurt you darling' Ben told him as Callum's hole opened up for him to slip in his third finger, He took the packet of lube from the drinks holder and poured a little bit more on his fingers, coating Callum's hole with it too, getting it nice and wet.

'Ben... Please' Callum whimpered as he began to thrust back on Ben;s fingers trying to get the younger man to replace them with his cock 

Ben smiled, he looked down and slowly pulled his fingers out one by one using his other hand to push against Callum's thigh so he could watch. 

'Are you ready for me darling, ready for me to fill you up?' Ben asked as he leant over Callum's body again, wrapping one of his hands around Callum's jaw so he could press kisses to his lips. He noticed sweat had began to trickle down Callum's face, his hair was falling out of place as the gel was replaced my the wet heat. 

Callum looked disheveled, flushed and sexy.   
'So sexy' Ben whispered out load as he pushed his tongue into Callum's mouth.   
The kiss didn't last long as Callum began to get impatient 

'Ben' Callum moaned as he rubbed his cock against Callums.   
Ben smirked before shuffling down Callum's body once more he wrapped his hands around the inside of Callum's thighs, softly stoking the skin there and driving Callum wide.   
'Fuck me!' Callum growled   
'So impatient for me..' Ben told him as he picked up the packet of lube and this time poured it directly on to his hard cock. He used his hands to massage it into the vainy skin before pressing it against Callum's wet entrance. 

'Ready darling?' Ben asked as he looked at Callum. Callum nodded as his hands gripped the side of the seat in preparation for what was to come.

Ben pushed the head of his cock inside Callum, one hand still on his cock whilst the other found Callum's and clasped them together   
'Ahhhh' Callum moaned as he tightened his hole on Ben's smaller hand.

'You are doing so well baby boy, such a good boy for me aren't you... so open and wet, and now your taking my cock so beautifully, love watching you swallowing my fingers and now my dick, stretching you out... does it burn baby.. can you feel the ache in your stomach?' Ben asked watched Callum nod his head, his eyes squeezed shut. 

'Open your eyes darling, wanna see you' Ben cooed coaxing Callum to open his eyes and look directly at him.

'This is what I feel when you push into me... feel the burn of you stretching me open with your monster cock... I love the ache I feel for you when your half way inside me... You look perfect baby, so perfect holding my dick inside you' Ben told him as he edged more of his cock inside the older man who was whimpering beneath him. 

Callum sighed when he felt the whole of Bens cock slip into him, Ben hesitated for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in again. 

'Fuck! Ben!' Callum shouted as he felt bens cock scrap against his prostate.   
'wanna ride you' Callum managed to cry out in-between thrusts.   
Ben grinned, he pulled himself out carefully before heling Callum get on his knee's so he could straddle the younger man. 

'Fuck Callum!' Ben moaned as Callum sank completely on Ben's hard prick. He squeezed around him as he bounced up and down. 

'Ben.. Ben.. Ben..' He moaned, wrapping his arms around Ben's neck and pressing kisses on his lips  
'you look so beautiful darling, bouncing up and down on my dick..wish I could film you... would you like that if we made a dirty movie?' Ben asked 

Mhmm' Callum moaned  
'Come on baby, nearly there... you've done so well.. I'm so proud of you baby taking my dick like this..' Ben growled as he felt his balls tighten which his spunk  
'Ah Cal!' Ben moaned 

He watched Callum squeeze his eyes shut as he tighten his hold around Ben's neck resting his head on Ben;s shoulder as his cock spurted out hot thick cum over their bellies. 

Ben thrust his hips up into Callum's now over sensitive hole, he wound his arms around Callum's back as he shot deep inside of Callum, coating his walls. 

'Oh god' Ben moaned as he felt Callum go limp in his arms.   
'Shit Ben' Callum moaned as he moved his legs, letting Ben's cock fall out of him. he felt like jelly, his legs ached from being in one position for so long.   
He laid back against the back seat and sighed heavily. 

'Your perfect you know that' Ben told him crawling over to the older man and straddling his worn out thighs. He pressed a kiss to his nose and then his swollen lips, pushing his hand through Callum's wet floppy hair. 

'You look worn out sweetheart' Ben cooed   
'Fuck I feel it... As much as car sex is incredible... it sure does hurt' Callum laughed as he tried to stretch his legs out in the small space in front of him. 

'Aww poor baby... well if your good once we've picked up Lola I'll take you home and run you a nice hot bath, relax your muscles.... and then we can have bath sex too!' Ben laughed kissing Callum once more.

'Sounds like a plan... only I'm not sure I can take bouncing on you again..' Callum told him   
'Don't worry darling.... I'll be doing the bouncing this time'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments and greatly appreciated xxx


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested: Callum and Ben have sex after a fight. Like after they’ve talked and made up. Just some fluffy, emotional and beautiful love making 🥺💖
> 
> I hope this is okay for you? this chapter completely ran away from me and turned into a big ball of emotional fluffiness!

For the second morning in a row Ben wasn't in bed with him when Callum woke up.  
He pulled him self up from the bed and opened the door. He found Ben leaning against the counter, looking out into the flat in a world of his own, his hands where wrapped around an untouched mug of black coffee. 

'Ben?' Callum asked gently as he came to stand behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around Ben's waist as he leant into him. Ben was still wearing his Pjs which consisted of a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts, as he stood lifeless in front of Callum. He ran his hands up and down Ben's side trying to coax the younger man out of his static state. 

'Baby, you okay?' Callum asked louder this time, and he pulled Ben backwards so he could run his hands down and over Ben's soft cock.  
'I'm not in the mood babe' Ben whispered  
'When have you ever turned down sex?' Callum asked turning Ben's body around and walking him back towards the counter, moving his hands once again so they where now tightly wrapped around Ben's waist once more. 

'I'm just not up for it' Ben told him bluntly looking everywhere but at Callum.  
'Ben, what's wrong? we haven't had sex in a week! its so unlike you' Callum asked getting slightly concerned. 

'Not everything revolves around sex you know, there's more to life that getting your rocks off!' Ben snapped at him before pushing Callum backwards and walking back towards the bedroom. 

He reappeared a little while later but only to stomp down the stairs and out of the flat. 

That evening Ben had exploded again, slamming doors, shouting at the top of his voice Callum could swear people in the street could him, which eventually resolved in Ben getting up from where he had been sitting and walking to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him in anger. 

Callum was shocked. He didn't know whether he had done something, or said something wrong or whether something was wrong in Ben's world.  
Callum tided up the plates from their dinner and filled a glass with water taking a long drink before walking back towards the bedroom. He knocked quietly on the door and waited for Ben to open it. 

He did moments later, he had very obviously been crying, his eyes where glassy and red and he looked broken. 

'I'm sorry I snapped' Ben whispered looking down at the floor  
'Its okay, I just need to know is there something wrong? I really need you to be honest with me now darling' Callum asked 

'No, Nothings wrong... I've just been feeling a bit down, I feel like everything is the same, nothing changes, and I don't know what to do about it, and I don't know why I'm feeing like this' Ben admitted, a stray tear ran down Ben's cheek causing Callum to wipe it up.  
He knew instantly however what was wrong with Ben, it didn't happen very often but occasionally Ben would start to feel unloved, he became needy, he didn't feel worthy of love and would take his vulnerability out on himself and everyone he cared about.

Callum stepped forward and let Ben wrap his arms around his neck, burying his head into Callum's neck. Callum ran his hands through Ben's hair gently as he let the younger man take comfort in his arms. 

Callum walked them back into the room and shut the door behind them, he turned them around so he could push Ben gently against it

'God you are so fucking beautiful baby, I still cant believe your mine' Callum told him pressing his hand on either side of Ben's face, his thumbs resting on Ben's hot cheek before pressing his nose to Ben's. 

Ben looked up at Callum, he mirrored Callum's hands with his own, pressing them gently to Callum's cheeks and pulling their faces closer still. Ben felt overwhelmed, he couldn't understand why Callum loved him so much, he wasn't anything special, and he defiantly wasn't beautiful. it hurt his heart knowing that even after he had been a shit to Callum the day before and that evening Callum had already forgiven him, no questions asked.

Ben felt hot tears cloud his eyes and slowly run down his face as he stared into Callum's eyes. 

'I'm not beautiful' Ben whispered so quietly Callum was surprised he heard it.  
'You are baby, oh god you are, I look at you and I literally stop breathing for a second...' Callum whispered causing more tears to fall down Ben's cheek 

'Don't cry baby, I hate to see my baby boy sad ' Callum whispered using his thumb to wipe up the wet tears.  
'I Like being your baby...it makes me feel special' Ben whispered 

'That's because you are... So so special, I'm going to take such good care of you darling' Callum whispered using his thumbs to gently stroke Ben's hot cheeks

Callum bent down to se could give Ben kisses, opening his mouth with his tongue and exploring inside. He giggled into the kiss when he felt Ben suck on his tongue before pulling away and giving him a smile.

Callum moved his hands from Ben's face and moved them over his clothed chest reaching the edge of the t-shirt he was wearing, he rolled up the edge of the fabric before pulling it up and over Ben's head, letting it fall to the floor around them. he ran his hands over Ben's chest feeling his smooth skin, stopping to pinch his now erect nipples, Callum used his thumb and index finger to squeeze them, he leant down and spat on top of each one, using his spit to simulate them.  
Although they both liked there nipples being played with this was normally something he enjoyed more than Ben but he wanted to worship Ben, Show him how beautiful he was. 

Once he had finished playing with Ben's small nipples he moved on, running his large hands over Ben's body, soft stroking his chest before dragging his hands down Ben's sides resting them on the top of his hips. He used his fingers to lightly stoke the skin stretching over his hips as he pushed his thumbs inside the waist band of Bens jeans. 

Ben helped him out by undoing the button and zip nd letting Callum pull down his tight jeans, letting them fall to the floor and helping him step out of them. Callum pushed the pile of clothes' away from them towards the bed. 

He held onto Ben;s hips before bending down to capture his lips in his own once more. He heard Ben moan into the kiss and smiled 

'God baby, your gorgeous, I love how soft your skin is, how your body response to me and my touch, Can you feel my love baby?' Callum asked

Ben looked up at Callum, his eyes glassy again as he bit his bottom lip  
'I Love you darling.. So much' Callum told him pressing more kisses on his lips. 

'Please' Ben whispered with a shaky breath, wrapping his arms back around Callum's neck, so that their bodies where closer. 

'Please what sweetheart?' Callum asked bringing his arms up and around Ben's chest pressing there bodies together.  
'Can you make love to me' Ben whispered against his neck. 

Callum smiled, he took a step back and turned Ben's body around, he ran his fingers down Ben's back, resting them against the cheeks of Bens arse, he stroked his fingers across Ben's little hole causing Ben to moan out loud. 

Ben pressed his hands against the door pushing against it as he felt Callum's hand leave his body for a moment. it returned moments later and he felt a warm wetness breach his hole. 

'Cal' Ben moaned pressing his cheek against the door  
Callum used his other hand to slowly stroke up and down Ben's lower back as his fingers swirled around Ben's wet hole.  
He felt Ben shiver beneath his hands, as he continued to pressure the younger man 

Once Ben was thoroughly opened up, Callum brought his fingers away, he left Ben standing against the wall for a moment so he could fumble around for the lube, he was back before Ben had noticed he had gone. 

He lubed his cock up, spreading what was left on his fingers over Ben's entrance before bending down a little, pressing his cock against Ben;s hole and slowly pushing himself in, He wrapped his hands around Ben's hips pulling the younger man back against his body. 

'Oh god.. Ahh' Ben whimpered as Callum penetrated him from behind. They didn't do this position too often, namely because by the time they got to this part they where already laying in bed together.  
Ben felt quite vulnerable trusting Callum completely, but equally he liked how deep Callum could thrust, he loved the feeling of Callum's hands on his body.

Callum thrust his cock in deeply, stilling for a moment before thrusting again. Ben had began to make tiny little moans as he tried to thrust back. 

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while until Callum felt Ben's body shake and little sniffles coming from his man. He pulled Ben back into his body, letting his head rest on his shoulder as he watched heavy tears run down Ben's already red cheeks. 

'Hey... Hey.. Hey baby' Callum whispered looking down at Ben.  
'I need to feel you hands on me, I need you to touch me' Ben whispered as Callum stilled his movements 

'My hands are on you darling' Callum whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down Ben's hips.  
'Please' Ben cried more tears streaming down his face causing his eyes to go blurry 

Ben took one of Callum's hands from his hips and placed it across his chest, so he could cling on to his arm, Callum getting the message this time moved his other hand and criss crossed it over Ben's chest, feeling the soft skin of his stomach underneath them.  
Ben continued to cry softy as Callum began to thrust into him once more, feeling the intense feeling of pleasure rise in his chest, the overwhelming need to be as close to Callum as physically possible. 

Callum felt Ben grip on to his arms as he thrust into the younger man, pressing in deeply causing small whimpers from them both of them. 

Callum turned them around again, pulling his arms away, so he could pick Ben up instead, his arms wrapping around Ben's arse as he continued to penetrate him slowly, passionately.  
Ben wrapped his legs around Callum's waist and arms around his neck, bury his head into Callum's shoulder, breathing heavily whilst the occasionally tear continued to roll down his cheek and onto Callum's skin. 

'Ah..Ah..Ah..Ah..Ah..' Ben moaned every time Callum scrapped his prostate, Callum loved holding Ben in his arms, feeling so very close to the smaller man, he used the door to take most of Ben;s weight as he rocked his hips gently into him. 

'Oh god baby, your so warm around me, So hot... Love having you in my arms' Callum cooed as Ben moved his head up so he was staring at Callum. 

Callum leant forward and softly pulled Ben's bottom lip with his teeth, he licked where he had bitten, pushing his tongue into Ben's wet mouth. 

Callum walked them both back to the bed when he felt his arms and thighs getting tied, he laid ben on his side in the middle of the mattress, whilst he picked up the lube from the drawers and poured more onto his hands to massage into his thick cock. 

Ben was even more of a mess now, his cheeks where read and streaked with tears, eyes still glassy and puffy, his hair was wet with sweat and his body shine from the mixture of the two. 

Callum lay down behind Ben, like he would do when they where spooning, he pressed his cock against Ben's hole and slid slowly inside again.  
Ben brought his legs up so that he was in the foetal position as Callum legs framed his body. Callum leant forward pressing his cock deeper, he wrapped his arms around ben's body holding him tightly as he starting kissing his neck, he let his cock rest inside of ben, not moving just feeling each other. 

Callum had never done this before, just sitting inside of Ben, not moving, he loved the way Ben felt around him, how he squeezed his hole around his cock simulating it.

'Feels so good baby.. Your so beautiful.. so perfect for me... feel the way I fit inside of you, its like you where made for me, how does it feel baby?' Callum whispered into Ben's ear, tightening his hold on Ben's chest pulling him backwards even more. 

'Cant...' Ben breathed out heavily, squeezing around Callum again as he felt his body shake with the intensity of their love making. 

'I've got you sweetheart, I'm never going to let go of you, never...'Callum whispered causing Ben to cry again, Callum felt him sniffle as he mopped up the tears still falling with the pads of his thumbs.  
'Callum' Ben whimpered as Callum pushed forward so that the top of his cock was now pressing against Ben's prostate 

'OH GOD!' Ben yelled at the intense pressure of Callum's cock lodged up against his sweet spot, Ben felt like he was coming even though he wasn't, with Callum still not moving he felt overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Callum wound one of his hands around Ben's rock hard cock that was heavily leaking pre-cum, he began to slowly pull the foreskin up and down, as he wanked Ben's dick. He felt Ben shake, his moans getting louder and louder as he simulated his body, inside and out. 

Callum moved his hand quicker over Ben's cock as he felt his own balls draw up and pleasure leak into his veins, he wanted them to cum together, wanted Ben to see how perfect they where, just the two of them, experiencing something so intense that they could only ever experience with each other. 

Callum dragged out his cock slowly before slamming back in causing himself and Ben to come simultaneously.  
He felt Ben's hot, wet, creamy cum oozing out of the top of his dick, dripping down and over his hand as he kept pumping. His own cum coating Ben's walls. 

Ben was silent, apart from his small cry's and whimpers. Callum let go of Ben's spent cock, and pulled out his own a little bit causing his own cum to spill out and onto his fingers that he had brought around, mixing their cum together. He pressed his fingers inside of Ben's mouth, encouraging the younger man to suck on them, tasting them together. as one. 

'Perfect, my little baby, so perfect of me, tell me you see it too?' Callum whispered

'I Love you Callum... I love you' Ben whispered after letting Callum's fingers drop from his mouth.  
'Wanna see you' he added as he attempted to move his body around. Callum pulled out the rest of his cock and helped Ben roll on to his back. 

He wiped his wet fingers on the duvet, and then used them to card through Ben's wet locks. 

'I love you too, my perfect little angel' Callum whispered, he got on top of Ben and blanketed his body, leaning down to press small sweet kisses to Ben's lips. 

'I'm sorry for earlier... I really wasn't myself and I don't know why... I shouldn't have taken it out on you' Ben admitted 

'Its okay baby, I know you didn't mean it... Just come to me, talk to me next time okay? I'm always going to look after you, I always no what you need, I'm here for you no matter what' Callum whispered causing more tears to leak out of the corner of Ben's eyes

'None of that now... I bet your little eyes hurt so much from all of this crying' Callum whispered bending down so he could lick the skin just underneath Ben;s eyes, soothing them a little. 

'I'm tied Callum' Ben whispered  
'Lets get you into bed then' Callum told him.  
He got off of Ben and helped him up, pushing back the duvet and letting Ben climb in, underneath the warm covers. 

'Can you hold me?' Ben asked quietly, looking over his shoulder to Callum.

'Of course I can darling, just get comfy and go to sleep okay?, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you alone' Callum told him getting into the bed, he laid down with his back flat to the mattress and waited for Ben to lay over him. He kissed Ben's nose, and cheeks and lips as he watched Ben close his eyes.

Ben feel asleep with Callum softy massaging his scalp and holding him tightly against him.  
Callum feel asleep looking down at the most beautiful, man in the whole world, and the one he would always love, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated xxx


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 39 as requested by Amy & Benmitchellsabottom   
Hope this is okay for you?
> 
> P.S sorry for the time its taken to post, I've been really exhausted for the last week because of work so haven't felt like writing much.., and then I lost what I had written for this one so hand to write it from scratch again!   
I should have another chapter ready to post soon!

Ben was so horny, he decided to take the shortcut back to the flat. Whilst they where walking through one of the many ally ways, he felt Callum tug on his hand from Behind him. 

He stopped and looked back only to have Callum push him against the cold hard brick. Callum stood in front of him, breathing heavily. 

'Are you going to arrest me officer?' Ben asked giving Callum a smirk before pushing himself off of the wall, only to have Callum push him back as he walked towards him. 

Callum took hold of Ben's wrists and brought them up over his head, he then leant in so he could whisper into Ben's ear.   
'I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, but then again you have been a very naughty boy tonight' Callum growled into his ear.   
Ben shivered, whether it was from the cold air or Callum growling in his ear he wasn't sure. 

'So I think you need to be punished' Callum growled sticking his tongue out so he could run it down the side of Ben's face  
He then stood back, and admired Ben's body

'Turn around, but keep your arms over your head' Callum told him letting got of his wrists so that Ben could twist his body around.   
'Spread your legs' He added watching Ben move his legs wider, and pressing his arms against the brick wall directly in front of him. 

'As much as I want to take my time punishing you, but I think a hard fast fuck up against the brick wall like the slut you are will do' Callum told him smirking. 

Ben shivered once more with want, he nodded his head frantically as he begged Callum to fuck him for the second time that day. .

'Please.. Fuck me like your little slut, punish me' Ben moaned pushing his arse backwards letting Callum now how much he needed and wanted him.   
'Shut up' Callum growled silencing Ben. 

He made quick work of undoing his jeans and pulling out his already spent cock out from the wet confines. Using his hand to roughly awaken the organ, pumping to get himself hard once more.   
It didn't take much time at all, he spat on his hand and used it to lube his dick up before walking closer to Ben. He pressed his thumbs against the top of Ben's waist band, one of them wrapping around his middle and harshly pulling him backwards so he could undo and unzip his jeans, pulling the roughly down his arse. He then pushed Ben forcefully back up against the dirty wall. 

'Not so cocky now are we?' Callum sniggered. He traced his palms around Ben's arse cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze before slapping the skin there causing Ben to jump.   
'Ahhhh' Ben moaned   
'Your not supposed to be enjoying yourself little boy' Callum told him as he slapped his arse once more, this time pushing his index fingers forcefully into Ben;s tight hole. 

'Oh fuck!' Ben moaned leaning his head back as he eyes rolled back in his head.   
'Shh' Callum whispered stepping forward so he could push his finger in deeper, joined moments later by his 2nd.

Although he wanted to punish Ben and the image of pushing his monster cock inside Ben with no lube and no prep was enough to make him almost cum on the spot, he didn't want to hurt him, which meant he needed to open him up a little bit. 

He pumped his fingers in and out for a bit, letting Ben take pleasure from the intrusion before pulling them out quickly. He wiped the juices over his cock head and lined himself up. 

He wrapped his arms around Ben's chest and used his over hand to press over Bens mouth stopping his noises reaching any passers by.   
He hesitated before forcing his way inside, hard until he was inside Ben fully. 

'Oh' Ben mumbled against Callum's hands as he felt Callum pull out and then slam back in again.  
Callum wanted it to be fast, he wanted to take his pleasure from Ben once more, so kept up the quick pace of his thrusts, not giving Ben anytime to recover.

He felt Ben squeal when he felt his cock press against his prostate and squeeze his hole around Callum's cock causing Callum to growl loudly into Ben's ear.   
Callum felt the hard slap of his skin against Ben's arse as he pounded into him, letting Ben now suck on his fingers as to stop the deep guttural moans escaping with each thrust. 

'Your being such a good boy for me, letting me use you body' Callum whispered and he continued to pound Ben's arse, faster and faster making sure to press in deep each time.

He came hard inside of Ben, using Ben's hole to wank his dick coaxing the rest of his seed inside of the smaller man.   
He pulled out slowly, tucking his dick back into his jeans before bending down and using his tongue to suck out his come from inside of Ben. He moaned himself as he tasted his own cum and something that was enterally Ben. 

Whilst kneeling down Callum pushed and pulled Ben;s body so now that his dick was practically in his face, he leant forward and licked slowly over the swollen head.   
Ben thrust forward causing Callum to smile to himself. He pulled himself up and stepped forward pressing a kiss to Ben;s mouth as to distract him.  
He pushed Ben's hard dick back into his jeans doing them up just as quickly as he continued to kiss Ben's mouth. 

'Callum' Ben moaned as he looked between them realising what Callum had done.   
'No... no Please! Please Callum! I was good... I was a good boy for you... I'm sorry for earlier.. I just need' Ben cried as he felt his rock hard cock scrape uncomfortably against the rough fabric of his jeans

Callum shook his head ' Nope I don't think so.... I don't think sorry is good enough. Maybe when we get home and you show me how sorry you are I will think about letting you cum.... but if you touch yourself even once one the rest of the walk home... You wont cum for days got it'?' Callum told him sternly 

'Yes sir... Officer ' Ben replied, taking hold of Callum's hand and leading them the rest of the way home.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 44 - Bath sex requested by 19ballum93 & Ballumownmyheart 
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

Callum fell onto the sofa as soon as they got home, after the most intense sessions ever in the car his legs where jelly and muscles achy. He was surprised he had even managed to get out of the car and walked around the corner and up the stairs.  
Ben had walked in behind him, heading straight to the bathroom. He instantly heard the running water of tap and Ben singing to himself. 

He felt him self drift off to sleep for a moment until he felt a heavy weight climb onto of him, straddling his legs. 

'Come on lazy bones... The bath is ready' Ben told him pressing a few soft kisses on Callum's lips. Before shuffling back and and off of Callum's legs, taking hold of his hand to pull him to his feet. 

Callum laughed as he helped Ben pull him up of the sofa. He followed Ben into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.  
Ben walked into Callum's personal space reaching up so he could stroke his fingers down Callum's face before standing on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend some more.   
Callum used the opportunity to start to un button Ben's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor followed swiftly by the rest of his clothes. 

Ben pulled back from Callum realizing he was now fully naked. He giggled to his self before helping Callum out of his clothes too. 

With them both naked Callum pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head before looking over to the bath.   
It was full and hot, with loads of bubbles and a strong smell of marshmallows and something nutty. He couldn't quite place it but the whole bathroom now smelled delicious

Callum got into the water first, sighing a little when he felt the hot water around his cold skin, he sat down and leant backwards, letting out a guttural moan as he let the hot water take his body to another level.

Ben watched on, his dick slowly growing as he watched Callum, He was a beautiful man and he was so glad he was his.   
Once Callum had recovered from the feel of the hot bath water lapping over his tied muscles he spread open his legs so that Ben had a place to sit as he got into the bath. 

Ben moaned when he felt the hot water lap over his body, he shuffled back so that he was now sitting in-between Callum's leg, he felt Callum's hard cock dig into his back and he leant into his handsome man.  
Callum wound is arms around Ben's waist, pulling him backwards so he could press kisses to his neck and jaw.

'This is nice' Ben sighed, leaning his head back onto Callum's shoulder, taking in the feeling of the hot bath water, Callum's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his kisses against his skin. 

They sat in each others arms in silence for a while, just feeling each other and the water around them until Ben felt Callum's hard cock jab up against his back again, turning him on. 

He pulled himself forward and turned around so that he could straddle Callum's thighs, now letting Callum's thick cock rest against his own. 

'Want you' Ben whispered leaning forward to capture Callum's lips with his again, pushing his tongue inside his mouth slowly as he held on around his neck.

'I'm all yours baby' Callum told him as he pulled there faces apart. Ben raised himself on his knees so that Callum could reach between them. He used the water to lubricate his finger as he slowly pushed one inside of Ben.

'Ah' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's long warm finger penetrate him.  
He pressed the palm of his hands on either side of Callum's shoulders as he felt another finger push alongside the first.   
'Cal' Ben moaned closing his eyes as he felt pleasure building up in his belly.   
Callum thrust his fingers inside Ben slowly opening up his tight hole

'Ready for another?' Callum asked using his other hand to wrap around Ben's hips keeping him in the same position hovering above him. 

'No' Ben told him breathing in deeply  
'Am I hurting you?' Callum asked quickly stilling his fingers

'No..God no... I just.. I want to feel the ache, I need to feel the ache' Ben told him 'You know I love feeling you stretching me open with your dick, the burn and the sting as you slowly push inside' Ben finished giving Callum a smile. 

Callum pulled out his fingers and swayed them in the water around them.   
He them pulled Ben closer so that Ben was no hoovering over Callum's rock hard cock. 

'I know you do baby' Callum told him pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, before taking Ben's hands off of his shoulders and holding them tight in his as Ben slowly lowered himself down onto Callum's dick.   
Hissing as his hole stretched around Callum's cock

'Doing so well darling... Such a good boy for me' Callum cooed, tightening his hands around Ben's as he continued to lower himself down. 

Only when Callum was inside of him completely did Ben un tighten his grip in Callum's hands, and instead he wrapped them around his neck once more. 

'Oh god' Callum moaned as he felt Ben squeezed his hole around Callum, pulling himself slowly up before slamming back down causing the water to splash around him and inside him. 

'fuck' Ben moaned 'I can feel the water inside me' he moaned as he did the same trick again

'What does it feel like baby?' Callum asked wrapping his large hands around Ben's waist this time holding him down, letting his cock gaze against Ben's prostate causing another moan to escape from Ben's lips. 

'Weird... good weird... I feel so wet, You make me all wet inside' Ben told him groaning loudly as he felt the tip of Callum's cock touch his prostate 

'You gonna bonce for me darling? you did promise me' Callum asked him leaning forward and sticking his tongue out so he could push it into Ben's mouth, letting him suck on it before accepting the kiss between them. 

'Oh god Callum' Ben moaned as he bounced onto of Callum's cock, sloshing the water around them with every small movement   
'Oh baby, look at you bouncing on my dick, you look so gorgeous, like this water dripping from your chest... so yummy' Callum moaned 

By this point Callum wouldn't be surprised if their was more water on the bathroom floor than what was left in the bath but he didn't care, he sole focus was on his little boy, quickly moving up and down on his cock, his arms around his neck and his was on his waist, holding each other close and they both felt immense pleasure rise between them.

Callum felt Ben's hard cock rub against his stomach as Ben moved quicker, his cock thrusting in deeply causing Ben to moan on every scrape to his prostate.

Callum took one of his hands away from Ben's waist and instead wrapped it around Ben's stiff prick, using the warm water to wank it, ad Ben continued to bounce up and down. 

'Callum!..Cal.. Cal.. oh keep going please' Ben moaned taking Callum's dick inside deeper and deeper until he couldn't take much more.   
'I need...' He moaned his voice shaking as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut

'Your okay.. your okay baby.. oh god your doing so well, such a good boy for me aint ya.. I'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll see stars' Callum told him, tightening his grip around Bens meat and pressing his thumb across Ben's slit causing him to jerk into Callum's hand.

Yelling as his hot creamy cum spurted out of his dick, painting Callum's stomach before dripping into the now luke warm water around them. Ben leant forward and pressed his cheek against Callum's shoulder, his warm breath dancing across Callum's skin. Callum took his hand from Ben's spent cock and instead wrapped his arms around Ben's waist as he pumped his own cum inside of the smaller man, causing a big splash of water to rise and crash around them. 

Callum started to laugh first, his body was like jelly but looking around at the mess they had made had him in a fit of giggles. 

Ben slowly brought his head up from where it had been resting and smiled himself, eventually giving in and laughing too.

Ben knelt up once more after a while so that Callum's cock could slip from his hole, dethatching them selves from each other, Ben was now able to fall completely into Callum's arms, letting the water settle around them as they held onto each other coming down from their highs. 

'As much as I want to stay in here forever with you, my skin is all wrinkly and the water is cold' Ben told Callum bringing the palm of his hand up so Callum could see the winkles that had started to form. 

'Well we cant have that can we' Callum giggled pulling Ben's hand towards him so he could press a kiss to the middle of it.   
'Up ya get' Callum said pushing Ben off of him so the younger man could stand up, Callum pulled himself up with a sign, stepping out of the bath and grapping one of the large blue towels off of the radiator on the wall, opening it up and helping Ben get out of the bath, practically falling into the towel and Callum's arms as it got wound around his smaller body. 

'Aren't you going to rub me down?' Ben asked grinning  
'I think you've had enough don't you?' Callum asked   
'Yeah, okay, point taken... You could at least cover yourself up, your beautiful body is dong things to my insides' Ben told him causing them both to burst out laughing again 

'Come on.. hurry up and get dried, I'm starving' Callum told him grabbing a towel himself, wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the steamy bathroom, letting Ben unplug the bath and dry himself off. Feeling very satisfied with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and keep me motivated xx


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr - Ben on his hands and knees , Callum sits between his spread legs, gets ben to finger his own hole as Callum records it on his phone
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

'Ben?' 'Baby?' Callum shouted into the flat. He looked around the living room as he dropped his backpack and took of his jacket. 

He walked into the kitchen and started pulling down mugs, stilling his hand as he heard noises coming from the bedroom.   
Putting the mug back down he walked towards the sounds, pushing the door to the bedroom open slightly, he walked into the room and quietly walked around the bed to get a better view. 

'Starting without me?' Callum asked causing Ben to jump. He pulled his fingers out from underneath him and collapsed on the bed, turning his body around on the bed so he was now looking up at Callum, his face red with embarrassment. 

'How long have you been standing there?' Ben asked, his cheeks burning 

'Not long... Why'd ya stop?' Callum asked stepping closer to the bed and sitting down on the side. 

He used his fingers to dance over the hot skin of the inside of Ben's thighs, causing the younger man to shiver 

'Its embarrassing' Ben mumbled trying to look everywhere but Callum 

'You've never been shy before...?' Callum asked as he continued to stroke his finger's up and down   
Ben looked down, he pulled out his phone from where it had flown in his attempt to hide it, pressing his index finger to the middle red button stopping it from recording anymore. He then pushed it to Callum. 

'Where you recording yourself?' Callum asked as he picked up the phone, he swiped to the left so he could watch what Ben had just recorded. He felt his cock become painfully hard as he watched Ben on the screen fingering his tight hole, making whimpering noises every now and then. 

'This is so hot baby' Callum told him 'Wanna see yourself?' He added turning the the phone around and letting Ben watch himself on the screen, he too felt his cock grow. There was something so taboo about it, it should be wrong watching himself play with his hole but it had made him even harder and so horny.

'Do you like it?' Ben asked unsure as to whether this was even Callum's thing. He hadn't really thought about before, but after he had watched some porn whilst Callum was out he thought about filming himself, for there own private viewing of course. 

'Its you baby, so of course I like it... Your my hot little boy... and what a nice present this is' Callum told him, running his hand through Ben's sweaty hair, dropping his finger down until it stilled over Ben's mouth, coaxing the younger man to pull it into his mouth, coating it with saliva. 

Ben felt his spit drip down his chin as Callum thrust his long, thick finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before pulling it out, and stroking it down Ben's naked chest, around his cock and down making sure the wet finger touched Ben's full balls before reaching underneath him and sliding it inside Ben's already open hole. 

'I wanna watch you finger yourself baby... show me how you do it' Callum told him removing his finger and bringing it back to Ben's lips. 

Ben nodded his head slowly his eyes transfixed on Callum's as he felt a hot flush run underneath his skin. 

'Get back on your hands and knees' Callum ordered, helping Ben turn his body over and stable himself on the bed.   
'God your so sexy' Callum growled as his eyes traveled the length of Ben's small body. Ben used his spit to coat his own finger this time before stretching it underneath him and finally inserting it back inside his own tight hole Although it was open from his earlier ministrations he was still incredibly tight. 

'Oh' Ben moaned as his finger sunk all the way inside of him.   
'Oh baby' Callum growled as he pulled out his own phone, sliding himself further on the bed so to have a better view of his boyfriend. he opened the camera app and flicked through the options until he reached the record setting, quickly pressing the button he held his phone in front of him, so he could record Ben fingering himself. 

'Ah' Ben moaned pulling his finger out so he could bring them back to his mouth spreading more spit between his fingers, quickly returning them and shoving two fingers inside of him.  
'Fuck' Ben moaned as he started to thrust two fingers inside of him, his head dropped down so he could attempt to watch himself. 

'God your so needy baby, two fingers already' Callum told him reaching in front of him so he could trace his own finger against Ben's rim, rubbing up against Ben's fingers causing the younger man to shiver at the touch. 

'Wish they where your fingers, Love how long they are, they reach my sweet spot every time' Ben moaned as he thrusted his own quicker trying to set a pace he could get off on. 

'Don't you like pleasuring yourself?' Callum asked his fingers straying to underneath Ben, lightly grazing the top of Ben's cock causing him to jerk into the touch. 

'I prefer it when you do it... I just cant get the angle right' Ben whispered jabbing his fingers inside himself.   
Callum smiled, he climbed off the bed to get his phone stand that was sitting on the bedside table, returning he propped it up so that it would still record in the correct position. He then sat to Ben;s side, running his hand up and down Ben's body. 

'Cal' Ben moaned as he thrust his fingers inside of his hole. Callum leant forward blowing cold air around Ben's hot fingers before gently pulling Ben's fingers out and replacing them with two of his own,

'Oh god!' Ben moaned as Callum started pumping his fingers in and out lightly grazing Ben's prostate on every thrust angling his fingers just right.   
He felt Ben squirm around him, using his own had to pull at his hot aching cock, letting his re-cum coat his hand.   
'Feel good baby?' Callum asked   
'So good!' Ben moaned wanking his cock quickly as to match Callum's pace 

'You look delightful, all hot and hard for me... Cant wait to fuck you... Spill my seed inside of you' Callum moaned quickening his pace, using his over had to slap Ben's arise cheek 

'Fuck!' Ben yelled as he came accidently, his creamy white spunk coating his hand and the duvet underneath him   
Callum smiled, waiting for Ben to come down before gently pulling out his slick fingers... wiping them on his jeans.   
He felt Ben's body collapse around him, helping him to turn around so he could use his tongue to lick up the remnants of Ben's come on his softening cock. 

'Sorry.. didn't mean to come that quickly' Ben breathed heavily looking over to Callum who had brought his head up smiling. 

'Don't apologize baby' Callum whispered picking up his phone pressing the middle button again, switching off he recording. 

He saved it to his private album, before leaning over ben to place it on the bedside table. He then pulled himself off of the bed, stripping himself off of his dirty jeans, and pulling off his shirt, instead he pulled on some sweatpants and a clean t-shirt from the chest drawers, chucking Ben's own night clothes at him. He waited for the smaller man to climb into the clothes, walking back to the side of the bed he picked Ben up in his arms and carried them both of the sofa, snuggling down next to each other. 

'God you where really hot baby, and what a good idea it was to film yourself, you've defiantly given me an idea for the future' Callum told him looking down at him  
'You liked it then?' Ben asked giving Callum a smile  
'Yeah.. course I did, filmed you a bit myself too' Callum told him surprising the younger man

'Can I see?' Ben asked getting hot once more

'Maybe later' Callum told him seriously, smiling a mischievous grin.   
Ben had created a monster. 

He smiled back at Callum before leaning up so he could kiss his soft lips. Starting off with a small kiss before deepening it, both content with just cuddling and kissing for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! I love hearing what you think  
xxx


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr:   
Callum puts a large mirror between Ben’s knees so Ben can watch himself be fucked, owned, dominated by Callum, Callum also gags and ties Ben’s wrists and ankles to their bed frame. This all stemmed from Callum getting EXTREMELY jealous at the club on their night out x
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?   
I'm in love with the beginning but I'm not 100% convinced on the ending, so I hope it reads okay...

He was late, he knew he was. He had some last minute paper work to finish at the station and it had taken way longer than he had thought. Which lead to him high tailing down the stairs and practically running through the square towards the Albert where Ben was waiting for him. 

They where meant to be on their weekly date night, however upon arriving at the Albert Callum look feel his temperature rise and his teeth grinding together.   
He spotted Ben at once leaning up against the bar talking to Tina completely oblivious to what was going on around him, or more accurately who. 

The bar wasn't particularly busy, but there was enough people to give the place more of an atmosphere. Which is why Callum couldn't understand why this man could need to be any where near his man. 

Callum walked forward watching the Stanger who was practically humping Ben's side. His hand was lightly on his waist as his hips thrusted to the music. 

He spied a bar stool becoming vacant next to Ben and rushed to sit in it, Ben still not taking note of his surroundings. 

'Sorry I'm late sexy' Callum growled loudly so that Ben could hear him over the music interrupting Ben's conversation with Tina. 

'Cal' Ben smiled leaning over so he could press a kiss to Callum's lips. Callum opened his legs so that he could pull the younger man into them, he wrapped one arm around Ben's neck and the other around Ben's waist, letting it travel down and over Ben's jean covered arse, squeezing it in his hand.

'Come here' he growled giving Ben a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue inside his mouth as he took control of Ben's mouth. 

'Got a horny one there Ben' Tina cried over laughing 

After a while Ben pulled away breathing heavily   
'What was that for' Ben asked as he wiped up the spit that had traveled down his chin  
'wanna show everyone who you belong too' Callum told him glancing over at the stranger behind them who looked defeated 

'I'm yours... you know that' Ben told him looking around and seeing the guy Callum was referring to, who was now giving him the eye, looking him up and down 

'Sorry mate.. I've got a boyfriend' Ben told him   
'Any chance of a threesome?' the guy asked slowly approaching them   
'He don't share' Ben told him pointing back to Callum who was now giving this guy an evil look.   
'Fair enough' the guy said before backing away

'You need to be more aware of your surroundings, that guy was literally on top of you' Callum told Ben, pushing his hand into Ben's arse.  
'Your not jealous are ya babe?' Ben asked giving him a evil smirk as he bite his lip teasing Callum.   
'What do you think?' Callum asked 

'oh I love it when you get jealous... turns me on.... makes me so hot and wet' Ben moaned as he pushed himself into Callum, their jean covered cocks grazing against each other as they stared into each other's eyes. 

'Now now Boys... no hanky panky at the bar... you wanna drink?' 

***

Ben wasn't sure how he got here.. they hadn't had to many drinks only enough to create a nice buzz but he had no idea what he had said to Callum to warrant being tied to the bed.   
His hands where over his head and tied to the wooden bedframe, he was naked and the large full length mirror had been moved and was now leaning up against the end of the bed so Ben could see himself. 

He wasn't sure whether he was being punished or whether this was a treat. Callum knew that Ben had learnt to love it when they fucked in front of a mirror. He felt the heat run through his body at the mere thought. 

He opened his legs and brought his knees up so that he had a clear view of his hard cock and balls between them. Just imagining Callum's hands tracing the skin on the insides of his thighs, occasionally touching the sensitive skin of his dick made him shiver with anticipation. 

'Cal?' Ben cried, turning his head towards the door.   
'What is it baby?' Callum asked appearing at the door  
'Please?' Ben asked giving Callum his best heart eyes   
'God, you are so gorgeous baby, all laid out for me' Callum whispered walking into the room and shutting the door behind him, before sitting on the side of the bed and running his fingers down Bens chest. Ben felt himself shiver underneath the touch as he tried to move his hands with no luck. 

'What do you want?' Callum asked stroking his fingers over Ben's stomach   
'I thought this was punishment?' Ben asked looking up at Callum   
'Why? have you done something wrong?' Callum asked smiling 

'No... I don't think I have... But at the club... that guy?' Ben told him honestly

'What the guy that was all over you?' Callum asked playing along with the his game  
'Yeah.. But I swear to god Callum I didn't realize' Ben told him his eyes filing up with unwanted tears

'Shh' Callum cooed moving his hands so he could run his fingers through his hair   
'You have a point... I should punish you for letting it happen... But I'd much rather show you who you belong to' Callum told him. He leant down so he could press a kiss against Ben's lips. 

Ben opened his mouth to let Callum take control of the kiss, their tongues dancing together in harmony.   
Callum pulled away first pressing their noises together before he pulled himself up from the bed.

Ben turned his head to the side so he could watch Callum get undressed. He was back before he knew it, this time climbing over Ben, straddling him.

Callum didn't say a word, instead he let his eyes wonder over Ben's body, drinking the man in front of him in. He shuffled his body down so he had access to Bens neck, leaned forward and began to lick, and nip and bite the soft skin, his hands traveling across Ben's chest causing Ben to shiver underneath him. He loved the feeling of Callum's large body on top of him. Dominating him, keeping him safe. 

Ben wished his could wrap his arms around Callum's back and pull him closer, but however hard he pulled his arms the restraints didn't budge. 

Once Callum was happy with the reasonably sized love bite he pulled way admiring his hand work. He pulled his body backwards so he could press Kisses all over Ben;s chest, down to his stomach, and around his cock. He heard Ben moan underneath him as he moved further and further down his small body. 

'Cal' Ben moaned, biting his lip as he felt Callum's tongue dance across his hole, his hands gripping hold of the insides of his thigh.

'Want do you want ben?' Callum asked looking at Ben's spit soaked body.   
'Want to watch you fuck me' Ben growled 

'I hoped you say that' Callum said smiling. He pulled himself off of Ben's body, He walked around to the head of the bed and undid the restraints holding Ben's wrists together, leaning down to press a small kiss to each wrist before helping to sit forward. he rummaged around in the draw and chucked a bottle of lube towards Ben. 

He got on the bed himself, and pulled Ben back onto his lap, Ben's legs around Callum's so that he had a perfect view. 

Ben passed Callum the lube and he made quick work of lubing his fingers up. and then slowly pressing two of his fingers inside Ben's hole.  
Ben watched in the mirror as he felt two of Callum's long fingers breach his hole, he felt his eyes roll back into his head as Callum grazed his prostate. 

'keep your eyes on the mirror baby' Callum told him as he added another finger.   
Ben rolled his hips as he felt heat rise in his chest

'Cal' Ben moaned 'Please!'   
Callum removed his fingers gently, wiping Ben's juices on his hard cock, along with some more lube.

Ben stretched his legs our further, taking hold of Callum's cock between them and wanking it a few times, the edge of his hands making contact with Callum's.  
Callum removed his hand from his cock and instead wrapped it around Ben's waist as Ben used his own hand to move Callum's cock to his hole. 

He pressed it against his hole, watching ever move he made in the mirror. He felt Callum move around him so he too could see them both together. 

'God baby' Callum moaned as Ben pushed himself onto Callum's dick.   
'Ahhhh' Ben moaned   
'How does it feel watching your self take my dick all the way?' Callum asked stoking his fingers across the sensitive skin of Bens lower belly.

'So good Callum, It's like I'm feeling you everywhere' Ben moaned as he bounced his body up and down takin Callum fully inside him. 

'You looks so beautiful darling, taking my cock inside you' Callum told him 

Ben focused his eyes on the two of them in the mirror, they both looked beautiful, Callum's long thick cock inside of his stretched hole, the sweat running down his chest ad he bounced up and down on Callum's lap. He felt Callum's hands move from around his waist to his chest, twisting and pinching his nipples with his fingers

'Callum!, oh Babe, Babe I'm close... Oh god I'm so close' Ben moaned, reaching between them to press his fingers against his hole 

Callum jerked his hips into Be, coming fast and hard deep inside of him. Watchin Ben shake on top of him in the mirror. 

Callum pitched Ben's nipple hard as he thrust inside Ben once more coating more of his walls with his come. 

The sensation of Callum's sticky come inside of him caused Ben to cum, painting his stomach. He pressed his fingers to his hole as Callum's joined them. 

'Who do you belong to?' Callum asked as he pulled out his cock slightly, letting his come leak out of Ben's hole. He scooped some up with his fingers and drew a heart with it on Ben's chest. 

'You... I'm all yours baby'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos and appreciated x


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this fic and left kudos & comments, I cant believe I've made it to 50 chapters and its still going strong!   
I wouldn't have gotten so far if it wasn't for your support and motivational comments so thank you again <3 
> 
> Anon from Tumblr requested: Ben cant sleep and so Callum helps him by getting him to relax into his touch
> 
> Its only a short chapter, but I hope you like it!   
xx

'Ben, What's wrong baby?' 

Callum asked turning his body around and running his fingers through Ben's hair.   
'Are you having a bad dream?' Callum whispered

'No... I just cant sleep' Ben moaned breathing out heavily. He opened his eyes and stared up at Callum. 

'You need to relax baby..' Callum told him 

Ben sighed and rolled over so that he was laying on his back, he stretched his arms out above his head as he yawned. 

'I'm so tied.. But I just cant get to sleep' Ben told him, tears glassing his eyes 

'Oh baby... Come here' Callum whispered twisting himself so he was laying on his back, pulling Ben into his arms. Ben wrapped his arm around Callum's waist and pressed his head to his chest.  
He let Callum softly stroke his hair, trying to loll him to sleep. 

Ben sighed 20mins later   
'Its not working Callum' Ben whispered tears rolling down his cheeks in frustration   
'Okay... I've got a plan..' Callum told him 

'Turn over' He whispered getting Ben to turn to his side, pulling himself on to his side and using his hands under the duvet to pull Ben's boxers down and out of the way. 

He then moved closer to the smaller man, becoming the the big spoon and wrapping his arms around Ben's waist. 

After a few moments Callum stroked his hands down the front of Ben's body, slowly disappearing between his legs.   
He circled Ben's hole with his dry finger causing Ben to jerk forward in surprise.   
Callum smiled to himself before pulling his hand back, Ben pulled at his wrist pulling it into his own mouth instead of Callum's. Sucking on it hungrily. 

After a while Ben removed Callum's hand, taking hold of his wrist and guiding it back between his legs. 

Ben gasped when he felt the tip of Callum's finger brush against the outside of his hole, circling around his rim before slowly pushing it inside of Ben. 

'Oh' Ben whimpered as he felt Callum's finger play with his hole. pressing and prodding inside and around it avoiding Ben's prostate at all costs. 

'Callum' Ben cried out, pushing his arse backwards into Callum 'More' he continued pushing his own hand between his legs and over Callum's.

Callum giggled and pressed another finger inside of Ben, this time grazing his prostate hard causing Ben to groan and jerk forward

'Oh god' Ben whispered as he felt Callum's fingers pump inside of him, Callum used his other hand to pull Ben's head back so he had access to his neck, pressing hot kisses there. 

Ben started to move with Callum's pumps, fucking himself on Callum's fingers until he shoots hard across the bed. 

'Oh fucking hell' Ben whimpered tipping his head back even further as he felt his body coming down from his high. 

Callum smiled using the duvet to wipe up the mess Ben had just made and then turning it around so that the wet patch was now at the bottom of the bed. 

'I feel like jelly' Ben whispered turning his body around so he could kiss Callum gently   
'Good.' Callum said smiling before kissing him again and nuzzling their noises together. 

He wound his arms around Ben and let him settle his head against his chest once more. 

'Tied?' Callum asked looking down at the smaller man in his arms smiling to himself when he realized Ben was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated xx


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments for the 50th Chapter, it literally means the world to me that people are still enjoying this fic! I'm so proud of it and that it has gotten this far!   
Here's to the next 50!
> 
> Chapter 51: Anon on Tumblr requested: can you write bottom!callum for your next sexy times fic? I like some bottom!callum, especially when ben is all soft and sweet and just wants to take care of callum 😋
> 
> Hope this is okay?   
xxx

'I want to make love to you' Ben whispered pulling his body closer to Callum's and brushing his hand through his fluffy hair. 

'What's brought this on?' Callum asked, wrapping his arms around Ben's small waist and pulling him in closer to his body, letting Ben wrap his arms around Callum's neck and inserting his leg in-between Callum's. 

'I dunno, I just want to take care of you' Ben told him, giving him a sweet smile.   
Callum felt the heat rise up in his cheeks, he slowly nodded his head and pressed his lips softly to Bens. 

Ben rolled himself over, nudging Callum onto his back and climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. He leant down so he could nuzzle his nose again Callum's causing the older man to giggle 

'Your so cute when you giggle' Ben whispered causing Callum to launch himself into Ben again, capturing his lips and devouring them. 

Ben was first to pull away, shuffling his body down Callum's. He found the edge of Callum's sleep t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, chucking it to the side of the bed, before laying the palm of his hands over Callum's chest. 

He smiled to himself as he felt the thump, thump, thump of Callums steady heart beat underneath them. 

'That's for you' Callum whispered. He brought his own hand up and placed it over Ben's gently pushing them together so that the vibrations of his heart rippled through them both.   
Ben bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of his hands, he hesitated for a moment before pulling his hands away. 

He shuffled himself further down Callum's body and pressed more kisses to the skin of his stomach, giving his belly button special attention and causing Callum to laugh out loud.   
Ben smiled as he looked up at Callum from his position.  
He loved that sound more than anything in the world. It made his heart soar with want and Love. 

Callum held his head up so he could watch Ben's small fingers pull down his shorts and then hold onto his thick thighs, spreading them so he could sit himself in between them. 

Ben admired Callum's large cock laying on his stomach, he watched it slowly get harder in front of him as he stroked his hands up and down the insides of Callum's thighs, softly bushing his fingers over Callum's balls every few times causing Callum to jerk forward. 

'Ben!' Callum moaned feeling the pads of Ben's fingers stroke down his full balls causing him to shiver, he bit his lip causing his spit to roll down his cheek as he watched Ben clasp his hand around his dick. He watched his soft fingers wrap around it as much as he could, squeezing it gently.

'Want you' Callum moaned dropping his head back onto the pillows once more as the sensations took over his body and control.

Ben smiled he used his hand to wank Callum's dick as his other hand found Callum's tight hole and after wetting his fingers with his spit he thrust them into Callum hard. 

'Oh' Callum moaned rocking his hips   
Ben giggled as he leant over Callum

'What's funny?' Callum asked trying to look up to see what Ben was laughing at

'Your so noisy baby' Ben told him pulling his fingers out and letting go of Callum's cock. instead he stripped himself of his own sleep clothes and climbed back up Callum's body. 

'I Like it sweetheart... Love the noises you make for me, only me' Ben cooed dropping kisses to Callum's lips, noise and forehead, letting their cocks rub together between their bodies.   
'Baby... Please! God I need you, so much' Callum whimpered   
Ben pressed one final kiss to Callum's lips before leaning over the bed to pick up the bottle of lube from the night stand. He slathered his fingers in it before getting back to work prepping Callum. 

He wasn't particularly big in size, or small for that matter either but he was smaller than Callum, but then again Callum was a lot tighter than he was so he needed just as much lube as Callum would normally use on him. 

'Ready?' He asked pressing the tip of his cock against Callum's wet hole   
'Please' Callum whispered

Ben nodded and slowly pushed his cock inside Callum. He stilled halfway inside, letting Callum adjust after all it had been a while for him. 

He watched Callum's face screw up and only started to move once he nodded to let him now it was okay. He leant forward so that he could wrap Callum's legs around his waist as he slowly rocked forward sliding the rest of him inside his man. 

'Ah baby, you feel so good' Ben whispered as he slowly made love to his boyfriend. #  
Slowly pulling out and then rocking himself back in, lowering his body and draping it over Callum's so that he could look directly into his eyes. 

'I love you' Callum whispered as he stared into Ben's eyes, feeling Ben in side him grazing again his prostate and causing an emotional tug at his heart as Ben dropped his head to press their lips together

Ben pushed his tongue inside of Callum's mouth as he continued to thrust slowly, wrapping his arms around Callum's waist giving him leverage.

'Ah ah' Callum moaned as Ben jabbed at his sweet spot 

They continued to slowly make love, the silence between them feeling comfortable, the only sounds coming from Callum as Ben took care of him. 

'I love you' Ben whispered as he felt his own balls tighten. He watched droplets of hot tears leak outside of Callum's eyes and pulled his hands up so he could catch them with his thumbs. 

'Don't cry baby' Ben whispered kissing his warm cheeks. 

He watched Callum smile as more tears feel   
'I love you so much it hurts' Callum cried as he felt Ben brush up against his prostate for a final time before he exploded between them. 

Ben felt tears cloud his own eyes as he moved his hand to place it over Callum's heart once more, pumping in harder and harder before he too came inside of the love of his life.   
He collapsed onto Callum's body as he gently pulled out his cock, holding each other and they came down. 

'I love you' Ben whispered again rolling on to his back and letting Callum snuggle against his side

'That was beautiful' Callum whispered turning his body so he could press his head against Ben's heart 

'Yeah it was..' Ben whispered running his hand though Callum's now sweaty hair   
'We are beautiful together' Callum moaned before falling asleep in Ben's arms.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: Callum is balls deep in ben but ben still wants more, he wants 3 of Callums fingers inside him too. Before long Ben is still wanting more this time the monster cock dildo. 
> 
> I'm actually really proud of this one, it had a life of its own and turned out a bit different to how i expected it to, but I still really love it <3

'Callum!!!, Need more!' Ben cried out as he slammed himself onto Callum's thick cock.   
His arms tightening around Callum's neck as he rode the older man. 

What do you need baby?' Callum asked, rubbing his hands all along Ben's belly something he knew turned his boy on as Ben continued to bonce on his dick. 

'Fingers' Ben whimpered removing one of his hands from around Callum's neck and taking one of Callum's away from his belly. He sucked 3 fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva as Callum watched intently 

'Where do you want my fingers baby?' Callum asked amused at how bloody gorgeous his little boy was, riding his cock like a mad man and now trying to swallow his long fingers. 

Ben defiantly had a size kink, he has known that from the beginning but it always amazed him how much he could fit inside him, sometimes Callum's cock alone wasn't enough. Times like this his baby needed more. 

'Inside me please' Ben moaned as he slowed his movements   
Callum pulled his fingers out of Ben's mouth and took hold of the bottle of lube that had rolled to their sides. He poured a generous amount on this 3 fingers. 

'Pull back a bit for me baby' Callum told him using the hand still on Ben's waist to stable him as he leant his body backwards. Ben watched Callum's cock start to fall out of him. He squeezed his hole in the hope he could keep a bit of Callum inside. He sighed in relief when Callum pushed his cock inside of Ben, this time pressing one of his fingers inside too, stretching his tight hole. 

'Okay?' Callum asked as he managed to slid one of his fingers fully inside of Ben next to his cock.   
Ben nodded his head as he watched another of Callum's fingers breach his hole.   
He loved to feel full. Full of Callum. His body shivered and Callum's 3rd and final finger slowly entered him 

'Please' Ben moaned as he watched Callum's fingers disappear inside of him followed by his dick, keeping to an agonizing slow pace 

'Lean forward for me again' Callum asked him as he held Ben straddle him properly again letting his cock sink back fully inside of him now along with his fingers. 

It felt beautiful, all soft and wet, the feeling of his fingers grazing up against his own dick was enough to make him shiver, he couldn't even imagine hat Ben was feeling. 

'Oh' Ben yelled as he started to bonce on Callum's cock and fingers, he couldn't bounce as fast as before but it was still enough to feel that familiar graze against his prostate and the stretch and burn of his hole. 

'Do you need it harder?' Callum asked leaning back into the pillows behind him as he watched Ben's face change   
'Callum' Ben moaned feeling his eyes roll back in his head as he felt himself explode for the 3rd time that evening making a mess of Callum's stomach.

'Ahhhh' Ben moaned as he continued to bonce on Callum's cock obviously no quite finished yet.   
Callum watched as tears leaked out of the corners of Ben's eyes, he moved the hand on his waist and moved it around Ben's arse pushing him back and forward so he could take his cock in deeper. 

'Do you need me to fuck you harder baby? tell me what you need' Callum asked thrusting his fingers in to Ben's body mercifully 

'Need more... need to feel fuller... its not enough' Ben cried squeezing down on Callum again   
'Hey... Hey.. I'm going to pull out for a moment okay...' Callum told him gently  
'No! No...no please' Ben cried tightened his legs around Callum's thigh

'I promise you it wont be for long baby' Callum whispered pressing a kiss to Ben's lips as he pulled out his fingers slowly. He wiped them on the duvet before pulling his cock out of Ben. 

Ben let tears roll down his face as he felt empty and the ache inside of him came back 

'Roll over for me baby' Callum whispered helping Ben to lay on his back. He pushed Ben's legs apart as he leant over the side of the bed, bringing something up with him.   
'Please' Ben whimpered when he saw what Callum had brought back up with him. 

It was his favorite 10.5 inch realistic dildo. He watched as Callum began to pour lube all over it, massaging it into the toy before pushing it slowly inside of Ben's soaking wet stretched hole. 

'Cal' Ben moaned as he felt his eyes roll back once more, he stretched his legs wider so he could feel the burn and stretch as Callum pushed the monster dildo in deeper. 

'How's it feel?' Callum asked holding the dildo still inside of him   
'Big' Ben whispered 'I'm close Cal' Ben whimpered as he pushed himself down onto the toy.   
Callum smiled and started pumping the toy in and out of ben, loving the sound that Bens hole was making around the toy. 

'Oh good baby, you look so gorgeous' Callum moaned as he started to stoke his own dick.   
'Need you Cal.. I need to feel you come inside me please' Ben moaned squeezing his eyes shut   
Callum moved forward wanking his dick as he pushed ever so gently inside of Ben, stretching his hole even wider as he slid in besides the toy. 

It was all it took for Ben to cum for the 4th time, thick white cum coating his stomach. 

Callum jabbed his cock against Bens prostate as Ben squeezed around him causing him to to come deep inside his little boy. 

After he had gotten the feeling back into his body Callum pulled the dildo out carefully. He then pulled himself out watching as his come mixed with Ben's wetness came flooding out too. 

Callum rolled them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around Ben pulling him into his body tightly letting the younger man rest in his arms.

'Need to check your okay' Callum whispered pressing a kiss to Bens wet forehead.   
He shuffled down Ben's body and held his legs open so he could inspect his puffy hole. He pressed his finger inside Ben's wet hole and felt around making sure he hadn't torn anything. 

'Callum' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's fingers breech his oversensitive hole once more.   
He moaned in embarrassment as he came suddenly, his body rocking from the aftershocks of his pleasure as Callum removed his finger. 

'Sorry baby' Callum whispered as he reached up and cradled Ben in his arms once more.   
'How many times was that?' Callum asked stroking his finger's through Ben's hair

'5 maybe?' Ben whispered tucking his head underneath Callum's chin   
'Wow darling... You are seriously amazing' Callum told him kissing his shoulder

'You looked so gorgeous stuffed full...I could cum just thinking about it' Callum told him   
'I aim to please' Ben said causing them both to laugh 

'Though we might need to get a bigger dildo... I'm not sure its enough for me anymore!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are really appreciated  
xxx 
> 
> P.S If anyone has any requests or ideas I'd love to hear them!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested: They’re in E20 and are supposed to be celebrating Jay & Lola’s engagement but Ben is too busy thinking about Callum fucking him in toilets of the club. He’s thinking about how he wants Callum to hold him in his big, strong, powerful arms. 
> 
> Hope this is okay? Once again it started off as one thing and turned into something else I think! lol

'There so sweet aint they?' Callum said looking back toward where Lola and Jay who where giggling together  
'Yeah' Ben replied not turning his head but instead staring straight at Callum.   
'What's wrong baby?' Callum asked stepping closer to the stall that Ben had sat on when they approached the bar, He brought his hand up and brushed it through the top of Ben's hair, letting his thumb and index finger rest on Ben's cheek

'nothing.... Its just sometimes its hard seeing happy couples around me ya know... not that I aint happy because I am, I just wonder sometimes why... why did ya chose me?' Ben asked looking to the floor not wanting to really know Callum's answer

Callum gently cupped Ben's chin pulling his face back up so he could look straight into his eyes. 

'I love you' Callum whispered simply and pressed a small kiss to Ben's lips. Ben smiled a tiny smile against Callum lips. Callum pulled away first so he could pass a 20 pound note over to the barman he then turned back around to Ben. 

'Do ya think you might be feeling a bit down because you wish it was you getting engaged?' Callum asked carefully   
'maybe...' Ben sighed not really sure why he felt like this

'would you like us to get engaged?' Callum asked taking Ben's hands in his and pressed his thumb over his ring ringer   
'Maybe in the future... I don't need it now... I'm happy as we are, wouldn't mind a ring though' Ben joked taking Callum's hand in his and mimicking the pressing of his thumb on Callum's ring finger 

Callum smiled   
'Well that can be arranged' Callum said   
'Anything I can do for you now?' Callum asked stepping into the gap made by Ben's open legs 

'Need to feel you inside me' Ben leaned up so he could whisper in Callum's ear resulting in a firm grin. and just like that Ben felt better. He hopped off the bar stool and helped Callum take the drinks over to Jay and Lola.

'You took ya time!' Jay cried   
'Surprised you even noticed' Ben told him as he looked at Callum awkwardly   
'Any way we are just nipping to the bathroom.... Gotta sort out Ben's contacts' Callum told them before taking Ben by the hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

'That what there calling it now then?' Lola asked before taking a sip of her drink 

Callum unshed him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them luckily for them when Ruby had taken over she had made the main bathroom into 3 smaller ones each with a toliet, a counter containing a sink, and each room had a lock. 

'Get up onto the counter' Callum said quietly watching Ben climb up onto the counter, spreading his legs wide so Callum could walk towards him and stand inside of them. Callum ran his hands through Ben's hair once more before pulling him in for a heated kiss he pulled away softly before undoing his own jeans and pulling them down far enough so he could pull his hard cock out, he then set about unfastening Ben;s tight black jeans and pulling them and his boots off of his legs. 

'Put ya arms around my neck and hold on tight' Callum whispered bending down so that Ben could do as he was told.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around Callum's neck and let Callum pull him up from the counter and into his arms, Ben wrapped his legs around Callum waist forcing Callum told hold him tightly in his big strong arms.   
Even though they where both naked from the waist down and looked ridiculous Ben felt safe and protected in Callum's arms, he felt loved, it didn't matter that he weren't engaged or having a fancy party to celebrate, this was them and that was all that mattered. 

'I aint got anything with me, so its gonna hurt a bit' Callum whispered into Ben's neck as he walked over to the sink. He ran the tap and let the water run over his fingers before using them to quickly prepare Ben. 

It wasn't a lot, but it helped a little as he pushed two of his fingers inside the younger man. He would have preferred for them to wait until they had gotten home so he could prepare and make love to Ben proper how he deserved but needs must and Ben needed him now.   
He pushed his fingers in and out a few times wrapping his arms around Ben tighter every time he heard Ben grasp and suck into his shoulder leaving the fabric of shirt wet.

'Callum' Ben moaned when Callum pulled his fingers out, he was very aware that they did not have much time so made quick work wetting his fingers some more and using them to pump his dick.   
'Ready?' Callum whispered into Ben's ear. 

He felt Ben nod before he pulled him up a little bit so he could press his cock against Ben's hole  
He inched in slowly, making sure to watch Ben to make sure he wasn't in too much pain, once all the way in he bounced Ben in his arms as he pushed his dick in and out. 

'Wow, your so tight' Callum cooed into Ben's ear as he fucked into the smaller man in his arms   
'Fuck!' Ben yelled as he squeezed his hole around Callum's thick dick.   
He scrabbled for purchase tightening his arms around Callum's neck and gripping the back of his shirt as he felt Callum fuck him. 

He loved this position so much but it was hard because Callum wouldn't hold him like this for very long. He was defiantly exceeded expectations this time though. 

Callum tightened his arms around Ben's waist pulling his forward a little so that he could capture his lips whilst he was thrusting up 

'Close' Ben whimpered out, his dick pressing up against Callum's shirt as Callum pumped into him.   
Callum changed position and walked over to the counter he pushed Ben back onto it and started slamming into his tight hole, hold his hip still with his large hands 

'Ah..Ah..Ah' Ben moaned loudly as Callum's dick punctured his prostate over and over again until he couldn't stop himself. hot white cum spurted out of his dick, landing on his and Callum's shirts. 

Callum pumped inside of Ben for a while longer, he wrapped his hand around Ben's oversensitive cock causing Ben to come for a second time in quick progression. He watched Ben;s eyes roll back in his head as he filled Ben with his hot hot and sticky cum. 

'Love you' Ben whispered as he felt Callum pull out of him slowly, pulling out his cum along with it.   
'Love you too' Callum whispered pulling some toliet roll from the holder and wiping himself up. He pulled away from Ben and stuffed his spent dick back into his jeans pulling them up he then walked back over to Ben and leant down, using his tongue to lap up Ben's cum from his dick and his shirt. 

'Mmmm' Callum moaned as he licked the head of Ben's dick causing him to moan 

'Cal... Baby... Cant come again' Ben whispered using his hands to cup Callum's face and lifting it up so he could look into his eyes. 

Callum smiled he took one last lick before puling Ben's own jeans up and tucking him back in. He pulled Ben into his arms once more pressing his tongue into Ben's mouth sharking the taste of his come. 

'I wish we could cuddle' Ben told him looking sad   
'We can cuddle when we get home, promise' Callum told him, picking him up once more to lower him to the ground. 

'We can have a look for that ring too' Callum continued

'We don't have too.... I didn't mean it...' Ben quickly told him not wanting Callum to feel pressured  
'You did... You want a ring, and that's okay... I quite fancy one to' Callum told him 

'Show everyone I'm yours' Callum finished pressing another kiss to Ben's open mouth, 'and your mine' Ben mouthed against Callum's lips as they kissed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated   
xxx


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @missodyessa on twitter who wanted dirty talk/daddy kink 
> 
> Hope this is okay for you lovely? and thank you so much for your encouragement and support <3

'God baby, your so sexy... You've worn those jeans on purpose haven't you baby? you know what they do to me, how naughty of you getting daddy all hot and bothered out in public' Callum growled into Ben's ear as he came to stand behind him, pushing Ben's small body into the solid wood of the Vic's bar.

Ben felt Callum sild his hands around his waist, his fingers dipping into the waistband as he stepped forward to rub his hardon against Ben's arse. 

Ben pushed his arse backwards and rubbed against Callum crotch until he felt a little moan scape his lips causing Callum to step backwards, he walked around Ben and stood to his side, taking his drink Linda had passed across the bar towards him.   
He gave Ben a smirk before carrying his and Jays pint across to the table. Ben followed a moment later with a vodka and coke for Lola and a lemonade for him. He put his drink down next to Callums and proceeded to climb into Callum's lap. 

'You not drinking tonight?' Jay asked eyeing up the lemonade   
'Nope... Callum wants me sober' Ben giggled, he pulled his legs around so that he was sitting sideways on Callum's thighs, he wrapped one of his hands around Callums neck holding on as Callum wrapped his hand around Ben's waist. 

'Ben can you not leave Callum alone for one minute... stop being silly and sit on the chair with the rest of us grown ups' Jay told him looking from Ben to Callum and back to Ben.

'My daddy likes me sitting on his lap' Ben told him suddenly realizing his mistake   
'What?!' Lola cried causing Jay to spit out his drink 

'Callumlikesmesittingonhislap!' Ben corrected himself quickly realizing that the damage unfortunately was already done 

'Did you say what I thought you did?' Jay asked chocking on his beer   
'Nope' Ben told him 

'You did! You called Callum your daddy!' Jay teased casing Ben's face to turn rea, he felt his cheeks heat up as he buried his head into the crook of Callum's neck. 

Callum ran his hands through Ben's hair as he glared across the booth at Jay giving him an evil look 

'Alright.. Alright' Jay told them looking to Lola who was also now giving him the evils   
'Just cos you think its funny doesn't mean it is! If that's what they want do why does it matter to you... how would you like it if they made fun of what we do?' Lola told him angrily 

'Sorry guys... It is a bit funny though' Jay said taking a sip of his beer 

'And so is the fact that Lola gets you to dress up in a monkey costume every time!' Ben said giggling as he raised his head from Callum's neck 'Anyway it doesn't hurt anyone what we do... as long as we are comfortable with it what does it matter to you!' 

'Ben! I told you that in confidence! anyway that was one time! its wasn't my fault Jay brought the wrong costume!' 

Ben smirked before leaning down and giving Callum a deep kiss.   
Callum broke the kiss to whisper in Ben's ear 

'So proud of you baby... standing up for us like that.. but i think we sill save your reward to when we get home' Callum told him kissing his ear lobe before pulling back to drink his beer.

Ben smiled taking his own drink and looking between Lola and Jay who where obviously now having their own heated discussion. 

***

'Your being such a good little boy for me aren't you baby?' Callum cooed   
He was sitting on top of the bed, the duvet had been rolled down to the end, he had his legs pulled underneath him in a kneeling position, arms behind him keeping him steady as Ben was in his lap, knees either side of Callum's thighs as he was grinding down on Callum's rock hard dick, surprising Callum had decided to wear a vibrating cock ring too, which gave Ben the most amazing sensations every time his arse pressed against it. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's neck as he pushed his tongue into Callum's mouth   
'I'm always a good boy for you daddy' Ben told him as he squeezed his hole around Callum's cock. 

Callum gave him a look raising his eyebrows   
'Okay... okay! Most of the time' Ben giggled causing Callum to smile 

'Feel good baby?' Callum asked pushing himself backwards so he could lean his back up against the headboard so he could use his hands to feel up Ben's chest 

'Oooo Daddy!' Ben moaned as he felt the vibrations against his arse and hole, he took hold of Callum's hand and pressed it over his nipple coaxing Callum to pinch it. 

'That's it baby, take daddy's cock... good boy... Your so fucking beautiful darling' Callum told him as Ben bounced up and down on Callum's cock, he felt it stab against his prostate and he felt his body shake 

'Oh fuck!' Ben yelled as Callum took Ben's lips in to his mouth again, coating his lips with his saliva 

'Daddy! I'm so wet' Ben groaned looking down at his own dick leaking pre-cum across Callum's stomach 

'Love my little baby wet and sticky, my little kitten' Callum told him taking Ben;s cock in his hand and squeezing it letting Ben's sticky wetness coat his hand

'Here you go baby' Callum said pressing his fingers up to Ben's lips and letting him lick the salty liquid of them. 

'God your so sexy baby, licking your cum off of my fingers... Daddy's so happy with you baby...your being such a good little boy for me tonight' Callum cooed.

He pulled Ben off of his cock for a moment so he could pull around his legs from underneath him and lay the out in front of him, bending them slightly so that Ben could sit on his cock once more and lean his back against Callum's legs. 

'Your cock fits so perfectly inside of me daddy!, it feels so full' Ben whimpered as he squeezed his hole again using his knees on the bed as leverage as he slammed up and down on Callum's monster dick. 

'Its full for you baby' Callum told him letting Ben slam down on his cock 

'Daddy!!!' Ben yelled loudly as the sensation of the vibrations and Callum's hands wanking his dick brought him closer to finishing. 

'Oh God! I cant!' Ben cried out   
'You can baby... Come for daddy baby...' Callum told him tightening his hand on Ben;s dick causing him to come unexpectedly

'Oh god daddy... you make me feel amazing' Ben whispered suddenly very out of breath   
'Ah baby!' Callum moaned pumping up inside of Ben Ben pulled himself off of Callum for a moment so he could turn his upper body and take off the cock ring that was keeping Callum from exploding. 

He flung it to the other side of the bed and ten sank down on Callum's cock once last time causing Callum from shooting up inside of him. 

***

A while later after they caught there breaths, Callum had cleaned Ben up and got him tucked up inside the bed as he walked into the kitchen to make them a cup of tea 

He bumped into Stuart as the kettle was boiling

'Oh sorry bro... Just making me and Ben some tea before bed... you aright?' Callum asked noticing for once in his life Stuart seemed speechless  
'erm... Is Ben alright?' Stuart asked   
'Yeah' Callum told him unsure as to what he meant

'I thought maybe he was having a bad dream of something as he kept calling out for his daddy... pretty loudly, I didn't realize he had that kind of relationship with his dad' Stuart asked  
Callum could have laughed if it was so fucking awkward

'He doesnt... That's not the daddy he was shouting out for' Callum told him and suddenly the penny dropped

'Oh Shit! fucking hell Callum! really?!' Stuart asked looking disgusted

'No different from Rainie calling you her grizzly bear is it?' Callum asked him with a smirk

'No... No... guess there isnt... just maybe you could get him to tone it down a bit... its enough to put anyone off of their cornflakes in the morning' Stuart told him walking around the counter and edging back into his bedroom.

'Mmmm Nope I don't think so... You know where the door is Stu if ya don't like it' Callum told him giving him a huge grin as he walked back into his bedroom getting ready for round two, and this time he made sure to remind Ben to scream as loud as he wants, even if it was just to annoy the hell out of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated xxx


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Callum whisks Ben away to a fancy hotel for a dirty weekend away. On their way up to their room (the honeymoon suite) the lift breaks down. Unable to wait Callum picks Ben up in his arms and holds him against the wall and fucks the life out of him
> 
> Not sure how good this part is as I ended up writing it in 3 parts... fingers crossed it reads alright!

'Surprise!' Callum said as he took his hands away from Ben's eyes and let him look around the room they where standing in. 

'Cal? why are we here?' Ben asked looking around the fancy hotel lobby in awe.   
'Do ya not remember we discussed having a dirty weekend and I told you I was going to book a hotel?' Callum asked stepping to Ben's side, his hands never leaving his waist. 

'Yes! I know that bit silly!' Ben laughed rocking hos body into Callum's side   
'I mean why are we here? I thought you where just going to book us a room in a premier inn or something... not this!' Ben told him looking up at the high celling's filled with crystal chandeliers and plush velvet. 

'Only the best for you sweetheart' Callum whispered taking Ben into his arms and kissing him passionately

After releasing Ben from the kiss he took hold of his hand and their suitcase and walked towards the front desk for the key. 

He was just going to book a bog standard room but decided last minute whilst he was on the phone to the hotel he actually wanted the honeymoon suite. Ben had been out of sorts recently and Callum wanted to make sure he was looked after but after several failed attempts of being alone together Callum had decided they would go away for their little dirty weekend instead. It had cost him a bomb but if it made Ben happy again then that was all that mattered. 

Callum let the bel boy take their suitcase up to their suite as they walked around the lobby taking in the sites. Finally Callum suggested they go to their room before making plans to go out of dinner.   
'Shit, even the lift is high end!, the walls are covered with more fucking velvet!' Ben laughed stroking his hands across the wall as they walked into it, letting the metallic gold door shut, locking them in. 

Ben felt the usual rumble as the lift started to move up.   
'Callum... How much did this cost?' Ben asked unsure he wanted to know the answer  
'It doesn't matter... Anyway nothing is to expensive for you' Callum told him quietly

'I don't deserve it' Ben whispered looking away from Callum and at his reflection in the door   
'You do baby..., You do.. Your so special, and I Love you so much, you do so much for me, let me do this for you... show you how much I love you' Callum told him walking towards him and wrapping his arms around Ben's waist once more, looking at both of their reflections. 

The lift rubbled again and came to a stop. Callum pulled away from Ben and walked to the buttons on the wall. He pressed one of the buttons expecting the door to open. When it didn't he pressed a few more which brought up a series of letters on a digital screen. 

'Fuck!' Callum moaned as he pressed the call button hoping to god someone was there and would pick up their call for assistance.   
'Callum?' Ben asked nervously   
'Its alright.. The lift has just got stuck, I've rang for assistance.. I'm sure they wont be too long' Callum told him walking back towards Ben 

He noticed Ben was breathing deeply and was trying not to panic  
'Ben?' Callum asked standing in front of the younger man, he stood forward and wrapped his arms around Ben's waist in an attempt to stabile him. 

'Callum.. What if nobody comes... I cant..' Ben whispered now visually shaking.   
'Shh sweetheart.. Its going to be alright... I've got you' Callum whispered running his hands through Ben's hair and pulling him into his arms. 

Once Ben had stopped shaking he pulled him back slightly and pressed his mouth to his, giving him a deep wet kiss, trying everything he could think of to distract the smaller man from panicking. 

Pulling away Ben looked into Callum's eyes before attacking his mouth once more. Callum walked the smaller man backwards until his back hit the velvet lift wall as he devoured his mouth, biting and nibbling his lips and then soothing them with the wetness of his tongue. 

Callum used his hands on Ben's waist to push him into the wall, He let Ben wind his arms around his neck and pull himself up, his legs wrapping around Callum's neck. Callum adjusted his hands so that the could hold Ben up probably again the wall. 

He began to kiss the younger man again, as he traced one of his hands over the top of Bens hard cock trapped underneath his tight black jeans. 

'Mmm' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth causing spit to run down his chin.   
'So hard for me baby' Callum moaned into Ben's mouth as he ran his hand down again, using the other hand to hold onto Ben's arse, giving it a squeeze as he bounced Ben further up into his arms 

'Need' Ben moaned as he thrust his hips towards Callum's hands.   
Callum, let go of Ben's body letting Ben slip back down onto the ground. He then quickly undid the buttons of Ben's jeans and pulled the tight material down his thighs, legs and then over his boots letting them fall to the floor. 

He then had a sudden realization  
'The lubes in the suitcases' Callum sighed looking at Ben  
who smirked

'Didn't the army teach you anything? you should always comes prepared' Ben told him pulling out a little square packet of lube from the back pocket of his jeans

Callum laughed, taking the packet from Ben's hands and making quick work of unzipping his own jeans and lubing up his cock.

He picked Ben up again and pushed him against the lift wall, using his fingers that where still covered in lube to quickly prep his younger lover.   
'Ready?' Callum asked wrapping one of his hands under Ben;s leg and hooking it over his shoulder to give better leverage   
Ben nodded 

Callum pressed the mushroom head of his cock against Ben;s tight entrance and pushes in hard and fast. 

Ben felt like the breath had been squeezed out of him.   
he groaned loudly as he clung on to the back of Callums neck.   
'Callum' Ben moaned through gritted teeth

'Fuck baby' Callum moaned as he began to frantically thrust into the smaller man. There eyes and lips locked as Callum pumped into him harshly 

'Cal Cal Cal FUCK!' Ben screamed as Callum pounded into him, using his hands to open Ben;s legs wider and wider, he felt his cock push in deeper on every thrust   
'Baby' Callum moaned

'I … Oh God' Ben moaned as he cam suddenly exploding over Callum's shirt   
He used all the strength he could muster to hang on to Callum for dear life as the older man thrust into hard before he spilled his load inside of the the younger man. 

'Oh fuck Ben' Callum moaned as he let go of his legs and let them both slide of the floor. 

'Shit.. That was amazing.' Ben moaned moving his legs to try and get the feeling back before he pulled himself up and pulled his jeans back over his sensitive spent cock. 

He held his hand out for Callum and helped the older man stand up too.   
Almost immediately after Callum had been pulled to his fit the lift started moving again. 

'Next time we are taking the stairs' Ben moaned standing in front of Callum to try and hide his cum splatted shirt as they walked out of the lift and through the corridors until they found there room.   
Callum pushed Ben inside quickly and shut the door behind him 

'Fuck I'm knackered' Callum told him as he felt his legs buckle and he slid to the floor   
'Me too' Ben told him deciding to sit on Callums lap. 

'So much for the dirty weekend.. I don't think I'll be able to move for a week!' Ben told him resting his head on Callum's chest and letting Callum wrap his arms around him. 

'Well why don't we take advantage of the huge tub in the bathroom' Callum asked directing his eyes to the bathroom door  
Ben raised his eye brow 

'Ya know I don't think I am as tied as I thought' Ben giggled   
bending down to press a kiss to Callums swollen lips   
'Come on lover boy, I think I'm going to need your help... ya know for all of those hard to reach places' 

Callum smirked pushing Ben from his lap before pulling himself up and following his younger lover for more fun in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated   
I Love hearing what you think   
xxx


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to my best friend Charlie, She's unfortunately not a Ballum fan, but she puts up with me talking & crying about them all the time, and after one of our late night chats gave me the idea for this chapter!

Callum sighed, he had finally been allowed to go on his lunch break after being stuck on reception for the morning and dealing with all the crap that comes with it, he was so happy to be able to sit down. He had a half eaten bacon sandwich to the side of him and was sipping a hot coffee.

He smiled when his phone vibrated on the table in front of him and Ben's name lit up.   
He picked the phone up and tapped the screen, opening the conversation window up and getting the shock of his life. 

Ben had send him a picture of his dick. he used his fingers to make the picture bigger as he felt his own cock get hard beneath his trousers. 

Ben had a beautiful cock. Not to big, but equally not to small, It was quite long and was a rosy pink colour. He loved the little veins running up and down it and how soft and smooth his mushroom head was. Callum loved running his wet tongue across the little slit at the top as his finger's ghosted up and down the length. 

The door swinging open causing Callum to realize where he was, he hastily backed out of the conversation window and finished his sandwich and coffee trying to will his hard on to disappear before he got to his feet and walked back to the reception. 

After that first picture Callum's phoned had buzzed another 3 times. He looked down at his phone and at the last picture that Ben had sent. This one was off Ben laying on the Bed, with a vibrator pushed inside of him and his cock as hard as a rock laying on his stomach, pre-cum leaking out of the tip. 

Callum took a deep breath as his own dick rose again, He scrolled past the picture and realized this time Ben had left a message too

'Wish these where your fingers, I love it when you finger fuck me... I'm so wet for you officer' 

Callum felt his cheeks get hot as he put down his phone and checked his watch. only another hour. 

By the time Callum gets home he's hot and frustrated. His cock is impossibly hard inside the tight confines of his skinny black jeans and his horny as hell. 

He finds Ben where he expected to be, still laid out on top of the duvet, his legs pulled wide, one hand holding a long thick vibrator inside of himself and the other one holding the duvet besides him tightly. 

'Someone's been a naughty boy' Callum told him making Ben jump   
He smirked and shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked down the step and to the end of the bed getting a lovely view of Ben, naked and wet just like he had promised he was earlier.

'Callum?' 

Callum walked back around the bed. He leant over Ben and pushed a kiss to his mouth, tracing his fingers over Ben's erect nipples before softly touching his fingers to the head of Ben's cock causing the younger man to moan loudly and jerk his hips. Ben felt his sudden movements nudge the vibrator inside of him and he felt his body shake. 

'Oh fuck' Ben moaned   
Callum smiled and stepped backwards. He fished the handcuffs out from his back pocket and walked to the heed of the bed. 

'are you going to be a good boy for me?' Callum asked as Ben eyes up the metal handcuffs  
He nodded quickly and raised his un occupied hand up so that Callum could cuff it to his wrist and to the wooden slat. 

'The other one' Callum whispered 

Ben hesitated still holding the vibrator inside of him   
'Let it slip out' Callum told him, and he took Ben's other wrist and cuffed that one to the headboard along with the other. 

He then watched the vibrator slip out of Ben's little pink hole. as he reached to pick it up and turn it off. 

He then got up onto the bed besides Ben, getting comfortable before pulling Ben's body as much as he could on top of him, making sure his legs where spread. He then reached down and used his index finger to circle Ben's already wet hole. 

'Cal' Ben moaned as he felt Callum's thick fingers touch as his already sensitive dripping hole 4

'You want me to fuck you... using only my fingers... tease you till you cant take it anymore and you beg me to let you come?' Callum asked looking down at Ben

Ben shook his head but his body betrayed him as it tried to push at Callum's finger letting the digit sink inside his already prepared hole. 

'That's not what you said earlier' Callum growled as he let his index finger sink inside of Ben. He pushed it in and out before quickly adding a 2nd finger. 

'Callum!' Ben moaned looking down and seeing Callum's fingers disappearing inside of him. e wasn't sure what was hotter, Callum finger fucking him or whispering dirty words inside of his ear 

'Look at you all wet for me, how long have you been lying here without me?' Callum asked as he continued to slowly push and pull his fingers inside of the smaller man

'Most of the day' Ben admitted licking his lips and starting up at his older lover  
'Did you cum thinking about me?' Callum asked dragging his tongue down Ben's ear  
'Nope, I'm a good boy' Ben told him trying to fight of the giggles

Callum raised his eyebrows before dipping his tongue to the inside of Ben's ear causing Ben to buck his hips and cause Callum's fingers to sink further inside of him. 

Callum twisted his fingers inside of Ben and prodded Ben's prostate causing Ben to almost jump of the bed as he felt the heat flow through his body  
'Callum' Ben moaned Callum wound his arm around Ben's neck as he entered a third fingers inside of the smaller man. 

'Even now your still so tight for me darling' Callum whispered scissoring his fingers causing another loud moan to leave Ben.   
He watched as Ben thrust his hips up trying to get some friction to his leaking dick 

'Please' Ben whispered   
'What do you want me to do baby?' Callum asked   
'Please touch me' Ben whispered looking down

'I don't think so baby... the I promised to get you off with my fingers inside you naughty little hole alone, I don't remember mentioning touching your dick'

'Oh god' Ben moaned as Callum jabbed his fingers up stabbing his prostate.   
You want me to go faster darling?' Callum asked 

Ben nodded his head as he tried to twist his body, causing the metal handcuffs to graze against his wrist's   
Callum pushed his finger's in deeper, pulling them out and then slamming them back inside of him again and again until he felt Ben start to shiver a tell tell time he was about to shot. 

'Cal Cal Cal Cal CALLUM!' Ben shouted as Callum shoved his fingers inside him over and over again until his cock shot ropes of thick white cum over his chest. 

Callum pulled out his fingers gently as he watched Ben's body shake all over still coming down. he wiped them on the bed before re-arranging himself so that he was sitting upright. 

'Baby.. Darling.. You with me?' Callum asked as Ben continued to shiver underneath him.

He quickly undid the handcuffs and pushed them over the side of the bed letting them clang to the ground he pressed kisses to Ben's wrist as he gently stroked his thumb over them.   
'Cal?' Ben finally asked as he came back round from his blackout.   
'I'm here darling... you alright? how do you feel?' Callum asked stroking his fingers across Ben's cheek 

'Like jelly' Ben whispered  
'Are your wrists sore?' Callum asked 

Ben shook his head as he watched Callum kiss them again  
'What about you?' Ben asked 

'Your so sexy baby... my sexy little boy' Callum told him bending down to give Ben a slow and passionate kiss.

He felt Ben shiver but this time from the cold, stripping down himself he climbed into the bed pulling Ben's body under the duvet with him and cuddling up to him.   
'feeling okay?' Callum asked again making sure the younger man really was okay and was not just saying he was

'Amazing' Ben told him looking up at Callum with sparkles in his eyes  
'Don't think your off the hook just let though... I haven't forgotten about those dick pics you send me whilst I was at work' Callum told him seriously 

'What dick pics?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated  
xxx


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested: Car Sex. Ben rides Callum in the front seat of one of the cars on the car-lot.

The tapping on the window caught Ben's attention. He whipped his head around and saw Callum standing on the other side 

Ben leaned over and opened the door letting Callum get into the passenger side.   
'There you are! I've been looking all over for you' Callum said turning in his seat to look at Ben who was still in the clothes he had been wearing earlier in the day.

Callum had expected Ben home around 6.00, it was now 7.00 and had gotten dark, which worried the older man.   
'Oh sorry.. Lost track of time' Ben told him giving him a small smile   
'What ya doing out here anyway?' Callum asked 

'Came out to look at this flash car Jay got, and then I was checking out the interior and got distracted' Ben told him running his hand across the stirring wheel

Callum reached over and placed his hand over the top of Bens   
'Do you wanna tell me what distracted you?' Callum asked softly 

'Nothing really just old memories, not very nice old memories... This car reminded me of someone I used to go out with.... he was older than me, not like you are. older. But turns out he was just using me' Ben told him 

'Ya know I always had did fantasy about doing it in a car like this... ya know heated leather seats and all that' Ben carried on looking aimlessly out of the window   
Callum stroked his hand over Ben;s again getting his attention 

'Well Why don't we bring your fantasy to life? its nothing we haven't done before' Callum told him smiling

'Well when you put it like that' Ben told him a new glint in his eye   
He pushed his own chair backwards and shuffled himself out of his tight skinny jeans before pulling his legs up onto the leather seat

Callum practically swooned when he saw Ben rock his body back so his little pink hole was on show. 

Ben pulled his jeans back towards him and fumbled in the pockets before he pulled out a little square packet of lube. Callum rolled his eyes as Ben smirked.

He opened the packet and lubed up his fingers, tracing his wet fingers around the rim of his hole before practically shoving one deep inside of him. 

'Fuck' Ben moaned as he pushed his finger in and out putting on a bit of a show for Callum who was staring at Ben;s fingers disappearing inside of him   
He added some more lube onto his fingers as he gently added another finger. 

'Feel good baby?' Callum asked as Ben pushed his back into the seat as he prepped himself for Callum's monster cock

Callum leant over and stroked his fingers up and down the inside of Ben's thighs knowing what the feeling did to the younger man. He felt Ben shiver as he pushed another finger alongside the others 

'Oh' Ben moaned as Callum continued to stroke his skin gently   
It was only when Callum used the other hand to press his own finger at Ben's wet hole that Ben stilled his movements. Not wanting to com before he got to sit on Callum he pulled his fingers out wiping the rest of the lube on his shirt. 

'Come here then baby' Callum told him smiling. He pushed the seat back a little and pushed down his jogging bottoms he had hastily pulled on when he realized how late Ben was, kicking them off his legs he opened out his arms for Ben who ended up crawling across the gear stick until he was straddling Callum's lap. 

Callum stole some of the lube that Ben had been using and wiped his fingers across his hard cock, He let Ben take him in his hand and start to pump it

'Oh baby' Callum moaned wrapping his large hands around Ben's waist, hitching his shirt up so that he could press his fingers across Ben's bare skin. 

'Callum' Ben moaned as he shuffled his arse on Callum's legs, his hole grazing against Callum's skin wanting, needing more 

Callum giggled he used his hands around Ben's waist to pull the smaller man forward and up so he could press the head of his cock to Ben's tight hole 

'Ready baby?' Callum asked looking up at Ben  
Ben nodded and dropped his head down so he could kiss Callum as he sank down onto Callum's large cock

'Fuck.. Oh fuck' Ben moaned as he took the whole of Callum's cock inside   
'Your doing so good baby, so good for me' Callum cooed as he wrapped one of his hands tightly around Ben's waist and the other one gripped onto Ben's meaty thigh. 

'Callum!' Ben moaned as he rocked on Callum's dick. He took it all in pulled up a little and then slammed back down causing the tip of Callum's cock to brush across his sweet spot. 

'Need you to hold me tighter' Ben moaned taking Callum's hand from his thigh and placing it back around his waist, lifting his shirt up so Callum touched his skin. 

Callum pulled Ben into him letting Ben bounce on his lap, pulling up so that only the tip remained inside and then slowly taking it back all the way inside him, squeezing his arse around Callums dick as he settled back down. 

'Oh Ben Baby..' Callum moaned digging his fingernails into Ben;s skin as Ben used his hole to play with Callum's dick

Callum leant over to the dashboard and pressed a few buttons remembering what Ben had said about the heated seats. He pushed his seat backwards all the way so that he was almost lying flat on his back. 

He wrapped his arms around Ben in a way that he could roll Ben over so that Ben was laying on the heated seat. He shivered as he felt the soft leather against his skin and Callum now on top of him pounding in to him deeply.

'Cal Cal Cal… so good' Ben moaned as he matched Callum's thrusts by jerking his own hips and squeezing his hole around the older man

'So beautiful for me baby, laid out like this.. so hot and sexy for me aren't ya' Callum moaned running his hands over Ben's chest, pushing the fabric of his shirt further up his body so he could access more of his smooth skin. 

'mmm' Ben groaned hearing Callum's balls slap against his arse as his hot sweaty body squeaked with every movement against the leather beneath him 

'Oh god! I'm going to come!' Ben moaned suddenly as he pulled on his dick. 

He cried out as his dick spurted out hot white come across his hand and stomach   
Callum leaned down to lick the creamy white come off of Ben's stomach as he pounded into the younger man 

'Callum' Ben moaned with every thrust to his oversensitive hole 

'Ben!' Callum whimpered as he came inside of the smaller man. He held his dick still inside of Ben for a few minutes before slowly pulling himself out making sure he didn't pull any of his come out too making a mess on the leather interior. 

He wiped his spent cock with his jogging bottoms and got to the floor of the seat well, he used his tongue to clean up the mess he had made in and around Ben's pink hole. causing Ben to cry out again 

He smiled to himself, as he pressed kisses to the inside of Ben's thighs pulling himself up and using his hands to pull the seat forward. 

'Alright?' Callum asked   
'Amazing' Ben told him completely miss hearing the question which caused Callum to laugh out loud 

'How was that for full filling your fantasy?' Callum asked   
Ben sighed and bite his lips 

'Yep... I think its been filled... although I wouldn't mind seeing you laid out, naked on the back seat... if ya know what I mean?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are really appreciated   
xxx


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I had after rewatching some of the Ballum story on YouTube and seeing Ben in a suit again!   
I do however feel like this is a bit disjointed.. So would love to know what you think?

'Stop fucking laughing at me!' Ben yelled as he got up from his chair assessing the damage done to the front of his suit trousers

'What! Its funny!' Jay laughed   
'No it isn't!' Ben argued  
'I think Callum's been feeding you too much!' Jay told him 

'How has that got anything to do with the front of my trousers ripping... its more likely to do with the fact that my dick is so big my trousers cant contain it!' Ben told him 

'Yeah whatever!' Jay said taking one look at Ben and walked back towards his desk 'Looks pretty small to me' he added causing Ben to frown 

He sighed  
'I'm going home!' He cried out, picking up his coat from the door and pulling it tightly around him so that nobody could see the fact that he trousers had ripped

'Hang on! you haven't finished yet!' Jay cried   
'I have now!' Ben shouted back as he walked out of the carlot slamming the door behind him 

***

Once at home he changed his trousers with the intent on going back to the carlot, he looked at himself in the mirror and his face fell. 

Jay was right, it wasn't that big, even with he tight suit trousers he had insisted on buying to try and make it seem bigger, at the end of the day it was still small. He wondered what Callum even saw in him. Compared to him everything about Ben was small. 

He walked back out to the living room and threw himself onto the sofa, he rested his head on the arm of the sofa, letting hot tears fall down his face

'Hey... I popped into the car lot to see if you wanted to go out and Jay said you left ages ago' Callum said as he walked into the living room, and noticing Ben in his suit laying on the sofa.   
'Baby?' Callum asked again when he had no reply from the younger man

Callum got to his knees in front of Ben, he stroked his fingers across Ben's wet cheek   
'Ben?' He asked quietly his voice full of concern  
'What!' Ben snapped back., using the back of his hand to wipe away his tears and he abruptly got up from the sofa and walked away leaving Callum shocked, still on his knees. 

A while Later Ben walked back into the living room, he found Callum sitting on the sofa watching some show on the tv. He walked over to Callum and stood in front of him. 

'I'm sorry... for snapping' Ben said looking at the floor  
'Its okay' Callum told him   
'Its not... You didn't do anything wrong, just because I'm feeling insecure don't mean I get to take it out on you' Ben told him suddenly realizing what he had said 

'Baby... Why are you feelin insecure?' Callum asked softly  
Ben looked towards Callum, he felt his eyes cloud over again before shaking his head   
'Come here' Callum whispered and opened his arms 

Ben walked over, he shrugged off his suit jacket before going to sit on Callum's lap. He sat with his legs falling in the gap of Callum's, his arm around Callum;s neck and Callum wound his arm around Ben's waist

'Tell me?' Callum asked using his other hand to brush through Ben's hair   
'I'm too small for you...' Ben told him suddenly very embarrassed

'What do you mean too small? your the perfect size!' Callum whispered  
'Not' Ben told him nuzzling his noise into Callum's neck letting Callum wrap his arms more tightly around him   
'Baby you are... your perfect' Callum told him pressing a kiss to Bens lips   
'Why do you think your too small anyway?' Callum asked   
Ben sighed

'My trousers ripped at work today, I was joking and said it was account of my big dick and Jay laughed! He laughed at me cal... And said it looked small... and it is small...compared to you its tiny' Ben told him 

Callum smiled, he used the hand that wasn't around Ben's waist to press against Ben;s cock that was trapped underneath his trousers, causing Ben to moan

'Doesn't feel small to me... ' Callum told him as he prodded and pressed Ben's meat onto of his clothes.   
'In fact it feels pretty big to me... maybe its not as big as me... but its the perfect size to fit in my hand' Callum told him rubbing it slowly

'Cal' Ben moaned his arm tightening around Callum's neck as he gripped on.   
Callum began to lick and kiss Ben's neck, as he rubbed Ben though his suit trousers   
'Ah, Ah' Ben moaned 

Callum moved his hand off of Ben's cock, and used his fingers to unbutton the top of Ben's shirt, he pulled the tie out of the way so he could un-button the rest of the shirt giving him better access to Ben's neck. Ben took Callum's hand from his shirt and placed it back on top of his cock as his hips bucked up

Callum giggled moving his head so he could take bens mouth into his, he used the hand on Ben;s crotch to undo the belt and unzip his trousers, he pressed his fingers inside and let them skim up and down Ben's vainly cock.

'Oh god' Ben moaned as Callum kept kissing him   
'Callum pulled away as he pulled out Ben;s thick cock. He used his finger's to stroke over the mushroom head causing Ben to sigh 

'See not small at all, long and thick and beautiful, and all for me' Callum told him , wrapped is hand around Ben's cock.

He started fisting it, up and down, squeezing his hand tighter around the mushroom head causing Ben to shout out, he wrapped his other hand around Callum's neck as the older man continued to wank his cock.

'Cal' Ben moaned into his neck thrusted his hips in time with Callum's hand until he couldn't stand it any more  
'Please please Cal' Ben moaned 

Callum tightened his hand around Ben as he pumped up and down causing Ben to shoot over his hand   
Ben sighed into Callum's neck as the last of his seed bubbled out over his cock head. 

'Feeling better?' Callum asked, as he pushed Ben;s spent cock back into his trousers, letting Ben straddle Callums thighs probably

'I Love you' Ben whispered into Callum's neck as he leant his head on Callum's shoulder 

'Come on' Callum whispered, taking Ben into his arms as he stood up, carrying the younger man into their bedroom, laying him on the bed and bending down to give Ben a kiss

He walked around the bed and moved the full length mirror to the end of the bed  
'What are you doing? Ben asked quietly  
'Round two, need to show my beautiful man how big he really is'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are very much appreciated  
xxx


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballum being spontaneous! Thanks to the lovely ladies on the Ballum/Clayden appreciation society on Facebook for giving me this idea! xx

Ben was on him the moment he entered through the back door. He hadn't even been away for 6 hours as he was on a short shift but Ben was apparently horny as hell. 

He pulled Callum down so that their lips connected in a harsh wet kiss, running his hands through Callum's gelled hair getting it messy as he pulled Callum further and further into the kitchen. 

He stopped walking when he backed into the kitchen counter and let Callum go, breathing heavily as he took the time to get his breath back

'Woah, baby what's got into you?' Callum asked pulling back from Ben so he could take his coat off, slinging it over one of the kitchen chairs   
'You... Hopefully' Ben told him smiling causing Callum to laugh   
'God your awful!' Callum told him walking slowly towards the younger man. 

He used his fingers to tip Ben's chin up, holding his jaw whilst he pressed his tongue to Ben;s closed mouth, before pushing it inside Ben's hot wet mouth 

Ben used his hand to guide Callum closer as they settled into another frantic kiss, Spit dribbling down their cheeks as the kiss got deeper.   
Ben pushed Callum's body away from him for a moment as he started walking backwards, Callum a few feet behind him lips still firmly connected. He used his other hand to pull at Callum's shirt as they walked though the hallway. 

Callum stopped and took control, pushing Ben up against the wall narrowly avoiding the mirror on the way. He began to use his fingers to unbutton Ben's shirt buttons, he got impatient at the end and decided it would look much belter on the floor so ended up ripping the buttons apart. Ben pulled forward to help Callum rid him of the fabric, his own hands meeting Callum's shirt buttons. He pressed his hand against Callums smooth skin as Callum pulled away from the kiss and instead starting kiss Ben's neck

'Need you' Ben moaned his hands hitting Callum's belt and trying to pull it open.   
Callum giggled into his neck as he pulled away, opening his belt and pulling out his hard cock, making a show of it, he laughed when he saw the dribble running down Ben's chin as he stared down at his manhood. 

'Need it' Ben told him pushing Callum backwards ad taking back control. He got down to his knees and started licking the head. Callum leaned backwards his back hitting the stair rail as Ben started licking and sucking his dick. Ben wrapped his mouth around the smooth silky texture of Callum's cock lapping his tongue over the head ad underside causing Callum to moan loudly, his hands finding Bens hair gripping it tightly as he fucked Ben's mouth. 

'Ahh.. Ben' Callum moaned as he felt the pressure rise in his balls, he pushed Ben off of him forcefully   
'Wanna come inside you' Callum told him in explanation 

Ben grinned a flirtatious grin. He pulled himself off of the floor and and gave Callum a passionate kiss, letting him taste himself on Ben's tongue. Callum pushed and pulled them until Ben was laying on the steps of the stairs and Callum was leaning over him

He got to work undoing Ben's jeans and taking them off of the younger man, letting them fall to the bottom of the stairs in a pile, before ridding himself of his own shirt. 

'Lube?' Callum asked looking down at Ben.   
'Jeans' Ben smiled pointing to the pile on the floor

'You couldn't have told me that before?' Callum asked laughing as he leant back and fumbled for Ben's jeans pulling the packet of lube from the back pocket and quickly opening it. He was desperate now, He needed Ben, needed his sleek heat around his cock.

He poured some on to his fingers and started pushing his fingers inside of the younger man. they where so horny for each other foreplay was a thing of the past, as Callum thrust his fingers inside the smaller man  
'Oh, Ah' Ben moaned as Callum prodded his prostate with his fingers 

Just as quickly as it started Callum pulled his fingers out of the desperate man. He lubed up his dick and replaced his fingers with his cock. pushing deeply into the smaller man. 

'Fuck Cal!' Ben moaned leaning forward to wrap his hands around Callum's neck bringing him down to Ben;s level so he could kiss the older man in time with his thrusts 

'Oh god; Callum moaned as he snapped his hips backwards and forewords, bending the younger man in half to get himself in the right position to hit Ben's prostate on every thrust. taking his hard dick in his hand and wanking between them

'Shit baby' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth, as he gripped on to Callum's neck as his boyfriend slammed into him. He could feel the hard stair dig into his back as Callum pounded into him, harder and deeper than before. 

'Ben!' Callum growled as he felt the pressure in his balls slapping against Ben;s arse again. He thrust inside Ben one more time before he spilt his hot seed deep inside of the smaller man. Ben panted as Callum wanked his dick harshly, feeling Callum's cum coat his insides was enough to pull Ben over the edge coming hard between them

He practically collapsed on the stairs as Callum pulled out, pushing is spent cock inside of his jeans

'You've broken me' Ben laughed   
'You came at me.. Like a little horny bullet I think you've broken yourself' Callum told him laughing leaning down to kiss Ben once more.

It was only when they heard the kitchen door shut did they stop kissing

'Oh fuck' Ben sighed grabbing his clothes from the bottom of the stairs. Callum pulled himself up quickly, he pulled Ben up into his arms and helped him up the stairs as fast as they could Callum pushed Ben into their bedroom and let the younger man fall to the floor against the door.

'Fuck that was close' Ben sighed  
Callum sat on the bed as he put his shirt back on 

'Babe? Where did you put the empty packet of lube?' Ben asked after he came down from the adrenaline rush 

'Fuck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are appreciated  
xxx


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny drunk Callum requested by Laura (@missodyessa)   
I also may have take a little bit of inspiration from a post from the Ballum/Clayden appreciation society FB group <3 
> 
> Hope you like it! an I'm sorry it took me so long to write it!

'Another!' Stuart cried and he leant over the bar and banged his glass on the wooden bar   
Mick looked across from Stuart to Callum who was looking just as bad as his brother  
'Not sure that's a good idea stu' Mick told him, taking the glass away from the older highways hands 

'He's kicking us out bro, why don't we try that gay bar you frequent instead? bet you could even score us some free drinks... you know as ya practically engaged to the owners son! ' Stuart asked turning around at Callum who now had his phone out and was flicking through pictures of Ben.

'So hot aint he, I'm soooo lucky to have him' Callum told anybody who was listening   
'Callum! lets go to the albert yeah?' Stuart asked turning around slipping off of the bar stool and holding onto the edge of the bar 

'Nah... Going home... going to go and do my man' Callum told him giving Mick a wave before getting of the stool himself, practically running out of the pub with out giving Stuart a second glance. 

***

Once inside the flat Callum feel into the stairs, before crawling up them. He obviously had had more drinks than he thought

He had expected Ben to still be up after all it wasn't very late but as Callum feel into the living room he felt upset that Ben was up waiting for him. He stumbled not so quietly into their bedroom and found Ben curled up in the middle of the bed, asleep and sucking his thumb. 

If Callum wasn't as drunk and as horny as he was he would have stood in the door way and admired the beauty of the small man softly sleeping and how cute he looked sucking his thumb. 

Callum smiled before climbing on to the bed. He pulled back the duvet and settled himself on top of Ben straddling his legs. 

He began brushing his crotch against Ben's in his thin shorts he slept in, causing Ben to moan in his sleep. Callum grinned and did it again. 

He felt Ben's breathing change as he gently pulled Ben's thumb from his mouth. He then leant   
down and pressed his lips against Ben's giving him a deep slightly sloppy kiss before pulling away and looking down at Ben.

With no evidence of Ben being awake Callum tried it again, this time rubbing himself up and over Ben's soft cock as tis time he pushed his tongue into Ben's mouth. 

'You taste like booze' Ben said as Callum pulled away, licking his lips and tasting a mix of Callum and beer 

'Why your asleep?' Callum asked slurring his words 

Ben laughed reaching up to pull Callum's head down to his and running his hands through His already messed up hair 

'Your gorgeous when your drunk' Ben told him nuzzling his nose with Callum's   
'I'm not drunk' Callum told him giving the younger man a quizzical look   
Ben giggled and raised his eyebrows 

'Your horny too babe!' Ben told him matter of factly  
'I'm not!' Callum told him jerking his hips backwards and forwards 

'you are! That's not your leg rubbing over my cock babe' Ben giggled taking one of his ands from around Callum's neck and pushing it down between them both. He pressed his hand over Callum's hard jean covered cock causing Callum to moan loudly and hump against it. 

'Baby' Callum mewled as he rocked his hips against Ben's hand shamelessly   
'Your so horny for me aint ya babe?' Ben teased stroking his hand across Callum's confided dick before pulling away just as quickly 

'No.. No' Callum whined grinning his hips down hard trying to regain some friction   
Ben yawned 'I'm tied babe' Ben told him trying to push Callum's body off of his

'When have you ever turned down sex... I need you baby... Please? Please please please?' Callum asked giving Ben his puppy dog eyes pressing kissing to Ben's cheeks 

Ben sighed

'only if you do all the work' Ben told him knowing now he could never say no to Callum when he as drunk and horny 

Callum nodded his head and pulled himself off of Ben, he pulled off of hi shirt and the his jeans followed chucking all of his clothes on the floor. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump it in his first letting out a guttural moan 

'Err s'cuse me? your mean to be fucking me not pressuring yourself!' Ben told him backing himself up into a pile of pillows opening his legs as wide as he could get them

Callum smiled and got back onto the bed. He searched around the bed like he had lost anything which caused Ben to laugh 

'You looking for his darling?' Ben asked shaking a bottle of lube in front of Callum's eyes  
'Give that here' Callum said laughing taking hold of the lube and opening it quickly  
'Your so adorable babe' Ben told him, lifting his hips to let Callum prep him. 

Once lubed up, Ben settled back against the pillows, letting Callum maneuver himself in between his legs, slowly pushing his monster cock inside of the younger man 

Callum stilled once he was all the way inside of him letting out a dirty moan as he felt Ben tighten around him 

'Oh' Ben moaned into the pillows as Callum began to pound into him. Callum's movements where un even, and sloppy there was no rhythm like there normally was but Ben didn't mind he was just happy he wasn't the one doing all the work 

He sucked in a breath tightening his hole around Callum causing the older man to groan and jerk his hips into Ben, thrusting backwards and forwards. 

Callum reached over Ben and held onto the wooden headboard as he fucked deep inside of the smaller man his balls slapping up against Ben's arse. 

'Oh god' Ben moaned, his body rocking into the pillow as a horny Callum fucked the shit out of him. He reached up and clung onto Callum's waist trying to hang on for dear life. 

He felt his hole pulsating as Callum pushed inside him deeply, grazing and prodding his prostate on every thrust

'Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal' Ben moaned as Callum continued to snap his hips grinding his large cock against Ben's sweet spot until Ben felt his body start to shake. Callum looked down at Ben as the younger man felt pleasure overtake his body. 

He came suddenly, shooting hard and fast. his creamy cum coating his stomach as he felt his body turn into a jelly mush. 

Callum pounded into the younger man until he stilled and let his own orgasm coat the younger man's walls. 

After emptying himself inside of Ben he let go of the headboard and collapsed to the side of Ben, his legs boneless and head dizzy, He breathed heavily as he came down from his high feeling chilly from the cooling sweat over his chest. 

Ben pulled himself up after a while expecting Callum to have cleaned him up after all he was meant to be doing the work only to find that Callum was fast asleep. 

Ben giggled shaking his head. He took the corner of the duvet of Callum's side and used it to clean himself up before pulling it back over them both and curling up against Callum's warm body. 

He let himself fall back to sleep next to the older man knowing that in the morning he was going to have to deal with a hungover Callum. 

He couldn't decide what was worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated  
xxx


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Ballum/Clayden Appreciation Society Facebook group for the idea for this chapter - inspired by the small Ballum mention in Thursdays episode (29/10) 
> 
> Cops & Robbers Playtime

'Fucking Hell babe' Ben yelled when he found himself being manhandled and pined up against the side of of the police station. Callum's hand tightly holding his wrists together behind his back and his leg up firmly in-between his.

'Callum?' Ben asked trying to turn his head around   
'What are you doing here?' Callum asked rounding his head and using his teeth to softly bite Ben's ear lobe causing the younger man to shiver with want. 

'I've come to see my boy in blue aint I' Ben told him grinding his hips back so that is arse rubbed against Callum's leg 

'I'm working' Callum told him tightening his hold on Ben's wrists  
'yup' Ben smiled nodding his head and biting his bottom lip

'What do you want?' Callum asked as he moved his lips to Bens neck slowly licking a stripe down the smooth skin  
'Are ya up for a little roleplay tonight? No ones home' Ben asked 

'That depends whether you are going to be a good boy or a bad one?' Callum asked seductively 

'A bad one of course!' Ben told him licking his lips   
Callum yet go of Ben's hand and used his body to twist Ben's so that he now had his back against the wall and his hands over his head

'Hmmm, I thought you might say that' Callum told him stroking his finger down Ben's cheek, slowly running it across Ben's bottom lip before taking it away completely 

'I'll see you at home' Callum told him using his hand to Bring Ben's head towards him and placing a kiss on his forehead before giving him a smirk and walking back towards the station doors. 

'What? Is that it???' Ben called after him, sighing 

****

'Don't move... Put your hands where i can see them and keep quiet' Callum voice startled him 

Ben was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the stew he was making in the slow cooker. Even though he mainly stayed with Callum at the flat every other weekend he would stay at the Mitchell's so he could have some family time with Lexi which unfortunately included him making dinner for everyone.   
Luckily the recipe Callum had given him was fairly easily and he could leave it whilst he and Callum had their playtime. 

He stood backwards and held his arms high above his head, feeling Callum's hand once again clasp them together and bring them down behind his back. 

'Walk' Callum told him pushing him forward and allowing the smaller man to walk in front of him towards the stairs and up to his bedroom. 

'Strip' Callum told him standing aside so he could watch Ben slowly take of his clothes.   
Ben laughed two could play at that game 

He unbuttoned his shirt buttons one by one before slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor

Ben looked up at Callum and could see the older man lick his lips.  
Ben bit his own lip and ran his hands down his bare chest resting his hands on his hips as he seductively un buttoned the top of his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper and opening the fabric so Callum had a clear view of his wispy pubic hairs. 

'I didn't ask for a strip show...' Callum growled

Ben laughed and continued to take of his jeans, until he was completely naked   
Almost as soon as Ben was naked Callum pushed him up against the wall, he used his hands once more to pin Bens wrists over his head and used his foot to tap on Ben's causing the younger man to open his legs wider

'Those arms come down and I'll spank you... you got that?' Callum asked as he let go of Ben's wrist. He watched Ben nod his head as his eyes followed Callum. 

Callum pressed his hands on Ben's shoulders before agonizingly slowly dragging the down Ben's soft skin stopping at Ben's hips, he let his finger's stroke across Ben's stomach causing the younger man to shiver. Callum smirked knowing that Ben loved it when he touched his belly. He stilled them for a moment before dragging them down once more, down and over Ben's thighs, and legs. He ran them up again before once again settling them on Ben's stomach knowing that this was the only way he was going to get Ben to trip up. 

He stroked his hand over Ben's stomach, dipping his thumb into Ben's belly button. He smirked as Ben brought one of his hands down, pressing it over the top of Callum's.

'ah ah ah… what did I say?' Callum asked removing his hands, he turned Ben around, and leant in to the younger man framing his head with his arms. 

'You bastard! you did that on purpose!' Ben cried realizing that Callum had done it on purpose. 

'That's no way to speak to a man of the law...' Callum told him raising his eyebrows  
'Sorry Mr. Po...liceman' Ben said flirtatiously 

'Bend over the bed, and spread your legs... wide' Callum told him stepping back and watching Ben walk to the bed. 

He gripped hold of the wooden end board and pushed his arse out spreading his legs wide.   
Callum walked over to the smaller man. He put on of his hands over Ben's on the head board and used his other hand to slap Ben's arse, causing him to shiver 

'Shit' Ben moaned under his breath   
'Be quiet!' Callum told him as he slapped Ben;s smooth skin again and again.  
Ben squirmed feeling his arse start to become raw, the stinging sensation running through his body. 

Callum pulled back and admired his work before undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor, making sure to pick up the pair of hand cuffs and lube sachet he had brought home with him. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock feeling it growing in his hand as he opened the packet of lube. He squeezed some of it out and used his hand to coat his cock before bending down and pressing his finger against Ben's tight hole causing the smaller man to jerk forward 

'Fuck!' Ben cried feeling Callum's finger push inside of him   
Callum fingered Ben until he was wet, and his hole was open, he blew cold air on top of Ben's hole as he dragged his finger out before pressing a kiss to Ben;s red raw arse. 

He stood up and picked up the hand cuffs he had left on the floor, bending over Ben and locking his wrists together with the metal, before attaching it to the wooden slats of the end board.   
He ran his hands down Ben's back again, using his fingers to part Ben's arse cheeks as his cock found his hole. He pressed the head against it before sliding in

'Fuck!' Ben cried out jerking forward and feeling the sharp burn of Callum pushing all the way inside of him. He felt the coldness of the handcuffs against his wrist as he tried to pull them apart. 

Callum pulled out and then slammed back inside of the smaller man, gripping Ben's hips as he pounded into him 

'Been so naughty, my little munchkin, Need to teach you a lesson, assaulting a police officer like that' Callum told him leaning over Ben and licking his tongue inside Ben's ear 

'I'll be better... Promise' Ben told him jerking forward  
'Callum!' Ben yelled as the older man slammed into him roughly, gripping on to the headboard as much as he could with the handcuffs on 

'PC Highway to you' Callum told him using the hands on Ben's hips to take more of his cock inside of him. 

'Fuck!' Ben yelled as he felt Callum's cock graze up against his prostate causing his body to shake almost uncontrollably.

'Ben! Ben! are you in there?!' Lola's voiced startled them both, and caused Callum to stop pounding. 

'Fuck off Lo!' Ben yelled from his position

'What are you doing in there? it sounds like your got a party of elephants up there with you all that banging around!' Lola shouted through the door

'Me and Callum are playing cops and robbers!' Ben shouted back knowing that if he could turn around right that second Callum's face would be red from embarrassment

'Oh right... Well I leave you two to it then! just try and keep it down yeah? this wall are paper thin and I don't really want to hear Callum fucking you while I'm trying to relax ' Lola called back 

'You are in so much trouble mister' Callum growled as he slammed back into the younger man giving him is punishment. 

'Fuck fuck fuck' Ben yelled as he felt his balls fill up with spunk as Callum roughly fucked him 

'Oh God!' Callum yelled gripping onto Ben's hips leaving finger nail marks as he fucked the shit out of the younger man 

'Callum!' Ben screamed not caring who heard him as he came violently, letting his cum fall from his cock and drip onto the floor 

Callum tightened his hole onto Ben as he thrust into him 

'Oh fuck!' He yelled as he came hard deep inside of the smaller man   
He collapsed on Ben's back breathing heavily as he body shook from them immense pleasure running through his veins

***

'In future could you refrain from giving me the details of your love life, I'm going to have this image stuck in my head for life now!' Lola told Ben over dinner 

'Well if you want to I could give you a more accurate image' Ben told her 'I'm sure what ever you imaged sucks compared the to the real deal'

'I think I'll pass thank you' Lola told him screwing up her face 

'What are you guys going on about?' Jay asked helping himself to some more bread

'Cops and Robbers' Callum told him causing Ben to snigger and Lola to sigh in frustration

'You do not want to know babe!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated so much!   
xxx


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested: Callum buys a huge 16inch dildo and has Ben squirming on it later that night
> 
> I've taken a few liberties with this one and changed a few things but I still hope you enjoy it!

Ben stood over the bed, he was itching to open the present Callum had left out for him but he was on strict instructions not to open until Callum got home from work. he got on top of the bed and picked up the wrapped box, it was heavier that he had expected it to be. he tried to find any opening in the wrapping paper so he could peek inside but no luck, Callum had wrapped it securely. 

He placed it in front of him and got out his phone.   
'Please, please please, please can I open it?' Ben sent his boyfriend 

As he felt the box again trying to think of what Callum could have possibly gotten him that had to wait until later. 

'You can open it... but don't use it until I get home, I don't want you to hurt yourself xx' Callum replied 

Now ben was even more intrigued as to what Callum had brought him.   
'Yay!!! thank you xx' Ben quickly replied 

Before picking up the box and tearing the wrapping paper off. 

Inside was a box, and on the front there was a picture of the most beautiful glass dildo he had ever seen. it looked like it as clear and had multiple shades of blue rippling around and down it, from the box it looked pretty simple, a bulbous head like a regular dildo but instead of it being veinly it looked liked it had the texture of anal beads, bumps down the length getting bigger and bigger.

Ben shivered, he had never used a glass dildo before, he and Callum had talked about it a while go but he didn't actually think Callum would go out and buy one.   
Now he was itching to open it even more. 

He slowly undid the top of the box and pulled it out of its case.   
It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be but it was even more beautiful. it was so smooth even with the bumps along it, the shades of blue from inside it where glittering in the sunlight, the head was thick and large defiantly bigger than his hand. 

He ran his his thumb over the head, god he wanted it inside him, feel the cool glass against his hot hole, he felt his cock harden thinking about pushing the glass dildo inside of him, he blue glowing against his skin. 

He was sure Callum wouldn't mind if he got himself ready, he was due home in a bit anyway. 

Ben put the dildo on the bed in front of him so he could pull off his jeans, he open his shirt and dropped it next to him before opening his legs. He leant back against the pillows as he trailed his hands up and down his stomach, tweaking his nipple each time it wasn't the same as when Callum did it but he felt his body relax into his touch, dropping his hand to his stomach and gently massaging the flesh underneath.   
He loved it when Callum touched his stomach, it sent shivers down his spine at the thought of Callum's gorgeous hands over his warm skin. 

He sucked on his finger before using it to brush over his hole he jerked his hips, doing it again. He reached over to the beside table and picked up the bottle of lube they kept there. Opening the bottle and pouring some on his fingers, he rubbed them together to warm the lube up like Callum always did before pushing his finger inside of him moaning loudly as he breached his own hole. 

He thrust his finger in and out before adding more lube and adding another one stretching himself out more. It felt good but not as good as when Callum did it. Ben loved the feel of Callum's long thick fingers massaging deep inside of him, sliding over his prostate causing him to ache for more. 

He pulled his fingers out and added a third on moaning as his hole stretched around his three digits He jammed them up against his prostate feeling his body sweat as he moaned and moaned. 

He pulled his fingers out when he was done, wiping them on the duvet underneath him before checking his phone again, Callum had txt him saying he'd be 20 mins Ben sighed jerking his hips causing his cock head to graze his arm. 

He picked up the glass dildo that felt cool in his hands, he poured some of the lube he had been using over the top of the head and used his hand to coat it properly. It felt so different to a normal dildo it was hard and stiff compared to the normal flexible spongy texture of their normal dildos. 

He stretched his legs wide so he could place the head of the dildo against his stretched out hole, it was only in that moment he realized it was bigger far bigger than he could normally take and thicker, it was even bigger than Callum. He felt his hole suck at the thought of it breaching him. He took a deep breath and pushed the head inside. 

He sucked in a huge breath and breathed it out as he attempted to push the dildo further inside of him. He needed Callum, he should have waited. he felt tears sting his eyes as his hole tried to stretch around the stiff glass shaft. 

'Ben?' Callum voice sounder around the flat   
Ben sighed in relief   
'In here' He yelled back his voice breaking   
'oh Baby...I told you to wait' Callum said as he walked into the bedroom, finding Ben on the bed in tears. 

'I'm sorry.... I just... I couldn't wait. But now... Its way to big Callum... I cant' Ben moaned tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, letting go of the dildo and letting drop from his hole. 

'Does it hurt?' Callum asked coming to sit on the end of the bed in front of Ben   
Ben nodded his head closing his eyes as he felt the sting

'Did you prep yourself?' Callum asked again   
Ben nodded his head   
'Obviously not enough...I thought I could take it.... but I cant' He told the older man opening his eyes and looking directly into Callums. 

'You can darling, I know you can.... I wouldn't have brought such a big on if I didn't think you could take it... just got to get you more relaxed sweetheart' Callum told him. 

He got off the bed and stripped himself off his clothes before getting back on to the bed. he took the dildo from between Ben's legs and placed it next to them instead he draped his body over Bens, pushing the younger man back into the pillows, he ran his fingers through Ben's hair before bending down to drop kisses to Ben's lips. 

'Mmm you taste so good baby' Callum moaned pushing his tongue into Ben's mouth. he used his thumb to wipe up Ben's tears he rolled them to their sides, one of his arms around Ben's body his hands resting in Ben's hair and the other trailing down Ben's naked body. 

He used his free hand to fumble for the lube. he unwound his other arm for a moment so he could pour some onto his hand before tangling it back into Ben's hair. he used his other hand to trace over Ben's hole gently running it gently over it. He felt Ben breath in distracting Ben by kissing him some more. 

Callum pressed his finger inside, kissing Ben until he felt Ben's heat around him   
'Okay?' Callum asked pulling away   
'yep' Ben whispered as he felt Callum push in another of his fingers. 

Even though it still stung a little he loved the feel of Callum's fingers inside of him, it was like coming home. He began to feel his body relax around Callum as Callum continued to kiss him. 

'Hey... there you go' Callum whispered as he pushed another finger inside of the younger man.   
'love your fingers' Ben whispered, letting out another moan of pleasure this time   
'so long and thick... mine don't compare' Ben told him wrapping his arms around Callum's head and holding him close to him. 

Callum used his fingers to stretch out Ben hole making sure he used plenty more lube before he pulled them out causing Ben to whimper

'I'm going to lay you down now baby' Callum told him untangling his body from Bens and laying him down on the duvet.   
He pressed another kiss to Ben's lips before leaning over him to pick up the the dildo. He shuffled himself down the bed and pushed Ben's legs open gently before opening the bottle of lube and pouring a generous mount onto the top of the dildo.   
He then pressed it up against Bens hole once more. this time Ben was open enough for Callum to push the head in. 

'ah' Ben moaned as he felt the same coolness breach his hole again this time he felt pleasure instead of pain. 

'you okay sweetheart?' Callum asked looking up at Ben   
Ben nodded and smiled urging Callum to carry on pushing the dildo inside of the younger man. He managed to push it in about half way, letting Ben adjust to the feel of it. 

'How does it feel?' Callum asked   
'Cold, but nice... I can feel all of the ridges... different' Ben told him mumbling a of a load of words feeling his body shiver with want. 

'I picked it with you in mind, I knew you'd love the feeling, and the colours reminded me of your eyes... there all the colours is see when I look into them, so beautiful' Callum told him smiling up at Ben, locking his eyes with Ben's glittering pools of blue. 

Callum leant on his side, pushing the dildo slowly in and out of Ben as he used his other hand to stroke Ben's cheek before joining there hands together. 

He looked into Ben's eyes as he played with the dildo, using it to graze Ben's prostate causing the smaller man to jerk his hips forward moaning at the sensation of the cold glass against the hot gland. 

Ben squirmed as pre cum leaked from the tip of his cock, he could feel himself getting close, tightening his hole around the dildo. 

'Cal' Ben whispered jerking his hips   
Callum let go of the dildo letting Ben's hole do the work by holding it inside of him whilst he used his hand to pump Ben's hard dick, scooping up the pre cum and using it as lubricate.

'Cal Cal Cal Cal... god PLEASE!' Ben yelled as Callum dug his thumb nail into Ben's slit causing the younger man to explode. 

'Good boy... doing so well baby, so well for me' Callum cooed letting go of Ben's dick and using it to thurst the dildo in a few more times. He felt Bens body shake uncontrollable as he kept coming, shooting his load across his stomach and Callum's hand. 

'That's it darling.... well done' Callum whispered stroking his hands over Ben's thighs and stomach.

***

Ben opened his eyes as he came down from his high. He must have blacked out for longer than he had thought as he was now tucked up in bed, Callum had cleaned him and was laying besides him 

'How are you feeling baby?' Callum asked   
'Wow' Ben sighed causing Callum to giggle.   
'Thank you' Ben whispered cuddling himself into Callum's body   
'For what?' Callum asked 

'Buying it for me... helping me... I'm sorry I started without you, I should have waited but thank you for giving me that.. it was incredible' Ben told him 

'I'm glad you enjoyed it darling...' Callum told him stroking his hand across Ben's back   
They laid in silence for a while until Ben broke the silence. 

'Can you cook me dinner now?' Ben asked causing Callum to laugh out loud   
'Anything for you baby'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated   
xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders, or any characters or locations used. All belong to BBC


End file.
